Ash Alola Journey (Being Rewritten)
by CrossTheDeadKnight
Summary: When ash thought that his journey ended in kalos, what else awaits him and his future?
1. Intro

Prologue

This is my first pokemon fanfiction so please don't be too unpleasant with how the story goes on in the rest of the upcoming chapters. There will be a few of my own personal OC's in this fanfiction as well as some moves that can't be used by certain pokemons.

Storyline: Ash goes on a journey to the alola region and meet new friends after a unpleasant greetings with his former friends after his journey in kalos and coming in 2nd place in the league.

Region based: Alola Region + past regions that ash has travelled to before

Main focuses: Ash, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Professor kukui, Samson Oak

OC's: Ken, Crystal, Leon + many more that will appear in the future chapters

Rivals: Gladion + many more that will appear in the future chapters

Organizations: Team skull, Aether Foundation

Pre-Focuses: Delia, Professor Oak, Misty, Brock, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Paul , Iris, Cilan, Trip, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena + many more people that ash may have fought or seen before

Events to happen: Ultra-Beast attacks, Z-crystal Trials, Ash Starts with a brand new pokemon, New regions may be introduced, New pokemon forms + types or spieces, New organisation may be introduced, New items may be introduced.

At any point of locations the format to appear will be like this: Location: Place or areas name(Region). Further note unknown area will be counted as( ?)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in pokemon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A bad or good start?

As said in chapter 0: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

In any case ENJOY!

Location: Airplane to kanto(Kanto)

It has been a few days since ash has saved the kalos region from a organization known as Team Flare and has competed in the kalos league and has came up in 2nd place.

He was now going back to kanto, his hometown, the place where he has started his journey. Ash also has to leave a few friends of his behind, one of them is his Greninja. His greninja has stay back to help out in the region as there are a lot of further damage done by Team Flare.

T he other is his Goodra who had stayed behind to look after his hometown that ash has no objection of letting him stay as goodra has many pokemon to look after alongside his friend florges. Ash had many fun and loving adventure but as he knew all adventure has to come to an end sometimes, he had made new friend with clement the Lumiose City gym leader, Bonnie who is clemont's little sister and Serena one of ash's childhood friends. He still has his fun memories with him even after he has left the region.

Inside of the plane. Beside him was his faithful friend and first pokemon Pikachu, even though ash did not notice that pikachu was very sad not because of the reason that they have to leave their friends behind but instead of the reason that they have lost their 6th league already.

Ash who has finally noticed pikachu's expression "pikachu what's wrong buddy?" ash asked. "pika pi" pikachu said shooking his head left and right telling ash that nothing is wrong "I know that you are sad that we have to leave greninja and goodra behind in kalos, but it's all for the better of kalos or may be the world itself." ash said trying to comfort pikachu. But it was not working very well because that was not the real reason why pikachu was upset.

A fter the plane has landed ash and pikachu took a few days to leave for pallet town.

Location: Pallet Town(Kanto)

As ash and pikachu finally has Pallet Town in sight. "Buddy we're finally here!" Ash said aloud as he took off running down the hills to his house, "Come on pikachu, race you to the house." Ash said as he was running off. "Pika pi pikachu" Pikachu said as he started to take off after ash.

As ash finally arrived at the house "Looks like I won huh pikachu?" ash said while panting. "Pikachu pika" Pikachu said while looking at ash with quite an angry face because ash took off first with a timer, "sorry buddy guess I forgot huh?" he said apologetically.

As they entered the house there was nobody in sight at all but instead a note on the table. "I wonder where did everybody go" he said as he is looking all around the house, "huh what's this?" Ash said as he finally noticed the note and picked it up. The note read.

Dear ash,

Me and mimey have when off to professor oak's lab, if you found this note please wait for me to come back or come to the professor's lab. There is a little bit of surprise waiting for you.

From,

Delia

The note ended. "guess it's off to professor oak's lab we go huh pikachu?" Ash said as he and pikachu walked off to the labs direction. As they finally arrived, ash knocked on the door.

The professor who opened the door to be face to face with ash "as ash my boy you're here, come on in." he said as they both entered the lab. "It's nice to see you again professor been a little bit too long huh." Ash greeted "yes it has, so what brings you here today my boy?" the professor said. "well I decided to come here to visit you as well as to show you the pokemons I have recently caught in the kalos region."

Ash started as he released his three flying type pokemons. Noivern a flying and dragon type, Talonflame a fire and flying type and lastly Hawlucha a fighting and flying type. "hmm, this are sure some fascinating pokemons you have ash" professor oak said amazed by the three flying types before him, "thanks professor, I'm going to have a quick visit on my other pokemons." Ash reply while running into the backyard of the professors lab with pikachu still on his shoulder, the professor wanted to say something but before he could ash has already took off.

As ash stumbled into the professor's yard none of his pokemon was seen around. "I wonder where did everybody go?" ash said a little worried, when he turned around he was face to face with his old travelling companions as well as his kalos companions.

"hey guys, why are you all here?" he started a conversation with them but when he did the reply was not what he was expecting, "we came here to talk about your recent lost in the kalos league." Brock started, afterwards was misty's turn to add into the conversation.

"you have been travelling for so long and for 6 LONG YEARS but you still didn't win any league at all.", ash tried to defend himself by replying back "at the very least I came in second place, which is the best that I have gotten.". "You should try to achieve something else like what gary has did." as he turned to only see that the reply came from max and may together.

"Even your pokemon doesn't wants to go with you anymore." Dawn replied. To ash horror that what dawn said was true, all his pokemon nodded their heads in agreement with their words, ash was angry "I TRAINED YOU ALL SO HARD AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" he said with anger in his voice. "now ash calm down."

Turning his head as the reply was from his mother, "what they may say could be true that you are not cut out to be a trainer. May be you could try to stay home and help me out or try something new for a change?" his mother added in hopes of trying to convince ash to change his mind of his only dream.

Ash who was more angry then before "WHY SHOULD GIVE UP AND WHAT I LIKE TO DO BEST, YOU ALL TOO FAILED MOST OF THE TIME SO WHY SHOULD BE THE ONLY GIVING UP!" he said while above angry. " the next to spoke up was clemont "You always challenge people which include Alain to a battle but lost almost every single one of them and to further add things up, you have never once beaten alain in a battle before even from the first day you guys met." He said with more hope that ash would change.

Ash who was heartbroken, angry and many more emotions as he started saying "is this what you think of me?" he asked as they all nodded. He hung his head down in sadness and sorrow and said "if this is what you think of me than I will leave, pikachu come on let's go."

As he finish but what he was not expecting was that pikachu hopped off his shoulder and went to the traitors side. Ash who has tears streaming down his face as he tried to run out he was grabbed by brock in the arm. "Let go of me!" ash who said with sorrow, but before brock could reply, a tremor appeared in the surrounding area.

"Was that an earthquake!" max yelled out loud. As the earthquakes become more and more powerful that the ground is shaking very hard and nearby trees are falling, brock who lost his grip on ash and ash took the chance to run away out of the lab down the hill to a nearby forest.

As he was running he heard a cry, but when he looked up he saw a tall black figure whose body is covered in what looks like electrical wire and firing off random charge beams around the area which was setting nearby trees and building on fire.

When he stopped think he heard the shouts of his friend and he knew he has to get away now and fast, as he was running he didn't realise that he dropped his kalos hat in the process. He just kept running and running and did not want to think of what was happening.

Location: Viridian City(Kanto)

A s ash stop running he was done crying and heard a few mumbles from the nearby people at the television, as ash walked closer he can see the news of the attack in pallet town. When ash was about to leave one of the reporters started. "We bring to you news on the attack in pallet and a sad mother's speech." Just as ash heard the word of "Sad Mother" he turned around to look at what stories they would come up with.

Location: Pallet Town(Kanto)

In the burning grounds of pallet town one of the news reporter went up to delia and started asking question. "May we know what happened here? Why are you upset?" the reporter started as delia replied back "my son who has came back from his journey in kalos and I invited all his friend to have a little party, just as we were about to start this strange creature appeared in the sky in start to shock everything into the ground which that would include my son ash as well."

S he said as she was holding onto ash burned kalos hat crying. But before the reporter could ask another question professor oak replied. "Ash is a very tough pokemon trainer and has came in second place even against a mega evolution trainer, and as we all know fighting in the league is not easy at all it takes a lot of skills and bond with your pokemon to win, I would like to say more but that is all we have to say." He finished and went back to comforting delia.

Location: Viridian City(Kanto)

Back in viridian city ash was even more angry because not only did they tell him to quick and get all his pokemon to leave him, they even had the guts to create a fake story and this make ash more determined than ever to get away from the very region that he is standing on right now on his feet. He immediately when to the airport and checked the list of regions he can go to. The list he seen and along with his thoughts.

Johto region, "that is too close to kanto" he went on as he saw the hoenn region " that is where the two siblings live and I am not going there at all" he then saw the sinnoh region "that is where dawn lives, she has probably already told the others that I met in this region to tell me to give up so I am not taking my chances." Afterwards he saw the Uova region.

"that's where cilan and iris lives and by knowing the same as dawn I am not going there as well." As his eyes went down the list he saw the kalos region "The plane is going to land in lumoise city and knowing clement technology he would already know I am coming and could quickly invite the others." He sigh as he was about to give up he eye locked onto a unfamiliar region, and that region was the alola region.

As he broke out of every thoughts he said to himself "what's the alola region?" as he was done saying a man that was walking passed heard him and replied quickly, "the alola region is a region known for its tropical paradise and if you ever, ever need to get away from something you can always start there."

When ash heard the voice and turned around, he was facing a man who has dark eyes, black hair with a black man bun and a goatee, he was also wearing a white hat with a rainbow decorated at the front of it, he was also wearing a glasses with teal frames as well as a white lab coat similar to the one that all the professors that ash know was wearing, as well as a grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon along with a shoe with white outlines.

Ash started to reply "Thanks and you are?" the man laughed and greeted him "my name is professor kukui, I'm the professor of the alola region and I already know of who you are." As kukui finished, ash was entirely confused "this professors knows me?" he thought. When kukui spoke that broke ash out of his thoughts "in case you are wondering your name and picture appeared on the news headline just an hour ago I guess you didn't watch the whole thing huh?" kukui asked, ash reply "yeah, I didn't and it's because it holds too many bad memories to me and I don't feel like talking about it." Kukui smile and asked ash.

"so young man would you like come to the alola region? And start another adventure? Because from the looks of you, you don't look like a rookie at all in any ways." And with that said ash agreed to go with him and told kukui he would explain everything later when they arrive in the alola region.

A sh did not hesitate to look back once and just left for the planes alongside with kukui.

Location: ?(?)

I n a place with rugged rocks that looks like a ruins. A man with a Crimson red hood walked up to another man who was wearing a sunglasses, has blue hair ann a red jacket with a crimson red shirt which had a symbol similar the rest of the men staring at what looks like a portal to somewhere. He than turned his attention the man "Yes? What is it?" he asked, the other man answer "Sir, we have confirmed that the thing that you have been staring for quite some time is definitely a portal belonging to them." The man said "is it?" the other man nodded as he continued "very well, gather the other mans we are heading back the headquarters to report about our findings here and to you all here. A job well done." As he finished all of them replied. "Yes Sir!" all of them quickly gather up all their equipments and left the ruins.

N ow that was a long chapter hope you guys enjoyed reading it. If there is too no further a due.

This is written by me but no claims is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Off to a brand new start!

Did you guys enjoy chapter 1? If you did or did not please keep the comments to yourself and don't say or comment any mean things. Thank you, one of my many OC's will be appearing here so keep an eye out.

Disclaimer: As said in chapter 0 or 1 or the rest of the chapters, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Without further a due ONTO THE STORY!

Location: Melemele Island(Alola)

After the long three days flight, ash and kukui who has finally landed in the alola region. Kukui than turned to ash "well then ash, welcome to melemele island one of the four island residing in the alola region." As he finish ash replied "Thank you professor, though."

Ash's expression than turned sad, kukui looked at him with a worried look and ask "what's wrong?" ash replied "it's just that I don't have any pokemon with me, they all left me and when with the people who wanted to quit as a trainer."

Kukui laughed a little before replying "now look here ash." Ash then faced kukui with a confused looked, kukui then continued "your pokemon left you it's because they don't see your full potential or they just don't know how good you are of a trainer. Those people may told you to quit but as long as your heart stays on the right path nothing will go wrong." As he finished ash looked at him and gave a determined look before saying.

"you're right professor thanks, as long as I don't give up on myself nothing will go wrong!" he said as he bump his fist in the sky. Kukui laughed along with ash. After they were done laughing "So then ash how would you like to come to the Pokemon School with me? As well as getting yourself a new pokemon?"

Ash looked at kukui and replied "Sure but… What is the Pokemon School anyways?" ash questioned kukui with a very confused face. Kukui smiled and replied "the Pokemon School is a place where trainers study alongside their pokemon friends and learn many new things in the process, so how about it? Interested?"

He asked as well as answer ash with a smirk, ash who has a big smile and said "You bet I am, so where am I suppose to get my pokemons?" Ash was now more confused. Kukui then signalled ash to follow him which ash did.

Location: Melemele Island, Kukui's house(Alola)

As ash who followed kukui from behind arrived at a big house, ash was confused "this is a lab? But from any angle it look just like any other ordinary house." He thought. As they went in from the inside the house which has a lodge on the upper floor, a tank which contains two luvdisc and a lower basement. Kukui then face towards ash "so, why don't we get started on choosing your pokemon?" Ash who look excited and replied "Sure!"

They went down to the basement, as ash who look in amazement kukui tooked three pokeballs from his desk and tossed them into the sky summoning the three starters to ash. One which look like a small round owl with small wings and legs who has black eyes and an half white and orange peak.

The next was a small orange and black cat with red eyes and yellow sclera with a horizontal and vertical stripes on its head and lastly the next one which resembles a small blue sea-lion pokemon who was clapping it's hands together in excitement.

Ash who was even more excited and asked kukui "what kind of pokemon are they?" kukui who further replied by pointing at the bird like pokemon "this is Rowlet the Grass Quill pokemon a grass and flying type."

He then pointed at the cat like pokemon "and next we have Litten the Fire Cat pokemon a fire type" and then finally points at the sea-lion pokemon and said "lastly Popplio the Sea Lion pokemon a water type."

As he finished, ash was staring at them with stars in his eyes. Kukui then asked "so ash, which pokemon would you pick? You can always take your time." After his speech ash went to think for an hour before replying his answer to kukui

"I pick Rowlet." Kukui then passed ash a pokeball before passing him another five pokeballs along with a pokedex which looks bigger than the ones ash had previously "Here is rowlet's pokeball, along with another five which you will need to capture another five pokemon for you team as well as a pokedex, but we will fix your pokedex later when we come back from the pokemon school. Also if you would like you can stay at the lodge in the house if you like just tell me when you're ready to head out."

As ash collected all the pokeball and pokedex, he then went up the lodge to lay down his pokedex and store rowlet's pokeball along with the extras in his pockets and head down to kukui. As he arrived at the door he looked at kukui "I'm all set and ready to go!" Kukui smiled an reply "Alright! Follow me."

L ocation: Melemele Island, Pokemon School(Alola)

Within the pokemon school has 6 students, one of them spoke up "where's the professor? His usually never late." Asked a girl who had tanned skin, green hair with a pink flower in her hair, who was also wearing a sleeveless shirt with light teal overalls along with a light teal denim shorts and green shoes with small dark green bows.

One of the boys who has a muscular dark-skinned body, who also has orange and brown hair which resembles a fire along with a red shorts with black outline replied "What if something hold him up?" the girl replied

"but kiawe the professor has never been late before even if something got his interest he would surely bring it here." Just as she finished a girl with blue hair and eyes who has a latter that she wears as a yellow decoration, she also wears a white sleeveless shirt with a short cape behind her which she also wears a blue pants with wave pattern that has a dark undershirt that is covered by both the shirt and pants along with a pair of blue flip flops told her.

"Mallow not all things can be moved you know." She answer with her hands behind her back. Just as they finished Kukui who walked in along with ash who has Rowlet on his head. Kiawe then said "there he is but who is that boy though?"

He asked the professor who soon replied "Everyone this is ash, he will be your new classmate in this school if he doesn't know anything within the alola region please help him out." As he finished ash introduced himself "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from the kanto region nice to meet all of you."

When as was done a boy boy who has orange hair and green eyes, with a yellow scarf around his neck and resembles a pikachu's tail along with a white T-shirt that has a design of a game boy colour on it, he also wears a brown pants with a yellow outline and green shoes with lighting design along with a blue sole on his right hips said in a hurry "You mean you are the ash ketchum that was presumed dead during the attack in pallet town from the kanto region?" When that was said the whole class went quite.

Mallow who tried to break the silence by asking ash "what does Sophocles means that you are suppose to be dead?" hoping that what ash would answer was not a horror story, ash who calmly replied "yes, I am the ash ketchum that you all seen on the news that was supposed to be presumed dead after the attack of a weird looking creature."

As he finished the classroom was silenced again before kiawe asked ash a question "If the news said you are dead how are you still here?" With that ash laughed and replied kiawe's question "That's easy, I only took a little stroke of luck that my hat dropped off my head and got burned by the fire, when they found the hat they all thought I was dead. It's as simple as that."

Before anyone could ask a question kukui introduced the whole class to ash "that boy that asked you about the news question first is Sophocles, the boy next to him is Kiawe, the girl who has asked you the second question is Mallow" As he point towards the girl with white shirt and blue pants "that over there is Lana" as he turn his finger to a girl with a big white hat that has a blue ribbon on it , which she also has a long yellow hair and green eyes she also wears a white dress with transparent outline along with a pair of white long socks with a pair of white shoes

"that girl over there is Lillie." As he finished he took a look around but only spotted 5 student when there is suppose to be 6 he asked them "does any of you know where Ken is?" Ash then turn his attention to kukui "Ken? Who's that?" just when he asked a boy who has a tattoo that resembles what looks like a purple skull along with a black jacket on his body, he also wears a black cap and black shorts with a pair of black shoes.

He then turned his attention to ash "that would be me, now who are you suppose to be? But nevermind." As he finished he walk to the back of the class to sit on the floor beside him came from the ceiling a white coloured lucario.

Ash then ask kukui "what's his problem?" Lillie who answered ash "that's ken one of the strongest trainer there is here in alola region, we don't know the reason why but he seems to like talking to people very much, although he has pokemon that has used a move that they can't even learn." As she finished, the whole class looked at ash who was fired with determination of challenging ken to a battle.

Ash then walked up to ken and ask "would you care for a pokemon battle?" with that ken stared back at ash who also asked "you sure you want to challenge me? With only a small Rowlet?" With that said from ken, ash who said back with determination "of course I'm sure. We'll never know the results unless we try!"

Ken who looked at his determination and answered "very well may I know your name? I'm ken by the way as they already said." He said as he took out his hand, ash who took his hand and said "the names ash ketchum of the kanto region." With that they left for the battlefield on the school grounds.

At the field a crowd of student gathered to watch their battle one of them asked "who is that kid? Does he really think he can beat a team skull admin and hopefully win?" The other replied "well lets see then." Ash and ken who can hear their conversation with kukui as the judge for their match he raised his arm and said.

"This is a 1 on 1 battle between ken and ash will now begin, the battle will be over when one sides pokemon is unable to battle, are both sides ready?" as they both nodded their heads kukui carried on "very well choose your pokemon." Ash who begin "Rowlet I choose you!"

With that rowlet flew off ash's head and onto the battlefield, Ken who took out a Dusk Ball and said "Tyrantrum front and center." The ball burst out a dark purple light as tyrantrum appeared on the battlefield although this tyrantrum was not light brown with a yellow like crown but instead its blue with a grey like crown on its head.

Kukui who raised his arm again "Tyrantrum vs Rowlet, Battle begin!" Ash who started first "alright rowlet use Leafage." Rowlet who summoned two leaf tornado and launched it at tyrantrum. Ken who did not say a word as the tornado exploded on impact with tyrantrum.

To ash horror the Despot pokemon does not even have a single scratch on it and with ken starting his attack "Thunder Fang, go." Tyrantrum who charged at Rowlet with its mouth crackling with electricity. Ash who commanded "Rowlet fly up and dodge it."

Rowlet took motion and flew out of the way making tyrantrum miss it's attack, but to ash demise ken who also commanded "now tyrantrum jump." Tyrantrum who took a great leap into the air and bites onto Rowlet who yelled in pain as they both descent to the ground with Rowlet fainting. Kukui raised his arm on ken's side and said "Rowlet is unable to battle, Tyrantrum wins so the victory goes to ken."

Ash who ran to Rowlet and picked it up "you did a great job buddy and get a good long rest." He said as he pulled out rowlet's pokeball and returned it with ken doing the same to his tyrantrum, ken who looked at ash "you have a good fighting skills that's for sure, but you did say you're from kanto right may I know which part?"

He asked and to the whole class surprise that ken actually asked another person a question with ash answering him "I'm from pallet town why do you ask?" ash who asked in curiosity, ken than looked at him and answered "because I'm also from the kanto region, I once live in viridian city." This shocked the whole class they didn't know that the kanto region is where ken lives which shocked ash even more.

But before ash could ask another question he let out a big yawn indicating that he was tired kukui than asked him "why don't you head back to the lodge and rest?" with that ash took off to professor kukui's house to rest.

L ocation: Melemele Island, Kukui's house(Alola)

A sh who entered the house and climb up the lodge to get some sleep, but he who still has the words from his ex-friends wriggling around in his head making him uncomfortable but he decided to get some sleep anyways.

Location: ?(?)

T he man with blue hair and sunglasses walked in front of another man "Sir, we have some status reports." The other man replied "what is it?" the man continued "we have confirmation that the portals that appears in the ruins in almost any region belong to them" the other man asked "is that so?" the man nodded "yes sir." The other man who replied "very well, make sure the portals are seized by us so we can capture them, can you make sure of that Saturn?" the man known as Saturn replied "definitely sir." The other man nodded and signals Saturn to continue his orders.

Wow now that was long huh guys? Well hopefully this fanfiction is good because they all come from my head …

This is written by me but no claims is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where did they went?

This chapter focuses on where ash's pokemon has when off too.

And as the same as the other chapter. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Anyways enjoy!

Location: Pewter City Gym(Kanto)

After the assumed death of ash, brock and misty have been talking about the pokemon that they have acquired that previously belonged to ash. Brock got a hold of ash's Krookodile, Donphan and Palpitoad, Torterra and gliscor, as for misty she got hold of ash's Squirtle, Kingler, Totodile, Corphish, Buizel and Oshawott.

They have been using his pokemon to do their battle instead of using their own to make their challengers think that they have trained their pokemons very well without the knowledge of the challengers that they were once other people's pokemon.

B rock asked misty "so misty how's your gym handling?" misty smiled "it's doing fine brock theres no need to worry, using his pokemon really helps increasing our gyms strength doesn't it?" she asked brock a brand new question which brock also smiled "yeah it does, letting them fight instead of ours really can trick others huh?" As their conversation continued they laughed aloud to one another.

Location: Petalburg City Gym(Hoenn)

After the assumed death of ash, Max who has started his own journey has chosen ash's Sceptile as his starter pokemon and has chosen ash's Charizard, Snorlax, Heracross, Pikachu and Infernape to form his team of six and set out on a journey to challenge gyms from all region but the only gym he has avoided challenging was his father.

Norman's gym because once his father finds out that those weren't his pokemon his father would blow his top in anger, as for may she has taken ash's Snivy and Leavanny to do most of her contest rather than using her own pokemons as well .

May decided to strike a conversation with her brother "so max how many gym badges do you have?" she asked him as he smirked back "I have already gotten 8 of them, man the gym leaders didn't even suspect a thing and the best part using his charizard to fly between gyms is so handy, so what about you how are you holding up in your kanto contest?."

He asked his sister which she smiled back "Well I got four out of five ribbons already, using leavanny was such a great idea she comes up with many creativity so does his snivy, if you could you should have seen the faces of the judges I felt like a star." She squealed in delight and continued "well anyways I gotta go good luck with your league battles." As soon as she finished she hung up.

Location: Twinleaf Town(Sinnoh)

Dawn who arrived back home and started to greet her mother but she and her other friends has never mention anything about taking ash's pokemon as she has took his Bayleef, Quilava and Unfezant to do most of her contest as well, her mother than strike a conversation with here "hey dawn, back so soon?"

she asked with a smile, dawn who smiled back "yeah, I have won the hoenn grand festival how cool is that." She said as she pulled out the grand festival's ribbon to show her mother as proof that she has won.

Her mother was delighted "well done dawn! now you are just about to be as close as me, I'm so proud of you." Dawn who gave her a determined smile "one day mom, I'm going to surpass you one day although I'll be leaving for kalos to do the contest there I wonder if it's even called a contest though."

She said as she put one of her finger on her chin, her mother than replied "my dear, the contest in kalos is called a pokemon showcase where you present to not only the judges but the audience on just how beautiful you and your pokemon can be." As soon as she finished her daughter was more delighted than ever to compete "thanks mom, guess I'll be leaving tomorrow."

L ocation: Striaton City Gym/Restaurant(Unova)

From within the restaurant came in iris who is a girl that loves dragon type pokemon as she has already took ash's Gible with her and started shouting "CILAN! HEY CILAN!" she continued yelling until she heard a voice "Coming! Now who is it?"

As he walked out to the lobby he saw iris "why hello iris so what brings you here today?" he asked but the subject was quickly changed by iris "guess what happened!" she quickly exclaimed as cilan shrugged his shoulders indicating that he has no idea on what she is talking about. "I finally convince lance to teach me more about dragon type pokemons! And alongside that little kids gible nothing can stop us!" she quickly exclaimed again but cilan who raised an eyebrow

" but iris, don't you already have your own gible?" he asked but got a quick reply from iris "Cilan, don't you ever know that two is better than one? And besides that little kids gible is two or maybe four times stronger than my gible, and imagine what happens if it evolves into a garchomp." She started squealing in excitement, as cilan who just smiles at her and feeling real happy for her.

Location: Lumiose city(Kalos)

Serena who was running down the roadway "Come on guys hurry up." She said while waving her hand to the ones behind her. Suddenly came "Clemont can you please hurry up, man you really need to go out more." Bonnie said as she who also has started her own journey.

She has received the dedenne that her brother caught as her first pokemon and she also took ash's Galie, Swellow, Staraptor, Boldore and Scraggy to form her team of six. Afterwards came a boys voice "please will the two of you just slow down for a bit?"

He pleaded them but from behind serena came another boy who has Bright blue eyes, Blue hair with a white shirt which has a yellow rose in the pocket, white long pants with grey outlines with a keychain at the side of the pants along with a pair of black shoes.

"so serena who are these kind people beside you?" he asked kindly which the smile "their my friends bonnie and clemont." She then turn her attention back to them "now bonnie and clemont I want you to meet my boyfriend Leon." Clemont who greeted him first "nice to meet you leon, I'm clemont the lumiose ity gym leader and this is my little sister bonnie." As he move his hand to bonnie "Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed, leon who greeted back "nice to meet both of you too." As they continue their conversation completely ignoring the death of their friend ash ketchum.

Location: Professor oak's laboratory(Kanto)

P rofessor oak who has sent emails to the rest of the regions professors which would include the alola region telling them that if they would to find a boy named "Ash Ketchum" anywhere and to contact him immediately. As he sent it out he went to comfort delia who is still upset to the assumed fact that her only son died from that very tragic day. " I wonder what would happen if we didn't tell him to quick his dream. Professor what do you think?" she asked with sorrow, the professor than look her in the eye "if things would turn out to be different than we would definitely avoided it but as you know all fates are unpredictable." He said as she smiled "maybe your right."

There you have it now you all know where ash's pokemon went off to but the ones that were not mentioned are with professor oak and that is obvious

This is written by me but no claims is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Town's Adventure

Please continue reading if you like this fanfiction. Keep all nice or hateful comments to yourself don't attempt to ruin everyones good mood and time.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Anyways enjoy!

Location:Melemele Island, Route 1, Kukui's House(Alola)

During the middle of the night where ash and rowlet were sleeping, the window creaked opened as a black thin creature carrying a big yellow shell with markings as it has a crest on its head resembling that of a rooster.

As it dropped something next to ash's hand and flew off to parts unknown closing the window's at the same time.

The next morning as ash woke up "now that was a great nap!" he exclaimed out loud as rowlet flew to his head "morning rowlet." He greeted as rowlet put up a wing greeting him back as the small owl spotted something next to ash.

"brh!" it yelled as ash took notice "what's this?" he asked as he thought "since when did it get here?" he shook off his thoughts as he look at rowlet "let's go down and get breakfast." Rowlet nodded as he climbed down the lodge.

As he reached the bottom floor "morning professor kukui!" he greeted as the professor turned around "morning ash." He greeted back as he laid two plates "here's breakfast." He said as ash sat down "thanks, but professor?" he started as kukui looked at him.

"what is it ash?" he asked as the kanto native took out a white ring which has a green crystal embed on it as kukui widen his eyes, "when did you get this ash?" he asked curiously as ash spoke "rowlet found it next to me when we woke up this morning."

He explained as kukui went to a thought before looking at ash "that ring is what we call a z-ring." He started as ash looked at him curiously "a z-ring?" he asked as kukui nodded with a smile "the z-ring is a ring that trainer's can get upon clearing a grand trial on either of the four islands here in alola."

"Four islands?" ash was now confused as kukui looked at him "in the alola region there are four islands, melemele island, akala island, ula'ula island and poni island while on each island holds their own kahuna also known as the strongest trainer on that island."

He spoke more clearly as ash nodded in understanding "I see but how do I face a kahuna?" he questioned once again as kukui continued his speech "a trainer may face a island kahuna when he or her has finished every trial on each island."

Ash nodded as he speak "and upon clearing a trial, the trainer and their pokemon receives a z-crystal that corresponds to the pokemons type the same goes for the grand trial that goes corresponding to the kahuna's type specialisation."

Ash who finally got the picture smiled "I understand now professor thanks." He exclaimed as kukui nodded as he looked at ash, as the kanto born kept the ring in his bag.

"now than ash, where's your pokedex?" ash than pulled out his pokedex from a backpack he bought a few days ago "here it is, but what are we suppose to do with it?" the professor smiled "we're gonna power it up of course now follow me."

Ash gave a confused look and followed the professor into the basement where ash saw a big computer and a lot more electronics. Kukui than sit on the chair and begun typing away on his computer, ash than gave a questioning look.

"so what exactly are we going to do?" as he finished his talk kukui replied "now just sit back and watch cause it's coming." Just when ash was about to ask the lights around the room started to flicker, then suddenly a small oranged pokemon with two lightning bolt like hand appeared and zoomed around the room.

Kukui then started to talk "well then ash put out your pokedex cause rotom is going into it." Ash than put out his pokedex, rotom than dashed into the empty pokedex. Ash than stare at it before giving it a few small knocks, just as he put it back in front of him the pokedex sounded with a heartbeat wave than open its eyes before popping out its hands and legs.

"bzzt,bzzt, loading. Beep beep." To ash's amazement "it's talking, COOL!" he exclaimed just before kukui started to talk "now rotom, this is ash" he pointed "you will be helping him throughout his journey in the alola region and I'm professor kukui, ash and I will be living together along with his Rowlet."

When that was done, rotom started talking to ash "nice to meet you ash, I'm rotomdex." Ash smiled "nice to meet you rotomdex" rotom replied "just call me rotom ash, I look forward to guiding you." Ash waved his hand "i look forward to your guidance as well rotom." Rotom started to fly around and smile "sure thing ash."

A fter that Kukui started to talk "now than the two of you why don't you enter town so that the rest can show you around?" ash than exclaimed aloud "that sounds like fun, let's go rotom." Ash than took off with a very fast pace along with Rowlet on his head. Rotom shouted in panic "WAIT FOR ME ASH!" he screamed as he his flying after ash.

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City(Alola)

Ash , rowlet and rotom who finally reached the city "I thought professor kukui said the rest but Is that suppose to mean one?" he thought to himself sacarstically as he only spot lillie standing near a store holding a bag.

"since when did she have a bag?" he thought once more as rotom look at him "aren't you going to her ash?" it asked as ash walked up to lillie "morning lillie." He greeted as the blonde girl turn to him "alola ash." She too greeted as ash tilt his head "alola?"

He questioned as the girl giggled "it's a greeting that people do in the alola region." She explained as he nodded before beginning his question "where is the rest? I thought the professor said that everyone would be here?"

He asked as lillie answered him "they all have something to do, so I guess I'm the only guiding you." She said as ash nodded in response "alright, then I'm in your care to show me around." He said ash she nodded.

As they begin at a clothing store "we're going to shop for clothes?" he asked as lillie giggled at his statement "not us but you." She explained as ash nodded "right, I don't think I want to where the same clothes everyday now do i?" he asked himself as he went in.

As a few minutes passed ash walked out wearing a blue and white t-shirt alongside a brown pants along with a black fingerless glove and a pair of blue shoes as he carried out a bag of clothes "well now that I got my clothes, where to next lillie?"

He asked as the blonde turned around and pointed to a store "there!" she exclaimed as ash could see a movement in her bag as he looked at her "is there something in your bag lillie?" he asked as the girl quickly turn around "no, there's nothing in my bag maybe it was just your imagination!" she said quickly with nervousty as ash shrugged.

"if you say so." He speak buying her lie as they walked towards the store as they could see multiple biscuits treat "these are?" ash questioned as lillie answered "these here are malasadas, a unique treat in alola."

She said as ash picked up a orange coloured looking malasada as he was ready to bite it "ash no wait!" lillie yelled as it fell to death ear as ash has already taken a bite, his eyebrow twitching for three seconds before he yelled "WATER!"

He looked around before jumping into the ocean as rowlet flew off his head and onto dry land watching its trainer resurfacing , and as ash finally appeared out of the water "man, now that is one hot treat!"

He exclaimed as lillie looked at him with concern "are you alright ash?" she asked as he laughed sheepishly "couldn't be better I guess, but what was that?" he asked while getting out of the water "that was a spicy malasada."

She explained as she gave him a creamy white coloured malasada "here, maybe this will help." She said as ash took the treat and bit down as it tasted sweet "according to the taste is this perhaps a sweet malasada?"

He asked as she nodded "that's right, you can tell the malasada by the colour of their outer ring." She spoke while indicating to the outer piece of the malasada as ash nodded while giving rowlet a bite as he could see lillie sneaking in a piece of malasada into her bag from the corner of his eye.

As he could hear a sound of munching from the bag "there is certainly something in that bag." He thought but did not want to say it as he looked at lillie "but is there somewhere else that is interesting?"

He asked as she nodded "there is, and that being the square which is just right next to us!" she exclaimed while pointing nearby where they could see a crowd as they walk there while ash bumped into something as he looked around "what was that?" he thought but shrugged it off as he hurried to the square

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City Square(Alola)

As ash and lillie arrived at the square they heard a voice "Toxicroak is unable to battle, Carnivine Wins!." This got ash's interest as he rushed forward to see what was going on with lillie following behind him, when he finally got to the front he could see a screen that indicates what pokemon was used, on the left side where carnivine was on the screen he saw.

A Cacturne, Victreebel, Venusaur and Carnivine's faces but were two were blacked out while two wasn't, Whist on the right side where toxicroak was on the screen he saw, Watchog, Marowak, Heatmor, Weavile and Toxicroak's face but were all blacked out. They crowd around them started mumbling.

"that man sure is good, getting this far by using only four pokemons." One of the man said than a woman answered "but what was the highest score again?" the man re-answered the woman "the highest streak here is twenty and this guy got ten more to go."

Ash than turned his attention back to the field but when he saw who was standing made his jaw dropped. Standing there was a man with lavender hair, green eyes but what he was wearing was not what he used to wear which was a white uniform with a big red "R" on it but this time he was wearing a green shirt with brown outline, black long pants with a belt that hold his pokeballs, ash known his as Team Rocket James but what ash doesn't know is that how did he change to be a better person.

James opponent summoned his last pokemon "Tyranitar. GO!" the ball burst opened summoning a big green armoured dinosaur that roared out loud, the judge than raised his flags "Carnivine vs Tyranitar, begin!." The tyranitars trainer took the initiative to attack "Tyranitar use stone edge." tyranitar than slammed its fist onto the ground summoning multiple shard like spikes that is moving towards carnivine, with james countering.

"Carnivine , use vine whip to launch yourself into the air than use leech seed." carnivine quickly summoned two green vines that slammed the ground launching itself into the air making the stone edge attack miss its target, it then afterwards opened its mouth and fired out a brown seed at tyranitar.

With tyranitar's slow motion it got hit by the seed and started to have small vines wrapping around its body and shocking it draining its energy, its trainer that quickly responded "quick tyranitar use dragon dance." But before the motion took place james countered "Carnivine trip tyranitar with your vine whip attack."

Carnivine swiftly launched two green vines that wrapped around tyranitar's leg making it trip. "Now carnivine use solarbeam!" he said while pointing both hands into the air, carnivine that gather a hug source of sunlight before launching the green coloured beam at tyranitar.

"Tyranitar quick use hyper beam." Its trainer shouted with tyranitar quickly opening its mouth to fire out a purple beam that clashed with the solarbeam, but with tyranitar weaken by the leech seed its hyper beam was overwhelmed by the solarbeam and got hit as a puff of cloud was created by the explosion of the impact.

As soon as the smoke was cleared tyranitar was lying on the ground with swirl for eyes. The judge raised his flag at james direction "tyranitar in unable to battle, carnivine wins so the victory goes to james!" the whole crowd cheered loudly as james kept his pokemon and shooked hands with his opponent before walking up the stairs behind him.

As he was going up th stairs he heard a voice "HEY JAMES!" as he turned around he face turned to horror as he saw ash running towards him with his hands waving in the air he decided to answer "yes what is it twerp?" ash than gave him a irritated look "you are still calling me twerp after all this time now?"

james than laughed "sorry about that, well as you know old habit dies hard right." They laugh just as ash's friend arrived behind him the same goes for james as a woman with Magenta hair and blue eyes walked up behind james

"so james what took you so long to finish one battle huh?" as she turn her face towards ash direction she screamed "IT'S THE TWERP!" james than comfort her "now now jess, its fine." Ash than smiled "yeah it is." James than point behind ash and asked "so who is she?" ash than introduced them to lillie and lillie to Jessie and james "lillie this two here are james and jessie, whist james and jessie this is lillie one of my many friends here in alola."

As introduced they nodded "nice to meet you." lillie said as she got a reply from the ex-rockets "likewise." James than decided an idea "so why don't we go into the town café and catch up on our stories?" ash smile "sure." As they made their way to the towns café.

L ocation: Boat to Melemele Island(Alola)

On a boat that is going towards melemele island sits a girl with purple hair and has crimson red eyes, she wears a black shirt with red outline the shirt also has a orange print that resembles a houndoom's head, she also wears a purple pants with white outlines with a pair of orange shoes, she also has a bracelet with a rainbow rock on the left arm with a houndoom of a different colour lying down beside her taking a nap indicating that It's resting. She started talking "we're almost there houndoom." Houndoom woke up and grunted with agreement.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope the rest in the future

 **Q &A**

 **1) Have you read PokeSpectre's Alola to our Savoir?**

Honestly no I have not, so I do not know how his/her story goes.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revealing the past!

If you guys still enjoy keep on reading! This chapter contains mostly only flashback, so please still do enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City Café(Alola)

Ash and his company arrived at the café and settle down, ash decided to strike the conversation first "so james and Jessie how did you guys change? And where's meowth?" James decided to start his story "well you see after you blast us off of sinnoh during your final stay…"

* * *

Location: Flashback(?)

In the skies of an unknown region "AAAHHHHH!" three figures landed on the ground hard, "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GOT BLASTED OFF AGAIN!" Jessie screamed aloud with james and meowth slowly sitting up just then meowth asked his two comrades.

"say guys? Where are we?" they then decided to look around but realised that where they were was a unfamiliar region "now that you said it where are we?" now it was james turn to ask. As they were walking aimlessly they stumbled upon a large building, meowth decided to look around and found a sign that he begun to read aloud for his comrades.

"Professor Melody's Laboratory it says." He then turn around to face Jessie and james "so this a new region huh?" Jessie asked as she saw james walking towards a door "hey what are you doing james!"

She said but trying not to scream in case she alerts anyone that is resting inside of the lab, but the respond was not quick enough as james already turned the door knob and opened the door "hey it's open"

He said while facing his friends but as he turned around he saw a little girl and boy sitting on a sofa with a infernape staring at them. As Jessie and meowth walked up to james "so jimmy boy what's going on?" meowth asked as they peek at what james was looking at.

they saw the same thing that james saw just as before james could apologise the infernape started using flamethrower to force them backwards, the rockets ran back avoiding the attack but just before infernape could launch another flamethrower a woman's voice ringed out "infernape what's wrong?"

As the woman walked out she had purple hair, blue eyes she was also wearing a pink overall that is overlapped by her lab coat as well as a brown skirt covering up till her knee level she also has a pair of black high-heels, she then asked the rockets "so who may you guys be? Sorry about infernape actions he was just trying to protect my children's." She apologised to them but they answered.

"no no no, its fine it our fault that we came in without your permission." She smile as james continued "I'm james by the way and these here are my friends Jessie and meowth." He said pointing to his two comrades, the woman then proceeded with the introduction.

"I'm professor melody and welcome to the orre region and these here are my son and daughter raith and eunice." She finished as the rocket gave her a questioning look "nice to meet you and thanks but what is the orre region?" but before she answered their question she invited them inside her lab to have a sit as they follow her inside and sat down.

After they got comfortable she proceeded to answer "the orre region is just like any other ordinary region but the only side is that there is new pokemon species same goes for form and has only 6 gyms, although there are only 6 gyms the gym leader are not like the rest of the region in this region the gym leaders are as tough as an elite four member and whose pokemon is specially trained to use any kind of attacks."

As soon as she finished the rockets were amazed "oh we see, but we just have a little favour." But before they could proceed with the question a main with black hair, crimson red eyes who wears a light brown uniform that resembles to that of an archaeologist with a big green backpack he also has a bracelet with a rainbow stone on his left arm so does a pair of black boots on his legs, he then turn his attention to the rockets "so who do we have here hmmm?"

The rockets then introduced themselves as he did too "my name is clayton I'm a gym leader of this region so as an archaeologist, it's a pleasure to meet the three of you." Then it was turn for melody to asked "so james what was the favour you wanted to ask?"

Just then Jessie answered her question "well you see, we have been criminals for over 10 years but when we tried to be a good person we find it extremely hard to do so, that's why we want to ask you for your assistance to help change our lives for the better."

She pleaded the professor, but clayton asked them as he sat down "but first do the two of you have a dream of your own or a achievement that you wish to achieve first?" Jessie was the first to reply "I do have a dream, and my dream is to become the world's best coordinator." Clayton nodded and smiled "I see and what about you james." James stutter before answering "well I don't really know if I have a dream but I do wish to achieve to be a great grass type trainer in any ways."

Melody than faced them "this brings me to my next question." The rockets than gave her a confused look while tilting their heads, she then continued "do any of you have a pokemon?" they think for awhile before james answered "well I currently have a carnivine and , but I also have my cacnea training back in sinnoh but I do also have a growlithe and chimecho at home ."

As soon as he finished it was jessie's turn to answer "as for me I have a wobbuffet and yanmega, but I also have a seviper back at our headquarters." As she finished melody and clayton gave them a thinking look before clayton asked "so why don't you try to get your pokemons back?"

But james shook his head "but our boss will definitely be mad." Just then a delibird flew in the window handing out a package to both Jessie and james respectively with a note attached to it, the note reads:

To Jessie and james,

I'm sorry that I have stalking you in your journey but here in these packages have what you hold dear, whoever I am does not matter but what does matter is that you are happy.

From,

Just a somebody

As the note ends Jessie and james quickly opened their packages inside jessie's package was one pokeball, while inside of james was three pokeballs, as they summoned what was inside of those balls appearing out of jessie's ball was her seviper.

As for james the ball came out chimecho, arcanine, cacturne. They were beyond happy as james then decided to ask his arcanine and cacturne "so growlie and cacnea you both evolved?"

They nodded in respond then cacturne who proceeded to hug him making him yelp in pain as arcanine crashed him to the floor nuzzling him in affection, as clayton and melody smiled while clayton decided to ask them

"so why don't you two go on your own respective journeys?" Jessie then asked "but how? We are at least 30 and we have no pokedex or anywhere to store our pokemons." Melody then reassured her "don't worry, I can always register the both of you and give you what you need and as for your pokemon they can rest here until they are needed to go along with you, but what we use here is not called a pokedex."

James who finally got up asked "then what is it called?" as soon as he finished talking he was pinned back down by his pokemons. Melody then pulled out what looks like a small silver watch "this is what we use in the orre region, it's called a nano-dex it records how many gym badges or contest ribbon you have won, so as the pokemon you have capture, it will also be register to only be used by you and allows you to tell where you are and what time is it so as a computer storage to swap your teams around."

As soon as she was done Jessie and james was amazed as they forgot about their scratch cat pokemon friend in their conversation when they turned around with their eyes closed "meowth, that's awesome now isn't it?" as they open their eyes meowth was nowhere in sight.

"huh I wonder where meowth went off to." James asked as they heard a voice "over here jimmy boy." As they all turn around to find the source of where the noise came from, "up here!" they all turned up to see meowth hanging on the ceiling upside down.

Jessie then questioned him "how did you end up getting hang up there meowth?" meowth then point towards the little girl underneath him "it was her idea to have infernape hang me up here." The girl was laughing while hopping up and down on the sofa.

Melody then looked at the girl "now eunice that wasn't very nice, you shouldn't do that to our guest." Eunice then looked a bit sad "yes mom." Clayton patted her before ordering infernape to let meowth down, as soon as meowth got down melody suggested them

"Why don't we take a look in the labs garden area?" they trio replied "sure." They then follow melody into the garden which they saw a totem or a statue whose crystal is spinning around in a 360 circle motion from left to right.

Jessie questioned while pointing at the totem "what's that over there?" melody who answered "that's totemix the totem pokemon a dark and rock type." Jessie who looked amazed "I see." James then asked "say jess and meowth, don't you guys feel a familiar gaze?"

Jessie and meowth decided to feel for around before answering "now that you said it yeah we do." As soon as they turn around they came face to face with a purple snake and a pokemon which has two purple sphere a big and a small one, the trio were happy as did the pokemons as they ran to hug each other in a happy embrace.

"arbok and weezing it's so good to see you again." They said aloud crying in happiness along with meowth as melody and clayton watch them and felt happy as well. Soon after they decided to get registered for a nano-dex in the orre region.

"Well Jessie and james you are now registered for the orre regions contest and league that the same goes for the rest of the regions, hope you both do well and good luck." As the duo thanked her meowth then decided to ask melody a question.

"Say professor?" she then turned to meowth "yes what is it meowth?" meowth continued "if you don't mind but do you think I can stay here and help out in the area? I mean being all alone is boring especially with no friend to talk to since Jessie and james will be on their own journey."

Melody smiled as she carried meowth onto her lap "of course you can meowth, I'd be happy to let you stay here." As the now ex-rocket member celebrated on their new life's they each went their own separate ways with james going to kanto and Jessie heading to hoenn just that this time with no disguises as meowth stayed behind with professor melody's family to look after the lab.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City Café(Alola)

Ash who soon spoke out of amazement "that's interesting on how you guys changed, so what have meowth been up to?" he asked as jessie answered "oh his doing well, taking care of all the pokemons in the lab he sure do love his job though."

Ash nodded as lillie looked at him "but what are you going to do ash?" she asked as he looked at her "now that you mentioned it, I haven't really decided on what to do yet." He replied sheepishly as james decided to question him.

"Why don't you take up the island challenge?" this made ash remember "that's right, professor kukui told me about that." He said as lillie spoke "so are you planning to do it?" she asked as he nodded "sure am!"

He exclaimed as james spoke "well I hope we get to see each other during your island challenge." He said as ash turn to him "you're taking it too!" he yelled as james laughed "yeah, although where is your pikachu? I don't seemly to recall him ever leaving you."

He said as ash let out a dejected sigh "pikachu along with the rest left me, I do not know why but they did and now since I'm here I rather start afresh and do my best in the island challenge!" he declared as james nodded before looked at his watch.

"please excuse me for my sudden rudeness but I have two people I need to meet up with but I didn't know she would bring an extra company."

He said as he stood up "see you around ash." He waved as did ash until jessie stood up "so what are you planning to do jessie?" this made the coordinator answer him "I'm going back to unova for my contest, I have yet to collect the last ribbon." She explained.

As ash nodded "good luck!" he yelled as jessie left out of sight until lillie brought up an idea "there is going to be a one on one tournament in iki in three days, why don't you enter?" she suggested as ash turn to her "really?" he asked as she nodded once more.

As lillie's bag started moving until she held it still "if there's something in your bag, why don't you just let it out?" he asked the blonde girl as she shook her head and fast "I'm not going to reveal it to the public." She said.

As ash nodded "I understand, if it really is a secret then I won't pry much although where is iki town?" he questioned as she smiled "thank you for understanding, but I'll be happy to escort you when the tournament happens."

She said as ash nodded "sure, but I'm sure rowlet is tired." He said as the small grass owl was sleeping soundly on top of his head as he stood up "thanks for showing me around lillie, I appreciate it really."

She smiled and nodded "you're welcome, if you have any more question please don't hesitate to ask." This made ash nod his head as they went their separate ways, as ash was been followed by something.

* * *

And it's a wrap for this chapter, BUT before you guys starts berating me with questions I have changed a few things in the orre region is because region changes as time passes so please don't mind it, and lastly I am just letting my imagination run wild.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A new Teammate

Hope you guys still love this fanfiction so far. Please keep on reading if you like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Kukui's House(Alola)

The morning rise as ash woke up, but what's on ash's mind was about what lillie has said about the competition in iki town so he decided he would ask the professor for some details on it. Ash went down the lodge and called out to the professor who was already awake cooking breakfast for everyone.

"good morning professor kukui." Ash wave as he got back a greeting "good morning to you too ash." But kukui can tell that something was one ash's mind just by looking at him "is there something wrong ash?"

He asked as ash started "I want to ask you something if that is alright." Kukui nodded as ash continued "yesterday lillie told me that there would be a competition in iki town in two days prior to now, is that true?"

He asked as kukui nodded his head "yeah there is, it is called the full force battle where trainer's alongside their pokemon's will battle alongside each other in hopes that the tapu would be happy so in other words you could call it a tradition."

He explained as ash cocked an eyebrow "do I just need one pokemon to enter?" this made kukui shook his head "I'm sorry ash but I'm afraid you'll need two pokemons to enter the full force battle." Ash thought for a moment.

Before looking at rotom "is there any wild pokemon nearby rotom?" this made the possessed pokedex load before showing him a percentage number "there is a 89 percent chance that you'll find one in the forest nearby."

Rotom confirmed as kukui looked at ash "so what else would you like to ask before you go ash?" this made ash think for a moment "is there any form of league in the alola region that I can compete in professor?"

He asked as kukui shook his head "I'm afraid that the alola region doesn't have a league yet, but rest assure ash that there will be one soon and so for now in order for trainers to prove themselves they will be required to beat all four kahuna's."

He detailed as ash nodded "alright, but for now I'm going to catch myself a new pokemon!" he yelled as he bolted out of the door as rotom chased after him along with rowlet "WAIT FOR US ASH!" rotom yelled as they flew through the open door as kukui chuckled.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Pokemon School Outskirt, Forest(Alola)

Ash, rowlet along with rotom arrived in the forest nearby kukui's house as the kanto native was intensively looking around to search for a new pokemon as he looked at rotom "say rotom?" he started as rotom looked at him "what is it ash?"

This made ash continue "what's the chance of use finding one pokemon right now? Or better which one is the closest you can find?" he asked as rotom started its search until three pictures popped up as ash looked at the screen.

As he saw a pikachu looking pokemon, a small yellow bug and a pawniard as a nearby bushes started to rustle, this caught ash's attention as rowlet stood on a ready to attack motion "what's in that bush?" ash asked.

As a pikachu looking pokemon popped out looking at ash before rotom started to indentify the pokemon that was standing right in front of them.

 **Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon a Ghost and Fiary Type, Mimikyu's outside appearance may look like that of a pikachu, but its real looks has never been seen as many people who look underneath its cloth dies from shock the next day.**

Ash gulped making mental note not to look under its cloth as he look at rowlet "alright rowlet, this is our second battle so let's do our best!" he yelled as the grass quill pokemon flew in the sky ready to battle, "use leafage!" rowlet spun around throwing a small leaf tornado at mimikyu's direction.

As the disguise pokemon got hit while summoning swords to its sides glowing red "that was swords dance." Ash thought before coming up with a attack "use double team!" rowlet soon split into multiple images.

As mimikyu revealed a ghostly claw striking three copies in a single swipe as ash waved his hand "use peck!" the copies disappeared as rowlet struck mimikyu dead on with peaks glowing yellow, "alright!" ash exclaimed as mimikyu got back up.

"guess this fight isn't over, then use leafage again!" rowlet once again tossed a green tornado at the disguise pokemon who leaped out who tail enlarged and glowing purple "dodge it!" ash yelled as rowlet quickly flew out of the way, making mimikyu strike a nearby tree in the process.

"that was awfully close, we got to be careful when we attack." Ash thought as he look at rowlet "rowlet, do you think you can use swords dance too?" he ask as rowlet nodded its head summoning swords raising its own attack strength.

"great then use double team!" rowlet made images of itself as mimikyu shot out several ball of ghostly energy destroying each copy as rowlet was nowhere to be seen "now use sky attack!" ash yelled as mimikyu looked up.

To see rowlet diving down at it with full force as the disguise pokemon leaped up into the air with tail enlarged as mimikyu missed its target due to the shine of light from the sun above rowlet as the grass quill managed to land a hard hit on mimikyu who flew down onto the ground.

"GO pokeball!" he yelled as the pokeball hit mimikyu sucking it in as the ball landed on the ground wriggling once before bursting open, as the disguise pokemon was not looking happy "I think we've made it mad ash." Rotom said in worry.

As mimikyu glowed in a wave of light before ramming into rowlet with high force, making the grass quill pokemon crash into a tree "rowlet!" ash yelled as rotom spoke "that move was copycat!" it screamed as rowlet flew back into the air.

"we've got to end this soon, but how think!" ash thought before widening his eyes "I got it, rowlet use leafage on yourself!" rowlet nodded before surrounding itself in leaf tornado "now use double team!"

Multiple rowlet's soon flew out of the tornado as mimikyu summoned a ghost claw slashing every single clone until ash ordered "now use solar beam!" he roared as a green beam was launched at mimikyu before the disguise pokemon could react.

It was send flying into a tree completely out cold as ash took out a second pokeball "alright I'll get it this time, GO pokeball!" he yelled as the ball tapped mimikyu sucking it in before landing on the ground wriggling once, twice and a final one with a click before ash picked up the ball.

"ALRIGHT I CAUGHT A MIMIKYU!" he yelled out loud as he immediately ran to rowlet "you alright, buddy?" he asked in concern as rowlet nodded "but how did rowlet launch that solar beam so quickly?" rotom asked.

As ash grinned "I told rowlet to use sunny day before launching his sky attack, that's why mimikyu's wood hammer missed." Ash explained as he looked at rowlet who was now slumbering on his head after the tiring fight "let's go to the pokemon center rotom."

Rotom smiled as he flew off in a direction "please allow me to direct you to your destination ash!" it yelled as ash followed behind it.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City Pokemon Center(Alola)

Ash enter the pokemon center and went up to the desk which have a lady in the pink dress which has a pokeball symbol on the top right with pink hair and blue eyes, ash started to ask her "hey nurse joy, do you think you can heal my rowlet and mimikyu for me?" he asked while putting rowlet on the table and a pokeball next to him.

As nurse who gave him a warm smile "of course young man but I must say catching a mimikyu is not an easy task." She complimented to which ash smiled "thanks." When he turned back he saw his classmates coming in he waved at them "alola guys!" he yelled as they noticed him "alola ash!"

Mallow waved they all soon greeted, as kiawe decided to strike a conversation "so ash, how has your day been?" he answered with a smile "it's sure is fine, I caught a new pokemon thanks to rowlet's help." They nodded as ash looked at them "what did you guys do yesterday?" he asked curiously.

As kiawe answered "well I guess if you really want an answer you'll have to do the island challenge." He said as ash looked determined "alright!" he yelled as the alarm ringed "ash ketchum, please visit the front counter to collect your pokemon."

* * *

Location: Unknown Ruins in Sinnoh(Sinnoh)

In the rugged floors of a ruins came Saturn with his mans, he questioned one of his man "are you very certain that one of them is here?" he questioned sharply as the grunt begun "yes sir, but we still have yet to confirm its species!"

The grunt yelled while saluting as saturn nodded "very well, once you are done collecting the data on what this portal can do report it back to headquarters immediately is that clear?" he ordered as the grunts nodded "it shall be done commander!"

Saturn nodded before walking out of the ruins, as a creature appeared behind the portal glaring sharply at the grunts before it "romo!" it roared before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City, Pokemon Center(Alola)

Ash's classmates continued their conversation as ash walked back to them with mimikyu out of its pokeball "welcome back ash." Lillie said with a smile as he nodded "thanks." He spoke before letting out a sigh which made kiawe look at his direction "what the matter?"

Kiawe asked just than ash decided to speak out his thought "well seeing how mimikyu looks so much like pikachu, it brings me back my bad memories on why my pikachu left me along with my old friends and pokemons."

Lillie who reassured him "there's no need to worry ash, we're here for you no matter what but even if they leave you I'm very certain they have a reason." Ash smiled "thanks guys." Just than ash turned around to come face to face with a girl and a houndoom who was sitting on the floor, ash than noticed a figure "hey james." As james who finally noticed ash "why hello ash-"

Just then he turned his attention to the girl "now eunice than go running off on your own, I'll be in trouble if anything happens to you by your father." The girl pouted "stop treating me like a five year old james, I'm eleven now and I can take care of myself."

James shrugged her off "well you will be forever five in your fathers eyes right?" she let out a big sigh and decided to ignore james and faced towards ash "that's your mimikyu right." Ash nodded "yeah, that's right why?" just than eunice eye sparkled "it's so cute." Both ash and mimikyu sweat dropped at her reaction.

As james looked at eunice "since when did you invite malva of the kalos elite four to come with you?" he questioned as the girl sat down on her houndoom "I didn't invite her, she tagged along and besides even an elite four needs a vacation." She state

As james brought ash a new subject "you know ash, if you want to test your skills you should participate in the full force battle by the next two days." He suggest as ash nodded "I plan to although lillie and professor kukui has already told me the details."

James nodded before waving them a goodbye signal "well we go to go see you all next time." They all waved "bye and take care!" ash waved to them as well "well guys see you all tomorrow." As they waved each other goodbye and went back to their separate homes

* * *

Location: Unknown Ruins in Sinnoh(Sinnoh)

Within the same same ruins a few fallen grunts and pokemon could be seen as a four grunts hid inside a concrete hole in a wall as one of them spoke "what are we suppose to tell commander saturn?"

The first one questioned before the second spoke "do you still have the portal analysis data?" the first one nodded as the third spoke "be quite!" he yelled silently as a liepard flew pass the whole unconscious with a creature over it.

"romosa!" it yelled before dashing out of the ruins to parts unknown with a blink of an eye.

* * *

What do you guys think? Creature's in the open early? please leave a review if you like but please stay tune for more!

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Psychic Clearance

This chapter shows somewhere else so please enjoy! Extra note: this is on the same day ash fought mimikyu.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Saffron City(Kanto)

Max was outside of the saffron city gym door as he grinned "this is going to be another easy win!" he exclaimed aloud as the door swayed open as he entered, soon enough he heard a voice "drapion is unable to battle! Beheeyem wins since the challenger has ran out of pokemons the winner is gym leader sabrina!"

The voice ended as max entered the room to see a trainer recalling her drapion before walking out as sabrina turned to max "I assume you're here for a battle?" she asked while beheeyem flew away as he nodded "that's right I'm max and I'm going to win!" he yelled cockily.

As sabrina snickered "another cocky one huh? The fifth one this week." She said unimpressed as max growled "I'll show you!" he yelled once more taking his place on the field opposite sabrina as the referee raised his flags.

"the gym battle between gym leader sabrina and trainer max will now begin! Each trainer is allowed five pokemons and substitution is not allowed, now if both sides are ready please present your pokemons!"

He demanded as max tossed a pokeball "sceptile, go!" soon the forest pokemon stood on his side of the field as sabrina spoke "gengar, play time." A purple ghost appeared from the ground in front of sceptile as the referee raised his flags.

"gengar vs sceptile, begin!" he started the match as max took the initiative "sceptile leaf blade!" sceptile charged up two grass blades as he ran at gengar as sabrina glanced at the forest pokemon before ordering.

"hypnosis." Gengar's eye gave out a hypnotic energy as sceptile was caught in the attack "sceptile, wake up!" max yelled as sabrina closed her eyes "nightmare, go." gengar shot out multiple ghostly images as they all went to sceptile who was now screaming in his sleep.

"now wait for it gengar, keep piling up those nightmares." She ordered as max ordered "wake up and use leaf storm!" he pleaded as sceptile was still screaming in his sleep "dream eater, and be sure to eat all OF it." She ordered sharply.

As gengar shot a shadow images which clashed with sceptile as the forest pokemon was now shivering in fear before crashing to the floor unconscious "sceptile is unable to battle! Gengar wins, trainer max please send out your next pokemon!" the referee ordered while pointing his flag at sabrina's direction.

As the gym leader spoke "drowzee!" she yelled as the hypnosis pokemon appeared out of nowhere and disappearing away with sceptile "hey! Give back sceptile you thief!" max yelled as sabrina shook her head "I'm afraid I won't be since it was a victim under another hypnosis."

She answered as max tossed another pokeball "snorlax, go!" the ball burst opened as the sleeping pokemon as standing in front of gengar "gengar vs snorlax, begin!" the judge yelled as max ordered "snorlax, ice punch!" snorlax ran at gengar with fist glowing in icy energy.

Whist sabrina countered "use your sucker punch." Gengar slammed a fist glowing in dark energy into snorlax's stomach as the normal type stumbled backwards "quick use heavy slam!" snorlax leaped into the air as he slam down upon gengar.

Who went into the floor dodging the attack without sabrina's command "dark pulse." Gengar who appeared from the ground, launched a beam of darkness at snorlax who was now stuck to the ground due to him missing his heavy slam attack.

As the sleeping pokemon got hit "snorlax quick use rest!" max yelled as sabrina smirked "bingo, dream eater!" as soon as snorlax went to sleep, gengar launched yet another shadow figure at the normal type as snorlax was now shivering in fear.

"finish this off with brick break." Gengar rammed a hand glowing white as snorlax was send flying to the floor despite his heavy weight as the sleeping pokemon landed on the floor unconscious "snorlax is unable to battle! Gengar wins, trainer max please send out your next pokemon!" the referee demanded.

As max recalled snorlax and send out infernape "gengar come back, beheeyem play time!" she yelled as gengar disappeared into the ground as a brown pokemon appeared "beheeyem vs infernape, begin!" the referee yelled.

As soon as that happened max immediately ordered "infernape use flamethrower!" the fire monkey spew out a large flame as sabrina sighed "beheeyem use psychic to redirect that flame and you know what to do."

The cerebral pokemon nodded as its eye glowed blue as did the flame as it shot the flame back before firing a purple beam from between its hands as the flame pokemon was hit back "use mach punch!"

Infernape charged at beheeyem at high rate as sabrina spoke "reflect." Beheeyem raised a hand and created a rainbow shield as infernape got rebounded by the wall as sabrina ordered "use zen headbutt." Beheeyem rammed into infernape with head glowing in psychic energy as the fire monkey was on the ground down and out.

"infernape is unable to battle! beheeyem wins, trainer max send you're your next pokemon!" the referee demanded as max recalled infernape as did sabrina who told beheeyem to go back, as max tossed a pokeball "heracross, go!"

The single horn pokemon stood on ready as sabrina spoke "alakazam!" the psi pokemon immediately appeared in front of heracross as max could see a shiny stone on its right wrist, "alakazam vs heracross, begin!"

Soon enough sabrina revealed a rainbow stone on her wrist band as she tapped it, as she did the stone shined as did alakazam's "now may this rainbow stone, bring forth new strength." Alakazam shined in a bright light as she continued

"alakazam, MEGA EVOLVE!" she yelled as alakazam changed form as it was now sitting in the air with a longer beard which has turned white along with a red gem on its forehead and five spoons above it, "now what are you going to do?" she questioned.

As max looked at her "whatever do you mean." He demanded as sabrina sighed "let me rephrase my question, how does it feel to use a few hypnotised pokemon?" she asked as max tried to act innocent "I have no idea what you are talking about." He retorted as sabrina shook her head.

"alakazam future sight." Alakazam shot a few blue spheres into a portal in the air as max ordered "megahorn!" heracross opened his wings and flew at alakazam with horn glowing in a light green as sabrina shook her head "psychic to hold him down!"

She ordered as alakazam's eye glowed stopping heracross in his tracks with psychic energy "heracross quick use night slash!" heracross did no motion of attacking as he was still being restrained by alakazam's strong psychic ability.

As a portal reopened sending out the same blue spheres that barrage heracross as sabrina added "psychock." Alakazam's spoon shot out a purple beam as heracross was send flying to a wall as he fell unconscious "heracross is unable to battle! Alakazam wins, trainer max please present your last pokemon!" the referee demanded.

As max recalled heracross "charizard, go!" he yelled as a big orange dragon appeared as sabrina sighed "are you really planning on using a hypnotic pokemon?" she asked as max looked at her, "like I say, I have no idea what you are accusing me for!"

He yelled as sabrina glared at him making him move back as she spoke "you can hide nothing from me boy, nothing! Every gym leader you faced be it surge or Erika, they have already know that you have done something so you better be honest if you know what's good for you!"

She said sharply as max who spoke "stop your random accusations!" he yelled as sabrina closed her eyes "fine, alakazam." She said as the psi pokemon nodded as it projected a life course of charizard's memory with its psychic powers.

As sabrina could see a part of charizard's fuzzy memory as alakazam's eye glowed to clear up the picture as they could see a hypno under a order of a trainer, as sabrina turned to max "what do you have to say for yourself boy?"

She asked as max was stumbling to find words as he bolted out in a hurry "aren't you going after him master?" the referee asked as she shook her head "it doesn't matter if I give chase, judgement always follow closely behind us."

The referee or better known yet as her student nodded, as she turned to alakazam "clear up its memory." Alakazam who reverted back nodded as it lift charizard with psychic energy and teleported away.

* * *

Location: Saffron City, Pokemon Center(Kanto)

Max who rushed into the center as he panted for air "I need to get out of here." He said as a person appeared, "you spilled everything, I shouldn't even have trusted you." The person sneered as max turned around to see a teenager of ash's age.

"your hypno didn't do a good job!" he hissed back trying to defend himself as the man shook his head "so disappointing, I expected you to hide more but oh well and since that is over our deal is off." He said as he disappeared with a flicker of light.

* * *

How was it? and yes i know it's a bit shorter then the rest. Leave a review if you like it, more chapters will be up soon so don't worry!

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claims is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Skull Meeting

Back with chapter 8, and back with alola so have fun!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Iki Town(Alola)

Ash decided to visit iki town along with rotom, rowlet and mimikyu, as he entered the small town and spotted his classmates "alola guys!" he yelled as they waved "alola ash!" they yelled back as ash walked up to them "so this is iki town?" he asked as lillie nodded.

"It is and this is where the full force battle will be held tomorrow." She said as ash nodded "alright, then we better get started in our training!" he yelled as kiawe stared at him "so soon? But you just got here." He said surprised.

As ash grinned "well I'll never know who my opponents are, so it's best to be prepared." They nodded in understanding before lana look at him "but where are you going to train exactly?" she asked as ash thought for a moment.

"I guess I'll train in the forest." He answered before a man appeared at the entrance as the crowd started to mumble "kahuna hala is back!" a man shouted as the other spoke "welcome back kahuna hala!" a woman yelled.

As the man known as hala turn his attention to ash's group "who do we have here?" he asked as he approached "I don't remember seeing you here young man." He curiously as ash looked at him "my name's ash ketchum."

He introduced as hala nodded "I see, my name is hala and I'm the kahuna of melemele island and it seems to me that the other island captains are here as well." He said as four trainer nodded "we're here because there's no trainer for now." They explained as hala nodded.

"I see, interesting so ash are you planning to take up the island challenge?" he asked as the kanto born nodded "I plan to but how did you know?" he questioned as another voice came "sorry ash, but I'm the one who told hala." They turn to see kukui.

As hala turned around to face the professor "I wait to see what kind of battling style this young man will come up with." Hala said interested as kukui smiled at the kahuna "I'm sure he'll do great." Kukui said as ash spoke.

"I'll see you guys around, I'm going to train in the forest!" he yelled as he ran off towards a distance as kukui turn to the group "why don't lillie follow him in case he gets lost? and I'm sure you captains has something else on right?"

He asked as hala laughed "I just got a word from olivia that you three ran off part-way of your meeting with her." This made the three gulp as a ringing sound could be heard, with lillie walking towards the direction which ash has went.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Pokemon School Outskirts, Forest(Alola)

Ash arrived in the forest as he turn to his team "alright guys, let's start out training right here!" he yelled as rowlet and mimikyu gave out a battle cry before rotom flew to him "how are you going to do that ash?" it asked.

As ash grinned "by exercising, and testing out our attacks." He explained as a blonde girl arrived "I finally caught up to you." She said as ash turn to her with a raised eyebrow "what are you doing here lillie?"

He questioned as lillie smiled "professor kukui told me to come, just in case you got lost in the forest." She explained as ash nodded in understanding as he could see her bag moving before he spoke.

"What's in your bag lillie? It has been moving every now and then." He asked curiously as lillie shook her head "it's nothing." She tried to deny before something came flying out which was revealed to be a small flying star cloud "pew!" it scream happy to finally be out.

"Nebby!" lillie yelled before the creature known as nebby look at her "pew?" it sounded before slowly flying back to her side as ash look at rotom "what's that pokemon rotom?" he asked as rotom started its search but to find nothing.

"It doesn't seems to be registered in the pokedex." Rotom said as lillie picked up nebby "please don't tell anyone about this ash." She pleaded as the kanto born sat down on a branch looking at her "is it something you can't tell others?" he asked.

As lillie nodded her head "alright, then I won't tell anyone." Ash answered her as lillie smiled "thank you ash." Ash nodded as he turn to his team "alright gang, let's go for a run!" he yelled he ran deeper into the forest with rowlet and mimikyu close behind.

"Ash wait!" lillie yelled before running after him at the same time keeping nebby in the bag, as they reach a certain point of the forest they stopped in their tracks as ash spoke "rowlet use peck and mimikyu use shadow claw, aim for that tree!"

He yelled as rowlet dived at the tree making a average sized hole, as mimikyu slammed its claw at the tree making three slash marks "alright!" ash yelled as lillie was staring at how ash trains his pokemon.

"Is this how you always train with your pokemon ash?" she asked curiously as he nodded "yeah, I do but sometimes I get them to spar with each other." He explained as he spoke "you have a pokemon don't you?" he asked as she nodded.

"I do, but I don't really know how to battle." She explained as ash was in thoughts "if she has a pokemon but doesn't battle, how did she keep nebby safe? Just putting it in the bag?" he questioned himself as the blonde girl looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as he shook his head "no, everything is fine so now let's get back to training!" he yelled as a rustling sound could be heard nearby as mimikyu got out its claw "what's wrong mimikyu?"

Ash asked as three people in black clothes wearing a silver necklace and black face mask appeared "yo, look who we have here." He started as lillie stood back "it's team skull!" she exclaimed as ash raised a eyebrow "team who?"

He asked as lillie looked at him "team skull, they bully other people and pokemon in an unfair method." She explained as ash nodded "seems this missy knows lots about us yo, so if you don't wanna get hurt pass up all your pokemon ya!" he yelled.

As ash sighed "like that's going to happen." He said sternly as the team skull grunt stared at him "we got a big shot here yo, so come on guys let's teach this punk a lesson." He ordered as they each tossed a nest ball to summon a zubat, drowzee and a small starfish looking pokemon.

"Now what's that?" ash asked as rotom showed him a picture.

 **Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokemon a Poison and Water Type, mareanie lives in the ocean near corsola's nest, once near mareanie will latch onto its prey poisoning it before living and this pokemon is known to like to feast on corsola's branches.**

Rotom explained as ash looked at his team "rowlet, mimikyu let's do this!" he yelled as the grass quill and disguise pokemon took their stance as lillie hid behind him, "zubat wing attack!" a grunt yelled as zubat's wing glowed white before flying towards their side.

"Rowlet match that with your steel wing!" rowlet flew at zubat with wings glowing in a steely light "drowzee, confusion!" the second one ordered as ash waved his hand "mimikyu, swords dance!" mimikyu ignored drowzee's attack.

And summoned swords to raise its own attack as the other ordered "venoshock!" mareanie fired a purple beam as ash spoke "rowlet, ignore zubat and use leafage!" rowlet swiftly left zubat causing the bat pokemon to crash into a tree.

As he launched a small tornado of leaves destroying the poison type attack, "mimikyu, shadow sneak!" the disguise pokemon complied by going into the ground "zubat, quick use leech life!" aubat turned back to face rowlet as it charged at the grass quill pokemon with fangs glowing in a light green light.

"Sucker punch!" rowlet slammed a leg into zubat's face as mimikyu launched drowzee into the air after emerging from the ground "now mareanie, use poison jab!" mareanie extended one of its tentacle glowing purple.

"Rowlet, use dodge it then use sunny day!" rowlet flew out of the way as he let out a cry summoning a ray of sunlight in the sky "ash sure is good." Lillie thought while watching ash having a unfair advantage against team skull.

"Mimikyu, wood hammer and launch mareanie into the air!" mimikyu's tail enlarged as it send the brutal star pokemon into the air "quick drowzee catch mareanie with psychic!" a grunt ordered as ash smirked.

"Bingo, sky attack!" mareanie was caught by drowzee's psychic but was unfortunately hit by rowlet's incoming attack as a grunt spoke "zubat, air slash!" zubat soon launched a few air blades at rowlet as mimikyu destroyed them with shadow ball without ash's command.

"Thank you mimikyu." Ash said as the disguise pokemon nodded "now finish that zubat off with play rough!" mimikyu swiftly ran at zubat as it hit the bat pokemon several time before whacking it back to its trainer.

As mareanie and zubat were unconscious leaving drowzee the only pokemon left "drowzee, use hypnosis!" drowzee begun to produce a hypnotic energy as ash waved his hand "oh no you don't, rowlet use astonish!"

Rowlet spun in the air before unleashing a black figure face as drowzee was shivering "shadow claw!" ash ordered as mimikyu slammed a claw of shadow energy at drowzee who fell unconscious "no way how!" a grunt yelled.

As ash grinned "unless you want more, beat it." He sneered as the grunts recalled their pokemon "don't you forget this!" they yelled before running off as ash squad down to mimikyu and rowlet's height "well done guys."

He congratulated as rowlet flew to his head as mimikyu nodded "that was amazing ash." Lillie spoke as he turned around to face her "thanks, but I don't think that's all their members right?" he asked as the blonde girl nodded.

"They have an admin which is ken and a boss according to the professor." She explained as ash was in thoughts before answering "but if they're grunts are here then the higher rank should be here somewhere." He said with caution.

As lillie looked at him "what are you going to do now ash? Your training was interrupted badly." She said as ash smiled at her "it wasn't interrupted, but was rather what I needed." He said confusing the girl as he sat down.

"when I do training, I usually want to see my pokemon's strength either smashing rocks or sparring with each other, and just in time those team skull goons came by." He explained as she nodded "but I guess we better head back in case the rest got worried."

He said as he walked back from where he came from with lillie following.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island,?(Alola)

Inside a big and messy mansion a few grunts ran in "now what do you guys want?" a man with white hair wearing a pair of sunglasses and a golden necklace asked as a grunt spoke "we were trashed in battle boss!" they cried.

As the person standing before them grinned "really? And by who?" he asked sternly as a grunt looked at him "his a boy with a rowlet and mimikyu." He answered as the third one spoke "while running I heard his name was ash!"

This made the man smirked "ash huh? Then I'll be glad to beat that punk till he turns to ash!" he said aloud as a woman came "and how are you going to do that you idiot?" she asked bluntly as the man smirked "by destroying the full force battle tomorrow of course."

He soon walked towards the door "look after the place while I'm gone plumeria, and tell ken save a spot for me during the full force battle!" he shouted out loud again as the woman known as plumeria shrugged "just don't go killing yourself like the last time."

She said walking by him as the man begin moving towards melemele island

* * *

Next chapter prepare for a full force battle! And you guys might be asking me why I called rowlet a "he" and mimikyu a "it", the answer is simple from me to you and it's because rowlet has the gender reveal thus mimikyu hasn't.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: All out Battle

Full force battle starts in this chapter, if you have any questions please state in the review and I might just answer if possible.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Iki Town(Alola)

Ash soon step foot once again into iki town as he heard a voice "so are you ready to enter?" he turned around to see kukui and lillie as he nodded "of course I am, but where's the rest?" he asked with lillie answering "two went back to their own island actually, and the other are here."

Ash nodded at her statement as kukui look at the duo "come on and let's go get ash registered." They soon followed closely behind till they reach a registering table "oh, and you are young man?" the lady asked.

As ash smiled "my name's ash ketchum, and I am entering the full force battle." He answered as the lady nodded "please indicate what pokemon you are registering for the fight." She said while passing ash a piece of paper which he wrote down rowlet and mimikyu's name before handing it back.

"Will this do?" the register looked at the paper before nodding "yup, you are now registered as a participant and while that happens please wait in one of those tents before the tournament starts." She gesture to the row of tents as ash went inside one.

"Will he be fine?" lillie asked the professor as he nodded "I'm sure he'll be, and judging by how all his pokemons look I'm sure he'll win this tournament." He said as lillie remembered yesterday's incident where ash managed to fend off three grunts in a two on three combat.

As kukui look at the participant board "there are four people huh? That's lower than last year's" he said as a bell rang from hala's house as hala walked out "alright ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the full force battle!" he yelled as the crowd cheered.

"We have eight participants today, so may they please step out!" he demanded as ash along with three other people walked out as one was in cape and two other trainer as hala put up his hand.

"Let's start the battle with block A!" he yelled as they look at the board to see ash's face next to someone's as they both walked up stage, "the full force battle between ash and erstin will now begin! Each trainer is allowed two pokemons and no substitutions are allowed." Hala spoke as ash waved his hand "rowlet, go!"

Rowlet flew off his head as erstine tossed a pokeball "alright, geodude let's rock them out!" he yelled as the ball burst open to reveal a odd looking geodude as ash looked at rotom who showed him the picture.

 **Geodude, the Rock Pokemon a Rock and Electric Type, Geodude's body produces a magnetic force preventing anything from running away, and it is said that geodude who lives in alola always live under a electric rock.**

Rotom finished as hala spoke "rowlet vs geodude, begin!" with that erstin instantly took his command "geodude thunder punch!" geodude flew at rowlet with fist crackling with electricity "sucker punch!"

Ash ordered as rowlet rammed a leg into geodude's face with glowing in a dark energy as ash waved his hand "great now use sunny day!" rowlet soon let off a battle cry as a ray of sunlight took over the battlefield.

"Geodude quick use stone edge!" geodude slammed a fist into the ground as rock pillars emerged going after rowlet "use double team!" the grass quill pokemon soon split into multiple images as the stone edge attack hit a copy.

"Great use sky attack!" this made erstin look up "geodude, use thunder punch and get it down!" geodude flew into the air as ash cracked a grin "do it!" as geodude advances a green beam came down as the rock pokemon was send flying to the ground hard.

Creating a cloud of dust on impact and as the cloud cleared geodude was unconscious "geodude is unable to battle!" hala declared as erstin kept geodude to send out a roggenrola "rowlet vs roggenrola, begin!"

This time ash took the initiative "rowlet use leafage!" rowlet let loose a small grass tornado as erstin ordered "iron defense!" roggenrola shined in a steely light as the leafage hit to proof to be of not much effect.

"Great now use smack down!" by a word of command roggenrola disappeared to reappear above rowlet as the mantle pokemon smacked the grass and flying type to the ground, "how did roggenrola move so much?"

Ash whispered to himself as he got a picture "unless roggenrola has weak armor!" he yelled as erstin smirked "you got that right, now what are you going to do? Rowlet can't keep up with roggenrola." He said as ash shrugged.

"Maybe but don't get carried away, swords dance!" rowlet summoned swords to raised his own attack as erstin commanded "gravity!" roggenrola's eye glowed as everything was send crashing to the ground.

As ash was still calm "why does he still look so calm?" lillie asked as kukui stared intensively at the field "maybe we'll know soon enough." He said as erstin grinned "game over, earthquake!" roggenrola slammed the ground as ash looked at him with a serious look.

"Game over but for you." He started before rowlet raised his head to reveal a green orb "solar beam, now!" ash yelled as rowlet launched the grass type move as roggenrola was blast off stage, unconscious "roggenrola is unable to battle! The winner is ash!" hala yelled.

As erstin was dumbstruck "how did he do that?" lillie asked as kukui smirked "is not how, but he already knew that erstin was going to use gravity." He explained as ash got off stage "that's right." They turn to see ash.

As he continued "because rowlet was flying, he isn't going to do very much with just close range moves so he need to bring rowlet down from the sky." he explained as lillie nodded as hala spoke "let the match of block B begin!"

He yelled as two people walked up stage just before a voice came "so are you gonna start without me?" the people turn to see a man with sunglasses as kukui widen his eye "that's the team skull boss!" a man shouted as kukui spoke.

"Guzma." He mumbled as guzma walked up stage "thanks for the spot." He said as the caped person got off and walking to the forest, as hala looked at guzma before raising his hand "the full force battle between guzma and kile will now begin! Each trainer is allowed two pokemons and no substitutions are allowed."

He said as guzma send out a scizor as kile send out a litleo "scizor vs litleo, begin!" hala yelled as kile waved his hand "litleo, flamethrower!" litleo fired a torrent of hot flames as scizor was engulf in flames "how's the flame like?"

Kile taunted as guzma shrugged "heh." He said bored as guzma cracked a huge grin at his opponent "you really know nothing do you, little brat?" he asked as the flame was disperse by scizor's rapid wing speed.

As guzma swing his fist "scizor can regulate temperature by flapping his wings, now brick break!" scizor dash towards litleo as he slammed a pincer glowing white into its face as the lion cub pokemon was send flying to a tree.

"litleo is unable to battle!" hala declared as kile recalled litleo as he send out a litten "scizor vs litten, begin!" hala yelled as kile ordered "litten, use scratch!" litten slashed the pincer pokemon with its claw as scizor made no motion of flinching.

"Get this over with, this brat ain't worth crushing!" he yelled as scizor rammed a pincer glowing light green into litten's underbelly as the fire cat pokemon was send crashing to a tree as hala raised his hand "litten is unable to battle! The winner is guzma!" he yelled as kile went after his litten, whist guzma snickered.

"Looks like his my next opponent." Ash mumbled as kukui looked at him "don't worry ash, you'll do just fine." The kanto native nodded as he moved up stage "the final round of the full force battle between ash and guzma will now begin! Each trainer is allowed two pokemons and no substitution is allowed." He stated as guzma looked at ash.

"So you're the punk that beat up my three idiots." He said with a smirk as ash looked at him "so what if I am?" he asked as guzma laughed "I'm going to crush you till you're a pile of ashes!" he yelled as he tossed a pokeball to summon scizor.

"mimikyu, you're up!" ash yelled as the disguise pokemon stood on the field "mimimyu vs scizor, begin!" hala yelled as guzma spoke "swords dance!" scizor summoned swords as ash looked at mimikyu "you too!" mimikyu who copied scizor's action.

Also raised its attack strength "night slash!" scizor dash at mimikyu with pincer glowing in a dark light as ash waved his hand "mimic!" mimikyu's tail soon turned into a blade of darkness as the two pokemon clashed.

"Do it!" ash yelled as a claw of shadow wrapped around scizor before the pincer pokemon as spun into the air, before crashing down "flash cannon!" scizor opened a pincer to fire out a steely beam, as ash counter "beat that with your shadow ball!"

Mimikyu's cloth glowed before launching a ball of shadow as a cloud was created on impact and before ash knew scizor came flying out ramming into mimikyu with head glowing in a steely light "shadow claw!"

Mimikyu launched a claw of shadow as scizor was rebounded but soon fired out multiple air blades "protect!" mimikyu quickly deployed a green shield to absorb the attack as ash was in thoughts "scizor attacks without command, and attacks hard with a command." He soon looked at scizor's action.

"mimikyu use shadow sneak!" mimikyu went into the ground as scizor stood still "guzma's not giving any commands at all, but why?" he thought as mimikyu came up to only be met with scizor's pincer glowing in a steely light.

"scizor's ability is technician!" ash yelled as guzma chuckled "you catch on fast boy." He complimented as ash ordered "mimikyu can you still fight?" he asked as the disguise pokemon nodded.

"if that is so, then use pain split!" mimikyu shined in a white light as did scizor, as the light swap places to make scizor scream in pain as mimikyu was glowing green, "that's a smart move!" kukui yelled as lillie turned to him.

"Why?" she asked as he grinned "by using pain split, ash is equalling both pokemons energy level." He said as ash waved his hand "finish this with wood hammer and play rough!" mimikyu swiftly dash at scizor with tail enlarged and glowing purple.

As it beat scizor multiple times before sending the pincer pokemon out of the ring unconscious "scizor is unable to battle!" hala declared as guzma growled recalling his fallen pokemon, "now you're gonna pay!" he yelled sending out a big arthropod-like pokemon that stands as tall as guzma, "what's that?" ash asked a bit worried.

As rotom showed him the picture.

 **Golisopod, the Hard Scale Pokemon a Bug and Water Type, golisopod's claws are tough that allowed it to claw a seawater in two and according to scientist the exoskeleton of a golisopod is as hard as a diamond.**

Ash nodded as hala raised his hand "mimikyu vs golisopd, begin!" as soon as he finished "first impression!" golisopod immediately slammed a claw into mimikyu as the disguise pokemon fell unconscious.

"mimikyu is unable to battle!" hala declared as ash picked up the disguise pokemon "you did well, let rowlet handle the rest." He said as rowlet flew into the field "that was a hard hit." Ash thought as hala once again raised his hand "rowlet vs golisopod, begin!"

"Scald!" guzma yelled as golisopod shot out a jet stream of hot water as ash waved his hand "use leafage to block it!" rowlet launched a small grass tornado as the water was blocked off "he hot bad, poison jab!"

Golisopod soon leaped at rowlet with claws glowing purple as ash waved his hand "sky attack!" rowlet soon rammed into golisopod as guzma smirked "didn't you hear what your old dex said?" he asked as golisopod does not look so much as damaged.

"golisopod has a hard scale exoskeleton!" he yelled as the hard scale pokemon send rowlet to the ground as it stood in front of guzma "rowlet!" ash yelled as rowlet got back up, but with determined eyes "can you continue?" ash asked.

As rowlet nodded "this isn't going to go well, golisopod's shell is too hard." He said as his bag was shining as he opened it to see a ring, "the z-ring?" he asked as kukui yelled "ASH USE YOUR Z-RING!" he roared as ash put on the ring.

"I don't really know how but let's give it a go rowlet!" he yelled as he crossed his arm and a dance came to his head naturally as a yellow aura formed from him to rowlet as guzma widen his eyes, "what the?"

Rowlet soon let out a big cry as he was engulf in a bright white light as a giant flower formed around golisopod and exploded scattering petals everywhere, as rowlet was now a average sized owl with a leaf-like eyebrow, and a grass that looks like a necktie as ash looked at the newly evolved rowlet "you evolved!" he yelled as rotom went to work.

 **Dartrix, the Blade Quill Pokemon a Grass and flying Type, Dartrix has feather-like blades which are stored in its wings and this blade are said to be able to cut through steel like paper, although upon evolution dartrix spends most of its time grooming.**

Dartrix soon shot two blades at golisopod's leg as the hard scale pokemon crash to the floor "you got some new moves too, alright then use razor leaf!" dartrix flapped his wings as multiple blades cut golisopod making the hard scale pokemon faint as hala raised his hand.

"Golisopod is unable to battle! And this make ash ketchum the winner of this year's full force battle!" he declared as guzma growled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GUZMA!" he yelled as he recalled his pokemons.

"You got lucky this time kid, but the next time you fumble with our business I'll show you WHAT a real destruction is!" he roared as he walked off as a cry came "keko!" the people looked around as hala smirked.

"Congratulations ash, and this is a prove of your victory for the full force battle." He said as he handed ash a amulet which he accepted "thanks kahuna hala, but what's this exactly?" he asked as kukui stepped up on stage with lillie.

"That's a island challenge amulet, with this you are required to do the island challenge." He explained as ash nodded "cool but what was that cry just now?" he asked as hala looked at the sky "tapu koko must have been watching this fight the whole time, it spoke to me yesterday that you shall do the island challenge."

He detailed as lillie pointed something out "ash, your crystal!" she yelled as he looked at his ring to find the crystal gone "it disintegrated because you haven't clear a single trial yet." Hala deduced as ash smiled "don't worry, I'll do the island challenge tomorrow and earn myself another crystal!" he yelled.

As hala laughed "you've found yourself quite a promising trainer this time kukui." The professor nodded as ash looked at the sky "I guess we better get going." They nodded as they waved goodbye to hala and left iki town.

Whist something flew to parts unknown away from the scene.

* * *

What do you guys think of this chapter? Leave a review if you like, the next will be up soon so please don't worry!

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Starting a Trial

Tenth Chapter, thank you all for reading this far! Any questions ask in the review and I may answer if possible.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City(Alola)

Ash soon stepped into hau'oli city in the morning as a voice rang "are you planning to do your trial this early ash?" he turn to face rotom as he nodded "that's right, but according to professor kukui I have to finish every trial on each island to face a kahuna."

He mumbled as he continued "just the only problem for me is, I don't really know which way is the trial!" he yelled as rotom started scanning the island "according to my data ash, the trial is held at verdant cavern." The flying pokedex stated.

As ash turn to rotom "you can do that?" rotom gave a cheeky grin as a new voice rang "a trial-goer are you young man?" ash turn to the source of the voice to see a boy at his age with pink hair and gray eyes.

"I am and who are you?" ash questioned back as the boy smiled "I'm ilima, the trial captain of melemele island so I assume you're going to face off with my trial?" ash nodded as ilima smiled "very well, but I need you to prove your strength to me in a battle, I'll be waiting at the ferry so please come by when you're ready."

Ilima walked away as dartrix faced ash "we're going to the ferry, let's hurry!" he yelled as they quickly ran to the ferry.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City, Ferry(Alola)

Ash and his team along with rotom reached the ferry to see ilima standing in the center, "I see you're here young man, may I ask for your name?" he asked as ash faced him "my name's ash ketchum, and I'm here to face you in a battle!"

He declared as ilima nodded "very well, it's a 2 on 2 battle are you ready?" he asked once more as ash grinned "more than ever." He said as ilima took out a pokeball "then let out battle begin!" he yelled as he toss the ball to summon a small long-bodied pokemon that resembled a mongoose as ash waved his hand "mimikyu!"

The disguise pokemon hopped off his shoulder as rotom scanned the pokemon.

 **Yungoos, the Loitering Pokemon a Normal Type, yungoos usually works alongside its evolution gumshoos to chase off their enemies, once provoked this small pokemon can chew through even the strongest object in frenzy.**

Ash was a little worried at the description as ilima ordered "crunch!" yungoos leaped in the air to summon a big white jaw as ash ordered "counter that with your dazzling gleam!" mimikyu charged at yungoos while being engulf in a rainbow light.

As the two pokemon rebounded "please use taunt." Ilima ordered as yungoos started to taunt mimikyu in a language that ash doesn't understand "mimikyu don't listen to yungoos and use swords dance!" ash yelled.

As mimikyu summoned swords surprising ilima "oh my!" he exclaimed as ash waved his hand "now wood hammer!" mimikyu enlarged its tail and leaped at yungoos as ilima grinned "attract my dear." Yungoos winked to launched a row of hearts as mimikyu was hit and fell in love.

"As I expected that your mimikyu was a boy." Ilima spoke as ash was analysing the field "earthquake." Yungoos soon slammed the ground sending a magnitude through mimikyu's body as ash ordered "free yourself with safeguard!" mimikyu managed to created a light blue ring.

As the hearts from his eyes were gone "how did you do that!" he yelled as ash smirked "play rough!" mimikyu ran at yungoos to hit the loitering pokemon a few times before send her back to ilima unconscious "I must say ash, you sure are good and now I see why you carry the island challenge amulet."

He said as he recalled yungoos "but the real game starts now!" he tossed the ball to reveal an eevee as the evolution pokemon started to nuzzle its trainer, "alright girl, after we finish this you can have your fun."

He said as eevee hopped into the field "mimikyu switch place with dartrix." Mimikyu hopped back to his shoulder as rowlet flew in, "let's start off with this." Ilima said as he took out his z-ring to reveal a brown crystal as he did a dance.

"May all seven power be with you eevee!" he yelled as eevee received his aura, and soon the whole eeveelution tree appeared to only be absorbed by eevee as she glowed dark red in colour "extreme evoboost, complete." Ilima stated.

As ash waved his hand "dartrix use razor leaf!" dartrix flapped his wings as ilima ordered "quick attack!" eevee immediately disappeared as she rammed into dartrix as the blade quill pokemon flew back.

"That eevee sure is fast." Ash remarked, as he soon came up with a plan "dartrix use double team!" dartrix nodded as he split into multiple images as ilima ordered "use swift." Eevee soon launched a rally of stars.

As the copies slowly disappeared one by one "now!" ash yelled as eevee was smacked aside by mimikyu "what in the world!" ilima yelled as ash waved his hand "use psyche up and finish this with wood hammer!"

Mimikyu's eye glowed as his tail enlarged to swing it at eevee direction sending the evolution pokemon flying, "eevee!" ilima yelled as he caught her "take a good rest." Eevee nodded as he recalled her and faced ash.

"How did you do that?" this made ash smile "I got dartrix to use baton pass, while he was using double team." He explained as ilima giggled "interesting, very well I shall lead you to where your trial will be held some of your friends are there as well."

Ash nodded as he followed ilima to the trials location.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Route 2, Verdant Cavern Entrance(Alola)

Ilima and ash soon arrived at the entrance of verdant cavern as he could see three people "alola ash!" they yelled as he waved "alola! Lillie! Kiawe! Sohpcles!" he yelled as ilima turn to ash "are you ready? This isn't going to be a easy fight."

Ash nodded as kiawe looked at him "good luck." The kanto born nodded before he stopped "yesterday professor kukui said that some of you were at the full force battle, but I didn't see any of you other then lillie." He stated.

As sophocles scratched his head "well you see, the crowd was too big so we were actually on top of a statue." He explained as ash nodded before walking into the cave.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Verdant Cavern(Alola)

Ash soon stepped into the cave as ilima spoke "your trial is rather simple ash, there are three pokemons hiding among these dens you see around." He gestured to one as he continued "your job is to defeat this tree pokemon and reach the top to get the z-crystal."

He finished as ash look determined "alright, then let's do this!" he yelled as ilima laughed "very well, then let the trial of ilima BEGIN!" he yelled as ash ran off deeper into the cavern with his team and rotom.

"There's a den here and one there." He point to the one in front of him and the other uphill "which one are you going to pick ash?" rotom asked as ash looked at mimikyu who nodded as the cloth was now empty, a few minutes passed as mimikyu came back "what do you see mimikyu?"

He asked as mimikyu point his tail at three dens as dartrix threw three blade leafs into each den as three pokemon jumped out to reveal two rattata and a raticate but were both black in colour as ash sweat dropped "this doesn't look like the normal rattata and raticate I know." He said as rotom smiled.

 **Rattata and its evolved form Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon a Dark and Normal Type, these pokemon bend together to steal food from peoples home, but these pokemon was chased away by a group of their predator yungoos and gumshoos.**

Ash nodded as he look at his team "let's do this!" he yelled as he ordered "dartrix use razor leaf, mimikyu use x-scissors!" mimikyu leaped at the three mouse as they ran back at him with a white jaw In front of them as dartrix launched a volley of leafs at their direction.

As mimikyu manage to smack a rattata away he was bit down by a raticate as they were send flying by dartrix razor leaf as mimikyu leaped back, "mimikyu and dartrix finish them off with charge beam and energy ball!"

Mimikyu soon fired a ray of electricity as dartrix fired a ball of grass energy at the three mouse pokemons as the three were send flying backwards onto the ground as they ran back into their dens, "great job!" ash yelled as they gave a battle cry.

"Well done kid, you sure handled yourself pretty well in a three on two battle." He turns to see a man in blue clothes as he pointed to a entrance "please proceed to the totem's den." Ash nodded as the man walked away as ash ran to the entrance.

Ash soon stopped when he saw two people "yo yo yo, looks who's doing a trial!" ash sighed as a team skull grunt walked down the slope "we're gonna mess up you're trial good, so punk bring it on!" he yelled as he tossed a nest ball to summon a zubat.

"This is getting old." Ash complained as he look at mimikyu "use shadow claw!" the disguise pokemon summoned a claw of shadow as he slashed zubat sending the bat pokemon flying "what in the world!" the grunt yelled as the other walked down.

"My turn punk!" he yelled as ash sighed as the grunt summoned a drowzee "dartrix, razor leaf!" dartrix fired a volley of blades as the hypnosis pokemon was send flying back to the grunt "yo what!" the grunt yelled as the other shook his head.

"The boss ain't going to be happy yo, so let's get out of here!" they ran as ash went inside the entrance.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Verdant Cavern, Totem's Den(Alola)

Ash arrived at the den as ilima was standing there with his friends "I see you made it." He spoke as ash could see a pedestal as a loud cry was heard, soon enough a raticate that was twice the size jumped down and bursting with aura.

"That's a huge one!" ash exclaimed as ilima smirked "now your real challenge starts!" he yelled as ash nodded "dartrix, let's go!" the blade quill pokemon flew into the air as raticate leaped at him with fangs glowing white.

"Double team!" dartrix split into many images as the raticate missed as the mouse pokemon roared "what's going on?" ash asked as dartrix was struck down from the air by a bird with three heads "that's a dodrio!" lillie yelled.

As ash look at mimikyu "join in the fight and use swords dance!" mimikyu leaped off his shoulder as he summoned swords to raise his attack strength as dodrio disappeared to reappear behind dartrix with peaks glowing white "protect!"

Dartrix created a green shield as the dodrio was rebounded "mimikyu use play rough on raticate!" mimikyu ran at raticate as the mouse pokemon created claws of shadow as it matched mimikyu in terms of attack.

"dartrix use your own aerial ace!" dartrix dived as raticate as he disappeared to ram his peak into the mouse pokemon who stumbled backwards, as dodrio fired a triangular beam at dartrix "mimic!" ash yelled as mimikyu copies dodrio's action.

As a cloud was created "double team!" ash yelled as multiple dartrix and mimikyu rushed out of the smoke as raticate fired a wave of poison as the copies were destroyed "now!" ash yelled as a green beam came from the top of their head.

As mimikyu came out of the ground sending both pokemon towards the beam as the duo was hit by the impact, the mouse and triple bird pokemon fell from the sky unconscious as ash clenched his fist "alright!" his two pokemon came back panting hard.

As he picked them up "great job guys." They nodded as ilima walked up to ash "very well done, now please claim your reward from the pedestal." Ash nodded as he picked up a white crystal "congratulations ash!" he turn to see his three classmates as he smile.

"Thanks guys, so where my next stop?" he asked ilima as the trial captain smiled at him "simple, your next stop is your match against kahuna hala." This made ash look at him with confusing before lillie spoke "there's only one trial on melemele island, so in other words the normal trial." She explained as ash nodded in understanding.

"I see." He said as kiawe look at the sky "I'm sorry but I got to go, sophocles do you have to go too?" he asked as kiawe summoned his charizard as sophocles nodded "I do too, after all I got to get to work to make sure ula'ula island has electricity, so I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

Ash nodded as they hopped on kiawe's charizard as it flew off, "why don't you two make your way to iki town?" ilima suggested as lillie nodded "alright." She said as ash hit his fist to his palm "I can't wait for my battle with hala!"

He yelled as lillie laughed "you sure are eager, but let's be on the road before it turns dark iki town isn't far from here." Ash nodded as he followed the blonde girl out of the cave, soon after they left a person entered "looks like someone just beat the totem."

The person spoke as he sighed "better come back the next day, guess it was a wasted trip." He said before walking off out of the cave.

* * *

What do you think? And my apologies if you don't find the battle satisfactory and if you want the battle to last longer please state in the review thank you.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Learning Point

Here is chapter 11, please ask any questions in the review and I will answer it if possible.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Route 3

Ash and his team along with lillie were walking down route three as ash decided to strike a conversation "say lillie?" he started as the blonde girl turned "what is it?" she asked as he noticed something "where's your bag?" he questioned.

As lillie was about to answer a flash of light appeared as her bag fell from the sky which she caught "pew!" nebby flew out of the bag happy to see the girl, to which lillie looked at it "now mister, how many times do I have to tell you not to come out on your own?"

She asked as nebby tilted its head "pew?" lillie sighed as ash spoke "what is nebby exactly? Why keep it such a secret?" he asked politely as lillie sat down "I actually have no idea what nebby is, and you're not the only that knows." She explained.

As ash sat down "who else knows about it?" he tried asking as the blonde girl looked at him "professor kukui and his wife professor burnet knows, even kahuna hala." She said as ash nodded "not kiawe and the rest?" this made lillie shook her head "they know nebby by name, but they have never seen it in person."

She said while hugging onto nebby who was delighted, "so why do you have nebby in the first place?" this made lillie a bit nervous as ash could see it "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said assuring.

As lillie shook her head "I have nebby for four years now, but even after four years we still don't know much about what nebby is or what it can do." She explained as she looked at the kanto native "but what about you? How are you able to come up with such strategy when fighting?" she questioned curiously as ash smiled.

"I've been a trainer for six years now, and I've been through six major leagues in total as well as the orange league and the kanto battle frontier." He explained as lillie nodded "does that mean you've beaten every gym?" this made ash nod his head.

"You bet, although they weren't exactly easy." He said as lillie spoke "I know the other regions have gym, but how exactly do they fight?" she continued her questions as ash was happy to answer his friend.

"Gym leaders are like kahuna's here and each specialize in one type, and each gym leaders will come up with special strategies for each challenger they face whist upon defeat they award trainers gym badges to symbolize their victory."

Lillie nodded as ash looked at her "but if you have nebby for four years, does that mean you don't live on melemele island but somewhere else?" this made the blonde girl nod her head "I don't live here, I live somewhere in the middle of the ocean."

She explained as ash tilt is head "the middle of the ocean?" he questioned as his head was imagining a house floating in the middle of the ocean, as lillie was giggling at the face he was making "it's not what you think ash!" she said while laughing as ash shook his head clean of his imagination.

"It's actually a facility that floats on the ocean." She corrected herself as ash nodded in understanding "I see, but If you got such a house why not live there?" he asked as he could see a look of fear on her face.

"Pew?" nebby looked at the girl before she shook her head of her thoughts "I don't really want to talk about it." She said as ash smiled "it's alright, everyone has their bad times anyways but there is one thing I want to ask."

He said as lillie looked at him "what is it?" she questioned as he continued "are you the only one In the class that doesn't know what to do?" this made lillie think before sighing "yeah, I have a pokemon but I have never done much of anything."

She said with sadness while looking at the ground, as ash was in thoughts "aside from battle, there is still contest and medical conditioning." He soon looked at her after his thoughts were clear "why don't you do a little contest lillie?"

This made the blonde girl shoot up her head "a what?" she questioned as ash smiled "a contest." He said once more until lillie tilt her head "what's a contest?" this made ash look at his pokemon "contest is where trainers and their pokemons perform on stage to show off their pokemons beauty." He explained.

As lillie raised an eyebrow "how do you know so much?" this made ash sigh until he notice something floating away which happens to be nebby, until lillie grabbed onto it "oh no you don't mister." She scolded.

As nebby stared at her with a happy face "pew!" it screamed until ash continued "I happen to have done a few contest tricks before, but those are now unpleasant memories." He detailed as he stood up "I could show you a thing or two if you like."

He offered as lillie smiled at him "really?" she asked as he smiled "of course, dartrix get ready." He spoke as the blade quill pokemon got onto a ready position "use sunny day!" the grass and flying type let out a cry as a ray of sunlight shined on the field.

"Great now use energy ball and aim for the sun then use solar beam!" he ordered as dartrix fired a ball of grass energy towards the sky, as he broke it with a green beam while sparkles of green dust mixed with the colour of sunlight rained down which made lillie's eye sparkle.

"Beautiful." She remarked as ash sat down "thanks but I'm sure you can do better than me." He said with confidence as lillie looked at him, "how could you be so sure?" this made ash give her a cheeky grin "because I can see that you have the potential to do this more than I do."

He explained as lillie nodded with a smile "thank you!" she yelled as nebby was shaking in happiness "pew!" ash soon look at the sky "it seem to have turned dark while we were busy talking huh?" he questioned looking at the starry sky.

"Guess we're camping out." He stood up until he notice lillie who wasn't moving "what's wrong?" he asked until lillie turned around "I've never camp before!" she yelled as ash was laughing a little "you've never camp before?" he asked in a teasing tone until his face was met with a empty potion bottle.

"Stop teasing me!" lillie screamed as he rubbed his face "alright alright, but do you really have to throw that?" he questioned as he pulled out a sleeping bag "I'll lend you my sleeping bag." He offered until the blonde girl spoke "but what about you? What are you going to sleep on?" she asked in concern.

As he grinned "I'll be sleeping on the rocks, while I have been sleeping on things much more worst." He said scratching his head, as lillie opened the sleeping bag "guess we better cook something before out stomach goes hungry."

He said as lillie stood up "I'll do the cooking, but we don't have a fire." This made ash look at his pokemon "then we'll make one." He said as he assembled a few large stones "dartrix please put down a leaf."

He asked as the blade quill pokemon shot a leaf in the center as ash ordered "mimikyu use will-o-wisp!" the disguise pokemon launched a blue wisp at the leaf to create a large fire as ash put out his hand.

"There you go lillie, but what exactly are you going to cook?" he questioned as the blonde girl took out a small cooking pot as she started to rake up a small dish, after a few minutes has pass she handed ash a bowl of stew as he took it "thanks lillie."

The blonde girl smiled and nodded as she took her portion "I should be the one thanking you for your idea of setting the fire." She said as ash shook his head "no problem." He reassured as he could see lillie's face in thoughts.

"Is there something you want to ask or tell me? I'm fine with what you want to ask." He said as lillie nodded "I was wanting to ask to go along with you on your island challenge, I know this is selfish but I want to know more about nebby although it's alright if you refuse I mean it's your choice after all."

This made ash shook his head "I don't mind lillie, adventures are always more fun with friends than going alone and besides I should be returning the favour for all of you that showed me so much about the alola region."

He said as she nodded with a smile "thank you!" she said with happiness as ash spoke "let's eat before out food get's cold and tomorrow is my grand trial." He said as lillie looked at him "how are you going to face off against kahuna hala?"

She asked curiously as he thought for a moment "can't say I know until I face him, but one thing's for sure that it isn't going to be easy." Lillie nodded her head "I heard from the locals that kahuna hala uses specific strategy and pokemon against trainers."

The kanto native nodded as they finished their food "we better get resting, cause we're going to need it for tomorrow." Lillie nodded in agreement as they went to sleep.

* * *

Location: A Town near Twinleaf Town(Sinnoh)

In the middle of the night a creature that resembles a lady was standing on top of a few fallen debris as three trainers stood in front of it "scizor, get that thing with your bullet punch!" the pincer pokemon glowed in a steely light as it charged at the creature.

Who disappeared out of sight as scizor was rammed into a wall "damn it, typhlosion use eruption!" he yelled as the fire type unleashed a devastating attack upon the creature, who created a green shield blocking the attack until it slammed a hand glowing black onto typhlosion's throat sending the volcano pokemon into a destroyed fountain.

"Typhlosion!" the trainer yelled as the third ordered "accelgor, quick attack let's go!" accelgor burst in a white light as it charged at the creature who tilted its head before slamming a foot into accelgor's face sending the bug type flying backwards onto a hard wall.

"We can't beat that thing!" the first trainer yelled as they recalled their pokemon "let's get out of here!" the last one yelled as they ran out of the town leaving the creature alone to destroy the city "phero!" it roared until it disappeared out of sight.

* * *

There we go, how was it? If you enjoy than please stay tune for more, it really makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Symbol of a Fighter

Chapter 12 is here! Please continue reading if you enjoy this so far, any questions please state in the review and I will answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Iki Town(Alola)

Ash and Lillie finally reached iki by next morning as kukui waved to them "alola! You're finally here!" he yelled as they waved "alola!" kukui soon walked up to them "so what took you guys so long? I was half expecting you two to reach here by yesterday night." He asked.

As ash answered "we were talking about a few things, and while we were at it we didn't realise the time." He explained as the professor nodded his head "I see, well anyways are you ready for your grand trial ash?"

This made the kanto native nod his head "as ready as I'll ever be!" he yelled as a laughter came "you're quite the enthusiastic one, I'm also eager to see what type of fighting style you'll come up with." They turn to see hala walking in through the gates.

"So when do we start?" ash questioned the kahuna as he smiled "we first must go to the ruins, why don't you two wait here?" hala suggested as kukui nodded with a smile "sure will, we'll be as steady as a sturdy!" he said as hala gave one more laughter before bringing ash to the ruins.

Kukui soon turn towards lillie to see her face of thoughts "what are you thinking about lillie?" he asked as she looked at him "ash told me something about contest, but the alola region doesn't have one." She said sadly as the professor laughed.

"the only contest hall is currently on poni island, but even if there isn't at any other place." He started as he handed a paper to lillie who took it "I already got some started, because I knew you were going to bring it up soon."

He finished as lillie was staring at the paper with disbelief on how far kukui has already thought about things as she soon look up at the ruins location.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Ruins of Conflict(Alola)

Ash and hala arrived at the ruins as hala started to kneel down in front of a totem, so did ash who followed "may the guardian of melemele island tapu koko, watch the battle between me and this young trainer take place to keep us safe from any harm."

He started as he continued "may I also request that you show a sign of consent." He finished as a voice came "KOKEKO!" hala smiled before replying "you have my thank guardian, and I as the kahuna shall guard this island with my life."

He soon stood up as did ash "well ash, let's go back to iki town and have our battle but a word of advice." He said as ash looked at him "I won't go easy on you!" they said to each other in sync as they started to make their way back to town.

Location: Melemele Island, Iki Town(Alola)

The duo soon appeared in town as hala spoke "may our grand trial be on the way, professor would you be so kind to be our judge?" he requested as kukui smiled "you bet, I myself can't wait to see how this battle goes!" he yelled.

As hala and ash took their place on the stage in the center of town as lillie was at the side line with nebby who came out of the bag without the blonde girl knowing, "the grand trial battle between kahuna hala and ash will now begin!" kukui started.

"Each trainer is allowed two pokemons and the battle will be over when either side run out of pokemon, are you two ready?" he asked as they nodded in confidence "then let the battle BEGIN!" he yelled as hala tossed a pokeball "help me out, my friend!"

The ball burst open to reveal a kangaroo-like pokemon with a mushroom cap on its head along with a long white tail "that's a breloom!" ash yelled as rotom scanned the pokemon.

 **Breloom, the Mushroom Pokemon a Grass and Fighting Type, breloom's are able to deliver fast punches by extending out its arm and if one touches a breloom carelessly it will unleash a series of spores that will either paralysis, poison or put the victim to sleep.**

Ash nodded as he looked at dartrix "let's do this!" the blade quill pokemon flew in as kukui raised his hands "breloom vs dartrix, begin!" soon enough ash ordered "sunny day!" dartrix let out a cry as a ray of sunlight shined on the field.

"Use focus punch!" hala ordered as breloom ran at dartrix with hand glowing white "use peck!" dartrix dived down upon breloom with peaks glowing light green as the two pokemon rebounded on impact "double team!"

The grass and flying type split into many more images of itself as hala grinned "mind reader!" breloom closed its eyes as ash waved his hand "do it!" breloom soon dodged dartrix's attack as the blade quill pokemon crashed onto the ground.

"How did breloom do that!" ash yelled as hala put out his hand "venoshock!" breloom let out a purple beam as ash waved his hand "double team, let's go!" dartrix repeated his earlier process as many more images appeared.

"Mind reader." Breloom nodded and closed its eyes "there must be a way, think!" ash thought as he waved his hand "use sky attack above breloom!" a shine of light appeared as hala grinned "iron tail!" breloom leaped into the air with tail glowing in a steely light.

As the two pokemon clashed, seeing spore spew out from breloom's tail soon enough the two pokemon went back in front of their trainers as dartrix looked perfectly fine "what's this!" hala said shocked as ash spoke.

"Your breloom's effect spore won't work on dartrix, his ability is long reach and with that any ability and move that requires contact to be activated won't work." He explained as hala laughed "very wise of you young ash, you knew my breloom's ability before the battle even started."

He said as he looked serious "but the battle ends here, breloom use stone edge!" breloom slammed its fist onto the ground as pillar of rocks came erupting from the ground towards dartrix, "protect yourself with solar beam!"

Dartrix launched a green beam as the rock pillars were smashed one by one, "iron tail!" breloom leaped above the attack as ash waved his hand "sky attack!" dartrix flew at breloom while glowing white as both pokemon flew back from the impact.

"I must say that I am enjoying this battle." Hala expressed as ash looked at him with a smile "same here! Now use solar beam!" dartrix immediately launched a green beam as hala ordered "you do the same!" the mushroom pokemon too launched a green beam as the two attack clashed with equal force.

"don't let up dartrix!" ash yelled as dartrix press a bit more force as an explosion occurred at breloom's side as the grass and fighting type could be seen flying out of the stage as kukui ran to it before announcing "breloom is unable to battle! Dartrix wins!"

He declared as ash picked up dartrix "you did great my friend, please take a good long rest." The blade quill pokemon nodded before flying on top of his head, as hala recalled breloom "your determination sure is strong young ash, now I see why guzma lost to you during the full force battle."

He said as ash nodded "thanks, and my final pokemon." He said as mimikyu leaped off his shoulder and onto the field as hala pulled out another pokeball "come on out, passimian!" he yelled as a lemur-like pokemon holding a fruit appeared.

 **Passimian, the Teamwork Pokemon a Fighting Type, passimian works as a team to beat their opponents but if their alone they will use tactics they learned as a team against their enemies and it is said that their leader is decided by whichever passimian that holds the fruit.**

Ash nodded as rotom's description "that passimian must be the leader then." He said as hala nodded "that's right young ash, now show us what you can really do." He said in a serious tone as kukui brought up his arms.

"Passimian vs mimikyu, begin!" he yelled as hala ordered "rock tomb!" passimian summoned boulders as it hurled it all around the stage, "mimikyu use swords dance!" the disguise pokemon summoned swords to raise his attack as hala ordered "you use bulk up!"

Passimian immediately flexed its muscles as it glowed red "play rough!" mimikyu ran at passimian as hala put out his hand "gyro ball!" passimian rolled into a ball glowing in a steely light as the two clashed with equal power.

"Now use earthquake!" the teamwork pokemon soon slammed the fruit on the ground creating a giant magnitude as mimikyu's body was shaking "rock slide!" passimian continued its assault by summoning rocks as it launched the rocks at mimikyu.

"Hit them back with wood hammer!" mimikyu's tail enlarged glowing purple as he smacked the rocks back at passimian to which hala crossed his arm and did a dance "may this fight symbolise our strength as a fighter!" he yelled.

As a yellow aura emerged from hala and was transferred to passimian "now use ALL-OUT PUMMELING!" he yelled as passimian started to hurl kick and punches at mimikyu's direction as the attack flew through him.

"What's he doing?" ash thought as a explosion could be heard behind mimikyu "now aerial ace!" passimian's leg and hands glowed white as it punch and kicked the destroyed boulder pieces at mimikyu's direction.

To which as smirked "dodge it!" mimikyu leaped away in front of ash as he prepared his ring "time for payback don't you say mimikyu?" he asked as the disguise pokemon nodded "what does he mean?" hala was in thought as ash crossed his arm and did a dance "this is the power of our full spirit and bond!"

He yelled as a yellow aura emerged from ash and was transferred to mimikyu "use Z-mimic!" he yelled as mimikyu's cloth eye glowed in a avian colour as he leaped into the air "THAT SUPERSONIC SKYSTRIKE!"

Kukui yelled as mimikyu slammed down upon passimian with all of his force creating a big crater on stage, as the attack ended passimian was on the ground unconscious "passimian is unable to battle! Mimikyu wins! And since kahuna hala has ran out of pokemon that means the winner for this grand trial is ash!"

He declared out loud as mimikyu jumped at ash who caught him "YES WE DID IT!" he yelled as hala recalled passimian "thank you my friend, that was a fine battle young ash I'm impressed." He complimented as ash smiled.

"Thanks!" he yelled as hala pulled out a crystal which was orange in colour "please take this fightinium z as a prove of your victory." He spoke as ash nodded "thank you." He said while taking the crystal.

"But I must say young ash, how did you know you could use your z-move that way?" he questioned with curiosity as the kanto native answered "during the battle I was thinking, if I could turn mimic into aerial ace against passimian then I must be able to turn z-mimic into another type of z-move and it seems my guess was correct after all."

He explained as hala laughed out loud "what a clever way of thinking young ash!" he yelled as kukui spoke "that was a remarkable battle, I must say you sure smashed this battle like a rock smash attack."

Soon enough lillie walked up to them "that was amazing ash." She started as ash smiled "thanks, but you might want to turn around lillie." He pointed as they turn to see nebby casually floating away as lillie went to chase after it.

"Come back here this instant NEBBY!" she yelled as they laughed out loud as she finally returned with nebby on hand "pew!" the small star cloud shouted as lillie sighed "I wish you'd stop doing that nebby."

She said as the small star cloud yawned before going to sleep "it's like a baby." Ash spoke as lillie put it into her bag, "so what are you going to do now ash?" kukui asked as the kanto native put his fist into the sky "continued my island challenge of course!"

He yelled as lillie walked up to him "then our next stop is akala island." Ash nodded as lillie spoke yet again "and it seems professor kukui has started on the contest venue, I sure hope I'll be able to do them during our journey."

She said as ash raised an eyebrow "wait wha-" he was cut when lillie gave him the piece of paper that kukui gave her ealier during the day as ash read it "you'd already started on the construction five days AGO!" ash yelled.

As the professor laughed "sure did, I was actually talking to the kahuna's when you first arrive here about the contest and we decided to built a few around the islands." He said as ash nodded "I'll give you a ride to akala island when you're ready, please come by the ferry."

The duo nodded with a smile as kukui walked off towards hau'oli city "we better get our things ready." Lillie suggested as ash smirked "you better get a sleeping bag, or next time you'll be sleeping on the ground." He said teasingly.

As dartrix and mimikyu kick and whacked his face with their leg and tail respectively making lillie laughed "thank you guys." She said as they nodded "maybe I deserve that." ash said while rubbing his face, "let's go." ash said as lillie nodded ash they made their way out of iki town towards hau'oli city.

* * *

That's a rep for this chapter, if you like please stay tune for more!

 **Q &A**

 **1) Will any of the traitors regret their actions?**

Yes there will be, but I won't depict who it will it be as I have everything planned.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Island Exploration

Finally on akala island, how nice can things be right? Remember if you have any questions please do state in the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City, Ferry(Alola)

Ash and his team along with lillie soon reached the ferry "alola professor!" they yelled as kukui turned around from his boat "alola! Do you have everything you need?" he asked as they nodded "alright, if you're all ready then come on board to akala island!"

He yelled as the duo stepped onto the boat as it moved off towards the next island.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Heahea City(Alola)

The boat soon stopped at the docks of a brand new city as they got off, "this place is just as hug as hau'oli city!" ash exclaimed "why don't you two look around the island? I got something I need to do first."

He suggested as they nodded before running off into town.

The two soon stopped in front of a clothing store as ash turned to lillie "is there something you want to buy?" he questioned as she sighed "I don't really know, but no matter where I go this little fella just seems to want to visit the ruins."

She explained as ash looked at her "I don't mind if we go there right now, so how about it?" he asked as the blonde girl nodded with a smile "thank you ash, I'm sorry for this selfish favour of mine." This made the kanto born shook his head.

"It's alright lillie there's no need to apologise." He said in a assuring tone as she nodded while they headed into a nearby forest.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Route 4(Alola)

The duo reached the forest as ash looked around "I wonder where we are." He wondered as rotom smiled "it seems we're at route 4 of akala island, and new island means new pokemon!" rotom yelled as ash nodded.

"And the closest area is?" this made rotom scan once more "the closest town is where we left from which is heahea city and the other is paniola town." Rotom detailed as they nodded before hearing a noise nearby.

"What do you think that is?" lillie ask worryingly as they slowly approached the area, soon enough a figure of a big black and pink bear appeared, the bear was squealing happily at something before turning around to see ash and lillie.

They stared at each other for awhile before the bear started to wave at them "it's waving at us." Ash spoke as he waved back at the bear "it's kind of cute." Lillie said happily, not before the bear smashed a nearby rock to bits.

As the two turned paled before running in the opposite direction of the bear, "what in the world is that thing ROTOM!" ash yelled out loud before rotom showed a picture.

 **Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokemon a Normal and Fighting Type, bewear looks exceptionally cute on the outside but deep inside its strength is at least a boulder that is ten times its size although bewear does attract a lot of attention from people by waving.**

Rotom rushed its explaination, as they stopped to take a breather without the bewear on sight "it looks like we lost it." Ash panted as lillie sat down on her knees "are you sure ash?" she asked while panting as ash turn his head to his left.

To face a cute looking bewear as he stumbled backwards at the same time accidentally bumping lillie to the ground "we didn't lose it!" ash yelled as bewear picked ash up to hug him, as mimikyu slashed it with his shadow claw which proved to be no effect.

"Bewear why were you chasing us!" ash yelled as the strong arm pokemon put him down, before pointing to a newspaper on the ground as lillie picked it up "hey ash, it's the same day you arrived in alola." She read it out to him as ash turned to bewear.

"You mean you chased us just to look after me?" bewear nodded before pulling him into a bone crushing hug "bewear please stop, you're crushing my bone." Ash wheezed as bewear let go as ash took out a pokeball "would you like to come with us?"

Bewear tapped the ball as it got sucked in, the ball soon clicked without wriggling as ash smiled "WE GOT A BEWEAR!" he yelled as a voice came "congratulations young man on your capture." The duo turned.

To only see a man with yellow hair wearing a scientist suit as ash widen his eyes "COLRESS!" he yelled as the man known as colress smiled at him "indeed I am, it's nice to see you again and I don't think we've met young lady."

He said to lillie to bowed "my name is lillie." She introduced herself as colress nodded "it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is colress a scientist." He introduced as well before ash looked at him with caution "what are you doing here? Don't tell me they let you out of jail."

This made colress answer his question "to answer your first question I came here to study and the second yes they did let me out, and if you want an explanation I only joined team plasma to do my research in peace like any other normal scientist would."

He explained as he continued "if that still doesn't convince you, may I request a proper battle with you young man?" he asked as ash nodded "alright, but if you try anything funny?" he asked as colress shook his head "I assure you young man, I won't but will a three on three do just fine?"

The kanto born nodded as lillie sat on a branch while ash's dartrix and mimikyu was on his head and shoulder respectively as colress pulled out a luxury ball "let me show you my pokemon." He said as he tossed the ball as it burst open.

To reveal a humanoid brown skeletal-like pokemon with two gray half-moon blades for arms as rotom scanned.

 **Kabutops, the Shellfish pokemon, this prehistoric pokemon is known to cut up preys with its blade and it's slow on land.**

Ash soon took out his newly used pokeball "bewear, I choose you!" the ball burst open as the normal and fighting type hugged ash in response "I know you like me, but we have a battle so what do you say?"

Ash asked as bewear stood into the field "you may attack first young man, but first to two wins how about it?" ash nodded in response "alright, bewear use earthquake!" bewear stomped the ground creating a magnitude as colress smiled.

"Please jump and use rain dance." The shellfish pokemon took a great leap into the sky as it summoned a rain cloud as water started to pour down upon the field, lillie soon pulled out a umbrella as she covered herself from the rain along with nebby who was inside her bag.

"Bewear quick use force palm." Bewear ran at kabutops as colress grinned "use slash." With a blink of an eye kabutops disappeared as bewear was hit by the shellfish pokemon's blade arm as ash got shocked "kabutops maybe slow on land, but you must know that they aren't slow swimmers."

Colress explained as ash ordered "bewear use thunder punch!" bewear's fist started with a sound of crackling electricity as colress ordered "kabutops please use aqua jet." Kabutops lunged at bewear with body engulf in water as ash smirked.

"Gotcha, now slam your fist into the ground!" he yelled as bewear did as told as the whole field was engulf in a bright yellow light and with a sound of electricity, the light soon stopped as kabutops was kneeling on the ground with static around it's body.

"Oh my!" colress exclaimed as ash spoke "a wet soil sure does conduct electricity nicely." He said as colress smiled "you truly are an amazing trainer young man, but kabutops do it." A few large vines soon wrapped around bewear as they glowed green as did kabutops.

"That giga drain!" lillie yelled as colress spoke "I got kabutops to use it before hand, it will be over in three minutes if you don't do anything young man." He said as ash grinned "three minutes, but while using giga drain kabutops can't move now can it?" he asked as colress tilted his head unsure of what ash is doing.

"if that's the case, bewear use EARTHQUAKE!" he yelled as bewear use all of its force to slam the ground creating the largest magnitude it could as kabutops's body was shaking violently before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Amazing!" colress expressed as he recalled his pokemon "thank you kabutops, that was an excellent plan young man." He commented as ash smiled as bewear moved next to him "thanks, now mimikyu you're up." The disguise pokemon leaped off his shoulder as colress took out a second luxury ball.

"Here is my second pokemon!" he yelled as a sky-blue coloured ammonite pokemon with a big yellow helix spiralled shell appeared as rotom went to work.

 **Omastar, the Spiral Pokemon, this prehistoric pokemon is said to latch onto their preys and never to let go until it is entirely consumed but it also has a hard shell that can withstand even the hardest attack.**

"Do you only have ancient pokemon?" ash questioned as colress nodded "that's right young man, but I only got this three recently so would you like the first attack?" he asked as ash spoke "you take it since I had it the last round."

This made the scientist nod his head "very well, now omastar use shell smash." Omastar glowed white as a red and blue light could be seen "mimikyu use psyche up!" mimikyu's eye soon glowed as he copied omastar's status changes as colress spoke "gyro ball." Omastar soon curled up into a ball and charged at mimikyu as ash ordered.

"Use mimic!" mimikyu too curled up into a ball but before he could charge at omastar he was hit away by the spiral pokemon's amazing speed, "if that speed is faster then mimikyu, then omastar has the same ability as kabutops!" ash yelled as colress nodded.

"You're quite sharp young man, yes she does have swift swim." He said as ash was thinking "there has got to be a way to decrease such speed, If only there was a move… wait there is!" he was soon finish with his thoughts as he waved his hand.

"Use trick room now!" mimikyu's eye glowed as a weird room with pink walls appeared "now use wood hammer!" mimikyu soon disappeared as he slammed into omastar with great strength "oh dear!" colress yelled as he ordered.

"Quickly use haze." Omastar opened her mouth as she spew out a black cloud "do it!" ash yelled as colress ordered "protect." Mimikyu was rebounded as he was panting "if that's the case then bring her down with you!"

Ash ordered as colress spoke "gyro ball my dear." Omastar soon charged at mimikyu who glowed in a violet light as he was knocked out of the field as did omastar on the field, "that was destiny bond." Lillie said as colress nodded.

"His mimikyu must have understand his speech and used it according to his words." He detailed as ash picked up his pokemon "well done, please take a good rest." Mimikyu nodded before moving back to his shoulder.

"For my final pokemon!" colress yelled as he tossed a third luxury ball, as it burst open to reveal a reptilian bipedal pokemon with large grey wings as ash gulped "an aerodactyl!" ash exclaimed as rotom went to work.

 **Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokemon, this prehistoric pokemon is said to devour preys with just two bites and according to scientist aerodactyl's fossils are usually found near secluded mountain so scientist deduced that to be its home.**

Ash nodded as he looked at dartrix who flew into the field "let's begin." Colress nodded as he looked at the fossil pokemon "ice fang, go." aerodactyl soon flew at a high speed towards dartrix with fangs glowing in icy energy.

"Use double team, than use sunny day!" dartrix split into many images making aerodactyl miss as a ray of sunlight shined on the field, "very well, heat wave please." The fossil pokemon soon launched a gust of hot air.

As a screech could be heard from dartrix "now use thunder fang." Aerodactyl once again charged at dartrix with fang crackling with electricity, "use solar beam!" the grass and flying type launched a green beam as aerodactyl was hit by the impact.

"Stone edge!" a crash sound could be heard as pillar of rocks appeared from the ground "use double team!" dartrix split into many self images as aerodactyl came back out "ice fang." The fossil pokemon continued its assault as ash ordered.

"Tackle!" but instead of a normal kick, dartrix instantly rammed his fist onto aerodactyl's neck making the fossil pokemon wheeze "it used sucker punch!" lillie exclaimed as colress was shocked "it learned a new move on due to his trainer's determination, impressive." He expressed.

As ash smirked "let's wrap this up, solarbeam!" with the last of his energy dartrix let loose a green beam as aerodactyl was blasted from the skies to which colress quickly recalled "thank you aerodactyl." He said as he turned to ash.

"I must thank you for such an amazing battle young man." He spoke as ash walked up to him "me too." Soon lillie walked up to them keeping her umbrella in the process, "you're doing the island challenge?" colress asked noticing his z-ring as he nodded.

"That's right, why do you ask?" this made colress pull out something from his pocket "I found this somewhere near route 8, please take it you might have more use for it them I do." Ash looked at his hand to see a bright pink crystal with a tail symbol on it.

"What is it?" lillie asked as colress shook his head "I'm afraid I have no idea what that crystal is, but I'm pretty certain you will know with on due time although if you have time please do come down to my hotel near route 8 I'll be waiting."

They nodded as the scientist left, "what will you do with the crystal ash?" lillie questioned as he kept it "I'll hold onto to it, if I can really find out which pokemon is it for I'll be happy to give it to it." She nodded as they went towards paniola town as a small pink creature appeared as it giggled before disappearing from sight again.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, if you like more please state in the review if you like so please stay tune for more!

 **Q &A**

 **1) Will Ash get his Greninja back?**

Of course my dear reader, but the only thing is that I won't tell you when as it will be revealed in the future chapters although my apologies if you have find my statement rude.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Meeting an Old Face

If you guys have any questions that stills leaves you in confusion, place them in the review and I'll answer them if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Paniola Town(Alola)

Ash and his team alongside lillie finally reached a town that some what looks like a farm, "is this town a farm?" ash questioned as a voice came "indeed it is young man, are you perhaps a tourist?" they turn to see a man with a tauros walking up to them.

"I am, the name is ash by the way." He introduced as lillie gestured to herself "my name is lillie." The man nodded his head "my name is rango, come I'll take you two to the ranch." He offered as they nodded following rango's lead.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Paniola Town, Paniola Ranch(Alola)

Along the way rango noticed ash's left wrist "are you a trial-goer?" he asked as the kanto born nodded "indeed I am." He said as they finally got the farm in view "here we are, SON YOU HAVE A TRIAL-GOER!" he yelled into the farm.

As a familiar boy walked out "coming!" he yelled as the two spoke "alola kaiwe!" they waved as he smiled and waved "alola! So what brings you here?" he questioned as lillie spoke "it's just as your father said kiawe, ash is here for his trial."

She answered as kiawe nodded "alright, but I don't think today is a good time I'm afraid." He spoke rubbing his head as they tilt their head before rango remembered "ah, today is the volcano challenge day."

He said as ash turned to him "volcano challenge?" he asked as kiawe looked at him "the volcano challenge is where trainer brings their fire type pokemons up the volcano, the first up the mountain will get to challenge one of the summits pokemon and if they win the pokemon joins you while being defeated is the other way round."

He explained as they got the picture "so only fire types can enter?" lillie asked as he nodded, as he just noticed a big bear behind ash "is that a bewear?" they nodded before ash rubbing the back of his head "bewear has a thing or two for me." The fire type trial captain nodded before a stream of fire could be seen launched into the air.

"The ceremony is starting, you guys are welcome to come along if you like." They nodded before following kiawe to the destination.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Wela Volcano Park(Alola)

The gang soon arrived at the base of the volcano as ash spoke "so where does the spectator watch exactly?" kiawe soon pointed to a row of hot air balloons "spectators can watch from there, but I'm afraid you won't be able to see what's inside of the cave."

He answered as ash and lillie shook their head "it's fine." Soon enough kiawe walked in front of the crowds "I as the trial captain of wela volcano park, welcome you trainers to this year's ceremony!" he yelled as the crowd cheered all which has their own fire types out.

As ash, lillie and the rest of the spectator hopped on the balloon while kiawe was continuing his speech "hey ash?" she asked as he turned "yeah?" this made lillie continue "where's mimikyu and bewear?"

She questioned as ash looked around to see that lillie was right that they disappeared, as kiawe was on his last speech "only the trainer's pokemon are allowed into the cave, and competitors are not allowed to sabotage each other's race so if everyone is ready let us begin!"

He yelled as he tossed a pokeball to summon a black coloured marowak as a horn was sounded, "what's that marowak?" ash questioned as the race was on.

 **Marowak Alolan Form, the Bone Keeper Pokemon a Fire and Ghost Type, the bone of the marowak is said to carry the soul of their late mother and whichever pokemon or trainer threatens it, marowak will go onto a berserk rage attacking anything it sees.**

Ash nodded while being amazed that the alola region has so many fascinating pokemon as all the pokemon rushed into the cave leaving their trainers behind, meanwhile kiawe was at the back purposely observing from the back.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Wela Volcano Park, Cave(Alola)

A few fire types pokemon were running through the cave before a black smoke engulf their view as a medium sized monkey with fire coming out from the tip of its tail, punched a snail like pokemon with a big grey shell on its back in the face with fist glowing white.

As the monkey ran on forward as it punched another pokemon in the stomach as it spew out hot flames to block other pokemon's road, as it went on forward deeper into the cave as it was grabbed by a big black arm.

"Mon!" it yelled as it turn to face a bewear in the dark while mimikyu crawled out of hiding holding a camera under his cloth, as the duo walked out.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Wela Volcano Park(Alola)

The rest soon waited as dartrix flew off ash's head "where are you going?" ash asked as he flew towards the cave as bewear and mimikyu emerged "so that's where they went?" ash questioned as dartrix flew back to him with something on hand.

"Is that a camera? Where did you get it from?" he asked as dartrix pointed to mimikyu's direction as a trainer spoke "monferno!" he cried as he continued "let my pokemon go you over grown bear!" bewear just shook its head as it pointed to ash before letting out a happy squeal.

As lillie turn to ash "what does the camera show?" she asked as ash showed her the video of what happened inside the cave "that's cruel, we should tell this to kiawe." She suggested as he nodded "HEY KIAWE!" he yelled to the bottom.

Making the fire trainer turn his head "CATCH!" ash yelled as he tossed the camera down as kiawe caught it "WHAT'S THIS ASH!" he yelled back as lillie spoke next "WATCH THE VIDEO!" kiawe turned his attention to the camera.

As their hot air balloon landed on the ground "HOW DARE YOU!" kiawe roared out loud as the trainer shrugged "I dare what?" he retorted as kiawe passed the camera back to ash as bewear and mimikyu walked back to him with a monkey on hand.

"How dare you disrespect the traditions here!" he yelled as the trainer look at him with a smug on his face "so what? It's just a stupid race what's so great about that?" he said casually which was making kiawe's blood boil.

The fire type captain soon turned around "I think you should take care of this." He said looking at ash as he pointed to himself "me?" lillie then looked at him "your pokemon did caught his in the act, so it's wiser to let you do this."

She explained as he nodded "alright, we'll settle this in a battle." He suggested as the trainer walked forward "and you're going to pay!" soon enough they walked to an open field to prepare their battle.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Wela Volcano Park, Peak(Alola)

Meanwhile at the top of the volcano "maro." A marowak spoke as a black lizard opened one of its eyes "zzle?" she said as marowak pointed as she got up "salazzle!" it roared to get all the pokemons attention as they walked towards the edge to see a ongoing battle.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Wela Volcano Park(Alola)

Kiawe soon stood in the center of the field as he raised his hands "how many pokemon would you like to use?" he questioned as the trainer smirked "full battle." Ash shrugged as he spoke "you're shamus if I remember correctly?"

This made the trainer now known as shamus stare at him "who are you!" he demanded as ash laughed "I'm surprise you don't remember me but whatever, let me re-introduce myself the name's ash ketchum." He said as shamus was glaring daggers.

As this was the boy that humiliated him back in unova as he took out two pokeball "let's have a double battle!" he suggested with a grin as ash sighed "fine by me." He looked at bewear and mimikyu who ran in the field.

"now get out here!" shamus yelled as a big boar and a ant eater like pokemon appeared, "what are they?" lillie asked as rotom scanned them.

 **Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon a Fire and Fighting Type, emboar's arm is said to be so strong that it could crumble a big boulder into dust within mere seconds and according to researchers once an emboar covers its arm in flames it will move so fast that people won't be able to see it.**

 **Heatmor, the Anteater Pokemon a Fire Type, heatmor is able to lash out a fire whip from its mouth to leash onto its foes and it is said that a heatmor can dig up a hole with its claw that will be as big as a moderate sized rock within ten seconds.**

Lillie nodded as kaiwe raised his hands "emboar and heatmor vs bewear and mimikyu, begin!" he announced as shamus started his assault "emboar heat crash! Heatmor fire spin!" the fire and fighting type soon leaped into the air as it came crashing down.

While heatmor was surrounding it with a spiralling fire as ash sighed "this old trick again, double protect." He ordered calmly as mimikyu stood on bewear's head as the duo created a green shield which made emboar rebound backwards.

"Catch it." Bewear soon caught emboar as shamus was growling "heatmor free emboar with fire lash!" heatmor soon launched a fiery whip at their direction as ash spoke "mimikyu hit that back with shadow ball, and bewear don't let emboar escape!"

He ordered as mimikyu fired a ball of ghostly energy at the whip making it rebound to hit its caster as bewear held onto emboar tighter which he soon ordered, "bewear fling emboar back, mimikyu use thunder!"

The strong arm pokemon squeal as it tossed emboar all the way back to hit heatmor as mimikyu set down a huge bolt of lightning striking them dead on, as the flash of light dispersed both fire types were on the ground.

"Emboar and heatmor is unable to battle! Please send out your next pair!" kiawe demanded sharply as shamus recalled his two strongest pokemon in rage "rapidash and monferno go!" he yelled as he tossed a ball while the small monkey ran in as a white horse with flames running through its back appeared.

"Rapidash and monferno vs bewear and mimikyu, begin!" he announced as shamus ordered "monferno flame wheel and rapidash boost him with drill run!" monferno turned into a fire wheel as rapidash slammed a horn into him making the playful pokemon dash forward with incredible speed.

"Do you think that's going to get you anywhere?" ash questioned before continuing "monferno is already hurt, bewear force palm!" the strong arm pokemon blast back monferno with a invisible force from its palm as ash grinned "let's end this, mimikyu shadow ball rapid fire!"

The disguise pokemon soon launched a volley of shadow balls as their enemy got caught in the attack creating a big cloud of smoke, while it cleared kiawe spoke "rapidash and monferno are unable to battle! Send out your next pair!"

He demanded as shamus growled as he recalled the two fire types "I only got one left." He spat out as kiawe spoke "were you only planning to use one of the pokemons here for your cruel battle!" he yelled as shamus shrugged.

"And I would have already succeeded if it wasn't for you!" he yelled pointing at ash who send out dartrix as shamus tossed a pokeball "go arcanine!" he yelled as a big orange dog appeared along with a loud growl.

"I'm surprised you're going to send a pathetic little grass bird against my fiery arcanine." He taunted as ash doesn't seems to care, "arcanine vs dartrix, begin!" kiawe announced as shamus spoke "fire fang!"

Arcanine leaped at dartrix with fangs burning with fire as ash ordered "sucker punch, go!" dartrix kicked arcanine in the face as shamus smirked "overheat!" arcanine roared to unleash a devastating attack.

"dartrix get out of there!" ash yelled as the blade quill pokemon was hit by the large flames emerging from the legendary pokemon, "are you alright!" ash yelled as dartrix was grooming his hair in panic for his looks.

While ash was looking at dartrix "I'll groom you when this is all over, so for now I need you to fight with me!" he yelled as dartrix looked at him before shining in a violet light as he let out a loud cry while beginning to change shape.

A arrow soon flew out of the light to hit arcanine as the light dispersed to reveal the new dartrix which looked like a adult owl with a green hood made of leaves with a orange triangle on the center as ash was delighted "you evolved!" he yelled as the newly evolve dartrix cried "dueye!" he yelled as rotom started to scan him.

 **Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokemon a Grass and Ghost Type, decidueye is the final evolve form of rowlet while not only being able to fight well in the skies according to a sighting of a trainer, a lone decidueye can launch an arrow that can still hit a target from ten miles away while masking itself at the same time.**

Ash nodded as something tapped him on the shoulder "professor?" he whispered as kukui smiled "here take it, you're going to need it I wanted to give you this early but it looks like today is still a good day."

He said as ash spoke "what's this?" he asked as kukui looked at him "it's a decidium z, it allows decidueye to use his own z-move good luck." He said while walking away as ash replaced his normalium z with his decidium z.

As he crossed his arms "let's do it!" he yelled as a dance naturally came into his mind as a yellow aura appeared from him as it was transferred to decidueye who flew into the skies, "this is the power of our full spirit and bond!" he yelled.

As the arrow quill pokemon summoned a volley of arrows as he dived down upon arcanine, knocking the legendary pokemon backwards as the arrows rallying behind him fell near the fire type as each exploded causing a purple cloud to appear.

As the clouds dispersed arcanine was unconscious as kiawe spoke "arcanine is unable to battle! Decidueye wins! The winner for this battle is ash!" he declared as the crowd cheered knowing their tradition destroyer was done for.

But the stopped upon hearing something "LAZZLE! They turn their heads to see a black lizard alongside two marowaks and a smaller one, "what are they?" ash questioned as rotom scanned them.

 **Salazzle and salandit, the Toxic Lizard Pokemon a Fire and Poison Type, this pokemons are able to attract pokemon of their opposite gender by letting out a nice smelling aroma but what people doesn't know is that those aroma contains poison making the battle for this pokemons easier.**

"That's the totem." Kiawe exclaimed as salazzle looked at ash "but why is that salandit with it?" ash asked as kiawe answered "that's one of the many children that the totem has, and salazzle are a only female pokemon." He explained while correcting his friend who nodded.

As salazzle pointed to the sky and the next was ash and soon the field, her language was making everyone confuse except ash "are you saying you want to battle me tomorrow here, at the exact same time?" the toxic lizard pokemon nodded as ash looked at it.

"I don't think a totem would go around challenging whoever they see now right? So what's the catch?" he asked as rotom was activating a mode "pokemon translation mode, activated." He spoke as salazzle grinned.

"You're quite the smart one." Salazzle spoke as they could all hear from rotom "my child here wants to go with you, and I want to see your strength so if tomorrow you win you get to take my child along, but if you lose you shall leave here and never return."

She said sharply as ash nodded "very well, I accept but don't count me on losing to you." Salazzle smirked before walking away as rotom deactivated its mode, "are you really going to do it ash?" lillie asked in uncertainty as ash nodded "sure I am, I don't plan to lose any battle until the league at least that what I hope to achieve."

She nodded as kukui walked up "you might want to get an extra rest, decidueye looks like he could sleep as long as a komala's comatose." Ash nodded as bewear brought decidueye to the nearest pokemon center as did the gang who walked there.

* * *

That's it for today's chapter, hope you all enjoy and just a repeat if you guys have any questions please feel free to ask in the review and I'll answer if possible.

 **Q &A**

 **1) will this story go sun moon plot or ultra sun ultra moon plot?**

It will be starting with sun and moon plot but with a huge amount of storyline changes.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Fighting Against Fire

Here's the second trial battle, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Wela Volcano Park(Alola)

Ash and his team along with lillie, kiawe and kukui were at the base of the volcano twenty minutes earlier then the meeting time, as ash soon turned his attention to kukui starting a conversation.

"Say professor?" he questioned, just as kukui turned to face him "what is it?" this made ash continue his question.

"How exactly did you find out where we were? I mean this place is at least got to be larger then melemele island." He stated as kukui snickered a little before answering the trainer.

"Well you see, I know that if you guys are going to head to the next trial you guys have got to run into kaiwe since he lives at paniola town, and if you guys met him you will surely be led here by him since it's his trial. He explained as ash nodded.

"But you do know that there is another two trials to the north of paniola ranch." Kiawe added as lillie looked at him "really? There is?" the fire type trial captain nodded his head as rotom scanned the entire map of akala island once more.

"According to my data on akala island, the trials are held at brooklet hill and lush jungle to which both locations are to the north of paniola ranch." The flying pokedex stated as ash looked at rotom, "so in other words if I am done with this trial, I could easily go back to do the other two?"

He asked as rotom smiled "not only that, but you'll even reach heahea city after you are done with lush jungle!" rotom exclaimed as the kanto born nodded "it's almost time ash." Kiawe stated looking at the peak of the volcano.

As three figures came into view to show salazzle and two alolan marowak's as they leaped down to the battlefield, "salazzle!" the toxic lizard pokemon express while signalling ash and his team to come forward to face her.

"Are you saying this is a three on three battle!" he yelled as the toxic lizard pokemon nodded, "this is going to be a bumpy ride." Kukui expressed his thoughts as ash looked at his team of three.

"Alright guys, this is it we're facing this trial as a TEAM!" he yelled with his fist in the air as they let our their individual battle cries before running into the field as kaiwe stood at the center to judge the trial taking place.

"The trial battle between totem salazzle's team and ash's will now be under way! This battle will end if the trial-goers pokemon are all unable to continue or unless the totem pokemon has been knocked out, are both sides ready?" he asked as they nodded.

"Very well, let this trial BEGIN!" he announced and with a blink of an eye salazzle erupted with a yellow aura as ash made his first move.

"bewear use dragon claw, mimikyu swords dance, decidueye use spirit shackle!" he ordered, as bewear charged at the enemy with claws of draconic energy, while at the same time mimikyu summoned swords to raise his attack as decidueye shot an arrow right pass mimikyu.

As bewear advances a marowak went in front of him and created a green shield, making the strong arm pokemon rebound backwards as the other marowak hit away decidueye's arrow with bone glowing in a ghostly energy.

"Those were protect and shadow bone." Lillie stated as salazzle spew out a wave of poison as both marowak's tossed their bone like a boomerang towards ash's side of the field.

"Bewear use protect to block off that sludge wave, decidueye repel those bone with leaf blade and mimikyu use shadow ball!" they each complied as bewear created a green shield to protect his allies from the poison.

As decidueye hit both bones into the air with blades made of leaf while mimikyu proceeded to launch a ball of ghostly energy towards salazzle, salazzle grinned before bouncing the ghost type attack back with her tail.

"Mimikyu quick slice that up with shadow claw!" the disguise pokemon did as told as he split the ball into two with claws of shadow, meanwhile the two marowak's has gotten back their bone and proceeded to continue their assault by charging towards bewear and decidueye with body engulf in flames.

"Decidueye use sucker punch and bewear you use payback!" decidueye rammed a feet into one of the two bone keeper pokemon as bewear clashed his fist with marowak's body as salazzle winked before launching several pink hearts at mimikyu.

"Dodge it with double team!" mimikyu soon enough split into many images as a clone was struck by the attack, "now use shadow claw!" upon hearing the command, mimikyu leaped towards salazzle with claws of shadow but just before he could strike a wave of heat energy flew pass him making him leap to the side.

"That was a heat wave attack." Ash exclaimed before thinking "they got to have an attack pattern, but who among the two is the attacker?" he thought as salazzle spew out a torrent of hot flames at bewear.

"Decidueye help bewear out with razor leaf!" but before the command could be executed, the arrow quill pokemon was send flying backwards by a flying bone in the air as bewear was struck by the torrent of flames.

"I'm won't be surprised if totem salazzle's team wins the match." He started before lillie turn to him "why's that?" she asked curiously as kaiwe turn his attention to the field, "totem salazzle's team has been in the same fight for six years now." He explained as lillie was worried for ash's team.

"I got a plan but can you guys trust me?" the trio nodded as ash nodded with a smile "alright, let's do this! Bewear use brutal swing to throw mimikyu at the two marowaks and decidueye cover them with razor leaf!"

Bewear soon grabbed onto mimikyu as he tossed the disguise pokemon with all his strength towards the opposing side, a marowak soon charged at mimikyu with bone glowing in ghostly energy "bingo." Ash thought as he waved his hand.

"Mimic, go!" mimikyu's tail soon glowed in ghostly energy as they clashed before decidueye launched an arrow pass them, the second marowak immediately created a green shield as ash smirked.

"Let's try out your new attack, bewear use earthquake!" the strong arm pokemon immediately started to stomp the ground hard sending a wave of magnitude across the entire field, the marowak's body soon shook from the vibration as the arrow flew pass it.

Salazzle soon retaliated by firing a jet of poison knocking the arrow away and only for ash to order.

"NOW!" the arrow quill pokemon soon appeared behind salazzle as he gave her a hard slash with his blade of leaf, "alright!" ash yelled as the crowd was surprised "he actually made a hit." A man complimented as another one spoke "this kid has skills."

Salazzle soon got back up as she let out a battle cry which made both the marowak nod their heads as they both turned into a wheel of flame as they rolled towards ash's side of the field, with salazzle increasing their flame degree with her flamethrower attack.

"All of you use protect!" the trio created a green shield as the two marowak rebounded with a wave of poison gushing pass them hitting the rest up front, "are you guys alright!" ash yelled as the two marowak's tossed their bone to create a mini explosion on impact.

As the explosion cleared out the trio was still standing but panting hard as decidueye suddenly summoned a flock of feathers as he glowed green recovering his strength, "that's roost." Kukui deduced as ash got a new plan.

"If I can get mimikyu to copy roost, than my only source of breaking through their protect is bewears earthquake but I need another bigger attack." He thought with his eyes closed before smirking.

"Mimikyu copy decidueye's attack with copycat!" the disguise pokemon's body soon took up a avian glow before summoing feathers to recover his own strength, "great now use swords dance, all of you!"

They each summoned their own parade of swords as they increased their own attack strength, the marowak's soon tossed their bone as salazzle fire a jet line of poison as ash waved his hand "mimikyu use telekinesis!"

Mimikyu's body glowed as did the three enemies, soon enough the flying bones was seen close to mimikyu as ash ordered "decidueye leaf blade!" the arrow quill pokemon created two green blades as he repelled the two bones.

Salazzle who was in the air launched a torrent of hot flames as mimikyu leaped to the side "decidueye, use spirit shackle!" ash yelled as decidueye fired two arrows one going for a marowak and the other at salazzle.

A marowak soon formed a green shield as ash grinned "earthquake!" bewear soon stomped the ground hard making both marowak's fall onto the ground as the other was hit by decidueye's arrow, salazzle soon stood her ground as she blasted the second arrow away with a beam of draconic energy.

As ash crossed his arm preparing his z-move "alright mimikyu, let's go!" he yelled as he did a dance "this is the power of our full spirit and bond!" he yelled as a yellow aura appeared from him and was transfeered to mimikyu.

"USE Z-COPYCAT!" mimikyu's body soon glowed in a violet colour as he launched a shadow underneath salazzle, after a brief delay ghoul-like hands made of darkness started to drag the toxic lizard pokemon into the ground as a huge explosion came into view.

"What's going on!" lillie screamed as kukui was blocking his eye from the explosion "that's the ghost type z-move, never-ending nightmare!" he yelled back as the attack ended with salazzle on the ground and with swirl for eyes.

"Totem salazzle is unable to continue, so the victory goes to the trial-goer ash!" he declared as the crowd cheered with all three pokemon lyig on the ground from exhaustion "thank you, all of you." Ash expressed as they smiled back.

Ash soon ran towards salazzle "I'm sorry if we hit you too hard, here." He apologized while handing her a sitrus berry as she stood up shaking her head whist accepting the berry, "landit?" a smaller lizard came as salazzle lightly pushed it towards ash which made its face brighten up.

"Congratulations ash." This made ash turn his head to face kiawe and the rest "thank you." He replied as the fire type captain handed him a red crystal as ash accepted it "that is the firium z, with that your pokemon can use the fire type z-move."

He explained as ash nodded, before turning his attention back to salandit "would you like to come with us?" he asked as it nodded, this made ash pull out a pokeball as salandit tapped it with its hand which it soon got sucked in as the ball clicked without wriggling once.

"I caught a salandit!" ash yelled before summoning the small lizard, "would you like to stay out?" he asked politely as salandit immediately climbed up to his head, taking decidueye's previous spot since he was now too big to do so.

"I guess it likes your head." Lillie said with a small laugh as kukui spoke "so are you going to challenge brooklet hill next?" the kanto native soon nodded as kiawe stepped forward, "I'll be happy to guide you there if you like, since it's just north of my home."

He offered as the duo nod their heads "sure, thank you!" kiawe soon started to guide them to their next destination as kukui was smiling brightly "ash sure has a lot of potential, but I wonder who gave him his z-ring?"

He questioned himself, as he shrugged before walking to another direction away from the park.

* * *

That is all for today people, I am sorry if you find it a little bit hard to read but I tried my best to improve the readability and if I can improve further I will since I am still new to writing.

 **Q &A**

 **1) did you purposely skipped Lana's trial?**

Honestly, no I did not skip it on purpose since brooklet hill can be easily accessed through paniola town/ranch so i made it in such a way that they take up the fire type trial before returning to the water and grass type ones.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Doctor's Regret

Here's a new chapter and my greatest gratitude to you guys for reading it this far hope you are still enjoying this, remember that if you guys have any questions please put them in the review and I'll answer if possible, so last but not least EXTRA note: this takes place during ash's fight against salazzle.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Pewter City, Pokemon Center(Kanto)

A boy with dirty blond hair and pale grey eyes, holding a camera was sitting around the lobby of the center taking pictures as a voice rang through the place "trip, please visit the front desk to collect your pokemons."

The boy known as trip stood up as he walked towards the front desk to come face to face with a pink hair nurse, he soon reach out to take his pokeballs and keep them within his pocket "thank you for your help nurse joy." He said in a polite tone.

As the nurse gave him a warm smile "you're welcome, please take care." She replied as trip nodded and proceeded to walk out the door towards the gym.

* * *

Location: Pewter City, Pewter Gym(Kanto)

Trip arrived at a big building with a few trainers waiting outside to challenge the pewter city gym, "this is sure a huge crowd." He thought while sitting down next to another trainer who looked at him, "you don't seem to be from here." This make trip nod his head "that's right, I'm from unova."

The unova native replied as the trainer lean back against the bench "I heard from people that this gym along with the cerulean city gym are crazy, trainers actually challenged them four times and still lost." He warned as trip was staring at him with disbelief.

After a few hours it was finally near his turn as the trainer looked at him "you can go on ahead, I'm not really confident enough to face him." He offered as trip shrugged "you can watch me fight if you want, you seem like a beginner trainer."

This made the trainer nod his head in reply "I just started five days ago." After his answer, trip went inside so did the trainer as the unova native stood on the field, opposite brock as he started to fish out his camera.

"Who may you be?" brock questioned as trip did not reply but instead was taking pictures of every inch of the gym, soon enough brock was starting to get a little irritated as trip was finally done "the name's trip, I wonder how did you still keep your job when you have such lower level of tolerance?"

He answered as the judge raised his flags "this gym battle between gym leader brock and trainer trip will not begin! Each trainer is allowed three pokemon and the battle is over when either side runs out of usable pokemon, are both side ready?"

Both trainers nodded as the judge nodded "then present your pokemon!" he demanded as brock tossed a pokeball "your lost, krookodile go!" the ball burst open as a thick maroon coloured crocodile appeared with a threatening glare as trip shrugged.

"Chandelure, you're up!" his ball burst open as a black colour chandelier-like pokemon with purple flames appeared "krookodile vs chandelure, begin!" the judge announced as brock smirked "you do know you're at a severe type disadvantage boy." He taunted as trip sighed.

"Are gym leaders in kanto full of talks? Cause I'm getting tired of your speech." He retorted as brock was growling "stone edge and end this battle!" krookodile slammed the ground with his fist as pillar of rocks emerged as they slowly advanced towards chandelure.

"Double team." The luring pokemon soon split into many images as the stone edge attack hit a clone "now use will-o-wisp!" chandelure launched a small blue wisp at krookodile to which brock countered "dark pulse!" the intimidation pokemon launched a beam of darkness at chandelure cutting through the will-o-wisp attack at the same time.

"Energy Ball!" chandelure launched a ball of grass energy in retaliation as an explosion was seen by the impact of the attacks "now!" the unova native yelled as krookodile was hit by a small blue wisp as brock ordered "stone edge!" krookodile weakly slammed the floor as the luring pokemon was hit by the attack.

"Pain split, now!" chandelure glowed white as did krookodile, the light soon swapped places as krookodile was now screaming with chandelure looking a bit more refreshed "finish this with hex!" chandelure's eye glowed purple as krookodile was stunned on the spot.

Before it tossed the intimidation pokemon across the gym slamming it into a wall as the ground and dark type limbed on the floor completely hurt "are you alright krookodile?" brock questioned as he stood up weakly.

"Great! Now use earthquake!" krookodile slammed the ground with all his force as a magnitude was send throughout the field as chandelure was unaffected by the ground type attack since it was floating, "you do know that chandelure doesn't have legs right?" trip said tauntingly.

As brock was shock to only just realise that he was right, "now use hyper beam!" chandelure fired a purple beam as krookodile was send flying back into a wall, wall pieces soon fell to the ground as did the ground and dark type who has swirl for eyes.

"Krookodile is unable to battle! Chandelure wins, gym leader brock please send out your next pokemon!" the judge demanded as brock recalled krookodile to toss out another pokeball "boldore, get'em!" soon enough the ore pokemon was now standing on the field.

As trip recalled his chandelure taking out another pokeball "samurott, you're up!" the ball burst open as a four legged, sea lion-like pokemon appeared "boldore vs samurott, begin!" the judge announced as brock smirked.

"Stealth rock!" boldore's eye glowed light blue as trip ordered "hydro pump!" samurott launched a powerful jet stream of water as the water type move crashed mid-air as a big rock pillar was revealed to be in the way and all around samurott.

"Now what are you going to do? You've got nowhere to run." He said smugly as trip shook his head "even if I can't run, I can still fly." This made brock look at him with confusion, "samurott! face the ground and use hydro pump!"

The formidable pokemon did as told as it faced the ground and launched a powerful jet stream of water, projecting itself into the air as trip smirked "aqua jet!" samurott soon flew towards boldore with body engulf in water.

"Quick use power gem!" brock yelled as boldore launched a few rocks at samurott who flew pass them as if they were nothing, as it slammed into boldore sending him a few feet back, "razor shell!" trip ordered as samurott pulled out one of its seamitar surrounded by water.

As it slashed boldore across the body as the ore pokemon limbed on the ground unconscious "boldore is unable to battle! Samurott wins, gym leader brock please send out your last pokemon! The judge demanded as brock recalled boldore in anger.

And took out his last pokeball "steelix, crush them!" he yelled as a huge iron snake appeared "steelix vs samurott, begin!" the judge announced as brock pulled out a rainbow stone attached to a brown string within his clothes.

As he touched it "let's end this battle with a rocky might!" he yelled as another stone on top of steelix's head appeared as he started to change form within a bright light, the light soon died down as steelix was now larger then before and with several metallic scraps floating around his neck.

"So that's a mega-steelix?" trip questioned as he took a picture before recalling samurott "are you forfeiting samurott?" the judge asked as trip spoke "I'm switching, is substitution not allowed sir?" he questioned as the judge thought for a moment.

"Very well, substitutions are allowed." Trip nodded as he tossed out another pokeball "lopunny, you're up!" the ball burst opened as a humanoid bunny-like pokemon appeared as the judge raised his flags "steelix vs lopunny, begin!" he announced.

The unova native soon revealed a hidden strap on his camera which has a rainbow stone attached to it, while lopunny has a hairband with a stone embed on it as trip touched the stone on his camera "now may our never-ending bond win this battle!" he yelled.

As lopunny started to change shape under a veil of bright light, the light soon died down as lopunny's ears were now longer than before, as it has a black band around its hands and legs, brock soon ordered "use bind!"

Steelix soon lunged himself at the rabbit pokemon as trip grinned "fake out!" lopunny's hand glowed white as it put it in front of itself to stop steelix right in his tracks, "now use drain and fire punch!" lopunny forcefully punched steelix backwards with left fist spiralling with energy and right fist burning in fire.

"Are you alright steelix?" brock asked as the iron snake pokemon nodded, "great then use stone edge!" steelix leaped into the air as trip countered "quick use attract!" lopunny winked as several pink hearts flew towards steelix.

The hearts entered steelix before he could dive into the ground, "I knew your steelix was a male." Trip spoke as brock ordered "use earthquake!" the order fell into a death ear as steelix was still looking at lopunny with love in his eyes.

"Come on steelix, use earthquake!" brock pleaded as trip shook his head "this is ridiculous, lopunny finish this with high jump kick!" lopunny leaped high into the air as she brought her knee into steelix's face knocking the mega form of the iron snake pokemon onto the ground hard.

The judge ran to steelix as he fainted and has already reverted back to his normal state "steelix is unable to battle! Lopunny wins, and since the gym leader has ran out of pokemon the winner is the challenger trip!" he declared as lopunny reverted back before hugging trip.

"Thank you lopunny, and yet I thought gym leaders are suppose to have more bond than normal trainers but I guess I was wrong." He said as brock tossed him a badge as trip walked out with lopunny and along with the trainer at the spectator seat while talking as brock sat on the ground, "was our bond not strong enough?" he questioned himself.

As a geodude ran to him "geo!" he yelled as brock turned to face the rock poke "no geodude that trainer was right, I have no bond and I don't deserve this keystone." He said sadly as steelix got up "lix." He spoke weakly as brock immediately tend to his injuries.

"How can you all still forgive me?" he questioned before continuing "I abandoned my best friend the one I travelled with the most, next was me abandoning you guys to my siblings so how can you all still forgive me!" he yelled.

As a golem walked up to him pointing at the gym "lem!" it roared as brock turned to them "is it because we share a lot of memories together?" he asked as they nodded in unison, brock soon kneeled at the ground as tears were dripping.

"I'm sorry my friends, but I will find him if he is still alive although I'll have to stay with them till I do." He said with determination as he soon started to treat steelix's injury.

* * *

Location: Pewtwer City, Pokemon Center(Kanto)

Trip and lopunny alongside the new trainer arrived at the pokemon center as trip turned to him "I haven't catch your name yet." He said as the trainer scratched his head "I'm sorry, but my names pyro."

Trip nodded as he took out the newly acquired badge and put it in a different casing "why are you splitting them up?" pyro asked as trip chuckled "I don't want to use a badge from unworthy gym leaders to enter the league."

He replied simply as pyro nodded before trip recalled lopunny and handed his pokeballs to nurse joy as he sat down talking to pyro.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter, one more step ahead for redemption I guess? And if your guys don't really like the extra note at the top I apologize it's because I want you guys to know when this is taking place!

 **Q &A**

 **1)** **when do the traitors return?**

How about in this chapter? :p

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise

PEACE!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The First Rival

Back to alola we go! I might right side chapters regarding other characters like team rocket, the traitors etc. and if you guys have any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Route 5(Alola)

Kiawe was now guiding both ash and lillie towards brooklet hill, when a bush near them started to rustle catching all of their attention "what do you think that is?" lillie questioned as both the boys started to get closer to it.

Until a small blue canine pokemon appeared "what's that?" kiawe asked until ash spoke "that's a riolu." He answered while rotom went to work.

 **Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon a Fighting Type, Riolu's has the ability to use what people has called aura and by doing so riolu are able to sense their surroundings to get away from any danger in just a split second.**

They nodded as a voice came "riolu! Where are you!" the voice shouted as lillie raised her head, as a blond hair boy with green eyes, wearing a black sweat shirt and pants along with a pair of red shoes as well as a red ring on his left wrist came out into view.

"There you are!" he said looking at riolu as the emanation pokemon ran to him, "don't go running off like that, I nearly couldn't find you." He scolded as riolu nodded its head, the boy soon finally took notice of ash and his small company not noticing lillie at first "and who are you?"

He asked as kiawe spoke "I suppose you already know me." The boy nodded as ash smiled "the name's ash ketchum, and this here are my pokemons decidueye, mimikyu, bewear and salandit." He introduced while gesturing to each of his pokemon.

The boy nodded as he spoke "my name is gladion, and this is my partner riolu." Gladion introduced himself as lillie was now a bit mad "am I invisible now? Brother!" she yelled as gladion shot his head over kiawe and ash as the two boys got shocked.

"SAY WHAT!" they yelled as gladion chuckled "what are you doing out here lillie?" he asked curiously as she spoke "I'm out here helping ash with his island challenge by showing him around alola." She explained as gladion shot his eyes at ash.

"He does look like a decent trainer, but is he a good fighter?" he thought as he could see ash eyeing at lillie for most of the time "you." He pointed his finger at ash who stared at him with shock "we're going to have a 3 on 3 battle, and I won't take no as an answer." He said sharply.

"But brother! you've just met him for five minutes!" lillie yelled as ash smirked "alright, I accept your challenge gladion." He said happily as they moved to an open field on the route.

And as they did kiawe and lillie were now sitting on a branch "what's the deal with your brother?" kiawe questioned as lillie sighed "I honestly don't know what is he thinking for half of the entire time."

She said as he nodded, meanwhile at the field gladion took out a luxury ball "golbat, come out!" he threw the ball as it burst open to reveal a flying bat with a large opened mouth with four fangs, "alright mimikyu, I choose you!" ash yelled.

While pointing his finger out as mimikyu leaped off his shoulder and onto the field in front of golbat, "golbat, air slash!" golbat's wing glowed as it fired out a barrage of saw-like disc at mimikyu "counter that with mimic!"

The disguise pokemon instantly fired a barrage of cresent blades clashing with golbat's attack creating a cloud of smoke, "shadow claw!" mimikyu leaped out of the smoke with claws of shadow as gladion ordered.

"Poison fang." Golbat bit down on the shadow claw attack with fangs glowing purple as ash waved his hand "shadow ball!" mimikyu instantly launched and blasted golbat backwards with a ball of ghost energy.

"I must say you aren't half bad." Gladion complimented as ash smiled at him "thank you, and you aren't half bad yourself." Gladion chuckled before ordering "venoshock!" golbat fired a purple beam as ash ordered.

"Double team!" mimikyu split into multiple images, making the venoshock attack missed its mark "great now use shadow claw!" mimikyu soon successfully slashed golbat with his claws as gladion put out his hand "poison fang!"

Golbat who retaliated by biting down on mimikyu with fang glowing purple as ash smirked "gotcha, now use shadow ball point blank!" mimikyu created a ball of ghost energy as he fired the attack straight into golbat's mouth sending the bat pokemon down to the ground with swirls for eyes.

"Poison fang didn't work?" gladion questioned as ash answered him "mimikyu's ability is disguise, with this ability mimikyu can take one free hit from any incoming attacks." He explained as gladion chuckled before recalling golbat.

"Mimikyu you were great, come on back." The ghost and fairy type leaped back onto his shoulder as gladion pulled out an ultra ball "lycanroc, come out!" he tossed the ball as it burst open, to reveal a red coloured two legged werewolf-like pokemon with white coloured fur trailing from its back to the top of its head with a black tipped fur that was right at the center of its eyes.

"What's that?" ash asked meanwhile rotom was scanning the new pokemon.

 **Lycanroc Midnight Form, the Wolf Pokemon a Rock Type, the midnight form of lycanroc is known to be vicious and cruel when fighting with an enemy and with extreme care this form of lycanroc will not be so dangerous, whist unlike the midday form the midnight form has stronger hands.**

The kanto native nodded as he looked at bewear "alright big guy, your turn." The strong arm pokemon squealed before walking into the field as gladion ordered "swords dance!" lycanroc soon summoned a parade of swords increasing its own attack power.

"You do the same!" ash yelled as bewear did the same motion as lycanroc, "force palm!" bewear rushed at lycanroc as gladion grinned "counter!" lycanroc sidestepped bewear's palm as it send the strong arm pokemon flying backwards with its powerful punch.

"Are you alright bewear?" ash asked as he nodded "if close range doesn't work, then use focus blast!" bewear created a blue ball as he launched the attack towards the wolf pokemon "stone edge!" gladion countered.

As lycanroc slammed its fist into the ground summoning a trail of rock spikes eventually making contact with the fighting type move creating a large explosion, "rock slide!" from out of the smoke came a barrage of flying rocks as gladion put out his hand.

"Beat those back with brick break!" lycanroc's claw glowed white as it started to punch the rocks back at bewear, "than you beat those back with your own brick break!" ash yelled as bewear did the same motion as lycanroc.

Until gladion smirked "stone edge!" lycanroc soon stopped its attack as pillars of rocks surrounded bewear "oh no!" ash yelled as gladion prepared his ring "let's end this!" he yelled as lycanroc did the same dance as him.

"From the strength within our body!" a yellow aura emerged from him as it was transferred to the wolf pokemon, as it leaped into the air collecting rocks that was as large as an island "use CONTINENTAL CRUSH!" lycanroc soon slammed the island down upon bewear.

"Quick use protect!" ash yelled as it was too late, the island soon buried bewear underneath it as a huge explosion came "BEWEAR!" ash yelled as the attack ended as bewear was panting heavily "come back, you're hurt badly." He ordered as bewear walked back with decidueye and ash's help.

As lycanroc was also panting "you did great my friend." Gladion spoke as he looked at the floor "looks like your last." Riolu sighed before stepping into the field, "alright decidueye, your turn!" the arrow quill pokemon nodded as he flew into the field.

"Alright, riolu use force palm!" riolu rushed forward as it flew through decidueye "decidueye's part ghost type." ash explained before ordering "leaf blade!" decidueye created two green blades as he slashed riolu across the body.

"Are you alright?" gladion asked in concern as riolu nodded "I only have shadow claw." He thought as he ordered "use shadow claw!" riolu created a claw of ghost energy on each hand as it ran at decidueye "sucker punch!"

Decidueye rammed his fist onto one of riolu's hand as the emanation pokemon was send sliding backwards "riolu, let's not give up and give it our all!" gladion yelled as riolu let out a battle cry glowing white in the process.

"What's happening to riolu?" kiawe questioned as lillie answered "it's evolving!" the light soon died down as riolu was now a taller canine with spikes on its chest and back of its hands, the tail, ears grew larger.

"That's a lucario!" ash exclaimed as rotom went to work.

 **Lucario, the Aura Pokemon a Fighting and Steel Type, Lucario releases aura to sense people's nature and if it finds out that the trainer has an evil heart it will not show itself no matter what and unlike riolu lucario can expel aura as an attack and defense force.**

"You've evolved!" gladion yelled happily as lucario nodded, as it soon created a blue bone and tossed it at decidueye who flew backwards to dodge the incoming attack as lucario caught back the bone.

"Now that were even, use bone rush once more!" lucario rushed at decidueye as ash grinned "leaf blade!" decidueye soon created two green blades as he clashed with lucario, "metal claw!" lucario created a metallic claw on each hand.

As ash waved his hand "phantom force!" decidueye soon flew into a strange portal as lucario closed its eyes to sense the area, "use low sweep!" ash yelled as decidueye came out of nowhere as he rammed his leg at lucario's feet making the aura pokemon fell down to the floor in pain.

"Lucario!" gladion yelled as ash prepared his ring "alright, let's do this!" ash yelled as he did a dance as did decidueye "this is the power of our full spirit and bond!" a yellow aura emerged as it was transferred to decidueye who flew into the air summoing a volley of arrows.

"Use SINISTER ARROW RAID!" decidueye soon hit lucario backwards as the arrows rallying behind him all surrounded lucario as each exploded one by one, the attack soon ended as lucario was now unconscious.

"One to two, looks like I won." Ash said as gladion chuckled as he recalled lucario back into a friend ball "I'll win you next time." He declared as ash smirked "I'll be waiting." The two soon turn to their left to notice that no one was on the branch.

"I wonder where they all went, and I need to talk to you." Gladion looked at ash as he sat down "what is it?" ash questioned as he too sat down with gladion starting his line "I've realise you have a feeling for my sister, are you going to deny that?" he asked sharply.

As ash sighed "so you've noticed, yes I do like lillie." He admitted as gladion continued "the only reason I challenged you to a battle, was to see if you can truly protect her and I now see that you can." Ash nodded until gladion let out a sigh.

"I'll allow you to be with her, but if I find out that you did something bad to harm her I swear I am going off with your head first, that clear?" he warned sharply as ash gulped "yes, sir." Gladion nodded until kiawe arrived.

"There you guys are, come on lunch is ready." The two got up as they walked towards the area and settle down for lunch, "what are you going to do now big brother?" lillie asked as gladion shrugged "probably wonder around akala island, before going back to melemele for my other trials."

He said as gladion turned to ash "what's your plan?" he questioned the kanto native who replied back to him "I'm going to finish up the rest of my akala island trials, before going to the next island." He said as gladion nodded before standing up.

"Guess I'll be leaving, and I heard the league is starting." He said as ash looked at him before gladion pointed a finger at ash "the day that I'll beat you will be at the league, so you better hone your skills till then."

Ash soon smirked at his statement "that should be my line gladion." Kiawe and lillie laughed as gladion walked off before whispering to ash "remember what I said, do anything to hurt her and you're done." He warned before walking off back to paniola town.

"What did he say?" kiawe asked as ash shook his head "oh, it's nothing." He lied as he sat down to eat to only realise that half of his food was missing and when they were done they packed up to leave.

Whist behind a tree a small pink creature revealed itself as it starting eating happily at its newly acquired meal.

* * *

And finished! Ash has a new rival and we're one step closer towards the water trial! Any questioned please state in the reveal and I'll answer if possible.

 **Q &A**

 **1) will Ash forgive his former friends who regret?**

I'll be seeing to it so don't worry.

 **2) Is Trip on the traitors side?**

Honestly no, I mean he has nothing against ash and since he isn't a travelling companion I don't think he would care about ash losing a league.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Bubble Trouble

If you guys have any questions, please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOW OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

Location: Akala Island, Route 5, Pokemon Center(Alola)

Ash and his company soon arrived at the pokemon center near to brooklet hill, "why don't we take a break?" ash questioned the group as kiawe nodded "sure, a break sounds nice." Lillie nodded in agreement to kaiwe's statement as they went inside.

"Well let's get our pokemons he-" ash's statement was cut as he slipped on a wet floor "ow, now that really hurts." Ash groaned while rubbing his head as lillie ran to him "are you ok, ash?" she asked in concern as he nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, but why is the floor so wet?" soon enough nurse joy walked up to them with a mop and a bucket "I'm sorry about the trouble, I hope none of you are hurt." She apologized as ash waved it off.

"It's alright, but what happened here?" ash questioned as nurse joy sighed "many problems about trainers or passerby's slipping on the wet floor has occurred since three days ago." She explained as a scream came.

"What was that?" lillie asked worryingly as ash turned his head "it seems to be a person scream and I think it came from outside." He said as they rushed out of the pokemon center to see what was happening outside.

They soon stepped reached an area to see a man on the ground with a puddle of water around him, "are you okay mister?" ash questioned as the man nodded "I'm fine young man thank you." He thanked as kiawe looked at him curiously.

"What happened to you?" the fire type captain asked as ash brought the man to a nearby chair with bewear's help as he started his story, "well I was here to get some water when suddenly a bubble appeared from the tap, I thought it was just a water dripping out until it started splashing water everywhere!" he yelled at the final part as ash raised an eyebrow.

"A bubble?" he asked as the man nodded, kiawe was about to speak until another scream came "now it came from inside!" lillie pointed as they ran back inside.

As they did a lady was on the ground with the same size of water puddle beneath her, "what happened miss?" lillie asked running towards the lady as she slowly got up with lillie's help "I was trying to reveal my bottle, until this bubble came out to spray water everywhere."

She explained as kiawe put a finger on his chin "this problem sounds like the one outside." He said as ash was in thoughts before he look at mimikyu "do you think you can travel through the pipes mimikyu?"

The disguise pokemon nodded as the cloth became empty, "guys we'll go check outside, here and the kitchen where the pipes maybe." Ash said as kiawe looked at him "how can you be so sure?" he questioned as ash smiled at him.

"It's rather easy, beside out and here which has a water pipe excess and each pokemon center has a café." He said as the two finally got the picture "the kitchen is bound to have one!" they yelled as ash nodded "exactly, now come on."

They nodded before kiawe stopped "but who goes where?" he questioned as lillie spoke "I'll bring salandit outside." She said hugging onto the toxic lizard pokemon as a sound came "pew!" they turn to see nebby trying to fly away.

As decidueye caught it and brought it back to lillie "how many time do I have to tell you? Stop running off like that!" she scolded as the small star cloud tilted its head "pew!" it shouted happily as lillie let out a huge sigh before stuffing nebby back into her bag.

"I'll take the kitchen." Ash spoke as kiawe nodded "I'll take a look outside." The last was lillie to spoke "then I'll look around here with bewear and salandit." Soon enough they each ran in their own directions "come on decidueye!" ash yelled as the arrow quill pokemon chased after him.

The duo soon arrived in the kitchen to see a few chefs cooking "we'll just have to look around here." The kanto native spoke as they looked around, "what are you doing here kid?" a chef questioned as ash smiled "I'm here to check something out, have any of you perhaps seen a bubble popping out from the pipes?"

He asked as the chef was in thought before he remembered "yes I have, let me show you." He soon guided ash to a nearby tap, a bubble could be seen popping out "decidueye try using an arrow to pop it." Ash ordered.

As decidueye plucked a feather and point it towards the bubble, but before he could pop it the bubble started to splash out water everywhere as ash was covering his face "this is water sport!" ash yelled as the bubble fired a barrage of bubbles as decidueye who slipped and fell.

"Decidueye are you alright?" ash asked as he nodded while the bubble has already fled, "where did it go?" ash asked as a scream came as ash ran outside "that's lillie!" he yelled, when he arrived at the scene both bewear and salandit was on the ground.

"What happened here?" he asked as the blonde girl sighed "the bubble came and we tried to catch it, and everything that happened is as you see." She explained sadly as ash shook his head "it's alright lillie, you tried your best." He comforted as she nodded before a huge crash sound can be heard.

"Let's go." lillie nodded as she followed ash along with decidueye, bewear and salandit as they arrived kiawe was around a puddle of water with marowak and a huge turtle-like pokemon on the ground on its shell.

"What happened?" lillie questioned as kiawe sighed "the bubble came and attacked us, but now its stuck somehow." He pointed as the bubble could be seen having a few green stripes as ash ordered "mimikyu free that bubble with shadow claw!"

The pipe broke out of thin air as the cloth on ash's shoulder suddenly has movement once again, "great job." He complimented as mimikyu nodded, "but what's that?" lillie pointed at the now revealed bubble.

Which looked like a small green spider-like pokemon with a bubble cover a small head as rotom started to scan the pokemon.

 **Dewpider, the Water Bubble Pokemon a Water and Bug Type, dewpider uses the bubble covering its head to reduce damage from any impact it takes, the bubble can also absorb water but will be deflated if it absorbs too much heat.**

Dewpider soon started to look around before shouting happily "dewpider, dew!" it yelled as ash and his group tilted their head, "what was it doing inside the pipes?" ash asked as lillie spoke "we should bring dewpider back inside."

They nodded as they brought dewpider inside of the center.

As they did ash soon walked up to nurse joy with dewpider on hand "nurse joy, we found this dewpider inside of the pipes." He spoke as nurse soon let out a sigh of relief "thank goodness that you're fine dewpider."

She said as dewpider was bouncing happily "you know this dewpider nurse joy?" lillie asked as she nodded "in fact I do, this dewpider is just a baby but it was left here by its trainer." She explained as kiawe spoke.

"Who would leave a baby here!" he yelled out loud as ash spoke "calm down kiawe!" the fire type captain soon calmed down with ash turning over to nurse joy "but who is this trainer?" he asked as she shook her head.

"I'm afraid I didn't ask for his name, but he told me to take care of dewpider as he'll come back soon but he didn't come back." She explained as dewpider started to jump onto ash's head nearly pushing salandit off.

"Dewpider seems to like you ash." Lillie spoke as ash looked at the water bubble pokemon, "do you want to come with me?" he asked as dewpider nodded happily while splashing water almost everywhere making decidueye trip when he stepped forward once.

The kanto native soon pulled out a pokeball as dewpider tapped it with a huge smile, as it got sucked in with the ball clicking instantly as ash instantly let dewpider out as the water bubble pokemon started to looked around.

As ash spoke "do you want to stay out here and play?" he asked politely as dewpider was bouncing around happily splashing water everywhere in the process as they all laughed as kiawe started to speak.

"What are you going to do if you find dewpider's old trainer?" he asked as ash shrugged "I actually don't know yet, but what I will do is that I'll make him speak of why he abandoned dewpider." Kiawe nodded as they went on their way towards brooklet hill.

Location: Pallet Town, Professor Oak's Laboratory(Kanto)

A boy with auburn hair soon walked into a laboratory with a laptop on hand as he spoke "hey gramps!" he yelled as professor oak walked into the room surprised "ah, gary how are you my boy?" he asked as gary nodded.

"Fine, but gramps where's ashy-boy?" he asked as the professor let out a huge sigh "that's a big problem gary, come in and I'll explain it to you." Gary nodded as he follow professor oak into the room as they sat down with professor oak speaking.

"It all started when ash came back from his kalos journey, he came here to check out his pokemon but I tried to warn him something was wrong, still he ran outside faster than my mouth could move." He explained as gary can be seen visibly angry.

To which professor oak took out three pokeballs "please gary take these guys with you." Gary soon took the three pokeballs curiously as the elder professor spoke "they are ash's three kalos pokemon, talonflame, hawlucha and noivern."

He spoke as gary nodded "and I have a favour to ask of you gary, and only you can do this." The younger professor soon nodded again "I want you to pass these three pokemons to ash when you see him again."

He stated as gary raised an eyebrow "but why can't you do it gramps? Why does it have to be me?" he asked as professor oak sighed "for one gary max and the rest will definitely use my lab to exchange among ash's pokemon and second aside from you gary, no one else knows ash better then you."

Gary nodded as he smiled "sure gramps I'll hand these three to ash, but where do I find him and if you say he came back from kalos the only area left aside from those six is-" he stopped as the two professor looked at each other "the alola region!" they yelled.

As gary stood up "I'll go there right away, but where am I going to find him?" he asked as professor oak smiled "that's why I leave it to you gary, I'm sure you'll have a way to find him." Gary nodded as he walked towards the door.

"I'll leave to find ash and don't worry gramps, these guys will reach him safely." Professor oak nodded as gary walked through the doors and out of the lab, as professor oak smiled "please still be alive ash."

My apologies for the short chapter today, the next will be slightly longer please be patient :)

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Battle On The Hill

Here's another chapter, and remember if you guys have any questions just place them in the review and I'll answer if possible.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Brooklet Hill(Alola)

Ash and his gang arrived at brooklet hill without having a clue that they were being tailed by something, kiawe soon pointed to a distance "there's the entrance." He said as they soon stopped at a big gate as they soon saw a girl with blue hair already waiting for them.

"Alola!" she yelled as the rest waved "alola lana!" they yelled as ash walked up to her "so this is the water trial?" he questioned as she nodded with a smile "that's right, and is too your second trial on akala island!" she said pointing to the gate behind her.

"Are you ready?" she asked as ash nodded with a huge smile on his face "I'm born to be ready, so what do I have to do?" he questioned back as lana spoke "it's really simple actually, all you have to do is to reach the den by passing three rivers and two which contains the ally pokemon of the totem."

She explained as ash nodded "alright, but what if all three contains them?" he asked just to be sure as lana laughed "that won't be possible, if there really is a third that's probably a pokemon trying to be them." She said as ash nodded.

"If all questions are answered, may the trial in brooklet hill begin!" she yelled as the water trial captain turn to face the rest "you guys can follow me to the totem's den." They nodded as they followed lana towards the den.

As ash faced his team "guys, let's get this done fast so we can eat!" he yelled as all did the rest of his pokemon as they ran into the hills first lake, as they stop at the edge of a lake they could see a lapras waiting for them.

"What's a lapras doing here?" ash asked as dewpider carried a piece of paper off of the seat that was attached to lapras's shell, ash soon took the paper and started reading it.

Dear ash,

I forgot to mention about the ride lapras that you were suppose to use for my trial, if you are reading this then you have probably found it and there will also be a dive ball next to this letter that is meant for lapras.

Please be kind to lapras when you are crossing the three lakes.

From,

Lana

Ash soon kept the letter in his bag as he look at his team "alright guys, we're going to hop on lapras to pass through the three lakes." He said as they nodded before he turned to lapras "we'll be in your care lapras, and I'm sorry if there's so many of us on your back." He spoke with a apologetic tone as lapras nodded.

They soon hopped on lapras with mimkyu on its head, decidueye on the right, bewear on the left, salandit on ash's head and dewpider on his lap.

While they were surfing through the lake the team could see a splash right in front of them "what's with the splash?" ash asked as the splash burst open to reveal a small white fish with a blue back and light blue eyes.

It soon fired a jet stream of small water at them as ash ordered "mimikyu use shadow ball!" the disguise pokemon fired a ball of shadow as it collided with the water type attack as ash turned to rotom "what's that pokemon?"

 **Wishiwashi, the Small Fry Pokemon a Water Type, wishiwashi usually doesn't fight alone so this pokemon always bend together to fight their enemies and will separate if their leader is severely injured.**

Rotom explained as ash nodded "I see, so this one doesn't have a leader?" he asked as rotom spoke "the better guess is that this one is an ally." The flying pokedex said as ash waved his hand "mimikyu, finish it with shadow claw but be careful not to drop in the water." He ordered.

As mimikyu leaped at the small fry pokemon and slashed it with claws of shadow before hopping back onto lapras as the water type fish swam away in panic, "looks like that's one down, so that means one more to go!"

He yelled as lapras continued as they soon reached dry land, the team ,leaped off as ash took out three bottles of pokemon food as he gave some to his team and some to lapras as the team ate ash took out three sandwiches as he ate one.

When the one on his hand was gone, he looked at the remaining two to notice one was missing as he started to look around as decidueye looked at him "eye?" he asked as ash spoke "someone took one of my sandwiches." He explained as the team started to look around but found nothing.

As ash shrugged "let's move on, we still have two more lakes to clear." The team quickly ate as ash recalled lapras to summon it at the edge of the second river as they soon hopped onto larpas as it moved onwards out into the second river.

Bewear soon pointed out towards a splash mark as ash ordered "salandit use flame burst." He whispered as the toxic lizard pokemon shot a small barrage of flame at the splash as a dewpider popped out of the water instead.

It soon fired a beam of ice towards the team "bewear, hit that back with force palm!" the strong arm pokemon put out his right hand as he blast the beam of ice back at dewpider with an unseen force, the ice soon hit dewpider as the water bubble pokemon was frozen in a small block of ice as it dropped into the water.

Ash's dewpider soon hopped around as it jumped onto a splash in the water as it got shot into the air by a water gun "dewpider!" ash yelled as mimikyu caught it with a shadow claw as the small water and bug type started to cry.

"Decidueye, finish it with leaf blade!" decidueye soon slashed the culprit for hitting dewpider which happened to be a second wishiwashi as the small fry pokemon swam away in panic, "dewpider are you alright?" ash spoke hugging onto dewpider as the water bubble pokemon started to calm down.

"lapras take us to dry land." Ash ordered as the transport pokemon took the team to dry land as ash took out a small medical kit as he started to treat dewpider's wound, and once it was done ash looked at dewpider "are you alright, little guy?"

Dewpider nodded his small head as ash smiled while he recalled lapras and summoned it at the edge of the third lake, "alright, last lake." He said as the team slowly got on as lapras moved out towards the lake.

Ash soon caught another splash in sight "I thought lana said that there's only two of them?" he thought as he spoke "be careful guys, salandit lit that water up with flame burst." The toxic lizard pokemon soon launched a small flame at the splash as the splash disappeared.

"I guess it's gone now." Ash said as the water burst open behind them, the team quickly turned around to meet face to face with a white jellyfish that somewhat looks like a human girl with white hair and a dress.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING!" ash yelled out loud as the creature launched a huge wave of poison blasting everyone backwards onto dry land as lapras was toppled over with the whole team on the ground.

Ash soon stood up as he look at his team to notice that decidueye, bewear and mimikyu were still standing as he waved "mimikyu swords dance, bewear focus blast and decidueye use spirit shackle!" mimikyu summoned a parade of swords.

As bewear and decidueye launched a blue ball and arrow respectively, as the creature created a green shield blocking off the attacks, before firing a huge bag of garbage at the team as ash ordered "bewear protect, mimikyu shadow sneak and decidueye use leaf blade!"

Bewear created a green shield blocking off the attack as mimikyu dove into the ground and with decidueye charging at the creature with two green blades, as it retaliated by summoing a wave of poison blasting decidueye and bewear backwards.

"Decidueye! Bewear!" ash yelled as he growled "mimikyu finish it!" mimikyu soon hit the creature but to their horror as it disappeared as the disguise pokemon was rammed by the creature with head glowing in a steely light.

"Mimikyu!" ash screamed as the trio fell unconscious, the kanto born soon turn to face the creature "just what are you?" he asked as the creature screeched as it fired a beam of poison as ash shut his eye.

But when he reopened them, the attack was stopped mid-air by a floating barrier as the creature was send flying backwards crashing into a wall by an unseen force which confused the kanto trainer "what just happened?"

He asked as a small pink creature appeared before him, giggling before nuzzling him as he looked at it "aren't you? Mew?" he asked as the creature now deduced to be a mew nodded happily before nuzzling him yet again in affection.

But it stopped as mew created a green shield to block a barrage of flying gemstones, "you mean you want to fight alongside me? Mew?" he questioned as new species pokemon nodded as ash smiled before nodding.

"Alright, then use psyshock!" mew soon created a blue sphere on each hand before firing off multiple balls from the spheres as they flew towards the creature as it retaliated by firing off multiple gemstones which collided with the psychic type attack.

"Mew use thunder!" the psychic type pokemon soon summoned a thunder cloud as a use volt of electricity dropped upon the creature who shifted out of the way before charging towards mew with a tentacle glowing purple.

"Mew stop it in its tracks with psychic, then blast it away with water pulse!" mew's eye glowed light blue as did the creature before it summoned a sphere of water as it launched it at the creature who got blast into a rock by the impact.

As ash waved his hand "use dual chop!" mew charged at the creature with hands glowing in draconic energy as the creature blast it back with a beam of poison, "mew are you alright?" ash asked as mew nodded "then use recover!"

Mew glowed in a green light before ash ordered once more "use aura sphere than sunny day!" the new species pokemon fired a blue sphere before giving out a battle cry to summon a ray of sunlight, as the creature fired a barrage of gemstones in retaliation.

As ash waved his hand "now solar beam!" mew created a green orb before firing off a green beam at the creature who got send flying backwards as ash's pocket shined "what the?" he said as he took out the same pink crystal that colress has handed to him.

As he looked at mew who nodded towards him as ash replaced his decidium z with the strange crystal as he crossed his arm "let's do this mew!" he yelled as he did a dance as a yellow aura emerged from him as it was transferred to mew.

"This is the power of our spirit and bond!" he yelled as mew summoned more than fifty purple spheres as it out its hand as the spheres gather to form a giant ball, before mew launched the ball at the unknown creature.

As a huge explosion could be see with a huge cloud of smoke as the field turned into a psychic terrain as ash kneeled on the ground from exhaustion before fainting as he could see a blurry image of mew and the fleeing creature before fainting completely.

"Ash! Ash! Ash!" he heard a scream as he slowly opened his eyes to see a blonde girl shaking his body as she smiled upon his wake, "what happened?" he asked while sitting up slowly as kiawe spoke.

"we waited for you at the totem's den for the entire day, but you didn't arrive so we went to search for you? What happened here exactly?" he asked as ash was trying to recall before shooting his eye open.

"Mew! Where's mew!" he yelled looking around as lana tilted her head "what's a mew? We saw nothing but you, your team and my lapras." she explained as lillie looked at him with concern "are you sure you're alright?"

She asked as ash nodded "I am but I am certain that mew was here." He said as rotom floated up groggily "what happened ash?" rotom asked as decidueye picked up a pokeball as he gave it to ash "cidueye."

Ash turned to his partner as he took the ball "a pokeball? Rotom can you please check the entire status of pokemons under my possession?" he asked as rotom smiled "sure thing, scanning." It spoke as an entire list appeared.

 **Name: Decidueye**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Grass/Ghost**

 **Ability: Long Reach**

Ash soon flipped to the next.

 **Name: Mimikyu**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Ghost/Fairy**

 **Ability: Disguise**

The next was rotom who flipped the page.

 **Name: Bewear**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Normal/Fighting**

 **Ability: Klutz**

Ash soon continued the page.

 **Name: Salandit**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Type: Fire/Poison**

 **Ability: Corrosion**

The next was the last two pages.

 **Name: Dewpider**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Water/Bug**

 **Ability: Water Absorb**

Soon lillie flipped the page for ash as he was still tired.

 **Name: Mew**

 **Gender: Genderless**

 **Type: Psychic**

 **Ability: Synchronize**

Ash tossed the ball on his hand as it burst open to reveal a small pink flying pokemon "mew!" it yelled before nuzzling ash in affection as he laughed weakly, "glad to see you're alright mew but are you sure you want to join me?"

The new species pokemon nodded as ash nodded "alright, everyone return." He recalled everyone before fainting once more as kaiwe caught him "let's get him back to the pokemon center, I don't think his in any shape to do this."

Lana nodded as she spoke "I'll put a sign that says that this trial is on hold until ash is back on his feet." The two nodded as they ran, as a boy who soon arrive much later as he looked at the sign.

"Aw man, we missed it but I guess that's alright." He soon look to the floor where a yellow pokemon was floating "say raichu, why don't we go get some malasada?" he asked as raichu hopped up and down in excitement as they left

* * *

And that's the end of today's chapter, thank you all for waiting and I'm putting multiple species for every single mythical and legendary pokemon EXCEPT mewtwo who only has a limit of one. And so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter

 **Q &A**

 **1) Can Goodra be back, too?**

Of course, I'll see to it.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Totem of The Lake

And we're back people hope you guys are still enjoying this so far, if you have any questions put them in the review and I'll answer them if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Route 5, Pokemon Center(Alola)

Ash who was in bed slowly blinked his eyes as he looked around to see himself inside a room with lights above his head, he got up to see his pokemons near him as well as a certain blonde girl was next to his bed asleep.

As he slowly recalled what happened the other day "what was that creature that mew and I defeated? But did it flee?" he thought as the sudden movement from his hand woke the girl up from her sleep.

"You're finally awake ash." Lillie said happily as he smiled "were you taking care of me the entire time?" he asked as she nodded slowly before a few more company came in "you're finally awake!" the duo turned their heads.

To see kiawe, lana and james by the door "hey guys." Ash greeted as james stared at him "how did you faint during your trial?" the blue hair trainer asked curiously as ash thought before answering, "well you see, my pokemons and I met this really strange pokemon." Ash explained.

With kiawe raising an eyebrow "strange pokemon? How strange?" he questioned once more as ash replied "it looked like a white jellyfish, but at the same time looks like a girl in a white dress." He described as rotom was scanning his database.

"I don't have any data on such pokemon." The flying pokedex confirmed as ash looked at him "are you sure rotom?" ash asked as rotom nodded "positive!" rotom yelled.

"What are you going to do now?" kiawe questioned as ash smiled at him "go back to brooklet hill of course, I'm not going to let this stop me you know." He said confidently as james laughed away.

"That sounds so much like you, always full of energy." He said as ash got up, "I have no time to slack because I have a dream I want to achieve." Ash spoke with lana gesturing to the door "than may we be off to brooklet hill, I'll be waiting at the entrance."

The water type trial captain left through the doors as james turn to ash "let's go, we can't make her wait forever." The kanto native nodded as the rest left through the doors.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Brooklet Hill(Alola)

The gang arrived at the gate of brooklet hill as lana counted "I thought I'm suppose to have three trial-goers?" she asked as a voice came "A-LO-LA!" they turn to see a boy with dark green hair and gray eyes, wearing a black shirt and yellow pants with orange designs running down the slope.

"Sorry I'm late." He said casually as lana raised an eyebrow "and you are?" she asked as the boy put a huge smile on his face "the name's hau, I'm from iki town on melemele island." He introduced as they introduced starting with ash.

"My name's ash ketchum, and this here are my pokemons decidueye, mimikyu, bewear, salandit and dewpider." He said while gesturing to each of his pokemons.

"I'm james, nice to meet you hau." The blue hair trainer introduced himself.

"I'm lillie, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lillie said with a smile as the next was the captains.

"The name's kiawe, I suppose you remember me right?" Hau nodded at kaiwe's statement.

"And I'm lana, I'll be overseeing your trial here in brooklet hill." She said with a bow as hau smiled "okie dokie! Let's get started!" he yelled.

As lana turned to ash "you can come with me to the totem's den ash, while the two of you have to pass through three lakes and defeat two ally pokemons." She explained as the two boys nodded as she point towards the gate.

"May my trial for you two begin!" she yelled as the two ran through the gates as lana gesture to the side "please follow me." Ash nodded as he followed lana so did lillie and kiawe.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Brooklet Hill, Totem's Den(Alola)

The gang soon arrive at the edge of a big lake as rain started to pour down upon the field as lana pointed towards a distance.

"You'll be fighting on that island ash, remember you have limited land to fight the totem so choose your two pokemons wisely." She reminded as ash nodded.

Lana soon passed ash a dive ball as he toss it to summon the same lapras that was loan to him by lana, the kanto native soon look at his team before picking.

"Alright, dewpider and mimikyu let's go!" he yelled as kiawe looked at the kanto native with a shock look.

"Are you sure? I mean dewpider is still just a baby ash." The kanto native soon nodded his head "I'm pretty sure kiawe, don't worry about a thing." The fire type trial captain nodded as he hopped on lapras with dewpider and mimikyu.

As they reach the small island, a big figure underneath the water could be seen as a huge dark blue fish burst out of the water roaring at ash and his team, as the fish burst in a yellow aura "What's that!" ash yelled.

As rotom looked at him "that's wishiwashi ash, like I said it usually bends together to face an enemy!" rotom yelled as ash waved his hand "dewpider use water gun!" the water bubble pokemon shot out a small harmless jet of water as wishiwashi launched back a bigger jet of water.

"Protect mimikyu now!" mimikyu created a green shield as the jet of water was rebounded as ash waved his hand "shadow claw!" mimikyu leaped at wishiwashi with claws of shadow as the small fry pokemon clashed with mimikyu with tail glowing in a steely light.

"Dewpider use scald!" dewpider soon fired a high temperature water at wishiwashi as a beam of ice froze the scalding attack shocking the team "what was that?" ash asked as wishiwashi launched a huge jet of water.

As ash waved his hand "mimikyu, challenge that with mimic!" mimikyu instantly launched the same huge jet of water as the attacks collided to cancel each other out, with a pink fish in a shape of a heart coming out of the water to launch a beam of ice.

"Dewpider, use ice beam too!" dewpider soon fired a beam of ice as a small block of ice was created by the two beams, "mimikyu use shadow ball!" mimikyu created a ball of ghost energy as he launched it towards wishiwashi.

In retaliation small fry pokemon summoned a huge wave as the shadow ball attack was destroyed as mimikyu and dewpider were washed away by the wave, as mimikyu leaped up shaking the water off as dewpider was happily jumping all around.

"That's right dewpider's ability is water absorb, so water type move doesn't affect him but I don't think wishiwashi knows that yet." Ash thought before ordering yet another attack.

"Mimikyu use swords dance, dewpider ice beam!" mimikyu summoned a parade of swords as dewpider launched a beam of ice towards the water as wishiwashi roared to summon yet another large wave as the beam of ice was destroyed in mere seconds.

"Mimikyu quick use protect!" mimikyu created a green shield as the wave rushed by them, the moment mimikyu let down the shield a huge snow storm blast them backward as they slowly got up with a jet of water blasting mimikyu backwards.

"Mimikyu are you alright?" ash asked in concern as the disguise pokemon nodded as dewpider was crying a little as ash smiled at him "come on little guy you can do this, just believe in yourself and we'll win so there's no need to cry." Ash comforted as dewpider faced him.

Before glowing in a bright white light as the small spider started to change shape, after the light died down dewpider was now a bigger version of itself with six legs and with bubble on each joint, the head has grown larger as did the bubble as rotom was scanning the new dewpider.

 **Araquanid, the Water Bubble Pokemon a Water and Bug Type, the bubble on araquanid's head can subsequently drown small foes but despite its intimidating looks this big angry bug is actually a caring pokemon protecting others within its bubble or even storing items or its trainer.**

Ash smiled as araquanid turned to face the two foes in the water "you've evolved, and you even learned a few attacks!" he yelled as araquanid leaped at the small pink fish as he slammed her into the water making it faint in an instant.

"That leech life." Rotom confirmed as wishiwashi launched a bit jet of water as ash smirked "mirror coat!" araquanid glowed in a rainbow light as the water was redirected towards wishiwashi as the small fry pokemon shifted backwards.

"Now use giga drain!" araquanid soon glowed in a green light as he entangles wishiwashi within a shackle of vines draining the water type's energy as ash waved "now finish this off with surf!" he yelled before realizing his own mistake.

As the kanto native turned around to see a huge wave approaching "did I really just said that?" he asked as he could have sworn he heard mimikyu said something before they were all carried away by araquanid's attack.

Ash soon woke up to see a bunch of small wishiwashi's around them as a voice was heard "HEY ASH!" he turned to see the rest coming towards him.

"hey, I kinda messed up hehe." He laughed sheepishly before he was hit by mimikyu's wood hammer as araquanid walked up to them with all of ash's belongings inside his big bubble.

As ash took them back "thank you araquanid." He said as kiawe raised an eyebrow "dewpider evolved?" ash nodded as lana put out her hand "here." She said as ash soon took a blue crystal of her hands.

"It's a waterium z, it allows you to use the water type z-move." She said as ash took the crystal "thanks, but what happened to the rest? I mean james and hau." He asked with lana chuckling "they already left ash, but I'm sure you'll meet them again."

The kanto trainer nodded just before rotom started to check its system "say ash?" this made ash turned his head to face rotom's "yeah?" with that rotom soon showed him a new index of a seventh pokemon.

 **Name: Deino**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Dark/Dragon**

 **Ability: Hustle**

Ash soon took out the seventh pokeball "come on out! Deino!" he yelled as a small dragon which was meant to be blue but instead was green appeared as he started growling "hey, now calm down little guy." Ash tried to calm him down but it didn't work as deino rammed into him.

"I got a feeling it doesn't like ash for some reason." Lillie stated as ash got up "he must have been caught up in araquanid's surf attack and got caught by accident." He theorized as deino was still growling.

"Look I'm sorry deino, I didn't know you were near honest." He apologized as deino started to look more calm "but if you want you can come with us if you like, or would you prefer to be in the wilderness?"

The kanto trainer asked as deino thought for a moment before looking at him "dei!" he yelled as ash smiled "welcome on board deino." He said as he carried the irate pokemon as lana spoke "the next place you'll need to go is lush jungle, but I'm sure rotom can take you there."

They nodded as kiawe scratched his head "I'm sorry but I'm suppose to run an errand today so I guess I can't join you." The fire type trial captain apologized as the duo shook their heads "it's alright we understand."

Kiawe nodded as they started to go their separate ways.

Meanwhile on top the hill "what do you sense lucario?" a boy asked as lucario stood up "rargh." Lucario called out as the boy nodded "so she does have it huh? I still wonder why big brother would work with the likes of them but whatever can I do."

He stated as he got up "we'll go talk to him that she has it, and if any further action is need we'll see what we can do." Lucario nodded as it followed its trainer off the hill and to parts unknown.

* * *

I'm sorry if you were interested to see all three trial battles at once, but I guess it was one out of three instead and if guys want to say anything in the review please feel free and if there's any question I might just answer them if possible!

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Unacknowledged Pride

The third side chapter, my apologize if you guys wanted to see more alola action but if you guys have any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Route 116, Rustboro City Outskirts(Hoenn)

Max's Group was now walking through the outskirts of rustboro city on route 116, as may spoke "where's serena and dawn?" she asked as a green hair connoisseur spoke "serena is taking dawn around kalos to let her see what a showcase is, and if I'm not wrong leon's with them too."

He finished as bonnie pointed towards a distance "what in the world is that big structure?" she asked as the whole group could see a big pyramid in the middle of the outskirts with brock, may and max speaking.

"Isn't that the battle pyramid?" they said in sync as clemont raised an eyebrow "what's the battle pyramid?" he asked as brock turned to face the rest "the battle pyramid is one of the kanto battle frontiers battle facility, and the battle pyramid is the strongest."

He explained as they nodded before max grinned "maybe I can beat brandon, let's go!" he yelled as the bespectacled boy started running towards the pyramid as did the rest in order to catch up to him, but just before he entered he banged into someone which looked familiar to brock.

The boy has purple hair, but he wasn't wearing his old clothes but was wearing what looks like that of a archaeologist.

The boy soon glared at max "watch where you're going." He sneered as max got up "oh yeah! You're the one who got in the way, so move it." The ten year old demanded as the boy in front of him chuckled.

"Paul?" brock asked as the boy now known as paul stared at him "I'm surprised you remember me, so whose this idiot?" he asked as brock introduced everyone "paul this here are the rest of my friends misty, may, max, cilan, iris, bonnie and clemont." Paul nodded as the doctor faced the rest "guys this here is paul."

They soon smiled "nice to meet you." They called out as the sinnoh native nodded, just then he turned to face inside "brandon should be back in ten minutes right?" he asked as another archaeologist came out.

"I'm awfully sorry paul, but brandon found something interesting in the ruins so he is going to need another three days or so." He apologized as the sinnog native sighed "he sure knows how to get an expansion but I guess I can wait, since I have to look after the battle pyramid."

He said as max spoke "where's brandon!" he demanded yet again as paul glared at him "you don't simply come here and demand to see him, and since his out you might as well face me." He said sternly as max growled "you're not even as strong as brandon!" he yelled.

With paul shrugging "if you don't want to then beat it, I have more things up my hands to do." With that the sinnoh native turned around just before bonnie stood up front "if he won't than I will!" she yelled as paul turned around "looks like someone needs his girlfriend to fight for him, what a gentlemen, but fine."

He said while walking inside as did the rest, with paul standing in one box and bonnie in the other with the referee on the stage "will you guys be having a six on six battle?" the referee asked as they nodded.

"The battle between pyramid prince paul and trainer bonnie will now begin! Each trainer is allowed six pokemons and substitutions is allowed, if so then present your pokemon!" he requested as bonnie took out her pokeball "staraptor, go!" she yelled as the predator pokemon flew above the field.

With paul taking out a pokeball as "regice, standby for battle!" the ball burst open as a huge blue iceberg like pokemon appeared "regice vs staraptor, begin!" the referee yelled as bonnie took out her pokeball "staraptor, return."

The normal and flying type disappeared as she tossed another ball "glalie, go!" a big floating face soon replaced the bird as paul ordered "lock-on." Regice soon put a target mark on glalie as bonnie spoke "hail, then use shadow ball!"

Glalie roared to summon a hail storm before launching a ball of ghost energy as paul said nothing while regice was hit, bonnie grinned but soon turn to horror when she found out that regice was perfectly fine "you do know regice's ability is ice body." Paul said before ordering.

"Now finish this off with focus blast!" regice soon fired a blue ball as bonnie waved her hand "dodge it!" glalie got out of the way as the ball flew pass, but to only be hit when the ball curved back to strike its initial target causing glalie to faint on the spot.

"Glalie is unable to battle! Regice wins, please present your next pokemon." The referee demanded, meanwhile at the stand "how fast did he took out glalie." Cilan complimented as brock raised an eyebrow "since when did paul get a regice?"

He murmured as bonnie threw another pokeball "scraggy, go!" soon enough the shedding pokemon appeared "regice vs scraggy, begin!" the referee announced as paul grinned "lock-on." The same thing that happened to glalie happened to scraggy as a target mark could be seen.

"High jump kick!" scraggy leaped into the air as he slammed down upon regice who withstood the attack thrown at it, "hyper beam, go!" paul yelled as regice fired a purple beam towards scraggy just before bonnie tried "use stone edge to block its path!"

Scraggy soon slam the ground with his fist summoning stone pillars emerged from the ground as the beam curved out of the way to hit scraggy as the fighting type pokemon fainted on the spot, "scraggy is unable to battle! Regice wins, please present your next pokemon."

This shocked the rest as paul shook his head "your skill is below average and you tell me, you want to face brandon to a battle?" he asked while recalling regice "aegislash, standby for battle!" the second ball burst open to reveal a sword and a shield.

"Staraptor, go!" bonnie yelled as the predator pokemon took his place back on the field, "aegislash vs staraptor, begin!" the referee announced as paul ordered "autotomize, now." Aegislash glowed in a steely light before glowing red.

"Staraptor, use brave bird!" staraptor's body soon got engulf in a red fire as he flew towards aegislash "king's shield to swords dance." The royal swords pokemon created a blue rectangular shield as staraptor rebounded backwards.

With aegislash summoning a parade of swords soon after the king's shield, "now finish this off with sacred sword!" aegislash tossed out its swords from the shield handle as it slashed through staraptor like a piece of paper.

Making the predator pokemon fall from the skies, "staraptor is unable to battle! Aegislash wins, please present your next pokemon!" the referee called out as bonnie recalled staraptor in shock, "the difference in skills sure is big." Brock remarked as iris started shouting.

"COME ON BONNIE YOU CAN BEAT HIM TO THE FLOOR!" she roared as bonnie tossed yet another pokeball "swellow, go!" the swallow pokemon soon came out with a burst of light as the referee took up his flags.

"Aegislash vs swellow, begin!" he announced as bonnie ordered "brave bird!" swellow's body was soon engulf in red flames as paul said nothing which ended with aegislash getting hit, "night slash, go!"

With the sword still drawn from its shield, aegislash made a quick motion of slashing swellow across the body as the swallow pokemon fell to the ground meeting the same fate as staraptor "swellow is unable to battle! Aegislash wins, please send out your next pokemon!"

Bonnie growled in disbelief that she was losing to a jerk, "good work aegislash, come back." Paul praised as he tossed another ball "xatu, standby for battle!" with a burst of light a tall green bird appeared.

"Gliscor, go!" bonnie yelled as the fang scorpion appeared on the field standing on his tail, "xatu vs gliscor, begin!" the referee announced with bonnie starting her first attack "sandstorm!" the ground and flying type soon whipped up a wind of sand.

Meanwhile the mystic pokemon was standing there not moving a muscle, "toxic!" bonnie roared as gliscor tossed a blob of poison to only be rebounded off of xatu and back at gliscor who got hit in surprise.

"You sure are good at attacking without knowing your opponent's ability and you call yourself a trainer?" he asked as xatu dusted off the sand from the sandstorm off its wings with paul ordering "now use sunny day!"

Xatu let out a cry as the sandstorm was immediately replaced by a ray of sunlight, "solar beam, go!" xatu soon created a green orb as it fired a green beam towards gliscor who got send towards crashing into a wall falling immediately unconscious.

"Gliscor is unable to battle! Xatu wins, please send out your last pokemon." Bonnie stared at disbelief as paul sighed "you've already lost, why not give up while you're at it?" he said as bonnie walked away from the trainer box in disbelief.

"Trainer bonnie has forfeited the match, the winner is pyramid prince paul!" he yelled as paul recalled xatu, but as soon as he did max came storming up to him "HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled as paul paid no attention to him.

"How dare I what?" he asked as max pointed a pokeball at his face "I'll challenge you! If I win you apologize to bonnie!" he declared as paul raised an eyebrow at him "and if I win? What do I get? And since you've made a deal I must get something in return."

He said as max was stumbling to find his words before paul spoke up "tell you what, if I win you get off this pyramid the minute I beat you." He said sharply as max nodded slowly as they walked towards the boxes.

"How about four out of six wins?" the referee suggested as paul shrugged "fine by me, and you?" max nodded soon after as the referee nodded "the battle between pyramid prince paul and trainer max will now begin! Each trainer is allowed six pokemon and the battle will be over when one side claims four victories, if so then please present your first pokemon!"

Paul immediately tossed his first pokeball "aggron, standby for battle!" the ball burst open as a huge dinosaur-like pokemon stood on the field, as max tossed his pokeball "heracross, make him pay!" the ball burst open as a blue beetle-like pokemon appeared.

"Aggron vs heracross, begin!" the referee announced as clemont could see a shiny stone on one of aggron's horn, he soon gasp before shouting "careful max! his aggron can mega evolve!" clemont yelled as paul chuckled.

"Now we'll show you what's a real bond!" he yelled as he revealed a rainbow stone on his sling bag, paul soon touched the stone as it shine as did aggron's as the iron armor pokemon changed in shape inside a bright light.

The light soon died down as aggron changed in appearance, its body grown in size as the armor plating's on its wrists, legs and head expanded, "heracross use brick break!" heracross soon ran at aggron with fist glowing white.

As soon as the single horn pokemon hit aggron the steel type pokemon showed no sign of pain as paul ordered "metal burst." Aggron soon glowed in a steely light as aggron launched multiple white orbs towards heracross blasting the single horn pokemon backwards.

"Can you continue?" max ask in concern as heracross nodded weakly "great then use focus blast!" heracross created a blue ball as he tossed it towards aggron who got hit by the attack as it shown no sign of damage.

"WHAT!" max screeched as paul ordered "finish it with rock slide!" aggron soon summoned a barrage of rocks as it hurl them towards heracross who was too weak to move as he was send to the floor completely out cold.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Aggron wins, so the score is 1-0!" the referee announced as a lot more people gathered to watch their battle, as max recalled heracross "thank you, now come on out snorlax!"

He praised as he tossed out snorlax's pokeball to summon him into the field of battle "aggron vs snorlax, begin!" he announced with max starting his assault "snorlax use focus punch!" the sleeping pokemon soon ran at aggron with fist glowing white.

He was about to make contact just as paul spoke "focus blast." Aggron formed a blue ball in between its horns as it launched the attack at snorlax who couldn't evade the attack due to the lack of space as he was send sliding backwards in pain.

"If you're alright snorlax, use rest." Snorlax nodded as he went to sleep to recover his energy as paul smirked "just where I want you to be, use earthquake!" aggron slammed the ground with its fist as the whole place shook violently.

With snorlax's eye twitching in pain as max was worried "please snorlax, wake up!" max pleaded as paul shook his head "it won't work unless he has early bird, now aggron finish this off with focus blast!"

Aggron soon formed a blue ball as it launched and hit dead center on snorlax who laid on his back with swirls for eyes "snorlax is unable to battle! Aggron wins, so the score is 2-0!" he announced as the crowd cheered out loud.

Max recalled snorlax as he send out his third pokemon "pignite, let's go!" the ball burst open to summon a fire pig as the referee raised his flags "aggron vs pignite, begin!" he announced as max waved his hand.

"Fire pledge!" pignite glowed in an orange light as he slammed his fist onto the ground created fire pillars which surrounded aggron creating an explosion of flames as paul spoke "surf, let them have it."

Soon enough a huge wave of water came from cloud of the explosion as pignite was carried away by the waves "earthquake!" a wave of magnitude soon came from the ground as pignite was yelling in pain before falling onto the slippery floor unconscious.

"Pignite is unable to battle! Aggron wins, so the score is 3-0!" the referee announced as max growled "YOU'RE CHEATING!" max yelled as paul shrugged "you don't even have any skills and you call me a cheater?" he asked

As misty yelled from the stands "your aggron took so many super effective hits and its still standing, HOW IS THAT NOT CHEATING!" she roared at the last part as a trainer from the crowd spoke "you're either a new trainer or extremely stupid."

The boy spoke as misty turned around "WHO ASKED YOU!" she roared as he shook his head "mega aggron's ability is filter, it reduces any moves that has type advantage to quarter of the entire damage you fool."

He insulted as paul took a glimpse at max "so what's your next choice? You don't even have your own pokemon and I can see it in your eyes." He said sharply as max tossed out his fourth choice which happens to be infernape.

As paul could remember whose infernape that was, "you're really more pathetic then him, using all his super strong pokemon and you still can't beat my aggron?" he taunted with max growling "infernape use close combat!"

The fire monkey ran at aggron who managed to withstood all his barrage of attacks as paul sighed "let's end this already aggron, surf!" aggron gave a mighty roar as a huge wave approached them from behind as the water send infernape crashing backwards to a wall out cold.

"You've lost! Now scram!" he yelled as max quickly recalled infernape and ran out before the trainers could start their questions as did the rest, "finally that's all over, but I got this feeling you're alive ketchum so you better be so I can beat you again."

He thought as he walked back to the engine room when everyone from the pyramid was out.

* * *

Done, so how did you guys find this chapter? If you guys have any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

 **Q &A**

 **1) I really want ash to have a lycanroc (I know this isn't really a question but I feel like asking/answering it)**

I could do that but I need to ask you which form of these three do you want? (Midday, Midnight, Dusk)

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Route to The Jungle

Here's another chapter and in case if you guys are wondering, I've decided to give rotomdex a limitless carrier, if you guys have any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer them if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Route 5, Pokemon Center(Alola)

The gang soon arrive at the lobby of the center as lillie started a conversation, "you're going to take on lush jungles trial right ash?" the blonde girl asked as the kanto trainer nodded.

"You bet, and I'm going to win it!" ash exclaimed as lana spoke "I can get you to lush jungle, and if you're lucky you might see james or hau there." She offered as the duo turned to her "lead the way please!" they said in sync as lana walked out of the center as they followed behind.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Route 5(Alola)

Lana who was now escorting the group to lush jungle as ash started to speak "we're going to the north side of route 5 right?" he questioned as lana nodded her head, "that's right, and we're half way there."

She said just as a few footsteps were heard, "yo, look what we have here homie!" a team skull grunt yelled as a few more came to a total number of three, "does this never gets old?" ash asked lillie who shook her head.

"To them no, but to us yes." She answered as the second grunt started to speak "now give us all you're pokemon and we'll let you go yea?" this made ash sigh "in your dreams!" he sneered as the grunts took out their nest balls.

"That's it yo, now you're going to pay! We fight three on three with one person each!" he yelled while pointing to his group with lillie walking back in fear as she doesn't even know how to fight, ash who noticed this faced towards the grunts.

"Tell you what, I'll take you on with a multi battle." He suggested as a female grunt walked forward "oh lookie here, we have couple here." She said as lana took out her dive ball "I'll be going first, so whose on the line?"

She said in a dark tone with ash and lillie sweat dropping at her current personality, "your opponent is me homie! And I'm gonna beat you down real good yea!" the female grunt shouted as she tossed a nest ball to summon a small starfish-like pokemon.

As rotom started to scan the newly met pokemon.

 **Mareaie, the Brutal Star Pokemon a Poison and Water Type, mareanie latches onto its prey and injects them with a deadly poison, this most commonly occur to corsola's who are mareanie's most hunted prey.**

Ash nodded at the explanation as lana tossed her dive ball "primarina, let's go!" she yelled as the ball burst open to summon a sea lion-like mermaid pokemon as rotom started to scanned it once more.

 **Primarina, the Soloist Pokemon a Water and Fairy Type, Primarina can control bubbles created from the tip of its nose by the sound of its voice, the voice that primarina let's out can be both dangerous and harmless depending on primarina's attitude.**

As soon as rotom finished the team skull grunt begun her attack "use toxic!" mareanie created a purple orb as it launched it towards primarina, "use misty terrain!" primarina let out a musical tune as the field changed into a mystical zone as the toxic disintegrated.

"Yo, what!" the grunt yelled as lana ordered "use sparkling aria!" primarina created a water ball by the sound of its voice as it launched to attack towards mareanie "beat that with gunk shot!" mareanie created a trash can as the attack clashed with primarina's

"Alright use psychic!" primarina's eye glowed as did mareanie's body as lana smirked "hydro pump!" primarina soon launched a huge jet stream of water as mareanie was send flying towards a tree unconscious.

"Yo that's not possible!" the grunt yelled as she recalled mareanie before tossing out a second nest ball which has a zubat to take its place "air slash!" the grunt yelled as zubat launched a volley blades of wind towards primarina.

"Blizzard!" primarina soon unleashed a huge snowstorm as the blade of winds froze as did zubat as the bat pokemon was turned into a block of ice "ugh, darn it!" the grunt yelled as she recalled her zubat.

"This isn't going well for you homie! We've already lost more than enough for this week!" the first grunt yelled as the female one turned around "I know that homie!" she screamed as she tossed a third nest ball.

To summon a magnemite as the grunt ordered "magnet bomb!" magnemite's body glowed in a spark of electricity as it launched a ball of blue electricity at primarina "counter that with disarming voice!"

Primarina let out a scream of high pitched voice as the steel type attack was blown back at the magnet pokemon "grrr, use lock-on!" the grunt yelled as magnemite put a target sign on primarina's head.

"Zap cannon, now!" the magnate pokemon immediately launched a huge ball of electricity with lana grinning "bingo, now use surf!" primarina summoned a wave of water as the zap cannon was washed away with magnemite following close behind before being struck by the electric type move.

"You lost." Lana declared as the grunt gulped "we're so done for!" she whined as the two male grunt stepped up "time to clean your mess yo!" the first one yelled as did the second one following "you've got, we're beat you down real good homie so get ready to lose yo!"

With that the two tossed out their nest balls to summon a drowzee and a little mantis like pokemon, the flying pokedex immediately went to work.

 **Fomantis, the Sickle Pokemon a Grass Type, Fomantis gathers sunlight during the day and moves during the night, and if anything or anyone tries to disrupt them while gathering sunlight this little pokemon will show no mercy to those who disturbs it.**

Ash soon looked at araquanid and tossed a pokeball "alright deino, I choose you!" araquanid leaped into the field as deino appeared beside it with lillie speaking "I don't think we've learned about deino yet, rotom?"

She asked as rotom gave a huge smile "leave it to me!"

 **Deino, the Irate Pokemon a Dark and Dragon Type, deino will hit anything that moves about and since this pokemon is blind it always uses the sense of hearing to attack incoming opponents rather the person is evil or innocent.**

"Alright, deino use crunch!" ash ordered only for deino to stand around doing nothing "erm, deino what's wrong?" ash asked with the grunt ordering "alright, fomantis leaf blade!" fomantis charged up a green blade as it moved one step.

Only for deino to rush at it with a white fangs in front of its mouth as he bit down hard on the small grass type, "yo, what happened!" the grunt yelled as lillie spoke "I guess deino couldn't attack its because none of you are moving." She theorized.

As ash got the idea "now I get it, for a second there I thought deino wouldn't listen to me." He said worried as the grunt countered "drowzee, hypnosis!" drowzee moved its finger to summon a hypnotic energy at deino.

But the psychic type attack proved to be no effect "WERE YOU NOT LISTEN HOMIE! THAT THING IS BLIND!" the female grunt yelled at the two males as ash grinned "araquanid, leech life on drowzee!" the water bubble pokemon's leg glowed in a dark green light.

Araquanid soon ran at drowzee but to only be knocked away by deino who charged at him with full force, "deino calm down, that's araquanid." Ash said as deino tilted its head and nodded slowly "fomantis, x-scissors!"

The sickle pokemon leaped at deino with sickles glowing dark green as ash ordered "quick araquanid, ice beam on fomantis!" the water bubble pokemon immediately retaliated by launching a beam of ice at fomantis blasting the grass type backwards encased in a block of ice.

"yo yo yo, this isn't good homie if we lose again big bro is sure going to give us a hell of a time!" the grunt yelled shaking his head while recalling fomantis but as he did drowzee was also knocked out by deino at the exact same timing.

"This ain't good homie!" the first grunt cried as ash looked at them "you still want to continue?" he asked as the two grunts tossed out their second nest ball to summon a strange looking geodude and yet another zubat.

Rotom soon went to work once again to identify the pokemon.

 **Geodude Alolan Form, the Rock Pokemon a Rock and Electric Type, geodude can created a magnetic pulse which attracts nearby magnetic items or substances such as magnet or even iron sand and since this pokemon lives under magnetic rocks its fingers are fused except for the thumb.**

Ash nodded as he ordered "alright deino and araquanid, come back." The two pokemon ran back as he turned around "salandit and mimikyu, I choose you!" at this command both the toxic lizard and disguise pokemon leaped onto the field.

"Salandit start off with poison gas!" the female lizard let out a stream of poisonous gas as the grunt ordered "gyro ball!" geodude's hand glowed in a steely light as it spun around in a circle destroying the poisonous cloud.

But to only be swat away by mimikyu's claw of shadow "zubat, help them out with venoshock!" zubat soon launched a beam of poison at mimikyu as ash countered "salandit, beat that back with your own venoshock!"

The poison and fire type too launched a beam of poison which collided with zubat's as the attacks proved to be of equal match, "mimikyu, use shadow ball!" the ghost and fairy type created and launched a ball of ghost energy towards geodude.

As the first grunt countered "thunder punch!" geodude soon punched the attack back as ash grinned "let's play ping pong, use wood hammer!" mimikyu's tail enlarged glowing purple as he beat back the ball at geodude as the rock pokemon send it back with thunder punch.

"Salandit, finish geodude with dragon pulse!" salandit immediately launched a pulse of draconic energy as the attack formed a dragon's head and crashed into geodude as mimikyu hammered the shadow ball towards zubat who flew back from the blast.

"No no no! This isn't good we ain't gonna win like this what should we do!" the second grunt screamed as a voice came "did you guys lose again? And this is the tenth time?" the three grunt immediately tensed up upon hearing the voice.

"Why are they so scared for?" lana questioned as a girl with red haired and red eyes, wearing a uniform familiar to ash with an eevee on her right shoulder appeared from the tree behind the grunts.

"Hey… there… sis in law." They greeted slowly as the girl sighed "I told you countless time not to call me that." she whined as the first grunt laughed sheepishly "can't be helped, you are with big brother after all hehe."

They spoke as the girl stared at them "I won't tell him that you lost for the tenth time this week, so get going tupp before he actually comes." She reassured as they quickly got up "thank you sis in law!" they yelled before running at top speed.

The girl immediately turn to them as ash was still thinking "sorry about those guys, they're really hard to deal with sometimes." She apologized as lillie shook her head "it's fine really, by the way my name is lillie."

She introduced with a bow as her bag was now moving to indicate that nebby has woken up as she held onto it.

"My name is lana, nice to meet you." Lana introduced herself as ash was still in thoughts.

"Ash introduced yourself!" lillie scolded as he shook his head "oh, right." He responded.

"My name's ash ketchum, and this here are my pokemons decidueye, mimikyu, bewear, salandit, araquanid and deino." He introduced himself and his pokemons as the girl nodded.

"My name is crystal, nice to meet you and this is eevee." She indicated to her eevee as they nodded in sync "but why are you out here anyways?" ash asked with crystal sighing.

"Trying my best to find a certain idiot who keeps running off, you guys wouldn't happen to know of any guy with a white lucario?" she asked as they were in thoughts before answering.

"Well yes, but he doesn't stick in one place for too long and the only one we know of that is ken." They explained as crystal got a spark "that's the idiot I'm looking for, but any clue of where is he now?"

This made them all shrug their shoulders "he comes and goes, we don't even know where he is now." Lillie explained as crystal let out a huge sigh "when I get my hands on him his going to get it!" she yelled as did eevee.

"But can I ask you a question?" ash looked at her as crystal stared at him "and what's the question?" this made ash continued his sentence, "do you know of anyone called maxie? Because you kind of look like him."

He asked as she nodded "yeah I do, that's my father why do you ask?" she questioned back as ash shook his head "nothing, just asking but who are you related to ken?" ash asked curiously as did his two companions.

As crystal smiled "that idiot's my boyfriend, and that's why those guys keep calling me that and we're not even married!" she yelled out loud as they laughed "we wish you luck on your search." The trio said as she nodded.

"Thank you, and I'm sure we'll meet again." Crystal replied as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Location: Violet City(Johto)

In a huge city falkner and his pidgeot was send flying to a wall by a huge black creature with a big blue orb in the center of its huge mouth as it has two big hands-like tentacles.

"Just what in the world are you!" falkner spat as the creature slammed down upon the surrounding buildings shattering them all to pieces as the debris fell all over violet city leaving it in ruins as people was running for their lives.

"LORD!" the creature roared out loud as it descended into a unknown portal.

* * *

And finished, the next will be the grass trial don't need to worry it'll be out soon but if I can really improve better please do kindly advice me since I am still new to do this, but on the other side of the note all of ash's pokemon are usually out of their pokeballs.

 **Q &A**

 **1)** **Most of Ash's pre-Alola Pokémon were brainwashed into betraying him, right?**

Some yes and some no, I mean he doesn't really have much bond with SOME of them (Muk and palpitoad are one just to name a few) safe note: (If I answer the question wrongly please do remind me.)

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Queen of the Jungle

Here's the Grass Trial, hope you guys enjoy! If you guys have any questions state them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Lush Jungle(Alola)

Ash, lillie and lana alongside all of ash's pokemon finally reached lush jungle thanks to lana's guidance, as they enter the group could see a familiar green hair girl already waiting for their arrival as she waved.

"Alola! Guys over here!" mallow yelled as they waved back.

"Alola!" they yelled in sync as the group walked up to her.

"Welcome to lush jungle ash and lillie, so are you ready for the trial here ash?" mallow questioned making ash nod his head as he gave her a determined look.

"You bet, so what exactly do I have to do here mallow?" he asked as mallow smiled.

"It's rather simple, but first take this." She said while handing ash a yellow bag, which the kanto native soon took it from her hands.

"What's this exactly?" he asked as mallow started her explanations.

"I want you to take that bag and collect three items that is hidden or is around this jungle." She explained with ash looking at her.

"But what do I have to collect?" he questioned curiously as mallow gave him a list.

"The item is said on the list, good luck ash!" she yelled as ash started to speak.

"But how many pokemons can I bring?" he asked as mallow was thinking for a moment.

"How about the ones that you pick? The totem pokemon here is no easy business." She said as ash nodded.

"Alright, deino and bewear I'm bringing you guys with me so can the rest of you stay here in case something happens?" he spoke as they nodded until mallow stopped him.

"Wait ash!" this made ash pause his step and turned back.

"What is it mallow?" he asked as mallow smiled.

"I forgot to add that you aren't allowed to bring your bag in, so you have to leave it here but don't worry we'll look after it." She explained as ash nodded as he laid down his bag and placed it on the ground.

"Then I guess I'll see you guys soon." He said as he ran off towards the depth of the jungle in search of the item he needed, but as he stop to look at the list that was handed to him.

"We have to look for a mago berry, tiny mushroom, revival herb and a miracle seed." He said as bewear and deino nodded.

"Well let's move, I guess we'll start from the northwest." He stated as they started to move to the northwest side of the jungle in search for the items.

The group soon reach a side of the jungle to see many trees as well as a few patches of grass all around the area.

"I guess that one of this many trees contains the mago berry, care to help us out deino?" he asked as the irate pokemon nodded.

"Then use headbutt on the tree in front of you!" he ordered as deino charged towards the tree that was surpassingly in front of him by ash's command as he rammed into it making a few berries drop from the tree.

Ash could see a cheri berry, sitrus berry and a mago berry as he walked up to pat deino on the head.

"Great job deino, thank you." He thanked as deino was running around happily until a small puppy-like pokemon dropped from the tree hanging on what seems like vines.

"Now what's that?" ash asked as rotom started to scan the pokemon.

 **Rockruff, the Puppy Pokemon a Rock Type, rockruff are very loyal pokemon and will do as they are told, but if this pokemon are close to evolving it will disappear and reappear in its evolve form and according to people rockruff are persistent and will challenge any opponents weak or strong.**

After rotoms explanation ash nodded as he turn to see rockruff who was still hanging on the tree as ash turn to bewear.

"Help rockruff down please bewear." The strong arm pokemon nodded his head as he torn the vines that was tangling rockruff as he put the puppy pokemon on the ground, rockruff soon shook its body as it turn to ash.

"Rargh argh!" it barked as ash patted its head making the rock type puppy coo at the treatment that it was getting.

"Now aren't you a cute little fella." Ash complimented as rockruff nuzzled him making ash groan in pain until rotom spoke.

"I forgot to mention to you ash, rockruff will use the rocks around its neck to show affection by rubbing those on you but the more painful it is the more affection it is showing." Ash soon as rotom was done explaining rockruff stopped its motion.

"Now I'm sure you have places to be rockruff." The kanto trainer said as rockruff ran off to another side of the jungle as deino gave him two berry which happens to be a sitrus and mago berry as ash took them.

"What happened to the cheri berry?" he asked as deino opened his mouth, as ash chuckled before keeping the berries in the bag.

"Alright let's go guys, we still have three more items to find." They nodded as they went to another side of the jungle which happens to be the east side as ash pointed to a few places.

"Let's start our search, I'll look at the grass with deino and bewear could you search the nearby trees?" he asked as the normal and fighting type nodded as they went to search for the item, ash soon searched the grass with deino.

As the irate pokemon was eating the grass instead as ash soon called out.

"Bewear come back, we're going to have lunch!" he yelled as bewear soon walked back to him as ash pulled out two bowls and pour out some pokemon food for the two as they started to eat as ash toss out a pokeball.

"Mew come on out and join us!" he yelled as the new species pokemon appeared and nuzzle him.

"Alright mew, here." He said giving the psychic pokemon a sandwich as mew munch down the treat happily until a grass nearby started to rustle, catch the whole groups attention.

"What's that?" ash asked as a small green bug crawled out of the grass carrying a sign as rotom started to speak.

"It seems to be a trader, what does the sign say ash?" rotom asked as ash looked at the sign.

"It seems like caterpie wants a sitrus berry for a miracle seed and a cheri berry for a big mushroom." He read out as he took out his forage bag as he passed to caterpie a sitrus berry.

"I would like miracle seed please." The worm pokemon happily nodded as it passed ash a yellow seed as it kept the sitrus berry in the bag behind it as ash waved.

"Thank you!" he yelled as caterpie crawled out of sight as ash marked his paper.

"That's two down, and two to go but where are we suppose to find a revival herb and tiny mushroom?" he asked as a bark could be heard, this made the group turn to face the same rockruff that they helped.

"It's you!" ash called out as rockruff barked happily as it passed ash a bundle of grass as rotom scanned the item that rockruff had.

"No doubt, that's a bundle of revival herb." Rotom confirmed as ash took the revival herb.

"Are you sure we can have this?" he asked as rockruff nodded happily as ash smiled.

"Alright, thank you!" he yelled as rockruff ran to another part of the forest.

"Guess we only need the tiny mushroom, care to help us mew?" he asked as the psychic pokemon nodded happily.

As they ran to another part of the forest in search of the mushroom, the gang soon arrive at the center part of the jungle where they started as ash could see a familiar face.

"Hey james!" he yelled making the blue hair trainer turn his head, while near him was his carnivine and a long necked pokemon with fruits on its neck as rotom scanned it.

 **Tropius, the Fruit Pokemon a Grass and Flying Type, tropius are very caring pokemon and the fruits that lays on its neck are said to be nutritious to both people and pokemon and it will always grow back twice every year and much more faster in a warm area.**

Ash nodded as james smiled at him.

"So I see you're starting your trial here, so how is your progress?" he asked as ash looked at him with a smile.

"All I need now is a tiny mushroom, and you?" he asked as james was surprised.

"Well I still need a revival herb and miracle seed but I can't seems to find any." He said sheepishly as ash took out the bundle of revival herb as he passed half to james.

"Here take this, I have a whole bundle so why not you take some?" he offered as james took it with a smile as he gave ash something.

"In return for the revival herb, here's an extra tiny mushroom I found and with this you can start your fight with the totem pokemon." He too offered back as ash took it with a smile.

"Thanks, and good luck!" he yelled as james walked to another side of the jungle with ash running back with deino, bewear and mew.

Along the way back ash recalled mew as he stopped in front of the group.

"Hey guys, I'm back and here's the bag mallow." He stated as he passed the grass type trial captain the forage bag as she looked into it making sure that all the item was there.

"Alright everything is here, now let's start the cooking!" mallow yelled as she took out a huge pot and started to make a dish out of the four items, and as soon as a stew was done a spicy aroma started to roam the jungle.

"So what happens now?" ash asked curiously as a huge footstep could be heard behind him as he laughed sheepishly.

"I got this huge feeling that there is a huge pokeon behind, right?" he asked while laughing as they nodded until he ordered.

"Bewear use brutal swing!" bewear immediately turned around as he grabbed the unknown pokemon and tossed it against a tree, the pokemon was revealed to be a huge mantis-like pokemon as rotom started to scan it.

 **Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokemon a Grass Type, lurantis is the evolve form of fomantis, lurantis always start with a low level of trust and will disguise itself in self-defence but if the trainer is taking very care of it, lurantis will have a easier time trusting them.**

Ash nodded as he ordered.

"Deino, dragon rage!" the dark and dragon type soon launched a blast of draconic energy at lurantis who created a green blade and sliced it in half before summoning a ray of sunlight, as a small white pokemon flew in before changing to the colour of orange.

"A castform appeared, in that case bewear use rock slide!" the strong arm pokemon soon summoned a barrage of rocks as he hurl them towards lurantis as the bloom sickle pokemon created a much more bigger green blade as it swiped everything away.

"What in the world was that!" ash yelled as rotom started beeping.

"Danger alert, that was lurantis strongest attack! Solar blade!" rotom warned as castform shot out a orange ball.

"Bewear protect, let's go!" ash yelled as bewear created a green shield blocking off the attack as lurantis started to charge another solar blade, but before it could be executed it was bit by a small brown puppy with fangs of fire.

As the puppy was revealed to be the same rockruff who was now growling at lurantis, as castform launched a jet of small water.

"Deino help rockruff with dragon pulse!" deino soon launched a pulse of draconic energy as the stream of water was destroyed.

"Now bewear use force palm and rockruff use fire fang, aim for lurantis!" he yelled as bewear ran at lurantis as he blast the bloom sickle pokemon backwards as rockruff bit down on the grass type with fangs of fire making it yell in pain.

"Great, now deino use draaagon rush on castform!" deino leaped into the air as he dived down upon the weather pokemon with body surrounded in draconic energy as the weather pokemon landed on the ground unconscious.

Lurantis soon gathered sunlight around its body as it glowed green.

"Quick stop lurantis!" ash yelled as rockruff bit down on the grass type making it yell in pain before bewear grabbed it and tossed it to a tree knocking the totem pokemon completely unconscious.

"Great job everyone!" ash yelled as they gave a battle cry as mallow walked up to him.

"That was rather amazing ash, to think you beat the totem pokemon this easily and with a help of a wild pokemon or is that rockruff yours?" she congratulated as ash shook his head.

"That rokruff isn't mine, I found it hanging on a tree by the northwest side of the jungle." He explained as mallow nodded before pulling out a green crystal.

"Here take it, it's all yours now the grassium z." ash nodded as he took the crystal just before rockruff barked at him.

"Would you like to come with me rockruff?" he asked as the puppy pokemon nodded happily as ash pulled out a pokeball, giving it to rockruff who tapped it as it got sucked in with the ball clicking without any signs of struggle.

As he tossed the ball to summon his newly caught pokemon as rotom showed him the index of the puppy pokemon.

 **Name: Rockruff**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Type: Rock**

 **Ability: Own Tempo**

Ash soon read finish the index as he patted rockruff, as lillie walked up to him.

"How amazing ash, but where are you going to go now?" she asked as mallow got an idea.

"Why don't you guys take a detour from route 8 back to royal avenue, you should really try the battle royal!" mallow yelled, as the two looked at each other before nodded.

"Sure, rotom care to lead the way?" ash asked as rotom saluted.

"Of course ash, follow me and you'll be there in no time!" they nodded as they walked out of the jungle waving goodbye to their friends.

* * *

I really hope this helps with the readability and understanding of character speech, but if it doesn't work please make a review on how it can be helped more or I'll change back to my usual way of writing for my previous chapter.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claims is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: One against All or All against One

Please place your question in the review and I'll answer them if possible so please don't hesitate.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Royal Avenue(Alola)

Ash and lillie alongside ash's pokemon soon reached royal avenue after having a detour through route 8 by mallow's suggestion and route 7 by rotom's guidance after an entire day.

"This place sure is huge, don't you think so ash?" lillie questioned as the kanto native nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure is lillie, but where exactly is the battle royal at?" he asked just as a familiar voice came.

"Alola you two!" this caught the duo's attention as they turned around to see kukui waving at them.

"Alola professor!" they yelled as the duo ran up to him to which ash started to speak.

"But what are you doing here?" ash questioned as the professor chuckled a little before smiling back at them.

"To teach you about the battle royal of course, now please follow me you two." He stated as the two followed him inside a huge building.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Royal Avenue, Battle Royal Dome(Alola)

The gang soon entered the building to see hau already waiting in front of the reception table.

"Alola hau!" the trio yelled making hau turn his head.

"A-lo-la!" he screamed and ran up to them.

"It's so nice to see you guys again." He chirped as they nodded but before anyone of them could speak, kukui beat them to it.

"So now that you guys are here, why not do a little battle royal?" he suggested as the trio turn to him.

"WHAT!" they yelled in shock as kukui laughed.

"You heard me, we're going to do a battle royal so be ready cause this battle is going to be as hot as a overheat!" he yelled while walking towards the reception table.

"But I don't even know how to battle." Lillie said worryingly as ash put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just calm down lillie, try your best and you may just do it." He reassured making the blonde girl nod her head.

"You're right, if I don't give up I may just win!" she said with determination as kukui walked back to them.

"Alright guys, get ready because the round is about to start!" he yelled while running into the dome, the rest soon started to get what he was saying and ran into the entrance following the professor's direction.

The arena was filled with spectator but unknowingly to them that gladion was among them watching the match as the announcer spoke.

" **WELCOME LADY AND GENTLEMEN TO THE BATTLE ROYAL DOME! WE HAVE FOUR NEW CHALLENGERS TAKING PLACE IN THIS DOME SO LET'S WELCOME THEM!** He screamed all the way as the audience cheered like mad.

" **FROM THE RED TUNNEL WE HAVE OUR REGIONS VERY OWN, PROFESSOR KUKUI!** " he screamed as kukui ran out and waved to the crowds.

" **FROM THE BLUE TUNNEL WE HAVE THE GRANDSON OF MELEMELE ISLANDS KAHUNA, HAU!** " he screamed as hau ran out and jumped at his place while waving.

" **FROM THE GREEN TUNNEL WE HAVE A TRAINER FROM A FAR AWAY REGION, ASH KETCHUM!** " he screamed as ash ran out and waved at the crowd.

" **FROM THE YELLOW TUNNEL WE HAVE A TRAINER WHO'S HAVING HER FIRST BATTLE HERE IN THE ARENA, LILLIE!** " at this gladion fell off his chair as lillie ran out as she nervously wave at the crowds.

" **MAY THE TRAINERS PRESENT THEIR POKEMON!** " the announcer yelled out loud as the four trainers took out their pokeballs as they tossed it.

In a burst of light rockruff appeared in front of kukui, eevee in front of hau, deino in front of ash and a white vulpix in front of lillie.

" **IT LOOKS LIKE THE RED, BLUE, GREEN AND YELLOW TRAINERS HAS SELECTED ROCKRUFF, EEVEE, DEINO AND VULPIX RESPECTIVELY!** " the announcer screamed as a ring of a bell could be heard.

" **MAY THE BATTLE ROYAL BEGIN!** " at this command kukui immediately made his move.

"Alright rockruff, use stealth rock!" at a sound of a howl rockruff's neck glowed as hau raised his fist.

"Eevee use double edge on deino!" eevee soon ran but stopped when it banged into something invisible but the invisible structure revealed to be a huge rock pillar as the announcer yelled.

" **IT LOOKS LIKE ROCKRUFF'S STEALTH ROCK HAS GOTTEN IN THE WAY OF EEVEE!** " this gave ash an idea.

"Deino blast in front of yourself with dragon pulse!" deino did as told as he launched a beam of draconic energy in front of himself as a explosion was seen mid air to reveal the same rocks on the field.

"Just as I thought." Ash's mind spoke as he waved.

"Get yourself out with earth power!" deino glowed in a light brown aura before slamming his feet on the ground as a rock was seen flying into the air by pressure rising from the ground.

"Vulpix use moonblast!" vulpix created and launched a pink ball as a rock pillar was send flying back.

"Rockruff use dig!" kukui yelled as rockruff leaped into the air until lillie got an idea.

"Vulpix use ice beam on the ground!" vulpix soon launched a beam of ice which summoned ice all around the ground, but instead of digging into the ground rockruff slammed onto the ground of ice injuring itself.

" **BY TURNING THE GROUND TO ICE ROCKRUFF HAS NOWHERE TO DIG!** " the announcer yelled as hau started his attack.

"Eevee use swift now!" by the sound of command eevee spun around as it shot stars from its tail at deino, to which ash smirked.

"Deino counter that with hyper voice!" deino soon let out a deafening scream destroying the stars while at the smash time making all the pokemon flinch.

"Quick vulpix use safeguard!" lillie yelled as vulpix created a force field around itself as it begin to calm down.

"Now use blizzard!" vulpix unleashed a huge snowy storm at everyone as all three trainer waved.

"Protect, let's go!" all three pokemon created a green shield protecting themselves as kukui grinned.

"Rockruff use iron tail on vulpix!" the puppy pokemon soon leaped at vulpix with tail glowing in a steely light as ash waved his hand.

"Beat that back with dragon rush!" deino too leaped into the air as he rammed into rockruff with body surrounded with draconic energy.

Rockruff soon landed on the floor completely knocked out as the buzzer behind kukui sounded.

" **IT LOOKS LIKE ROCKRUFF CAN NO LONGER BATTLE!** " the announcer screamed as hau raised yet another fist.

"Eevee use toxic on vulpix!" the evolution created a purple orb as it launched the orb towards vulpix, who was still being protected by the invisible force field.

"Alright vulpix use iron tail on eevee!" the fox pokemon immediately leaped into the air as it slammed a tail of steely energy on eevee.

"Eevee are you alright?" hau questioned as the normal type nodded.

"Great then use last resort!" eevee glowed in white light as it launched a devastating attack at deino as ash waved.

"Dodge that!" the sound of command turn to a deaf ear as deino was struck by the attack, and was shown to be knocked out but the buzzer did not sound confusing everyone as eevee fainted from exhaustion.

" **IT LOOKS LIKE THE MAT-** " the announcer was cut by ash's sound of command.

"Dragon rage!" a blast of draconic energy was soon send to vulpix who was send flying backwards by the sudden attack as the fainted deino dispersed and was replaced by a still active deino.

"How is deino?" lillie asked in shock as ash grinned.

"All the while you guys were fighting, deino has already used substitute." Ash explained as deino jumped up and down happily as lillie smiled.

"Alright, then use moonblast!" vulpix yet again launched a pink ball as ash smirked.

"Use dragon pulse!" deino soon launched a beam of draconic energy as a huge explosion was seen created by the two attack as the whole arena shook.

"Now they sure are violent." Hau said shocked as kukui smiled.

"I guess that's how they are when they're against each other." This made the melemele native nod his head.

"Alright deino let's finish this with one last attack, DRAGON RUSH!" ash roared as deino leaped into the air as he rushed at vulpix.

"Then we'll do it too, use flail!" vulpix soon charged at deino with body surrounded in a white aura.

But no one noticed something dropped from the ceiling as the two pokemon glowed in a bright light, the light soon died down with an explosion as two pokemon was seen flying out.

In front of lillie was a bigger white fox with nine tails instead of six and was much more beautiful, while in front of ash was a green dragon with an extra head but the unfortunate side was that the newly evolved deino was no longer able to battle.

As the buzzer behind ash sounded.

" **IT LOOKS LIKE ALL THE POKEMON ARE KNOCKED OUT, AND THAT MEANS VULPIX I MEAN NINETALES IS THE WINNER!** " the announcer screamed as lillie was still in confusion over her win against ash who was much stronger then she was.

But as soon as she gathered herself, lillie was now celebrating her win as ash smiled and patted the newly evolved deino.

"You did great zweilous, take a break." Zweilous nodded as he was recalled back into the pokeball.

As the rest left for the lobby with the audience leaving their seat as did gladion who was now smiling as he walked out of the building.

Ash and his gang soon gathered.

"That was a great win lillie!" hau yelled making the girl smile.

"Thank you, but how did vulpix evolve without a ice stone?" she asked as kukui thought before answering.

"I think a ice stone dropped from the ceiling of the arena when the explosion was created." This made the duo nod as ash spoke.

"But why didn't dragon rush work?" he asked as rotom started to scan the two new pokemon.

 **Ninetales Alolan Form, the Fox pokemon a Ice and Fairy Type, Ninetales are able to created ice crystals from the tip of its nine tails to form an offense or defense, it is said that the warm temperature from ninetales body can make people feel more at ease.**

 **Zweilous, the Hostile Pokemon a Dark and Dragon Type, zweilous tends to get angry rather easily and will hit anything it hears since it is blind, but according to rumours each head on zweilous body has a mind of its own.**

This made ash nod his head.

"I see why dragon rush didn't work, so the ninetales in alola is part fairy." He said as lillie hugged her newly evolved vulpix.

"I'm so glad you evolved ninetales." She exclaimed as ninetales nuzzled its trainer.

"I guess I lost this round, but I won't lose the next time!" ash said with determination as kukui laughed.

"But don't forget young man, your next round is against olivia and she won't be an easy task and as such she even made the three captains here look like mere mice by the power of her rock types." Kukui warned as ash nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind, so where to next?" he asked rotom as the flying pokedex pointed.

"We head back to heahea city, and we'll pass through diglett's tunnel and reach konikoni city!" it explained as the duo nodded before waving back at kukui and hau.

"We'll catch you soon!" they yelled as they ran off with the two waving back.

"See you, and be careful!" they yelled as the duo left out of sight.

* * *

And done, deino and lillie's vulpix evolved but ended in lillie's victory won't you say?

 **Q &A**

 **1) Will you make Rockruff evolve like in the anime?**

I'll see what I can do, so please be patient :D

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claims is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Remembering an Encounter

If you guys have any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible, but if you really enjoy this keep on reading but if you don't please don't post anything mean :/

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Route 6(Alola)

Ash and lillie alongside all of ash's pokemon walked down route 6, but the silence was broke by a familiar voice.

"I see that you're done with your battle royal." This made the duo turn to see gladion sitting on a big rock with all his pokemon beside him.

"Gladion/big brother!" ash and lillie yelled their respective words as gladion smiled at them.

"I saw the match and it seems like my little sister who has never fight before won." He remarked as lillie couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Although it was a close match." Gladion added as ash was the next one to speak.

"But what are you doing here gladion? Didn't you say you were going to melemele island?" he asked as the blond boy nodded.

"I was but I wanted to talk to someone before I go, but before I could I heard that there would be four people competing in a battle royal but I didn't expect that you two to be them." He explained as they nodded.

"But who is the person that you're meeting?" ash questioned as gladion turned his head towards heahea city.

"The person is there, but if you want to follow be my guess I won't stop you." He said while standing up as he started walking towards heahea city with the duo following.

"Is the person big brother meeting professor burnet?" lillie thought as they entered town.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Heahea City(Alola)

The trio soon arrived in front of a tall building as ash read the sign outside the door.

"Dimensional research laboratory, what's that?" he asked as gladion turned to him.

"Less talking more walking, and if you want to know then follow me." He riddled as they went inside.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Heahea City, Dimensional Research Laboratory(Alola)

As they entered the building ash faced his team.

"If there is a elevator, I don't think we can all feet in there so does everyone mind returning?" he asked as they nodded in approval with ash recalling his pokemon.

"You guys as well." Gladion too recalled his pokemons as they walked into the elevator as lillie clicked the third floor button before gladion could.

After a few minutes a few voices can be heard.

"So whatcha researching about this time honey?" the elevator door opened to reveal kukui standing in front of a woman with white hair, yellow eyes and tanned skin wearing a light grey shirt, black long pants and a pair of green shoes with a jacket tied around her waist.

"Professor kukui! Professor burnet!" lillie yelled making the two professor turn their heads.

"Lillie!" they called out as the two professor noticed two more guest.

"Ash/gladion!" kukui and burnet said the individual names as they smiled.

"Alola!" they greeted as they walked up to the professors.

"So what are you doing here ash?" kukui questioned as he scratched his head.

"You could say all I did was followed lillie and gladion here." He then laughed sheepishly as gladion turned to burnet.

"Say professor, how's silvally?" he asked as burnet sighed.

"I haven't been able to remove its helmet but I was able to let it recover some strength." She explained as ash looked around.

"Silvally?" he questioned as gladion closed his eyes.

"You don't need to know at the moment, but how long will it take for you to remove silvally's helmet professor?" gladion continued his questions as burnet replied with her own answer.

"I'm afraid it won't be anytime soon, the helmet is attached rather tightly so the only possible way is to forcefully destroy it but it would hurt silvally." She said sadly as gladion looked a bit pissed off.

"Damn it!" he growled as ash looked at him.

"Why don't I challenge this silvally of yours? It might help in some way." Ash suggested as gladion shook his head.

"Silvally was made to fight ultra beast, and ultra beast is much more superior then normal pokemons so your pokemon probably won't be able to take on silvally's strength." Gladion explained as ash raised an eyebrow.

"Ultra beast? What are those?" he asked as burnet smiled at him as she showed a picture and to ash's surprised.

"That white jellyfish, I've seen it." Ash spoke remembering his first encounter with the creature.

"Are you sure? They aren't common to be seen you know." Gladion asked as ash nodded slowly.

"Not only did I see it, but I even fought it." He explained as gladion stared at him.

"What happened during your encounter? Tell me everything." Burnet asked kindly as ash shook his head.

"I can't remember the full details." He said as lillie looked at him.

"During that day you said you have a pokemon fighting alongside you isn't that right?" she asked as ash remembered.

"Come on out my friend, I need your help!" ash yelled as he tossed a ball to summon mew, much to both the professor's surprised.

"Where did you ever get that mew ash? I heard that its never to be seen anywhere in the world." Kukui question with shock as ash scratch his head.

"The details is with me unfortunately." He explained as he turn to mew.

"Do you mind explaining the term of event during our encounter with the white jellyfish at brooklet hills?" he asked as mew nodded happily.

"mwe, me, me , mwe , mew!" the new species pokemon yelled as everyone tilted their heads.

"I don't understand a thing." Ash concluded as mew let out what seems to be an irritated sigh as it grabbed rotom and started pressing on the pokedex screen.

"Hey watch where you- pokemon translation mode, activated." Rotom beeped as mew started to speak once more.

"As I was saying before ash pointed out a very ridiculous conclusion." It started.

"During that time of event, that creature came out and attacked ash who fought back and was swiftly defeated in battle." They nodded as the psychic type continued.

"I too soon entered the battle by protecting ash, but as the battle went on we decided to use my power to attack the creature but it unfortunately got away while ash fainted on the spot." The new species pokemon finished.

As burnet was in thoughts.

"But why would it attack ash for no reason when he didn't even do a thing?" she asked as mew shrugged its small hands.

"I don't know but what I do know is that, I don't really know!" it joked as they fell to the ground hard as mew giggled away.

"Wrong time for a joke mew." Ash reminded as mew stared at him before sighing.

"Fine, but who exactly is this silvally I heard from my pokeball?" it asked as gladion turn to burnet who gave him a pokeball.

"If you want to know than the only way you're going to find out is by fighting me." He answered as ash turn to mew.

"You ready?" he asked as the psychic pokemon smirked.

"More than ever." It replied before returning rotom's speech mode.

"Finally I'm back." Rotom spoke as the rest went out to an empty field in heahea city.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Heahea City(Alola)

Upon finding a spot gladion soon held the pokeball before throwing it.

"Silvally come on out and help me with this fight!"

The ball burst opened to reveal a chimera-like pokemon with a big brown helmet.

"SILVA!" it roared as mew flew into the field.

"Then let's get started." Ash spoke as gladion raised his hand.

"Swords dance!"

Silvally soon summoned a parade of swords increasing its own attack.

"Then we'll do the opposite, use iron defense!" ash yelled as mew's body glowed in a steely light increasing its own defence.

"Crush claw!" gladion ordered as silvally rushed at mew with two claws of red energy.

"Iron head!" mew too charged at silvally with head glowing in a steely light.

The two collided as silvally was send a few feet backwards.

"Air slash!" silvally created a wind orb as it launched several blades at mew to which ash countered.

"Protect!" mew created a green shield as the blades of wind did no damage to the psychic type.

"Alright use sunny day!" mew let out a cry as a ray of sunlight appeared.

"X-scissors!" silvally charged at mew with claws glowing in a dark green aura.

"Solar beam!" with command being said, mew launched a green beam as it hit silvally directly on the head.

"Are you alright?" gladion asked as silvally nodded.

"Alright, than use aerial ace!" silvally's claws and tail glowed soon glowed in a avian light.

"Ice and fire punch, now!"

Mew soon charged at silvally with fist of ice and fire as silvally did the same, the two pokemon soon started barraging each other with their fist and claws or tail.

"Silvally, finish this with signal beam!" silvally immediately charged up the attack, as ash smirked.

"Electroweb!" mew instantly fired a web of electricity as silvally was shocked constantly under the webbing.

"Silvally try to break free and use shadow claw!" silvally managed to shrug off the webbing as it charged at mew with claws of shadow.

"We'll end this with focus blast!"

The new species pokemon created and launched a blue ball as silvally was send flying a tree.

"Silvally!" gladion yelled as he ran towards silvally.

"Is silvally going to be alright?" lillie asked as burnet nodded.

"It will, there's no need to worry." She reassured as gladion walked back to them with silvally's pokeball on hand, indicating that he has recalled the pokemon.

"That sure was a tough battle even for silvally." Gladion spoke as kukui smiled.

"Why don't you guys have a rest, I assume ash has to leave the afternoon if he wants to reach konikoni city by night fall."

They nodded as ash eyed the pokemon center with ash and gladion in one room and lillie in the other.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Heahea City, Pokemon Center(Alola)

Ash and gladion started to settle down as gladion broke the silence.

"Ash can I ask you for a favour?" he started as ash looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked as gladion breathed in air as he started his request.

"I wish for you to protect lillie, and with my current strength I can't do anything." He requested sadly as ash smiled.

"You can count on me gladion, I'll protect her but may I know why and from who?" he asked as gladion answered.

"Reasons I'll tell you next time but from who is from my mother and her allies which they call the aether foundation, if you come across them don't you DARE bring lillie there is that clear?" he spoke as ash nodded.

"You can count on me, but sure you can tell me the reasons next time we meet." Gladion nodded as they went to rest, whist without knowledge that someone was outside of the door listening to them before returning to the room.

* * *

Location: ?(Alola)

Inside a big white office a woman with blonde hair was staring at her screen.

"Are you sure you got the right target guzma?" she asked as the team skull boss smirked.

"Don't double up with me, double up with ken but I don't think his interested to speak to any of you right now." He mocked as the woman grinned.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgement." She said as guzma frowned.

"What do you want us to do? Kidnap her now?" he asked as the woman shook her head.

"Oh no guzma, I want you to keep a good eye on that little runt and if that chance come do it." She ordered as guzma chuckled.

"Alright, but I can't give you any promises." The woman nodded as she hung up.

"Soon I'll have my hands on you my little cosmog, and after I get you I'll dispose of that little runt and the other despicable brat." She growled before speaking.

"FABA!" she yelled as a man ran in.

"Yes madam president?" he asked as the woman smirked.

"I want you to meet this boy in akala island, and bring him here I want to meet him." She handed him a picture of ash as faba bowed.

"Considered it done madam president." She nodded as faba got out and left.

* * *

And that is done, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review if you wish but please don't post anything mean, but if you have question it is said at the top place them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Learning the Truth

This might possibly be one of the VERY few chapters to have a pokemon speech, but if you guys have any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible.

P.S. But of course if they do speak the humans will not understand

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech'

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Route 14(Kalos)

With a huge swamp where a big gooey pokemon can be seen playing with a bunch of smaller pokemon until a voice was rang through the swamp.

"Goodra, you seem to be having fun." The voice spoke.

As goodra turned around to face an elderly man alongside a bellsprout as goodra nodded happily until a frog dropped from the skies alongside two small green creature on its shoulder.

'Greninja!' goodra screeched throughout the field as greninja smiled.

'Hey there goodra.' The frog greeted as the two green creature was starting to feel dizzy.

'Remind me not to climb on you when we jump across tree.' Z2 whined as greninja smirked.

'Or is unless you want to bounce here.' The ninja pokemon mocked as keanan started to speak.

"I'll leave you two to your conversation." They nodded as keanan and his bellsprout left.

'So greninja how do you think pikachu is doing?' the dragon pokemon asked hopefully as greninja shrugged.

'I don't know, but the better question is HOW is ash holding up?' he question back the dragon type as florges flew to them.

'Hello.' She greeted as they nodded as squishy noticed a newspaper on her hand.

'Care to share?' the zygarde core asked as florges sweat dropped before slowly handing the newspaper to greninja who read it.

NEWS HEADLINE:

Pallet town was shown to be under siege by a mysterious creature and was left in ruins by its devastating attack out from nowhere, the pallet town trainer ash ketchum was deem to be dead as the corpse could not be seen within the rubbles of the ruined town.

Greninja finished reading as both him and goodra fell into silence as florges took the paper before anyone of the two can tear it to shreds.

'How can this be?' goodra asked as Z2 sighed.

'Please tell us everything starting with pikachu.' The zygarde core asked as goodra nodded as he started to explain.

'Well it's after the kalos league-'

* * *

Location: Flashback, Route 14(Kalos)

After the kalos league where goodra has finally returned home once more.

'Guys may I speak with you all with a moment?' pikachu asked as goodra and greninja looked at him, as pikachu clicked open the remaining pokemons pokeball.

'What's wrong pikachu?' greninja questioned as the electric mouse looked towards the ground before looking up at them.

'I-i-i-I think I'm going to leave ash's side.' The little mouse said sadly shocking the rest.

'But why? Ash told us you were his strongest!' hawlucha retorted as noivern nodded.

'Yeah, what happened to the determined pikachu?' he asked as pikachu slump to the ground.

'I'm just a burden to ash, I've been with him for five years having training and battles and all I could take out was alain's tyranitar and metagross.' He cried as greninja stood up straight.

'So what if you lost? It's just a battle.' He asked as pikachu shook his head.

'You don't get it, you guys have been with ash for only a few months and you guys are already doing a better job than me who has been TRAINING for five years!' he screeched as talonflame sighed.

'Are you trying to call yourself weak?' the fire bird asked as pikachu nodded.

'So what if you only took down tyranitar and metagross? You are still ash's favourite pokemon what will happen to him if you leave?' talonflame questioned as pikachu let out a saddening sigh.

'I just don't know, maybe I hope he can turn that sadness into power and find a better partner then me, I hope.' Pikachu explained sadly as noivern spoke.

'How could you say that!' he screeched as hawlucha was the next to speak.

'But what if ash no longer exist after you leave?' the wrestling pokemon asked as pikachu shook his head.

'I know ash will still live on, but when I leave I don't want any of you to tell ash what happened today because if I stay with him any longer, we aren't going to win anything.' Pikachu said with sorrow as greninja closed his eyes.

'But don't think he won't know anytime soon, ash and I are linked together and when that happens don't expect ash to know nothing.' He said sternly as pikachu nodded.

'I know but until that time comes, please don't say anything to him.' He begged as the five let out a huge sigh.

'Fine we won't but I don't think ash will be pleased if we don't tell him sooner.' Noivern said in a worried tone as pikachu looked at him.

'Don't worry I know won't blame any of you because it was my request, and thank you guys.' Pikachu said as they went back to their trainer.

* * *

Location: Route 14(Kalos)

After goodra finished the two zygarde core fell off greninja's shoulder.

'SAY WHAT!' they yelled in sync as greninja nodded.

'It's as goodra said, pikachu wanted to leave ash's side but I wonder what happened afterwards?' greninja asked as goodra spoke.

'And about the newspaper?' he asked as greninja looked a bit hurt just then squishy replied.

'I don't think ash is dead one bit.' The red zygarde core said making the ninja and dragon pokemon turn they heads.

'Think about it greinja, you can still transform into ash-greninja through you bond with ash BUT if ash is really dead how are you able to transform?' the blue zygarde core asked by fact as greninja nodded.

'But how we suppose to know what happened?' he asked as the two zygarde core faced each pokemon.

'We seen through our cells, serena is here maybe we could pay her a little visit?' the two dragon type core suggested as they nodded.

'Let's pay her a visit, I want to know WHAT really happened.' Greninja sneered as they left towards their location.

* * *

Location: Lumiose City(Kalos)

Within a few hours, greninja alongside goodra and the two zygarde core reached the huge city as squishy pointed out.

'There she is, but how can we speak to her in private?' Z2 asked as greninja spoke.

'I got a plan, you guys wait for me in the alleyway.' They nodded as they went to their indicated destination as greninja leaped over to serena's location.

"So what do you plan to do now serena?" dawn asked as she thought for a moment.

"I don't know, maybe I could try and compete for the kalos queen title again." She said as leon smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine serena." He said as she nodded just then a ninja suddenly appeared on top of their table.

Serena widen her eyes to see greninja.

"Greninja?" she asked as he nodded

The water and dark type pointed to her to follow him alone.

"You mean you want to speak with me in private?" she questioned as greninja nodded.

"I'll come with you serena in case he means trouble." Leon offered as serena shook her head.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt me." She reassured as leon nodded as she followed greninja into the alleyway which contained a hidden goodra and two zygarde core.

Thus upon arrival serena started to spoke.

"What do you wish to talk about?" she asked as squishy answered.

"We want you to answer us, no more like explain to us." Serena turned her head to see goodra emerged from the shadows alongside squishy and Z2

"Goodra? Squishy?" serena asked as they nodded.

"Now tell us what happened in pallet town during the attack!" Z2 hissed as the other three recalled his unhappy time with humans.

"Well it happened when ash arrived in kanto, we wanted to congratulate him for his achievement so I delayed my flight for hoenn." She started as they continued listening.

"But when I got on the plane I saw clemont and bonnie on board as they have the same idea as me, but when we arrived at pallet town I saw a few people I didn't know so we started talking." They continue nodding.

"But as we talk the three of us realise that they have once travelled with ash, but after an hour or so ash arrive back at home and telling them about his achievement." She continue what seems to be the truth to greninja and the rest but was a lie in reality.

"But before we could start the party a earthquake happened but when we went out we saw this monster in the air shocking everything, ash went to challenged it to buy us time but when the monster disappeared he didn't come back." She finished her lies as squishy raised an eyebrow.

"Who did he use?" it asked as serena sighed.

"He used talonflame, hawlucha and noivern because he left pikachu to help us but when we went to search for him all we found was his hat and his three flying types and him nowhere in sight." She explained as they nodded.

"I see very well, then I guess we'll be going." Squishy thanked as serena nodded with them leaving her line of sight.

* * *

Location: Route 14(Kalos)

The four soon settle down to review what they heard.

'I'm pretty sure that's a lie she told us.' Z2 concluded as greninja spoke.

'How can you be sure?' the frog asked as Z2 grumbled.

'I'm just sure.' This statement made squishy sighed.

'Your feud with humans isn't gone one bit brother.' it whined as goodra looked at them.

'Then how can we know the truth?' he asked desperately as squishy jerk its head.

'The only way left for us to know the truth is to find ash kethum himself, but until then we'll take what she told us is the truth to not arouse their suspicion.' They nodded as greninja spoke.

'But if that REALLY is a lie I'm not going easy on them the next time we meet.' He hissed as goodra nodded.

'You're not the only one my friend.' He reassured as greninja disappeared into thin air after transforming.

* * *

My apologies for this short chapter, just want to make a quick brief on what happened after max and bonnie's battle against paul and once again I'm sorry if this isn't up to your expectations but hey no one is perfect.

 **Q &A**

 **1)** **So is lusamine possessed by nihilego now?**

We'll see with on due time but don't worry all will be revealed soon :)

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claims is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: A Faithful Ally and a Tense Memory

Please leave your questions in the review if you have any and I'll answer if possible.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Diglett's Tunnel(Alola)

Ash and Lillie were now inside diglett's tunnel as ash tossed out all his pokeballs but all except one as they all burst open to summon his pokemon with mew still inside its own pokeball, they soon resume their walk in silence as lillie broke it.

"What did big brother tell you?" she asked softly making ash tense up.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked with lillie making a small glare at his direction.

"You know what I mean, what did he say?" she asked as ash sighed.

"It's more like a favour." He explained but before he could continue he bump into something invisible which hurt his face.

"Ow now that hurts, what did I bump into." He said rubbing his nose as lillie looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he nodded.

"I'm fine lillie, now to fully answer your question gladion wants me to protect you from any danger." He replied as a explosion can be heard.

"What was that?" lillie questioned with decidueye pointing to a direction.

"Cidueye!" he yelled as they ran towards that direction.

Once they were at the area, they could see a big brown horse guarding a diglett with hair and a yellow bird with pom-pom like hands, in front of them was a boy with red hair wearing a black shirt and a red long pants and beside him was a floating snowflakes.

 **Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokemon a Ice Type, cryogonal's body can turn invisible by unleashing steam within a high temperature area and will be revealed with a colder area and the chain extending from its mouth can be used as a leash to chain up its opponents.**

 **Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokemon a Ground Type, mudsdale's has a very high stamina can allows them to run for ten hours straight without stopping and thanks to its strong feet, mudsdale can run on even the most rugged mountains.**

 **Oricorio Pom-pom style, The Dancing Pokemon a Electric and Flying Type, oricorio stored up electricity within its pom-pom by rubbing it together and by dancing oricorio can get near to its enemy easily to unleash a devastating amount of electricity.**

 **Diglett Alolan Form, the Mole pokemon a Ground and Steel Type, diglett's used its hair to communicate with others with revealing themselves and thanks to its strong body, diglett is able to dig through even the toughest of rocks.**

After rotom's explanations the trainer started his order.

"Cryogonal use sheer cold!" he yelled.

Cryogonal's body glowed in a light blue aura as ice was shown to be engulf the ground as ash waved his hand.

"Bewear stop that cryogonal with force palm!" bewear nodded as he ran at cryogonal and blasting it backwards with an invisible palm from his palm.

"Who did that!" the trainer yelled turning around as ash walked out.

"What kind of trainer fights a pokemon who's not even fighting back?" he asked as the trainer smirked.

"A winner and not a loser like you." He mocked with lillie walking out.

"Then how about the both of you battle?" she started making the two turn their heads.

"By battling you guys can see who's the winner and who's the loser." She finished as ash shrugged.

"Fine by me, let's just hope this coward doesn't cheat." Ash taunted as the trainer growled.

"The name's draith and remember it because you're about to have your ass kicked." He too taunted back as ash shrugged totally not buying it.

They soon moved to a clearing as lillie stood as their judge before speaking.

"So how many pokemon do you guys want to use?" lillie asked as draith smirked.

"Three pokemon, and you." He said looking at ash who shrugged.

"Fine by me." He stated as lillie was in thoughts.

"Ash sure is confident in his ability." She thought before speaking.

"Each trainer will use three pokemons! Please present them!" she announced as draith tossed a pokeball to summon a humanoid pokemon with blade on its head, hands, feet and body as rotom started to scan the pokemon.

 **Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokemon a Dark and Steel Type, Bisharp's blade can cut through five thick metal plates, this pokemon is also known to be merciless towards its enemy even if it is its own pack.**

By the sight of bisharp araquanid was now growling.

"Araquanid what's wrong, you want to have a battle?" he asked in concern as araquanid nodded as he hopped into the field, making draith raise an eyebrow.

"So that pathetic spider found a pathetic trainer." He taunted as ash smirked.

"Less talking and more battling!" he said in a bored tone as draith growled.

"Guillotine!" bisharp's blade extended in a white light as it charged at araquanid.

"Surf!" araquanid raised his hand as a wave crash down from behind him, washing bisharp back in front of draith's feet as the sword blade pokemon stood back up.

"Metal sound!" bisharp put his blades together to unleash a deafening sound as ash smirked.

"Magic coat!" araquanid immediately summoned a magic coat as the sound wave was prove to be no effect as draith ordered.

"Guillotine again!" bisharp redid its first motion as it charged once more at araquanid, this made ash grinned.

"Ice beam!" araquanid immediately launched a beam of ice as bisharp's blade was turned into a block of ice as the dark and steel type was desperate to break the ice.

"Now aim for the ground." Araquanid who was still launching the beam of ice turned his attention to the floor as bisharp slipped and fall.

As the sword blade pokemon crashed onto the ground the ice on its blade shattered but the unfortunate part was that its blade was now stuck onto the frozen floor.

"Finish this off with signal beam!" araquanid soon launched a rainbow beam as bisharp was send flying back to draith's feet knocked out.

"Ash is sure good at battling." She thought before announcing.

"Bisharp is unable to battle! Araquanid wins!" she announced as draith growled.

"So who's pathetic now?" he taunted as draith recalled bisharp.

"The real pathetic one is you, who can't see a pokemon's potential." He sneered as draith spoke.

"Cryogonal your turn to show'em!" the crystallizing pokemon soon flew into the field as ash looked at salandit.

"You want to give it a go girl?" he asked as she hopped off his head and ran into the field.

"Sheer cold!" draith roared as cryogonal glowed in a light blue light as it launched a devastating ice type attack as the floor was almost entirey frozen in mere seconds.

"Protect then use attract!" salandit created a green shield as the ice ran pass her dealing her no damage as the shield was down salandit winked to launched a volley of hearts at cryogonal.

The crystallizing pokemon was soon hit by the hearts as it was too prove to be of no effect.

"Cryogonal is genderless ash, so be careful!" rotom warned as he nodded as draith smirked.

"Sheer cold!" once again cryogonal glowed in a light blue light as it once again launched a devastating ice type attack.

"Use flame charge!" salandit's body soon got engulf in flames as she ran at cryogonal, but as she ran through the ice a whole fog of steam can be seen covering the whole field with cryogonal disappearing from sight.

"In that case use poison gas!" salandit opened her mouth the released a gas of poison which got mixed in with the steam.

"Use sheer cold!" a light blue can be seen within the poison steam as ash smirked.

"Ignite the poison gas with overheat!" salandit unleashed a high temperature as the whole steam exploded in flames as cryogonal was seen flying out of the steam and onto the floor out cold.

"Cryogonal is unable to battle! Salandit wins!" lillie happily announced ash's victory as draith recalled cryogonal.

"Time for my main pokemon!" he yelled as he tossed the ball.

The ball burst opened to reveal a mole with metallic claws and a half drill on top of its head as rotom started to scan the pokemon.

 **Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokemon a Ground and Steel Type, excadrill can form a drill using its own body, and by its power spin power it can make a hole that is forty metres I depth in just three minutes.**

Ash nodded as ash was in thought.

"Which pokemon do I use?" he asked as a sound can be heard.

"Hyahn!" ash turned around to see a big red dragon that was only one inches away from his face.

This made ash yell in shock as the dragon picked him up with a hug as ash spoke.

"Latias I know you're happy but may you please put me down?" he asked as the eon pokemon put him on the floor.

"You know that latias?" lillie asked as he nodded

"In fact I do so do you want to battle with me?" he asked as she nodded happily, as she flew into the field in front of excadrill and a shocked draith who couldn't believe a rare pokemon was under ash's command.

"Excadrill vs latias, begin!" she yelled as latias looked at ash.

"What's the matter?" he asked as the eon pokemon got shrouded by a bright light.

The light soon dispersed to revealed a changed latias, she was now purple in colour as her arm and wings are now combined together.

"You can mega evolve! Without a MEGA STONE!" ash yelled in shock as latias nodded and giggled as draith commanded.

"Horn drill!" excadrill soon closed its body to form a drill as it raced towards latias who was giggling still.

"Move aside and use sunny day!" ash called out.

Latias swiftly moved to the side as she gave a cry to summon a ray of sunlight.

"Fissure!" excadrill immediately slammed the ground to summon a devastating quake as latias wasn't affected by it.

"Latias is flying, solar beam go!" latias immediately created and launched a green beam as draith waved his hand.

"Protect yourself!" excadrill complied by creating a green shield as the grass type attack was prove to be of no effect in damage as ash ordered.

"Use water pulse and energy ball!" latias immediately created a water sphere on her right hand and a ball of grass energy on her left.

"Horn drill!" excadrill once again formed a drill from its body as it race towards latias.

The eon pokemon first launched the ball of grass energy as excadrill cut through it as excadrill was close enough.

"Now!" latias than launched the water sphere which hit excadrill dead center on the head confusing the subterrene pokemon.

"Great! Now finish this with mist ball!" latias soon raised her right hand as she gathered mist to form a ball before launching it to hit excadrill dead center knocking it out.

"Excadrill is unable to battle! Latias wins and the winner is ash!" she declared as draith angrily recalled excadrill.

"The next time we meet, don't think it's going to be easy." He hissed before leaving as lillie walked up to him.

"What's his problem?" she asked as ash shrugged his shoulders, he then turn his attention towards the three pokemons.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked in concern as they nodded.

"Sdale mud!" mudsdale called out point to the pokeball hanging on ash's belt.

"Are you sure?" he asked as they nodded but before he did he could finally notice a missing pokemon.

"Where's diglett?" he asked as oricorio pointed to a hole in the ground as lillie walked up to him.

"I think diglett ran off during the battle." She said as they nodded.

"Alright." Ash soon unclipped two empty pokeballs as mudsdale and oricorio clicked it, they soon got sucked into the ball as it clicked without any resistance.

"I got some new friends but before I let them out I should have them checked at the center don't you think so lillie?" he asked as she nodded.

"You're right but what about latias?" she asked as ash turned his attention to the eon pokemon.

Ash immediately pushed a button on rotom's screen.

"Pokemon translation mode, activated." The flying pokedex sounded.

"Are you the latias from alto mare in johto?" he asked as she nodded.

"I'm so happy that you remember me!" she squealed as she hugged him.

"But what are you doing here?" he asked as she put her fingers together.

"I may have seen through your sight and I saw what happened, so I came here." She explained and looked a bit embarrassed as ash smiled.

"Thank you for coming latias." He said as she nodded.

"But what about the soul dew? Don't you need to protect it?" he asked as latias pulled out a blue shining rock.

"I want you to take it ash." She responded as ash was in shock.

"But why? Latios's soul is in there I can't take it." He argued as latias smiled.

"I have faith that you'll keep it more safe than me and since it's with you no one can use the device in alto mare anymore." She explained as ash nodded.

"Alright, but anyways I want you to meet lillie and my pokemons." He soon gestured to the blonde girl.

Lillie immediately bowed.

"My name is lillie, it's nice to meet you." She introduced herself as decidueye spoke.

"I'm decidueye and this here are mimikyu, bewear, salandit, araquanid, zweilous and where's mew?" he asked as ash pulled out a pokeball.

"Its here but I'll only use it in emergencies." He explained as the arrow quill pokemon nodded.

"I got two questions latias." He asked as she looked at him.

"First would like to join me? And second how many of you are following me right now?" he questioned as latias answered with her own answer.

"First I would love two, and second." She said while giving him a huge shrug of her shoulder as he took out a pokeball.

"Here." Latias clicked the ball as she got sucked in as the ball clicked without any resistance.

Ash soon turn to the rest.

"I want to have you all checked so I need you guys to return." They nodded as he recalled all of them.

But before they could move a few voices came.

"Is anybody there?" from their point of view they could see a woman and a man in white uniforms as lillie pulled ash with her out of sight.

"What's wrong lillie?" ash asked while blushing to see the blonde girl hugging his arm and a metre away from his face.

"Those are the aether foundation ash." She explained not knowing her position.

"I see but-" he cut himself off while pointing to his hand as lillie immediately let go.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled blushing herself.

Ash shook his head as he tossed a pokeball.

"Mudsdale I choose you!" he yelled as the draft horse pokemon appeared.

"I would like you to bring lillie to konikoni city, I'll meet you there by nightfall and here lillie." He instructed while passing the blonde girl all his pokeballs all except decidueyes.

"Alright but don't keep your girlfriend waiting." Lillie blushed at the statement as mudsdale bend down.

"Now hop on princess." Lillie nodded as she got on mudsdale who started to run out of the cave.

Ash took a deep breath before revealing himself to the two in white uniform.

"Are you lost kid?" the woman asked as he nodded.

"A horde of diglett's brought me here now I don't even know where the exit is." He lied as the man grinned.

"Alright we'll bring you out, so be careful from now on." Ash nodded as he followed the two.

But from behind a rock a boy with lucario and a woman can be seen.

"That's ash ketchum, be careful when fighting him plumeria his one strong kid and the only reason I beat him is because he only has a rowlet at that time." The boy warned as lucario was still sensing the area.

"So that's the boy who beat guzma, interesting." Plumeria spoke as the boy continued.

"He managed to beat big brother and I'm sure he can beat you too, so you better be ready." He said as plumeria showed a serious face.

"I'm not as stupid as guzma, and beside all I need is that sparkling stone at the ruins." She said as he nodded.

"But are you sure I can have this ring?" she asked as he nodded.

"I gave you the ring, but you've proven your strength against a totem so that ring is yours for the keeping." Plumeria nodded as she got up.

"I'll see you back in po town, and don't go off telling guzma about this." The boy soon smiled.

"You be careful with your battle against him." Plumeria nodded.

The two soon went their separate way with plumeria towards the exit and the boy towards the entrance.

* * *

That is all for today! Ash has gotten three new pokemon in a row! But if you guys have ay questions please state them in the review!

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claims is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Treasure Hunting Year

If you guys have any questions please state them into the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Konikoni City, Pokemon Center(Alola)

Lillie Soon entered the pokemon center on mudsdale's back as she got off.

"I hope his alright." She prayed as she walked up to nurse joy while recalling mudsdale.

"Nurse joy, would please look after these pokemons?" she asked as the pink hair nurse nodded.

"Of course young lady, you sure have a lot of pokemon." She said thinking those pokemon were hers as she replied.

"Those pokemons belongs to a friend of mine, I think he'll be here soon." She explained as the nurse nodded her head.

The door soon slide open as two girls walked in.

"Lillie! Alola!" this made the blonde girl turn her head to see mallow and lana walking up to her from the entrance of the center.

"Mallow! Lana!" she yelled as lillie ran up to them.

"What are you doing here all alone lillie? Where's ash?" mallow asked as his voice came.

"Are you looking for me?" the girls turn to see ash standing at the entrance with decidueye.

"Ash you're alright!" lillie yelled as she ran up to him.

"Of course I'm alright, what about you? Did you run into any trouble?" he asked in concern as the blonde girl shook her head.

"You two look closer then I imagined." Mallow spoke in a teasing tone, making the two turn red.

"Are you two dating now?" now was lana's turn to ask as the two turned even redder.

"WE'RE NOT EVEN IN LOVE!" they yelled in sync as mallow look at them with a playful look.

"Really? You two care for each other and is even in sync when you talk, how is that not in love?" she asked teasingly as the two has faces which has the look of having a tomato berry after taste.

"Alright now mallow, enough teasing we have to get ready for the festival remember?" she reminded as mallow smiled and nodded.

"What festival?" ash questioned as mallow turned to him.

"It's a festival which kahuna olivia came up with, you'll get more details on the day itself so please come if you want to." She explained as the two nodded.

"Alright." They said in sync as the two captains walked to a room in the pokemon center as ash and lillie went to rest for the next day.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Konikoni City(Alola)

The next morning rose as ash and lillie walked out of the pokemon center, during the eary morning ash has already retrieved his pokemons from nurse joy and is now in the center of town where a tanned skin lady was and is speaking to a huge crowd of people.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I thank all of you for participating in this year's treasure hunting event!" she yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Now I'll explain the rules, a participant is suppose to find a pair and the pair will ride on a stounland to find as many treasure as possible." She explained while continuing after taking a breather.

"The pair that finds the most amazing treasure will be the winner, and don't worry even if the rest of the participant doesn't win they will still be able to keep the treasure they find but of course the winner will be awarded with an extra reward." She explained once more as the crowd started to murmur.

"If the participants are ready, please find your pair and choose your stountland!" she announced as the crowd scattered.

Ash immediately turned to lillie.

"Shall we form a pair?" he asked as she nodded with a smile.

"Sure!" she yelled as they went off to the stable.

Whist at the stable there were fifteen stoutland's indicating that there were thirty participants, ash immediately walked up to a stountland.

"Ash what are you doing?" lillie questioned as he smiled at her.

"I'm trying to see which stountland is more healthier." He explained as he looked at a certain stountland.

"We'll take this one lillie." The blonde girl nodded as they took the stountland out of the stable.

As the participants gathered the same lady started to speak.

"Now time for danger measurement, each trainer is allowed to bring two pokemons, and in case of irresponsible act we would need every trainer to leave their pokeballs with nurse joy who will be walking around to collect them." She explained as ash turned to lillie.

"You only have ninetales right?" he asked as she nodded.

"How about I lend you one of my pokemon?" he offered as he tossed every single pokeball with the exceptions of mew and latias into the air.

"Come on out everyone!" he yelled as the balls burst to summon decidueye, mimikyu, bewear, salandit, araquanid, zweilous, mudsdale and oricorio.

The rest of the pokemon with the exception of decidueye and oricorio turned their attention to oricorio and mudsdale.

"Guys this here is mudsdale and oricorio, please be nice so now lillie who would you like to borrow?" he asked with introducing the rest to mudsdale and oricorio.

"I think I'll go with mudsdale ash." The kanto trainer nodded as he recalled the rest as he past his pokeballs to a nurse joy nearby.

Everyone immediately got to the entrance with their stoutland as the woman smiled to the crowd.

"Everyone may get on their stoutland and begin, every participant is suppose to gather here before sun down." She explained as a few people have already ran off on their stoutland.

Ash soon got on the stoutland he chose as he extended his hand to lillie.

"Come on lillie, let's hit the road." He said as lillie took his hand with a blushing face, as she got on the ride pokemon ash immediately signal stoutland to move forward.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Diglett's Tunnel(Alola)

Ash and lillie arrived at diglett's tunnel as she looked at ash.

"Ash which pokemon did you pick?" she asked as he smiled.

"You'll just have to see lillie, don't worry if we run into trouble just leave it all to me!" he said confidently which made lillie nod her head.

The duo soon arrived in front of a big rock as stoutland started barking and was soon changed to digging.

"I wonder what did stoutland find." Ash asked as stoutland held up a strange rock with a claw on it.

"That's a claw fossil!" lillie exclaimed as ash patted stoutland.

"Great job stoutland." He praised as the big-hearted pokemon smiled and barked, but the fun sound ended as a voice sounded.

"Yo look who do we have here in the huge cave, two love birds homie!" the duo turned their head to see ten skull grunts.

"But brother, didn't big brother told us not to enter here?" one of the five female asked as the leader smirked under his mask.

"It'll be find, big brother won't know if nobody say anything right?" he asked as the nine nodded.

"Then let's this show on the road!" he yelled as all of them tossed out a pokeball each to summon five zubats and five yungoos each.

"I wouldn't think we find trouble this quickly." Ash said with a sound of annoyance as he took out one luxury ball.

"Come on out and help me out!" he yelled as the ball burst open to reveal a gigalith.

"When did he get a gigalith?" lillie questioned as ash turned to her with a little grin which made lillie get the picture.

"Water pulse!" ash ordered as gigalith charged up a sphere of water from its mouth as it fired the attack towards the grunt pokemons.

"Zubat use venoshock!" all five of the bat pokemon fired a purple beam as the sphere of water exploded.

"Use earthquake with rock slide!" gigalith nodded as it summoned a rally of boulders and hurl it towards the enemy side while slamming its ground on the floor creating a massive magnitude inside the cave.

"Now finish them off with hyper beam!" gigalith instantly launched a purple beam as the skull's pokemon was hit and soon rendered unconscious.

"Yo, this is bad dude what do we do!" one of the male yelled as the leader stood up.

"WE RUN!" he yelled while recalling his fallen pokemon with his group following behind, but when there were finally out of sight.

"Great job mew, excellent transformation as always." He compliments as mew reverted back to its small form and nuzzled ash.

"When did you get them a luxury ball?" lillie questioned as he smiled while scratching his head.

"I got it this morning, and I asked them if they want to change ball and they said yes." The blonde girl nodded as ash could hear something falling.

"LOOK OUT!" he screamed while pulling lillie towards him as a huge rock fell to the ground, the blonde girl blushed at her position which was hugging onto ash who looked at her.

"Are you alright lillie?" the girl soon recovered from her shock nodded slowly.

"Yeah I'm alright, thank you ash but uum could you let go now?" she thanked and asked as ash immediately let go.

"Sorry!" he yelled as his mind of processing.

"It's a real good thing gladion isn't here, or I'm mincemeat." He thought in terror as stoutland ran up to lillie.

"Rargh!" it barked as lillie took two item form the normal type dog.

"Isn't this a plume and armor fossil?" she said as ash walked up to her.

"Now aren't we lucky?" he said as she nodded.

"But I wonder what the rest of participants found." She said as ash looked at her.

"Let's head back, I don't think we want to stay here any longer otherwise we're crushed." He said as they got back onto stoutland as the big-hearted pokemon ran out of the cave.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Konikoni City(Alola)

The duo soon reach the city as they could see a few knocked out trainers and some with items.

"What in the world happened here kahuna olivia?" mallow asked the tanned skin woman who sigh in respond.

"Let's get this over with, I need to get to the ruins now." She said as the two captain nodded.

"Alright to all participants here, this year's hunting festival will be suspended due to team skulls action, all participants are allowed to bring back their found items." She announced as ash and lillie looked at each other.

"Just when we were having fun." Ash said with a sigh as lillie nodded.

"It is indeed a disappointment but we have to stop team skull, so let's get our pokemon and go to the ruins location." She suggested as he nodded while giving a package to an invisible mew.

"Bring this to colress please." The package soon disappeared in a flash.

"Why are you giving those to colress ash?" lillie asked as he smiled.

"You could say it's a gift." He answered as she nodded while they go to the center.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Route 8, Hotel(Alola)

A package soon appeared inside a scientist room as he read the massage.

Dear colress,

I'm giving you this as gift to thank you gifts for giving me a crystal for a mythical pokemon and to further up your studies for ancient pokemons, I hope this gift will help you in those cases.

From,

Ash

The unova scientist opened the package to see three fossils as he smiled.

"That boy sure has a very big hear, no wonder why pokemons get attracted to him so easily." He remarked as he took the fossils in.

* * *

And that's it for today people, apologies for the short chapter I hope the next one may be much better than this.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Lost by Illusion

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Memorial Hill(Alola)

Ash and Lillie were now proceeding towards the ruins of life to check on team skull's activity according to olivia, but as they entered a thick fog gathered around the area out of nowhere.

"What's with this fog?" ash asked as he tossed a pokeball.

"Mimikyu help us out!" the ball burst open to reveal the disguise pokemon who looked at him.

"Care to look into the fog for us my friend?" this made mimikyu nod his head as the cloth flop onto his shoulder.

"What are you planning to do ash?" lillie questioned as ash was in thought.

"I was planning to have mimikyu travel into the fog and see what he can find." The kanto trainer explained as the cloth suddenly moved.

"Oh? You're back already mimikyu?" ash asked as mimikyu started to look around the area.

"I don't think mimikyu knows what's going on ash." Rotom answered while the kanto trainer spoke.

"Mimikyu use shadow claw on that rock!" the disguise pokemon summoned a claw of shadow as he slashed the rock leaving a mark.

This left lillie in confusion, as ash was thinking.

"I'll take go forward, wait for me here lillie." The blonde girl nodded as ash started to travel into the fog with mimikyu.

As he did everything started to become cloudy around him.

"Why do I get this feeling I've been in this situation before?" he thought as he saw another rock.

"Shadow claw!" mimikyu immediately leaped to the rock as the rock retaliated by launching a shadow ball blasting the ghost and fairy type backwards.

"Who's there!" a voice familiar to ash sounded.

As figure walked up to him to be hau alongside a floating bug with a crescent on its head.

"Hau?" ash asked as the melemele native looked at him.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" this made ash looked at him.

"That's my line, and when did you get a shedinja?" he asked as hau smiled at him.

"I was planning to go to the ruins of life to do my trial, but I don't think this fog is letting up anytime soon." He explained as ash nodded.

"I was planning the same thing, but mine also has team skull added to the mix." Hau nodded his head.

"Where's lillie anyways?" hau asked as ash pointed behind from where he came from.

"She's waiting there." He stated as hau nodded.

"Why don't we head back to her?" ash asked as they started walking backwards.

As they did they got lillie back into view.

"I'm back lillie, and I brought someone along to." Ash waved as hau ran up front.

"Alola!" he yelled as lillie look at the two.

"How's was it?" she asked as ash shook his head.

"We didn't even get far." Ash explained as lillie spoke.

"Have you tried going in different direction?" she stated as ash got the idea.

"I haven't thought of that at all, let's do it but the thing is who goes where after we pass this entrance?" he questioned his two comrades.

"I'll take the left with shedinja." Hau replied.

"I'll take the hill with ninetales." Lillie stated

"Then I'll take the right with mimikyu." Ash answered his own questioned as they scattered.

With hau taking a left turn, ash taking the right and lillie walking up the hill.

"Alright mimikyu I need you to stay alert at all times." The disguise pokemon nodded.

As ash travelled through the thick fog he felt a sudden emptiness on his shoulder making him turn his head, but as he did mimikyu was no longer on his shoulder.

"Mimikyu? Where are you?" ash asked in a worried tone as a figure float towards him from a distance.

As the figure arrived in front of him, it was revealed to be shedinja who got separated from hau.

"You got separated too huh?" ash asked as the shed pokemon nodded its head.

"But I wonder where did mimikyu went off to?" he asked as they went forward.

Back with hau's location.

"Shedinja! Where did you go!" hau shouted as a rustle from a small bush near him sounded.

"Who's there?" he asked as mimikyu popped out from the bushes.

"Mimikyu? Where's ash?" the melemele trainer asked the disguise pokemon who shook its head.

"Guess we all got separated, but I wonder how lillie is doing." He wondered.

Meanwhile at lillie's location.

"I wonder how's everyone." Lillie said as ninetales sat down on the floor next to her.

"Nine!" the fox pokemon yelled as lillie smiled.

But as they kept walking, they eventually came across an empty gap in the air as they fell down with lillie screaming all the way.

Back with ash who was walking with shedinja.

"Shedinja, did you hear that?" he asked as the bug and ghost type nodded.

"Sound like someone screaming, but it quite sounded like lillie." He deduced as something crashed them from above.

"Ow, now that kind of hurts, are you okay ninetales?" lillie asked as the ice and fairy type fox nodded, but not before ash spoke.

"You are but we're not, when did you get down lillie." He wheezed out the words as she got off quickly.

"I'm so sorry ash!" she yelled as ash stood back up on his feet and with shedinja floating next to him.

"Where's mimikyu ash?" lillie asked as he scratched his head.

"We kinda got lost, hehehe." The said with a laugh as a figure came from a distance.

"Someone's coming." Ash alerted as they turned their head.

"Alo- eh." The figure turned out to be hau who is with mimikyu.

"That's where mimikyu went?" ash asked as hau nodded as the two ghost type went back to their respective trainers.

"But how do we keep ending up back here? I mean we did go separately." Hau asked as ash grinned.

"Come on out decidueye!" he yelled while tossing the pokeball as it burst open to reveal the grass and ghost type owl.

"Use foresight!" the owl took flight as his eye glowed red as he shot out a red beam to reveal everything.

As the light shined around ash the rest were just a few graved and thick low walls of stone.

"So we were in a graveyard the entire time?" lillie asked as hau pointed to a distance.

"What's that pokemon ash?" he asked as ash spoke.

"That's a zoroark!" rotom immediately went to do its job.

 **Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon a Dark Type, zoroark creates illusion to ensure its own safety but when it feels a threat it will do absolutely anything to protect itself or its pack and according to rumors a zoroark is hardly to be seen anywhere aside from when it wants to.**

"What's a zoroark doing here?" ash questioned as the illusion fox pokemon started growling loudly.

"It's hurt badly!" lillie said anxiously as several injuries can be seen on zoroark.

Lillie soon took a few steps towards zoroark, who growled and retaliated by blasting the ground with dark energy knocking her down as ash caught her.

"Are you alright? Lillie?" ash asked in concern as she nodded.

"I'm fine but we have to help zoroark." She replied with hau stepping forward.

"But I don't think it's going to be easy." He stated as lillie stood back up.

"Please zoroark, I'm trying to help you." Lillie called out as the dark type fox was still growling out loud.

Lillie soon started walking towards zoroark who yet again blast the ground with dark energy knocking her down, as hau was about to interfere ash held up his hand.

"Don't interrupt them hau, let lillie do this she'll be fine." He said in a ordering tone as hau stood back.

Zoroark soon kneeled on the ground as lillie managed to reach it.

"Please calm down, I'm trying to help." She said concern as zoroark stopped all motion of attack.

Ash soon sat down on a piece of rock.

"What did I told you hau? Lillie can do it just have faith." He said with a smile as lillie was finished bandaging zoroark.

She soon went back to her group as ash looked at her.

"How was zoroark?" he asked as she nodded.

"It's doing rather fine, but I plan to go back to konikoni city to get it healed." She suggested as ash nodded.

"Alright, then me and hau will be going towards the ruins of life." The blonde girl nodded as lillie went back to zoroark as the two boys walked forward.

Ash and hau alongside mimikyu and shedinja respectively arrived at a slope, but as they did they could see two aether employee's from what ash heard from lillie and a old man with green glasses.

And in front of them was two skull grunts with a captured pancham in a cage.

"Give back tat pancham now team skull!" the female employee yelled as the skull grunt smirked under his masked.

"Oh yeah, if you want it come and get it." He mocked as the other one spoke.

"Oh wait, I forgot you ran out of pokemons already how sad." He too mocked as the employee turn around.

"Branch chief faba please do something!" she yelled as faba looked at here.

"Why should i? What happen if something bad happened to me now? What will happen to the foundation?" faba stated, as the male employee looked at him.

"You kept saying that but you haven't even lay a finger on them!" he yelled as ash walked forward, as faba turned around remembering his face from the picture.

"Please boy fight in my state, if you do I'll show you something that will be a paradise." Faba offered as ash sighed.

"Fine." He said as one of the grunt looked at him.

"Cheh, what are you now? A hero wannabe? Well guess what homie? You're going down!" he yelled as he summoned a black raticate.

Ash sighed as he put out his hand.

"Mimikyu wood hammer!" mimikyu's tail grew and was surrounded in a purple aura as he smacked raticate hard in the face making it faint in just a hit.

"You're kidding!" the grunt yelled as he stepped back.

"You want this stupid panda? Take it! It doesn't worth much anyways." He said while running down the hill.

The female employee soon freed the pancham as faba turned to ash.

"You sure are a wonderful trainer young man, and I assume you're here for your grand trial?" he asked as ash nodded with silence.

"Then I shall not disturb you any further, but please come by the hano grand resort when you're done with your trial." With these words faba turned around and walked away as ash sighed.

"I better get to where they stay, so I can tell who they really are." Ash thought as hau ran up to him.

"Good going there! Well anyways time for our trial so let's go!" he yelled as ash smiled as they both ran down the hill.

But on top the hill was plumeria who watched the spectacle in front of her.

"So you're finally here ash ketchum, I'll be the one that crush you punk." She hissed as she walked away.

* * *

The next one I'm sure you guys can guess, but if you have any questions please place them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me. I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Resolve to Win

I hope you guys didn't wait too long, but if you did than my apologies but I really hope you guys are still enjoying this fanfiction so far, so if you guys have any questions please don't hesitate to place them in the review and I'll answer if possible.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Akala Outskirts(Alola)

Ash and hau alongside mimikyu and shedinja respectively finally arrived at the outskirts of akala island, just than hau decided to speak.

"How do you think lillie is doing ash?" The melemele native asked.

Ash than smiled towards his direction.

"I'm sure she's fine hau, there no need to worry." He reassured as hau nodded.

The two than heard a voice from behind them with a couple of footsteps.

"I see that you finally came punk." The voice ranged.

The two boys turned around to see plumeria glaring at them but mostly at ash, just than hau tilted his head.

"When you said punk, who were you referring to?" He asked in a happy tone.

"Who do I mean by punk is the both of you, now to introduction." She started before speaking yet again.

"The name's plumeria, and I don't really like it how you're beating my stupid brothers and sisters so than what's your name punk?" She asked in a scary tone making hau flinch a little while ash remained unaffected.

"The name's ash ketchum." The kanto native introduced.

"And my name's hau, how do you do?" He asked while introducing.

"I see ash ketchum huh? You must be the punk who beat guzma although I do thank for you beating up that idiot for me."

But before plumeria can speak another sentence, two skull grunts came out from where the ruins was holding up what looks like a sparkling stone in one of their hands.

"We got it big sis, now let's beat it!" He yelled as plumeria grinned.

"Good." She said before looking at ash.

"It was nice meeting you here but I guess I'll have to take my leave, but I suppose you can't take your grand trial since the sparkling stone that tapu lele keeps around is now missing." She waved before turning around to leave.

But before she could take a step forward a new voice chimed the whole place.

"Not so fast team skull, return what you stole!" The voice yelled.

Ash and hau than peek beyond plumeria's shoulder to see olivia standing at the entrance of the outskirts, this made plumeria groan in annoyance.

"Just when two punks appeared, now a bigger one came out." She said with a groan of annoyance from her voice once more.

"Now hand it over quietly or things will get rough around here." Olivia warned as plumeria smirked.

"Really?." She challenged.

"Just so you know miss kahuna, you're both outnumber even if you challenge us to a fight and besides your left your pokeballs in the ruins or am I mistaken?" she retorted with a question.

Just than ash ran up in front of her before olivia could continue arguing with plumeria.

"Then I'll take you on, if you lose you return that stone you stole!" He yelled.

"And what happens if I win punk? What do I get?" She retorted with a question.

"If you win than you get to keep that stone." Plumeria nodded at his reply.

Ash than averted his attention towards hau, who was staring at the with a smile.

"Hau, I'll leave the grunts to you!" He yelled while waving.

The melemele native before recoiling in shock.

"WAIT WHAT!" He yelled as the grunts turned to him.

This made plumeria turn her attention back to ash.

"You sure are confident in your skills, but you'll regret it soon enough." She spoke before fishing out a pokeball from her pocket.

"Who knows, you might just be a warm up for my grand trial." Ash taunted.

The two trainers than launched the ball into the air, both burst open as salandit stood in front of ash and a blue dinosaur-like pokemon in front of plumeria, rotom immediately started to scan the pokemon.

 **Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokemon a Poison Type, nidorina are usually taking care of their family and will not in participate in territorial battles but upon provocation, nidorina will use attacks such as biting and clawing since their horns grows at a slower rate.**

Ash nodded at rotom's explanation before ordering an attack.

"Use flame burst!"

Salandit than swung her tail as small tinker of flames were shot towards nidorina's direction.

"Poison sting."

Nidorina soon opened her mouth as a barrage of poisonous spikes clashed with the fire type attack, making both attack disperse.

"Double kick." Plumeria ordered.

The poison pin pokemon immediately lunged towards salandit giving her two hard kicks.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked in concern as he received a nod from salandit.

"Great than use scratch!"

Salandit than lunged at nidorina giving a few scratches across the face, making the poison type groan in pain.

"Tch, use crunch!"

Nidorina opened her mouth as a pair of white fangs appeared in front of salandit.

"Dodge it!"

But the attempt failed as nidorina slammed her mouth shut sending salandit flying backwards in front of ash.

"SALANDIT!" Ash yelled as he ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked while receiving a nod.

The poison and fire type than stood on her feet hissing at the opposing poison type in front of her.

"Are you sure you want to continue salandit?" The kanto native asked.

Salandit than turned around and gave him a positive nod which made ash grin as he shifted his hat.

"Alright, let's do this! Use venoshock!"

Upon having an order, salandit glowed in a bright light as a huge blob of poison can be seen flying towards nidorina sending the poison pin pokemon towards plumeria's feet, the light died down to reveal the newly evolved salandit.

"LAZZLE!" She gave a loud battle cry as rotom started to scan her.

 **Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard pokemon and the evolved form of salandit a Poison and Fire Type, salazzle can produced a very sweet-smelling poison to attracted male opponents in order to get their guard down, the very same method is used when salazzle wants to made with a male salandit.**

Ash soon got over joyed as salazzle grinned at him, ash than faced towards rotom as he smirked.

"You even learned some new moves so let's try them out, use dragon claw!"

Salazzle than ran at nidorina with incredible speed while producing two claws of draconic energy.

"Match that with aerial ace!" Plumeria called out.

Nidirona's legs than took on an avian glow as she attempted to kick salazzle who got out of the way as the poison and fire type slammed the claws up her underbelly sending her back to plumeria.

"Now use flamethrower!"

Salazzle than launched a torrent of hot flames at nidorina as plumeria put out her hand.

"Water Pulse!"

Nidorina immediately launched a sphere of water from her mouth as an explosion can be seen occuring from the two attacks, a cloud of smoke appeared before disappearing to reveal a unconscious nidorina.

"ALRIGHT!" Ash cheered loudly as salazzle crashed into him.

"You did great out there girl." He praised as salazzle climbed back on top of his head.

While back with olivia who was watching the match.

"That sure is one promising trainer, no wonder why hala keeps telling me to challenge him." She thought in her mind as a blonde girl got beside her.

"I wonder if ash has started his grand trial yet, it's almost sunset." Lillie mumbled quietly as nebby started to move around in her bag.

"If I'm not mistaken you're lillie am I correct?"

This made lillie look up to see olivia while nodded.

"That's right." She answered.

"If you're finding your boyfriend, his right over there." She said while pointing to ash who was battling plumeria with salazzle winning nidorina while plumeria recalled her.

The words from olivia made lillie blushed as she shook it off.

"Alright, rockruff I choose you!" Ash yelled while tossing his pokeball.

"Don't think you'll win this one punk!" He hissed while tossing a ball.

Both balls burst open to reveal rockruff in front of ash and a golbat in front of plumeria.

"A golbat huh? That's going to be a huge problem if I can't reach it." Ash thought anxiously.

"Rockruff, try to bring it down with rock throw!"

The puppy pokemon howled as he summoned a volley of rocks before launching them towards the bat pokemon.

"Dodge them than use air cutter."

Golbat nodded as it got out of the rock throw attack range before launching four saw blade-like attacks made of wind at rockruff.

"Quick use dig!"

Rockruff nodded as he dug into the ground dodging the attack.

"You have limited space kid, giga drain into that hole."

Golbat soon took on a green glow as it created multiple huge vines from the ground while launching them into the hole.

"Oh no! Rockruff get out of there quickly!" Ash called out anxiously.

But if was too late as rockruff was forced out of the ground while tangled in thick vined having his energy drained by golbat who was still flying around in the air.

"Finish this with steel wing."

Golbat than charged at rockruff with wings glowing in a steely light.

"Rockruff try to free yourself with fire fang!"

The rock type puppy's mouth soon got engulfin flame as he bit down on the vines setting it ablaze for biting at the on charging golbat, the attacks collided creating an explosion as rockruff was send to the ground hard.

"Rockruff, please say that you're fine!" Ash yelled out in concern.

The rock type soon got on his feet as he growled at golbat who was still in the air.

"Give it up kid, your pokemon won't last much longer against my golbat and beside you can''t even touch her." Plumeria mocked as rockruff started barking.

"She's right rockruff can't last any longer, but I can't just lose faith in his power." Ash was now in thoughts.

But his thought got broken as particle of dust started to scatter all around the field healing everyone and every pokemon on the field, including rockruff who was hurt badly.

"What's going on?" Lillie questioned olivia.

But before the kahuna could give an explanation, a pink pokemon with a big shell floated down to rockruff's height as it gave the rock type pokemon a pat on the head.

"Rockruff come on buddy! You can win this fight!" Ash yelled across the field as rockruff got up.

"That's tapu lele, akala islands guardian deity." Olivia spoke as lillie nodded her head in surprise.

Tapu lele soon face towards the sunset as did rockruff who howled out loud as a lycanroc came rushing out from the ruins on all fours, while being followed by a midnight lycanroc who came out from a nearby bush.

"What's going on!" Plumeria snarled as olivia smirked.

"You're in for a big surprise, that all I'll tell you." Olivia explained.

The two lycanroc soon howled at the sunset alongside ash's rockruff as he took on a green glowed instead of white shocking everyone, the green intense light soon died down as ash's newly evolved rockruff was on all fours like a midday lycanroc.

Except it was having a skin tone that looks like the sunset, with green eyes with a fluffy mane on its neck, rotom than started to scan it but found no such data in its database.

"Unbelievable! I've never seen such a lycanroc before! It's a new discovery!" Rotom yelled in excitement as ash smiled at his newly evoled lycanroc.

"How about we give them some payback, what do you say boy?" He asked as lycanroc nodded his head.

The two other lycanroc than stood at the side of the field leaving ash's lycanroc to finish his fight.

"Use accelerock!" Ash yelled.

Lycanroc roared with his eyes turning red before slamming full force into golbat sending the bat pokemon all the way to a tree.

"Use stone edge!"

Lycanroc then took up an orange glow before slamming his feet into the ground creating multiple spikes which travelled all the way towards golbat.

"Use hyper beam!"

Golbat than launched a purple beam as the attacks collided creating a dust cloud, which lycanroc's glowing eyes can be seen.

"End this with crush claw!"

Lycanroc than leaped into the air as he created two big red claws, but the claws turned into a crimson red light as he salmmed into golbat with full force, as he leaped out his eyes turned back to green as he sat down in front of ash while a unconscious golbat can be seen lying on the ground.

"We did it! Alright!" ash cheered as lycanroc ran to nuzzle him.

"I can't believe I'm losing to this punk, maybe ken was right not to underestimate him." She than gave a huge sigh while recalling golbat.

Hau soon ran up to ash with shedinja and eevee beside him.

"We did it, now it's all up to you ash." He waved before running beside olivia to watch the battle.

"Now than, zweilous I choose you!" Ash yelled as he tossed his third pokeball.

"Toxapex, give them a hell of a time!" Plumeria yelled as she tossed her pokeball.

Zweilous than stood in front of ash while giving his battle cry, meanwhile a large starfish-like pokemon appeared in front of plumeria as rotom started to scan it.

 **Toxapex, the Brutal Star Pokemon a Poison and Water Type, toxapex's body can become invisible when it closes all twelve of its tentacles, and according to researchers those that have been hit by toxapex's poison will suffer a great pain for three whole day and night with an aftermatch affect taking place soon after recovering.**

Ash nodded as he waved his hand.

"Zweilous use dragon rage!"

The hostile pokemon than fired a blast of draconic energy towards toxapex who just closed its shell taking no damage from it.

"If that's all in your zweilous I'm afraid you aren't going to do much to my toxapex, now use pin missles."

Toxapex then spread all twelve of its tentacle as it started launched a barrage of white orbs encased in a green trail towards zweilous who couldn'tsee the attack coming.

"Use hyper voice in front of yourself!"

The dark and dragon type did as told as he fired a high pitch sound as an explosion occurred with plumeria making her next move.

"Toxic."

From within the explosion came a blob of poison which hit zweilous dead on causing a painful poison to take effect.

"Zweilous no!" Ash called out in concern as zweilous got up.

"now use venom drench."

Zweilous soon felt a flow of liquid on his body and soon started to panic.

"Zweilous calm down! There's no need to panic!" Ash yelled as the hostile pokemon wasn't listening.

Olivia who was watching the scene with lillie and hau got a little curious on how will ash get himself out of that situation.

"Venoshock."

Toxapex than launched a liquid of poison as zweilous was send flying backwards while panicing.

"ZWEILOUS CALM DOWN!" Ash roared as the hostile pokemon started to look around.

"It doesn't matter if you can't see the enemy, all you need to do is hear my voice and you'll be alright." Ash reassured with zweilous nodding his head.

"Now use dragon rage, aim it at three o'clock to your right!"

Zweilous than turned as he opened his mouth to charge an attack, a bright light soon glowed around him as his feet was now longer on the ground, soon from within the light came out three beam of draconic energy all hitting toxapex at once.

The light shattered to reveal a newly evolved zweilous, the hostile pokemon now has no legs but instead was floating in the air with a long neck head and two others on his hand with rotom starting his job.

 **Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokemon and the evolved form of zweilous a Dark and Dragon type, Hydreigon shows no mercy when fighting an enemy and due to its aggressive nature, it is almost impossible for a trainer to evolve it, and according to field agents hydreigon eats anything hydreigon will eat anything its head can fit.**

Ash soon gave plumeria a smirk across his face.

"Time to get serious, what do you say?" He asked hydreigon who gave a battle roar, the purple light around soon shattered as he growled at toxapex.

"Toxapex use ice beam!"

The brutal star pokemon than launched a beam of ice towards hydreigon as ash waved his hand.

"Let's show them your new move, tri-attack go!"

Hydreigon soon fired a orange, yellow and light blue beam from its head each as the orange beam slammed into the ice beam attack the other two crashed into toxapex dealing a degree amount of damage while creatng an explosion.

While from within the explosion they could see a frozen toxapex much to ash's confusion, just than he heard lillie's voice of explanation.

"Tri-attack can paralyze, burn or freeze its target at a certain rate!" She yelled as ash gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks lillie, now hydreigon let's end this with draco meteor!"

The brutal pokemon than launched a orange sphere into the air as it shattered to drop multiple small pieces of meteor that crashed into toxapex much to plumeria's annoyance of not being able to do anything in its frozen state.

The attack ended as a defeated toxapex can be seen lying on the ground as plumeria recalled it, she than tossed the sparkling stone in her hand towards the kanto native.

"You beat me this time, but don't expect me to go easy the next time you meddle in team skulls business again, so take it it's yours I'm out of here." She warned as she walked out wih the grunts.

"That was great ash!" Lillie yelled as he smiled.

"It wasn't me, but my pokemons to thank every single one of them." He then smiled while the three newly evolved pokemon snuggled him.

"So you're the trainer hala was talking about huh? I see you've came for my grand trial." Olivia spoke as ash turned around.

"That's right, if you can take up my challenge."

Olivia smiled before nodding.

"Very well, but you might have to come back tomorrow or you could rest here, I have to tend to tapu lele if you understand." she said apologetically as ash shook his head.

"No worries, we'll help you out."

Olivia than led the trio towards the ruins while being accompanied by hau's shedinja and eevee so as ash's mimikyu and the three newly evolved salazzle, lycanroc and hydreigon.

* * *

That's all for today, hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope the battle wasn't too short or lengthy.

Ash's Pokemon Team so far:

Decidueye – Male

Mimikyu – Male

Bewear – Male

Salazzle – Female

Araquanid – Male

Mew - Genderless

Hydreigon(Shiny) - Male

Lycanroc-Dusk form - Male

Oricorio(Pom-pom style) - Female

Mudsdale – Female

Latias – Female

This is written by me but no claims is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Tactical Differences

Back with chapter 31, if you guys have any questions please state them in the reviews and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Ruins of Life(Alola)

After a hard night of work at the ruins, ash and hau came out to get a ray of sun from the morning sun as lillie followed after them with ash turning to her.

"Say lillie?" He started.

This caught the attention of the blonde girl who looked at him.

"What is it ash?" She asked as ash smiled.

"I was wondering where's zoroark." He questioned curiously as lillie pulled out a pokeball.

"Zoroark, come out and say hi!" She yelled.

The ball burst open to reveal a black fox standing in front of her before opening her eyes.

"Roark." She called out as lillie patted her.

"I caught her during our stay at the pokemon center yesterday morning, she kind of sweet." She explained to ash.

But before ash could reply, olivia came out of the ruins looking at both ash and hau.

"Morning everyone." She greeted as everyone turned to her.

"Morning kahuna olivia." Everyone said in sync as she nodded.

"So you twoready for your grand trial?" She asked looking at both ash and hau who nodded in response.

"Since the both of you are already here, why don't we do a tag team battle? I'll use two pokemons and you guys can use three each?" She suggested as the boys looked at each before hau looked at her.

"But isn't that unfair for you kahuna olivia? I mean we can have six in total and you'll only have two!" He exclaimed as olivia smiled.

"I'm very certain hau, don'tworry." She reassured.

A few footsteps were later heard from the hill making them turn their head, the people was later revealed to be lana, mallow and kiawe who were now panting.

"Great we weren't late for the grand trial." Kiawe said while panting.

"I thought we were late when mallow took her own sweet time gathering materials in the jungle." Lana exclaimed while shooting a look at mallow.

"How would I know that the grand trial was today?" She defended herself as olivia walked up to them.

"Now now, no need to fight we just about to start after all." She said as they gave a sigh of relief.

"So how about it you two!" She yelled while facing backwards as the two boys took out their pokeballs.

"You're on!" They accepted in sync as olivia nodded while moving to her side of the field.

The three captains later sat near lillie as they noticed zoroark setting a huge difference of distnce between herself and them.

"When did you get a zoroark lillie?" Mallow asked curiously as the blonde girl turned to her.

"I caught her yesterday, but please don't mind her she has a great fued with people for now or its at least what she told me." She explained making the chef nod her head.

"The match is about to start." Kiawe whispered to them as they turned their head back to the field.

Olivia soon took out two pokeball as she launched them into the air, the ball burst opened to reveal a midday lycanroc on the left and a huge totem-like pokemon with a big red nose and a moustache beneath it on the right, this brough rotom to scan the pokemon.

 **Probopass, the Compass Pokemon a Rock and Steel Type, probopass can produce magnetic field to use its nose as a compass to find its way around the world, it is also in control of the three nose to its side to attack or protect itself.**

The two boys nodded before they launched their own pokeball into the air, ash's pokeball burst open to reveal his bewear while hau's ball burst open to reveal a big humanoid cat-like pokemon with what seem to be a belt on its waist as rotom was back to business.

 **Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon a Fire and Dark Type, incineroar usually has a violent and nasty nature making it hard to control, but if its trainer has a big heart and strong courage this pokemon will obey without any act of violence unless towards unworthy trainers.**

"You gentlemans can have the first move." Olivia offered as hau nodded.

"Thanks, now incineroar use flamethrower on probopass!"

Upon hearing an order incineroar opened its mouth to launch a high degree flame towards probopass as olivia grinned.

"Probopass use iron defense, lycanroc use rock throw." olivia ordered calmly.

Probopass's body soon glowed in a steely light before glowing red, meanwhile lycanroc summoned multiple rocks as it launhed them towards the fire type attack destroying it.

"Bewear use force palm on lycanroc!" Ash yelled.

The strong arm pokemon than ran towards lycanroc as olivia smirked.

"Probopass ally switch, lycanroc accelerock."

The compass pokemon did as told as it swapped places with lycanroc and took the hit in the wolf pokemon's state, as lycanroc rammed into bewear making the normal and fighting type stumble backwards.

"Man, she's quick in thinking." Hau whispered making ash nod his head.

"Incineroar use darkest lariat on lycanroc/bewear use hammer arm on probopass!" They both yelled out their orders.

Incineroar than took up a darkness glow as he spun towards the midday form of the wolf pokemon, while bewear charged at probopass with arm glowing white.

"Probopass use ally switch and magnet bomb, lycanroc use protect." The kahuna ordered out.

Probopass immediately swapped places with lycanroc who formed a green shield around itself blocking bewear's attack entirely, while probopass launched the nose at its side towards incineroar and making them explode in front of the heel pokemon.

"We can't get by them at all." Hau whined as olivia put out her hand.

"Probopass use dazzling gleam on incineroar, lycanroc use brick break on bewear."

Lycanroc immediately lunged itself towards the strong arm pokemon with claw glowing white, while probopass charged at incineroar with body surrounded in a rainbow light.

"Inciceroar use throat chop!" Hau ordered.

"Bewear use low sweep!" Ash called out.

The two pokemon than took action with incineroar charging at probopass with hand glowing in darkness energy while aiming for probopass's head, while bewear kicked low at lycanroc's feet.

"Ally switch, go." This made ash and hau widen their eyes.

Soon enough lycanroc appeared in front of incineroar dodging its attack due to incineroar attacking to high as the wolf pokemon rammed the claw into the heel pokemon's stomach, meanwhile probopass appeared in front of bewear ramming into the strong arm pokemon.

Both incineroar and bewear flew backwards unconscious from the attack as lycanroc and probopass went back in front of olivia.

"I can't believe she managed to took out bewear." Lillie said in a shock state as kiawe spoke.

"Kahuna olivia has more than just defense and power, the thing that makes her strong is her observation and tactics." He explained making the blonde girl nod her head.

Ash and hau than recalled bewear and incineroar respectively, as they launched another pokeball into the air as their ball burst open, ash's own lycanroc was now in front of him as in front of hau was a raichu standing on its tail floating in the air.

"Is that?" Ash asked as rotom started scanning.

 **Raichu Alolan Form, the Mouse Pokemon a Electric and Psychic Type, being able to collect psychic energy to its tail this enables raichu to ride on its tail, but how a raichu was able to become what it is today is a complete mystery.**

Ash nodded before putting out his hand.

"Lycanroc use accelerock on lycanroc!" Ash commanded.

Lycanroc's eye soon turned red as he charged into olivia's lycanroc with full force.

"Quick guard."

Olivia's lycanroc instantly used its back leg to clash into ash's lycanroc who leaped back before olivia ordered her own attacks.

"Lycanroc use rock tomb,probopass use lock-on on lycanroc."

Olivia's lycanroc soon summoned five boulders flying around its tail as it launched the attack towards ash and hau's side of the field, meanwhile probopass placed a target mark on ash's lycanroc side.

"Raichu use thunderbolt on probopass!" Hau called out.

"Lycanroc use stone edge, probopass use tri-attack on that thunderbolt."

Olivia's lycanroc took on a light brown glow as it slammed the front paw on the ground creating stone pillars that was going towards the thunderbolt, probopass soon launched a orange, yellow and light blue beam clashing with the thunderbolt creating a cloud of dust.

But ash's lycanroc can also be heard getting hit as another explosion can be heard, as ash's lycanroc was seen sliding on the ground coming out of the smoke.

"Lycanroc/raichu are you alright?" They two boys asked as their respective pokemon nodded.

"We got to figure out how is she attacking us." Ash suggested as the melemele native nodded.

"How about I attack and you follow after me?" Ash suggested once more as hau smiled.

"Lycanroc use stone edge!" Ash ordered.

Ash's lycanroc took up a orange glow before slamming his front paw on the ground creating rock pillar which advanced towards the opposing side.

"Probopass take the hit, lycanroc use brick break."

Probopass than rushed forward in front of the on going stone edge, as lycanroc rushed forward with claws glowing white.

"Raichu stop probopass with psychic!" Hau called out.

The mouse pokemon soon glowed blue as it held probopass to a stop, as lycanroc rushed pass it due to its high speed and ended getting hit by the stone edge attack.

"Alright, they landed a hit!" Lillie cheered as the three captains smiled.

"But this fight is just getting serious." Mallow warned.

"Probopass, stealth rock now." Olivia commanded as probopass's three nose glowed.

"Alright raichu use focus blast on probopass!"

The alolan form of raichu than created a yellow sphere as it launched the attack towards probopass, but to their shock the attack exploded midair as huge stone pillars can be seen around the field around them.

"Time for the game to end." Olivia exclaimed before crossing putting her arm in a cross formation.

A serious of dance was seen before a yellow aura was transferred form her to lycanroc.

"May the power of the island be with us!" She yelled as lycanroc leaped into the air.

"USE CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"

Olivia's lycanroc soon gathered a huge amount of rocks on its right hand which resembles that of an island, it than brought the whole attack down upon the two pokemons who were trapped inside the stealth rock.

The attack exploded as lycanroc and raichu can be seen unconscious inside the trapped chamber, as ash and hau recalled them with olivia's lycanroc leaping back to her panting from using the z-move.

Hau than tossed his own pokeball to reveal his eevee as ash looked around.

"Where's hydreigon?" He asked as something tapped him from behind.

The kanto native turned around to see the brutal pokemon smiling at him.

"Where have you been?" Ash questioned curiously, but the only answer he received is hydreigon opening his mouth to reveal berries inside making ash nod.

"Do you want to battle?" He asked as hydreigon flew into the field, but the two pokemon was quickly smashed by the stealth rock placed by probopass dealing a bit of damage to them as ash put out his hand.

"Hydreigon use dark pulse on probopass!"

Hydreigon opened his mouth to launch a beam of darkness towards the compass pokemon as hau raised his hand.

"Eevee use dig."

The evolution pokemon than dug into the ground as olivia smiled.

"Lycanroc use stone edge to counter that dark pulse!"

Lycanroc glowed in a light brown light before it slammed its front paw on the ground creating rock pillars which advanced and clashed with the dark type attack creating a cloud of dust.

"Do it now eevee!" Hau yelled.

The evolution pokemon than came out from the ground but before t could attack, eevee wwas stopped in the air by probopass's three nose shocking hau.

"Hydreigon free eevee with tri-attack and aim it at probopass!" ash ordered.

Hydreigon than launched a orange, yellow and light blue beam at probopass's direction, olivia than grinned.

"Lycanroc use echoed voice."

The wolf pokemon than unleashed a roar which echoed through the field destorying the tri-attack.

"Now probopass use thunderbolt on eevee, and lycanroc use accelerock on hydreigon." She ordered.

Probopass immediately shocked eevee with a high voltage of electricity, as lycanroc rammed into hydreigon with full force as the dark and dragon type flew backwards.

"Eevee/hydreigon!" The two boys called out in concern.

Eevee than slowly got up panting as hydreigon was groaning in pain as hau was worried.

"Eevee please, you can do this i know you can win!" Hau pleaded as the evolution pokemon got up on its feet.

"Alright now use swift!"

Eevee than charged an attack before glowing in a bright light, soon after a ball of ghostly energy can be seen flying out and crashing into probopass sending it backward, the light died down as eevee was now a lilac colored cat-like pokemon with a bright red gem on its forehead.

"That's an espeon!" ash exclaimed as rotom started scanning.

 **Espeon, the sun pokemon and the evolved form of eevee a psychic type, espeon are able to predict the weather and warn its trainer if any form of danger is near, and the gem on its forehead allows helps to increase an espeons psychic ability.**

Hau was now beyond excited as he put out his hand.

"Psychic to hold them in place!"

Espeon's eye glowed as did probopass and lycanroc as the melemele native turned to face ash.

"How about we end this with your z-move?"

Ash nodded before crossing his arm as a serious of dance followed up, a yellow aura formed as it was transfeered from him to hydreigon.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!"

Hydreigon gave a loud roar as a huge tidal waved followed from behind him.

"USE HYDRO VORTEX!"

Both lycanroc and probopass was now circling in the water before hydreigon crashed into them sending them both back to olivia comepletely out cold.

Olivia took the time to recall them while giving them a word of thanks, as she faced the two boys.

"Congratulations, you guys passed my grand trial and this is the form of that." She said while holding out her hand.

There were two dark brown crystals as the two boys took them with a smile.

"Thanks, although you couldhave won if you used all six of yours though."ash admitted as olivia gave out a huge laugher.

"I was mostly testing on your cooperation skills, to see how well you guys can manage by each other and i now see tht you can." she explained making them nod their heads as the rest came over.

"That was a well fought battle!" Kiawe said while giving ash and hau a pat on the back.

"My heart nearly stopped when you guys lost two pokemon each to kahuna olivia so easily." lillie said worryingly as ash looked at her.

"Sorry for making you worry lillie, that won't happen next time." he reassured as she nodded with olivia facing towards ash and hau.

"You guys might want to make a quick stop towards the hano grand resort, i heard that the aether foundation's chief is looking for you two to arrive." olivia sugeested as ash nodded.

"We will." he said

"But lillie won't be going." He thought on the inside as they left for heahea city.

* * *

And the second grand trial is done, do you guys still feel that the battle is too lengthy? because if you do please tell me and i might shorten it.

This is written by me but no claims is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: First Contest Face-off

If you guys have any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Heahea City(Alola)

Ash and the rest of his classmates except for sophocles along with hau reached heahea city, lillie started to look around the place.

"Professor kukui said that he built one here, but where is it?" She asked curiously.

"What is she talking about, do you guys know?" Mallow asked the group as all of them shrugged their shoulders except for ash.

"She's trying to find the contest venue, so that she can compete." Ash explained to the rest making them frown.

"What's a contest?" Hau asked questionly.

"A contest is a place where trainer shows off their pokemons beauty and talent, but for some weird reason the one showing their beauty most of the time wasn't the pokemon but the trainer." Ash explained while shaking his head for the last part.

But before they could ask more their words were cut by lillie's speech.

"I think I found it." She called out pointing at a rather big building as everyone look in aw except for ash.

"That seems to be the contest hall alright, but better to speak if we check it out." Ash stated as they walked into the building.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Heahea City, Contest Hall(Alola)

The gang soon stepped into the contest hall which was twice bigger than the rest ash has seen, shocking the kanto trainer.

"This place is bigger than any other contest hall I have seen by far!" He exclaimed.

"I think I'll go register." Lillie said while she ran off to the desk.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Lana asked worryingly.

"I'm sure she will dojust fine, have faith in her." Kiawe snickered at lana's statement.

But few minutes later, lillie returned with a pass on hand.

"I managed to register, but what is this pass they gave me ash?" The blonde girl asked, while ash smiled at her.

"That pass your holding allows you to keep up to five ribbons, and those ribbons indicates how well you've done throughout your contest career although you'll need five different ribbon to enter something we call the grand festival but I don't know about alola's contest." Ash explained making her nod.

"Should i go and prepare for the contest?" Lillie asked.

"Better do." Hau stated with a huge smile.

"Or you might not know what will happen afterwards." Kiawe added making lilli nod.

The gang soon turned to walk into a room that was meant for practicing contest moves.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Heahea City, Contest Hall, Training Room(Alola)

The gang soon settled down as lillie tossed a pokeball.

"Ninetales come on out!" She yelled.

The ball burst opened to reveal a light blue version of the kantonian ninetales making the three captains frown.

"When did vulpix evolve?" They asked as hau and ash scratched their head.

"She evolved when we were doing the battle royal." They explained whist the captains nodded their heads.

"But what kind of move can I pull?" Lillie wondered as ash took out his own pokeball.

"Lycanroc, I choose you!" He yelled summoning the wolf pokemon.

Lycanroc then walked up to ash as he barked.

"How does lycanroc help with lillie's training ash?" Mallow questioned, as ash looked at the rock type pokemon.

"I'll show you how i can help with lillie's training, by showing a few things of course now use rock throw with stone edge!" Ash explained before commanding.

Lycanroc nodded before summoning a group of small rocks as he launched them towards the air, but before the rocks could hit the ceiling lycanroc slammed the ground while being surrounded by a orange aura creating stone pillars that crashed into the rock throw creating dust.

"Now end this with crush claw!"

Lycanroc immediately leaped into the air with claws glowing red but turned to crimson red as he swiped around creating a red light display with dust falling, making everyone watch in amazement.

Lycanroc than leaped back in front of ash before sitting down as the kanto trainer patted his head.

"Great job lycanroc, do you guys get the show?" Ash asked as kiawe nodded.

"You combine the moves and ability of your pokemons to create a beautiful display is that right?" This made ash nod his head.

"Combining of moves yes, but not just creating a beautiful display but instead you are creating a new stage performance." He corrected.

"How about you give it a try lillie?" He suggested as she nodded.

"Ninetales use moon blast than use iron tail!"

The alolan ninetales created a pink ball as she fired towards the sky, she than leaped into the air and smashed the ball with tail glowing in a steely light as dust started falling around the field.

"Now use aurora veil and dazzling gleam!"

Ninetales let out a cry to create a rainbow aurora above her head as she was now shining in a rainbow light, this made the whole dust shine in a bright and beautiful light making everyone's eye shine.

"Beautiful." Lana stated.

"She's just as pretty as the display." Ash muttered out subconsciously making everyone's head turn to him.

"Say what?" Kiawe questioned, this immediately made ash cover his mouth.

"No nothing." He quickly waved off.

"So you do like lillie after all." Mallow said with an evil and mischievous grin.

"Now mallow stop teasing him or the next one to be crying is you." Lana warned the green hair trainer as mallow pouted looking somewhere else.

The bell soon rang as a voice came from the speakers.

"May every contesting coordinators wait in the waiting room, as the contest is about to being." The voice stated kindly as ash turned to lillie along with the rest.

"Good luck and do your best out there." They said in sync as she nodded.

"I will, thank you." She replied before running off, as the rest moved to the stage area.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Heahea City, Contest Hall, Stage(Alola)

Ash and the gang soon got seated to watch the contest as a judge came out from the tunnel at the center of the stage.

"I thank you all for coming for today's akala island heahea city pokemon contest, we have sixteen participants so may we give our hands to them!" The announcer yelled.

The crowd than clapped and cheered as the announcer gestured to the table.

"For today's judges we have our very own island kahuna olivia!" She yelled as the kahuna walked out waving at the crowd.

"Next we have heahea city's very own nurse joy!" This made nurse joy walk out as she bowed to the crowds before taking her own seat.

"And lastly we have heahea city's professor burnet!" Ash and the captains immediately widen their eyes.

"Say what!" They yelled.

Professor burnet smiled at the crowd before sitting down.

"Now we shall invite our first contestant, Riela!"

The curtains opened as a girl wearing a orange glittering shirt along with a red skirt with orange stripes at the edge, she than took out a pokeball tossing it.

"Florges, go!"

The ball burst open to reveal a mermaid-like pokemon with leave at the edge of its tail, but the flower around its neck was yellow instead of pink.

"Use moonblast, before launching a magical leaf!"

Florges did as told as it launched a pink ball into the skies before creating a green circle to fire out a volley of leafs shattering the fairy type attack, as pink and green dust started to scatter around the field.

"Now use misty terrain!"

Florges gave a cry as the stage changed into a pink background, ending her performance.

"Now that was spectacular, let's see how much the judges will say remember the highest one can get is thirty." She reminded.

The numbers on the screen shuffled for ten seconds before a huge yellow 26 appeared on screen making the crowds cheer.

"Wow a twenty-six and its today's best score, let's see if anyone can top that shall we?" she asked as the crowd gave a loud cheer.

A series of trainers performance passed by as the tenth was lillie who came out into stage with a pokeball on hand.

"Ninetale, come on out!" She yelled.

The ball burst opened to reveal ninetales standing on stage.

"Start off with moonblast than use iron tail!"

Ninetales nodded as she launched a pink ball like florges, but in addition she leaped into the air and smashed the fairy type attack with tail glowing in a steely light creating a combined particle of dust around the field.

"Now use aurora veil with dazzling gleam!"

Ninetales gave out a soft cry as a rainbow aurora appeared above her head, she than surround herself with a rainbow aura shining the field brightly making everyone stare in amusement.

"Now that was a very beautiful performance!" The announcer's voice boom through the place.

"How does out judges think?" she asked.

And when she did the number on the screen started shuffling, and after ten seconds a huge yellow 29 appeared on screen as everyone was cheering very loudly.

"What a score! A twenty-nine and it's today's highest score!" The announcer yelled.

Lillie who was on stage bowed before recalling ninetales, and walking off stage.

"She was great out there!" Ash exclaimed making everyone nod in agreement.

"Can't agree any better." Lana added.

But not before long the announcer came back with a result.

"Now we shall see who is the two contestant that will progress towards the battle round!" she yelled.

The screen soon started to shuffle pictures as Lillie's and Riela's face appeared.

"And the ones that will go on is lillie and riela!" She yelled making everyone cheer as the two stepped onto the stage battleground, as their picture along with a yellow circle appeared.

"What's with the circle?" Mallow questioned.

"That circle is the points that the coordinator have in total and you have a time limit of five minutes, once the time is up the one with the least points loses or when the person's point totally goes to zero." Ash explained making them nod.

"There's five minutes on the clock, and begin!" The announcer yelled.

Lillie immediately tossed ninetales pokeball while riela did the same for florges as the two fairy type emerged on the field as snow started falling with the time ticking.

"Now florges use moonblast!" Riela ordered.

"Imprison!" Lillie too ordered.

As florges was charging a moonblast attack on its hand, ninetales created a barrier around florges with a chain seal, the barrier soon disappeared as the moonblast attack vanished from florges's hand shocking the crowd.

"What do you know, moonblast was imprisoned by ninetales!" the announcer yelled as riela's point dropped a little.

"What is imprison?" hau questioned.

"Imprison is a move that prevents the other party to use the same move you have." Rotom explained making the melemele native nod his head.

"Florges use magical leaf!" Riela ordered.

Florges immediately created a green circle before launching a volley of leaves at ninetales causing lillie a little of her points.

"Aurora veil!"

Ninetales gave a cry as a aurora appeared to block the leaves from advancing causing riela's point to drop more than the previous time making her growl.

"Florges use giga drain!" Riela yelled out her command.

Florges glowed in a green light before creating huge vines which advanced towards ninetales.

"Protect now!"

Ninetales instantly created a green shield which rebounded the vines causing riela's point to drop more.

"Energy ball now!"

Florges than launched a ball of grass energy towards ninetales.

"Ice beam!"

Ninetales who launched a beam of ice freezing the grass type attack.

"Now use dazzling gleam!" Lillie ordered.

Ninetales who charged at florges with body surrounded in a rainbow aura, as the fox pokemon made contact with the garden pokemon, florges was send to the ground injured and tired as the buzzer went off signalling time was up.

"And time's up, now let's see who is todays winner!" The announer yelled.

Everyone who turned their attention to the screen to see lillie's point still above the mid-way point, while riela's point was down to a quarter as lillie's and ninetales picture enlarged on screen

"And the winner is lillie and her ninetales!" The announcer screech making the whole place roar in cheers.

"Way the go lillie!" Ash yelled down to the stage.

"Great job!" The rest added making lillie smile.

"Now we shall have our akala islands very own kahuna to give out the heahea city ribbon!" The announcer stated.

Olivia soon grabbed the ribbon as she walked up on stage to lillie while putting out her hand before talking.

"Congratulations lillie." She congratualted as lillie took the ribbon.

"Thank you, but the one i should still thank is ash for teaching and guiding me." She admitted making ash smile at her.

As everyone started to leave ash walked towards lillie.

"But the one who did the most work was you lillie." He spoke as she nodded.

"But if it wasn't for you, I might still be a wondering little girl with no dreams so thank you." She said while blushing.

"You're welcome I guess." Ash spoke while there was silence, but it was soon broken by lillie.

"Erm ash?" She started making as face her.

"What is it lillie?" He asked as he could notice lillie fumbling with her words.

"What I want to say is that I've been looking up to you until now." This made ash nod his head.

"And you've taught me a lot up until now and showed me care and concern." Ash continued to nod his head.

"But what I wanted to tell you is that I've liked you ever since you first stepped into alola." She confessed while blushing in embarrassment making ash blush.

"Actually I felt the same way when I saw you." Ash too confessed making lillie look at him.

"I mean not only did you follow me, you also guided me at times when I need them and too showed care and concern for not only me but a lot of people and pokemon as well." He explained making lillie smile.

"So I guess that means?" She asked making ash nod his head.

"Yup, we are." he finished making lillie hug him as his face turned even redder.

But what they didn't notice is that they were being eavesdropped by the captains, olivia and hau who were snickering.

"They finally admitted their feelings." Mallow huffed out making them nod in agreement as the couple walked up to them.

"Hey there!" Ash waved as they immediately face them.

"So I guess is onwards to Hano grand resort for us hau, so what will you be doing lillie?" Ash asked.

"I guess I'll wait for you on ula'ula island." This made ash nod his head as olivia spoke up.

"And you three back to work, and you guys take care." She said making them nod as they went their separate directions.

* * *

Finally I'm done with this chapter, but my apologize if you find the contest battle a little bad or maybe even worse because I'm not really the contest writer and those two finally got together.

This is written by me but no claims is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: A Coordinator's Wish

This chapter focuses somewhere else prior to before ash's grand trial with olivia, if you guys have any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Lumiose City, Contest Hall(Kalos)

Jessie was now sitting inside the contest hall waiting for the contest to start, as the door open she could see two familiar faces and a unfamiliar face.

"Do you think you're going to win the contest you two?" Leon asked politely as the two girls stared at each other.

"I won't go easy on you!" Serena exclaimed as dawn shot her back the same look.

"Me neither!" She challenged.

"You two better go sign up before we do anything else." Leon said while gesturing to the desk making them nod.

"I wonder how's ash." Dawn wondered before running after serena who was already at the desk.

Jessie soon got up to enter a guest room but was bump into by serena who fell on the ground, as leon immediately went to her aid.

"Watch where you're going jerk." Serena huffed out before standing up.

"I should be the one saying that! You're the idiot who bumped into me!" Jessie hissed back.

The two than made eye contact as serena opened her eyes wide.

"What are you doing here!" Serena demanded as leon was just watching the spectacle happening in front of him.

"Do you two know each other?" He asked whist jessie nodded.

"Not in a friendly way mind you." She added.

Just than dawn walked up to them to see jessie, the blue hair soon widens her eyes.

"Team rocket!" She yelled causing jessie to rub her ears.

"Do you have to yell that loud? I'm right in front of you, you know?" She asked.

"You haven't answer my question, what are you doing here!" Serena demanded still causing jessie to shrug.

"I don't think you need to know twerp." She said with a annoyed tone, causing leon to look at her.

"Can't you at least be polite?" He asked causing jessie to chuckle.

"Polite really? And I'm surprise you're with someone who's as wicked as her, but I don't have time to waste on any of you."

And with that jessie walked off into a room, as leon raised an eyebrow.

"What a weird person." leon concluded before walking away with the girls.

* * *

Location: Lumiose City, Contest Hall, Guest Room(Kalos)

Jessie than sat down on a chair next to a pool inside the room.

"I wonder why that blue hair twerp look so down?" She muttered to herself before sighing.

"Well, whatever but maybe I'll talk to her later." She mumbled before something came out from the water.

What came out of the water was a serpent-like pokemon but with a different colouring than the normal one.

"Tic?" The pokemon called out causing jessie to snap out of her thoughts.

"What is it milotic?" She asked as milotic turned a circle before jerked its head.

"Are you perhaps asking me to be direct with her?" She asked as milotic nodded its head.

"I see, alright then thank you girl." She thanked the tender pokemon while stroking her chin making her cooed at the treatment.

"But I better get to my exhibition performance, are you ready?" She asked as milotic nodded her head, before jessie recalled her into a luxury ball.

* * *

Location: Lumiose City, Contest Hall, Stage(Kalos)

"Welcome everyone to the lumiose city pokemon contest!" The announcer yelled as the crowd cheered madly.

"Today we're going to start with a exhibition performance by a special guest from a far region, let's welcome jessie!" The announcer's voice boom through the place as everyone was cheering.

Whist above the seats where the performers were serena and dawn's jaw dropped open by the guest's name, as jessie stepped out into stage with a luxury ball on hand.

"Milotic dear, come on out!" Jessie yelled as she tossed the ball.

As the ball burst open, many hearts can be seen coming out as the tender pokemon emerged from her ball smoothing the crowd with her looks.

"Use rain dance and hail seperately, then finish it off with water pulse and recover!" Jessie ordered.

Milotic proceeded as plan by summoning a rain cloud to the right of the stage and a hail storm to the left as she launched a sphere of water in the center shattering some rain and hail creating shiny particle of dust, the tender pokemon than glowed in a shining green light making the dust bright up while surround with rain and hail making the crowd cheer.

"Now that was a stunning performance, don't you all say?" The announcer asked as the crowd cheered louder than before.

"We shall now see which performer can make it to the battle round, so let's present our first performer serena!" the announer screeched as jessie walked off the stage into the tunnel.

The magenta hair performer could see serena walking out with dawn, as dawn waved for her good luck serena walked passed jessie into the stage.

The ex-member of team rocket than walked up to the blue hair performer.

"What's on your mind twerp?" She asked making dawn jump.

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered, as jessie stared down at her.

"You know what I mean, now speak your mind or else you're going to lose this tournament by having a distorted mind." Jessie suggested.

"Whatever you have to say I'll listen to it, I try to help if I can because i can see that you're not all that bad." She offered as dawn nodded.

"Where do I being, I've been wondering on how ash is doing ever since he disappeared from kanto but I hope his doing fine." She said with a small glint of smile.

"I can tell you one thing, but you have to keep it to yourself." Jessie started making dawn look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as jessie looked at her.

"Can you keep your words first?" She asked once again making the blue hair coodinator nod her head.

"Your hope isn't dead, his out there somewhere because I've met him but I won't tell you where he is." She riddled.

"You mean ash isn't dead?" She asked hopefully as jessie nodded her head, as dawn let out a sigh of happiness.

"But why did you do it?" Jessie asked in a serious tone.

"I didn't mean to, I mean how do I put this." She was stuttering to find her words.

"I wasn't thinking straight, and I'm sorry for what i did and I truly regret it." She said letting a few drops of tears fall.

"Don't say that to my face, if you're truly regretful try and find him by yourself and leave those pokemon you took behind but if possible find him as a group but you better speak to him before he really hates you for it." Jessie said making dawn nod her head in response.

"I will and thank you for telling me." The blue hair coodinator thanked as jessie nodded before walking off.

"Now good luck in this contest because I'm out." She waved behind as dawn ran onto stage after serena's performance was done.

* * *

I'm humbly sorry about this ultra-short chapter, I just wanted to do a short and quick recap of what is going on with the rest,

This is written by me but no claim is done by me other than the OC claims everything else no, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Meeting the Foundation

If you guys have any questions, please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Hano Grand Resort(Alola)

After an hour of walk from heahea city, ash and hau were now in front of the hano grand resort and according to olivia the place was the largest resort in alola.

"This place sure is big!" Hau exclaimed aloud.

"They don't call this the largest resort for nothing, this building sure is huge!" Ash added.

"Ah, I see you've came young trainers." A voice rang making them turn.

As they did, the two boys could see faba walking towards them with a smile on his face before speaking.

"Please allow me to introduce myself properly, I am faba the aether foundations branch chief may I please know your names?" He introduced before asking.

"The name's hau, how do you do?" Hau spoke.

"My name's ash ketchum, and this here is lycanroc." He introduced before gesturing to the wolf pokemon next to him.

Faba nodded his head as he gestured his hand towards the building.

"Please we'll speak more when we get inside." Faba offered as the two boys entered with him follow after.

As they entered the building, ash and hau's eye could not believe the size of the entire place, the resort has a long walk way with a carpet and a few fountains could be seen as faba walked inside deeper with the two boys following after him.

The aether foundation's branch chief soon turned his head and attention back to the two boys.

"Now I said before that I'll show you something nice, and I'm sure you can guess what that is." Faba reminded with a smile as hau nodded his head.

"That's the aether foundation right?" he asked with faba nodding.

"What's the aether foundation anyways?" Ash asked curiously.

"That ash, is the biggest foundation in whole of alola!" Hau exclaimed aloud as faba laughed a bit.

"But I can explain more when we get there, so please follow me." He suggested before walking.

The two boys follow, as faba suddenly stopped.

"Oh that's right, I forgot to remind you something." He said as the two boys look at him.

"And that is?" They asked in sync, as they got on the boat.

"There is a system jam that we made to prevent any empty pokeball from opening just in case any trianer tries to catch the pokemons there, so my suggestion is that you keep all your pokemons before we move on." He explained as ash nodded.

"Alright, lycanroc return." Ash ordered while pulling out his pokeball to recall the rock type.

Faba nodded in approval as he started the boats engine, they soon took off towards the open sea and converging on a huge building.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Docks(Alola)

The boat soon arrived at a dock inside a building floating in the sea, the two boys got off alongside faba who put out his arm before bowing slightly.

"I as the branch chief of the aether foundation welcomes you two to the aether foundation facility the aether paradise." Faba welcomed as both the kanto and melemele native nodded.

"Thanks." They replied as faba looked at them.

"Now onwards to where we will be going, please follow me." Faba gestured as he walked with the two boys following.

As they arrive in front of an elevator, the elevator platform descended with a woman mauve hair walking out as she soon faced them.

"Good afternoon sir." She greeted towards faba who shook his head.

"Excuse me, I have a title you know otherwise how would people know how important I am?" He scolded as thw woman smiled.

"Of course branch chief faba." After her line, a handphone ranged with faba picking it up.

"Hello?" He asnwered the call as he nodded.

"Very well, I'll head up immediately." With this he hung up the phone call, before facing the two boys.

"I'm very sorry young trainers but I have work to do." He apologized as hau gave him a big smile.

"Oh, no worries your work is more important." He reassured as faba nodded before turning towards the woman.

"Wicke, would you please show them around the facility in my state." Faba asked as wicke nodded her head.

"Of course, leave it to me." Faba nodded before walking towards a distance.

Wicke than turned her attention back towards the two boys.

"Now to introduce myself, my name is wicke and I'm the assistant branch chief of the aether foundation." She introduced herself with a bow.

"The name's hau, how do you do?" Hau said with a smile.

"My name's ash ketchum, nice to meet you." Ash too said with a smile.

Wicke soon gesture her hand towards the elevator platform.

"Please follow me to the first floor of the facility." Wicke offered as they stepped onto the elevator platform, as the elevator ascended.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Entrance(Alola)

The elevator than stopped upon arriving at the first floor of the facility, the three soon walked out to catch a sight of multiple trainers requesting care for their pokemon.

"This is the entrance where trainers make a request for the aether foudation to take care of their pokemon for a certain amount of time." Wicke explained before ash rose an eyebrow.

"But what if the trainer doesn't return at all?" Ash asked curiously.

"We will usually contact the trainer, but if the trainer doesn't really care about the pokemon we will take care of the pokemon until they find a new home or a more suitale trainer." Wicke replied with an answer as ash nodded.

"This place sure is awesome!" Hau exclaimed as wicke laughed a little.

"Thank you, now to show you something more amazing than just the entrance." She said as she entered the elevator platform with the two boys following after her.

The elevator once again ascended to a even higher floor.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Pokemon Conservation Area(Alola)

As the elevator stopped, the trio than stepped out of the elevator platform to face a huge area where a dozen of pokemon where swimming, running or flying around the place.

"This place is much more bigger than the other floors!" Hau literally shouted through the place as wicke laughed.

"Of course hau, this place is the pokemon conservation area where we take care of the injured or abandoned pokemon." She explained.

"If you like you can take a look around the conservation area, I'll have to contact the president about your arrival and the tour I've given." Wicke suggested as they nodded before walking away.

Ash soon walked towards a pond where he could see a few dewpiders, surskit and magikarp.

"This place sure is amazing don't you say rotom?" Ash asked as rotom flew out of his backpack.

"Sure is, the aether foundation has a huge facility but don't forget that we came here to see who the president is." Rotom reminded as ash nodded.

"I know, I have to scout this place for lillie's safety." Ash muttered before walking somewhere else.

As ash reached the center part of the conservation area, he could see a woman who has the same hair color as lillie's.

The woman soon noticed ash as she walked up to him.

"You must be ash ketchum, am I right?" She asked as ash nodded.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm lusamine the president of the aether foundation and I've heard about your accomplishment on akala island from my branch chief." Lusamine introduced herself before talking as ash scratch his head.

"I wouldn't really say it's my accomplishment but my pokemons accomplishment." Ash admitted as lusamine laughed.

"You sure are a warm hearted trainer aren't you?" She asked as wicke walked up to them.

"President lusamine, so this is where you were." Lusamine turned to face wicke.

"Nice to see you wicke, and I see that you've brought a guest?" Lusamine asked as wicke nodded.

"This here is hau, and like ash has cleared the akala island grand trial." Wicke expained as hau looked at her.

"The name's hau, how do you do?" Hau asked while introducing as lusamine nodded.

"I'm doing fine, and I'm lusamine the aether foundations president." She introduced as hau nodded his head with a smile.

"Ash don't you think she looks like lillie?" Hau whispered to ash who nodded.

"Sure do, I assume that's her mother?" He replied in a whispering tone.

Lusamine soon looked at them before talking.

"I assume you've heard of team skull and their actions." Lusamine asked as the two boys nodded.

"Sure do, a bunch of idiots who tries to harm pokemon." Ash replied.

"Most of the pokemon you see here are actually pokemons that were harmed by team skull and were nursed back to health." Lusamine explained as hau put his hand behind his head.

"Team skull sure has a huge amount of guts to do this, and their admin is already scary enough." Hau said while picturing their encounter with plumeria.

"I think that you would make a great employee hau, always cheerful maybe I should get you a uniform." Lusamine suggested with a laughter as hau shook his head fast.

"Me? No I won't look good, but maybe lillie would." He blurb out as ash groan on the inside of his mind.

Ash could clearly see lusamine's displease face by the hearing of lillie's name which made him wonder why.

"Why does it seem like she hates lillie." He wondered.

"Hey rotom?" Ash whispered making the floating pokedex face him.

"What is it ash? You need something?" Rotom asked back as the kanto native nodded

"The speech just now, did you record it?" He asked as rotom gave a huge smile.

"Sure did, and it's every word you asked for." Rotom reassured as ash nodded.

"Thank you, you're always reliable." He thanked as rotom gave another huge smile.

But before the conversation could continue much further, a huge magnitude of earthquake boom through the conservation area scaring every single pokemon, soon after a huge ripple aove their heads could seen as a strange creature came out making ash widen his eyes.

It was the same white jellyfish creature who attack him back at brooklet hills when he was doing lana's trial, ash than clenched his fist before taking out his trusted partner's pokeball.

"What is that?" hau yelled as lusamine was looking at it with amusement.

"Such a beautiful creature." She expressed her thoughts as she walked towards the creature but was stopped by hau.

"Please president lusamine, don't go near that thing." Hau pleaded as ash walked forward.

"So we meet again you monster." Ash growled before putting out his pokeball.

"Decidueye, time for some payback!" He yelled as he tossed the ball.

The ball burst open to reveal the arrow quill pokemon who glared at the creature, the creature soon let out a cry before launching a beam of poison energy.

"Dodge it than use leaf blade!"

Decidueye leaped into the air dodging the creature's attack, he than creature two blade of leaf as the grass and ghost type sliced the creature hard making it screech in pain.

The creature soon creature a few gems before launching beam from each one of them at decidueye's direction.

"Protect than use spirit shackle!" Ash ordered.

Decidueye immediately created a green shield blocking every single beam coming his way before plucking out one of his feather as he launched it towards the creature who flew out of the way dodging the arrow.

The creature soon started charging electricity between its tentacles, as ash waved his hand before the creature could execute the move.

"Sucker punch, now!"

The arrow quill pokemon instantly slammed a foot glowing in dark energy into the creature's head, the creature soon flew backwards before creating several psychic orb and launching beam from them towards the grass and ghost type bird.

"Leaf storm, go!"

Decidueye than launched a large storm of leaf towards the creature's direction destroying every beam in its path.

"I can't believe he can fight that creature." Wicke said surprised by ash's battle against the mysterious creature.

The creature soon created a green shield blocking the strong grass type attack, before creating a large big black bag between its tentacle as it launched the attack towards decidueye.

Ash soon gave decidueye a glance from his eye as the arrow quill pokemon was hit by the attack, as that happened a ray of sunlight can be seen shining through the ceiling of the conservation area.

"Solar beam now!"

From an unseen portal, decidueye emerged to fire a beam of grass energy at the creature who was send a few distance away.

"End this with steel wing!"

Decidueye wasted no time as he charged at the creature with wings glowing in a steely light, but before contact could be made the creature fled into the portal which close as decidueye landed on the ground panting.

"Damn it, it got away again." Ash than let out a sigh before patting decidueye.

"We'll get it next time we see it." The arrow quill pokemon nodded as the kanto native turn around to face the rest.

"Sorry about the rash reaction of mine, I hope none of you are hurt." He apologized as wicke shook her head.

"No worries, we should be the one saying thank you becuase of you the pokemons ran away safely." She explained as ash scratched his head.

"That creature has such a lonely nature, I need to see it again." Lusamine said while looking amused.

Lusamine than face towards the two boys.

"I heard that you're on your island challenge?" She asked making them nod.

"Then we shall not hold you back any further, wicke please provide them a room where they can rest and please guide them to their next destination." Lusmaine ordered as wicke nodded with a smile.

"Will do president, now please follow me." Wicke replied before gesturing the boys to follow which they complied.

As soon as they were out of sight lusamine was looking at the ceiling.

"I need to see that creature again, and this time I'll shower it with y love just the same as all this pokemons." She expressed her desire before walking away.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Docks(Alola)

As the next morning rose, ash and hau were now at the docks with wicke who provided them a right towards their next island.

"This boat will tke you straight to ula'ula island where your third grand trial will be, but I must warn you that the kahuna there holds a exceptionally high amount of skill." She warned as they nodded.

"Will do, thanks for the warning." They replied as they boarded the boat.

"Before you go, please take this." Wicke said while handing them a bag each, which made hau's eye glitter.

"Is this malasada!" He yelled as wicke nodded.

"That's right, I assumed you'll need snacks along the way so I prepared them now please take care and stay safe." The boys nodded.

"We will and thanks for everything!" They waved as the boat departed towards ula'ula island.

* * *

And done, hope you guys enjoy and if you guys have any questions please state them in the review.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!"

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Research About the Past

This chapter happens on the same day when ash and hau visited the aether foundation, if you guys have any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Ferry Terminal(Alola)

A boat which lillie and ninetales was on finally arrived at the terminal on ula'ula island, as the blonde girl stepped off to see a beautiful sight of the sea.

"This place sure is beautiful, don't you think so ninetales?" She asked as the ice type fox nodded her head.

"Zoroark, come on out!" Lillie yelled as she tossed her pokeball.

The ball burst open to reveal the illusion fox pokemon, who looked around before facing lillie.

"Why don't stay out to have a good amount of fresh air?" She suggested as zoroark nodded.

"Tales, nine!" Ninetales called out.

"There is a place where I want to go, but i wonder where it is." Lillie wondered before walking into town with two of her pokemons.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City(Alola)

As lillie stepped into town she could see a vast amount of shops along the road.

"I know malie city is not as big as hau'oli city but this city has more shops than I imagined." Lillie said with voice of amusement.

"Why don't we check some of the stores out?" She asked as they walked towards a clothing store.

While lillie and ninetales stepped into the shop, zoroark chose to stay outside where there was lesser people compared to the amount inside the store.

Lillie soon started to look around as her bag started moving.

"Nebby please stay still, I don't want to catch unnecessary attention." Lillie pleaded as nebby stopped moving, making the girl smile.

"Thank you." She spoke softly.

"Pew!" Nebby cried out while looking at a set of clothes.

"You mean you want me to buy these?" She asked as nebby nodded from within the bag.

"I don't really know if this will suit me." She said in a worried tone, before a voice rang.

"You'll never know unless you try it on lillie."

This made the girl turn to see someone who was similar looking to professor oak, this made lillie bow.

"Principle oak, alola!" She greeted as the principle nodded.

"Alola to you too lillie, but what are you doing here alone? Where are the rest?" He questioned curiously as lillie smiled.

"The rest are fufilling their duties as trial captains, and I'm here to study while waiting for a friend." She replied as principle oak nodded his head satisfactory.

"I heard that you have a new classmate from professor kukui, am I correct?" He asked as lillie nodded her head.

"Yes that's right, his name is ash ketchum from pallet town." She answered.

"I see, I would love to meet him one of these days." He replied with a smile.

"Anyways, why don't you let ninetales see your appearance in that dress?" He asked.

"Are you sure principle oak sir?" Lillie asked as he nodded.

"Pokemon shares the same mind as their trainers, so there's no need to be afraid." he replied confidently.

Lillie soon took the dress off the rack as she tried it on inside the changing room leaving nebby outside beside ninetales, as she stepped out ninetales was cheering for her trainer.

"It seems to me that ninetales loves it, so what do you think for yourself?" Principle oak asked as lillie nodded her head.

"I think I'll take it." She replied as he nodded.

"There is still one question you would like to ask?" He questioned as lillie nodded.

"I read that malie city has the biggest library, but I don't really know where since it's my first time here." she replied as principle oak nodded.

"I see, the library is along the rocky path when you step out of this store." he directed as lillie bowed.

"Thank you." She replied as the man nodded.

"You're welcome, but I have to take my leave so take care." He said as lillie nodded.

"Take care sir!" she waved while calling out.

She then went to purchase the set of clothing before stepping out of the store to meet zoroark who was still sitting down on the ground.

"Zoroark, it's time to go." She called out as zoroark stood up to follow her.

Lillie soon took the directory which principle told her about, after a few minutes the blonde girl found herself standing outside a rather big library.

"I guess this is it, the malie city's library where many rare books are kept." She said as they went in.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, library(Alola)

Upon stepping into the library, lillie found herself in front of the reception desk and looking at a vast amount of people.

"I better look at the book index to find what i want." She mumbled to herself.

Lillie than walked up to the index to search for the book she wants but couldn't find anything.

"I guess there's no book that will tell the story of alola's past history." She said with a tone of disappointment.

"You won't that sort of book in the index." a voice came making the girl jump.

Zoroark immedaitely turned around to swipe the voice but to only be blocked by a different coloured mimikyu.

"Zoroark stop the attacks." Lillie ordered as the dark type fox stood back.

"I'm so sorry for zoroark's action!" Lillie apologized while bowing down.

"No, it was my fault to begin with, if I didn't scare you zoroark wouldn't need to attack." She replied.

Lillie than raised her head to meet a girl at her age with purple hair wearing a rather long dress with a golden arm band on her left forearm.

"My name is acerola and this here is mimikyu, I'm sorry for startling you." she apologized.

"It's alright, my name is lillie and this here are my pokemons ninetales and zoroark." She waved off while introducing.

"But what do you mena the book Isn't in the index?" She asked as acerola giggled.

"Follow me if you would please." Acerola offered as lillie followed behind her to a higher floor.

As they arrive at the second floor, lillie could see even more bookshelves as acerola walked towards them with a rather old looking book in hand.

"I suppose you're looking for this?" Acerola asked while settling the book down on the desk.

"What's this book about?" She asked as acerola sat down on a chair.

"You'll know more about it if you read it." Acerola explained as lillie took the book in hand.

"History of alola?" She said in a questioning tone.

"Mind if I read it out loud?" Lillie asked as acerola shook her head.

"Please go ahead." She approved.

"When alola's history was created, light was given by two pokemon the pokemon who guides the moon and the beast who devours the sun, if alola was to be in danger the sun pokemon or moone pokemon will emerged from their slumber and fight with their might."

Lillie read the page as there was picture of a big white lion-like pokemon on the left and a big bat-like pokeon on the right, both which has a starry forehead.

"Could nebby be either one of them?" Lillie thought as she looked into the bag.

The bag started moving around as nebby came bursting out of the bag, looking at the picture of the two pokemon from the book.

"Pew, pew!" It cried in happiness as acerola opened her mouth in shock.

"That can't be a cosmog can it?" She asked as lillie immediately kept nebby inside her bag.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Uncle nanu told me about it." She explained as lillie tilted her head.

"Uncle who?" She asked.

This made acerola stood up as the purple hair girl looked at her.

"Give me a few moments please." She asked as lillie nodded her head.

Acerola soon left the library, as several minutes passed by acerola re-entered the library door with a huge grin across her face as she sat down on the chair.

"Now he should appear soon." Acerola said confidently.

"Who?" Lillie asked.

Soon enough the library door swung open, a old man with grey hair wearing a burgundy shirt covered by a black jacket with a symbol on each side along with a long black pants and a pair of sandals, he was also wearing a necklace with a crystal hanging on it.

"Acerola, you took my kendama again didn't you?" His voice boomed through the library.

Acerola soon appeared from the railing on the second floor as she waved at him.

"I'm up here uncle nanu!" She yelled as nanu sighed before walking up.

"Good grief." he huffed out before facing lillie.

"Who is she, this girl doesn't look like a trial-goer." He asked while facing acerola.

The purple hair girl nodded her head before lillie stood up.

"My name is lillie and this here are my pokemon ninetales and zoroark, pleasure to meet you!" She introduced.

Nanu soon waved his hand while nodding his head.

"I assume you know me from acerola, now i don't think acerola need to drag me all the way here for no reason." He asked while leaning against the chair lazily.

"Lillie actually wants to know more about cosmog uncle nanu." Acerola answered, this made nanu narrow his eyes.

"Cosmog is it?" He asked as acerola and lillie nodded.

Nanu soon sigh before standing up, while wlaking towards the stairs.

"Come with me, this place isn't the best place to talk about it." He said while walking down with the two girls following him.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center, Batlefield(Alola)

As they arrived at the back of the pokemon center, nanu immediately sat down leaning against a tree.

"Now before I speak anything about cosmog, show me your skills in battle." He declared to lillie.

"B-but I'm not good in battling." Lillie stuttered at nanu's sudden challenge.

"If you want to know about cosmog, I'll need to know your skill level first." he explained before standing up.

"And your opponent won't be me." he started before facing the woods.

"Now get out here!" he yelled.

From within the woods, a rather large alolan muk came out as it settled down on the field.

"Is that?" Lillie asked.

"Indeed it is, a totem muk and if you want information on cosmog you'll have to beat this big boy first, although i can't confirm that i know a lot." He explained.

Lillie nodded before facing ninetales.

"Would you please ninetales?" She asked as the fox pokemon stood into the field with a hail storm following afterwards.

"The battle between totem muk and lillie's ninetales will now begin! This battle will be over when neither side is able to continue, so beign!" Acerola called out.

The alolan muk immediately launched a huge wave of poison towards ninetales, as lillie put out her hand.

"Quick use aurora veil!"

Ninetales let out a cry to create a beautiful aurora which blocked the wave of poison as muk breathed out poison from his mouth.

"Safeguard go!"

Ninetales soon created a protective barrier as the poisonos gas flew pass her safely, muk than follow up his own attack by throwing a rather big rock at ninetales.

"Ice beam!"

Ninetales opened her mouth to launch a beam of ice, freezing the rock mid-air as muk was nowhere to be seen.

"Be careful ninetales." Lillie called out.

Ninetales nodded but she did, the fox pokemon was send into the air by muk who punched her with hand glowing white.

"That was brick break, but when did muk get there?" Lillie thought before ordering.

"Use ice beam on the ground!"

Ninetales complied by freezing the ground with beam of ice from her mouth, as muk created a blue ball tossing it towards the fox pokemon.

"Blizzard!"

Ninetales immediately launched a huge snowstorm towardsmuk's direction freezing the fighting type attack, muk soon became smaller dodging the huge ice type attack.

"That's minimize." Lillie mumbled to herself.

"Alright ninetales, use laser focus!"

the ice type fox soon closed her eyes to concentrate, as muk became smaller lillie put out her hand.

"Foul play, now!"

Ninetlaes soon leaped forward to grab muk as she tossed him into the air, while the sludge pokemon was coming down the ice type fox gave him a hard kick in the face sending the poison and dark type to a tree.

"Ice beam!"

Ninetales opened her mouth to launch a beam of ice as muk was frozen in a block of ice as acerola put up her hand.

"Totem muk is unable to battle, ninetales wins so the victory is lillie's!" she declared as nanu smirked.

"Not bad for someone who declared that she ain't good in battling." nanu said while freeing the muk.

"Now ask me what you want to know about cosmog, but make it quick." he stated while sitting down.

"I would like to know how much you know about nebby please." Lillie asked while bowing as nebby flew out beside her.

"You called your cosmog nebby?" Nanu asked as lillie nodded.

"Very well, but i can't say I know much, a long time ago the alola region was founded with no light but darkness, although the world's light soon came raining down as people spotted a big white lion and bat fromwithin." he explained.

"From within the light, the two pokemon created a smaller cloud version of themself before vanishing into thin air, and yes that small cloud was what they call cosmog but that's all i know." nanu finished as lillie nodded.

"Thank you for telling me." She thanked as nanu tossed her something.

"Take it,you've proven yourself even though you're not a trial-goer but the crystal you'll have to find it yourself." he said while walking off.

Lillie soon look at what she got, which happens to be a z-ring.

"Well that was unexpected." Lillie called out as zoroark begun growling.

A thick fog soon covered the entire area leaving lillie with no sight of acerola or ninetales, but she could catch zoroark in sight.

"Zoroark, what's going on?" Lillie asked as a voice came.

"Are you perhaps the girl with ash ketchum the other day?" the voice called out.

"Y-yes that's me but who are you?" Lillie called out with fear.

A green humanoid pokemon wearing white seems to be a white dress with something coming out of its chest appeared from the fog.

"It's me who's talking to you, little lady." the pokemon greeted as lillie stared at it.

"Aren't you a gardevoir? you can talk using telepathy?" She asked as gardevoir nodded.

"Yes i am and i can, now my question do you know where ash ketchum is?" The embrace pokemon asked as lillie thought for a moment.

"If i'm right he should be here by the next day." she said uncertainly, as gardevoir's eye glowed.

"Very well, I would like you to capture me for now and if you meet ash I want you to let me out to see him." Gardevoir requested as lillie nodded before pulling out an empty pokeball.

Gardevoir took no hesitation of pressing the button as it got sucked in, the ball wriggled once before clicking and from within the fog lillie could see another figure jumping away from the scene as the fog disappeared.

"Lillie, are you alright?" Acerola called out as she nodded.

"I am, please don't worry." Lillie reassured as acerola sighed in relief.

"Please don't tell them that you see me." Gardevoir's voice rang into lillie's head as she nodded unnoticed by acerola.

"We better get to rest, I'm sure that fog was a hallucination." Acerola joked a they went inside to rest for the night.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center, Lobby(Alola)

The next morning rose as acerola was in the lobby with lillie, as the purple hair girl passed her something.

"If you'll like, I can lend this book to you." Acerola offered as lillie looked at her.

"Are you sure? i mean it's yours." She declined politely as acerola grinned.

"Well for one I'm sure, and second it's not like the library's going to keep this old book so imight as well lend it to you and you can return it anytime you like."

Lillie nodded before taking the book off acerola's hand.

"Thank you." Lillie thanked as a horn from the ferry can be heard.

"Well I got to go off somewhere, so let's hope we meet again!" Acerola waved before running out.

Lillie who too took off, but the direction was towards the ferry.

* * *

Lillie temporarily got a new pokemon, but what waits?

 **Q &A**

 **1) Is hau aware that lillie is in dnager of lusamine?**

No he doesn't, since no one spoke about it to him.

If that is all,

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIM IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: A City Date

Time's on ula'ula island where the thrid grand trial is, if you guys have any questions please state in the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Ferry(Alola)

Lillie soon arrived at the ferry to see a boat on the way to the dock, as two boys were waving at her.

"Lillie! Alola!" They yelled from the boat which was still at a distance from the dock.

The boat soon arrived as ash and hau walked off the boat to see lillie waving at them from a shorter distance.

"Alola!" She yelled as the two boys walked over to her.

"How was your day yesterday?" Hau asked wih lillie nodding happily.

"It was alright, I've learned a few new information about nebby." She answered, before something crosed her mind.

"Oh, that's right." She remembered with the two boys tilting their head.

"Ash, there's a gardevoir who was looking for you." She said while tossing the ball.

"A gardevoir that's looking for me?" Ash asked curiously.

The pokeball burst opened to reveal the embrace pokemon, the psychic type soon turned to ash before speaking using telepathy.

"Yes ash, I'm looking for you." Gardevoir answered shocking him.

"Telepathy!" He yelled but luckily for him no one else was around but them.

"Wait but how did you know my name?" Ash asked after regaining his thoughts.

"I know you and you know me, that's the hint I'll give you." Gardevoir riddled, making ash think again.

The two alola natives raised an eyebrow, as ash was in thoughts but after a few good minutes ash's head was hit with an old memory.

"You mean, you're the ralts that I met four years ago?" He asked, making the embrace pokemon nod its head.

"Yes, ash that's me." It answered.

"But aren't you supposed to be with max? Why are you here looking for me?" He questioned.

"After evolving into gardevoir I gain the ability to read the future and conceal my own identity, by doing so I knew what happened and where you would be and that's why I'm here." It replied, making ash nod in understanding.

"You know this garedvoir four years ago?" Hau asked, as ash nodded.

"In fact, yes, my group helped it once before." Ash answered.

"That's not the only reason I'm here ash, my friends want to meet you too." Gardevoir replied once again.

Gardevoir's eye glowed to create a cloud of thick fog, a figure soon emerged from the fog as the fog cleared away.

What stood beside gardevoir was a male version of itself.

"A gallade?" Ash quesitoned as gardevoir nodded, while lillie and hau was just watching the scene.

"Yes, this here is my friend gallade." Gardevoir introduced.

"I've heard many great things about you from gardevoir, and I want to see it for myself so if you can beat me I'll join you." Gallade spoke up too using telepathy shocking him further.

"You can use telepathy too?" Ash remarked while gallade nodded.

"Alright,I accept your challenge gallade but I don't think we're going to fight in the ferry." He replied sheepishly as gallade glowed blue teleporting everyone along.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center, Battlefield(Alola)

Everyone soon appeared at the battlefield behind the pokemon center, with gallade teleporting to one side and ash on the other.

"Use your best bet." Gallade demanded as ash nodded while holding out his pokeball.

"Decidueye, I choose you!" He yelled as he tossed the ball.

The ball burst opened to reveal the grass and ghost type owl, with lillie standing in the center of the field.

"Do you guys need a referee?" She asked as both side nodded, as the blodne girl nodded as well.

"The battle between decidueye and gallade will now begin, the battle willbe over when either side is unable to continue or conceits defeat."

The two pokemon were now at ready, while waiting for lillie's signal to continue.

"And begin!" She yelled.

Gallade immediately launched a psychic blade cut at decidueye.

"Phantom force, go!"

The arrow quill pokemon instantly jumped into an unknown portal dodging the psychic type attack in the process.

"Leaf blade!"

The portal re-opened as decidueye attempted to cut gallade, as the blade pokemon retaliated with his own leaf blade making the two pokemon clash.

"Sucker punch!" Ash ordered.

Decidueye soon raised his foot, only for gallade to teleport away to slash the grass and ghost type with blade of darkness from his hand, this made decidueye slide a few distance away.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Ash questioned with decidueye nodding.

"Alright, use sunny day!"

Decidueye let out a battle cry, as a ray of sunlight shined across the battlefield with gallade summoning a parrade of swords to increase his own attack strength.

"Acrobatics!"

Decidueye's leg and hands glowed white as he charged at gallade who matched with him punch and kicks.

"Sucker punch!"

The grass and ghost type let loose a quick kick only for gallade to guard against it, as decidueye pointed a leaf blade at his face making gallade raise up both hands.

"I surrender." Gallade admitted as lillie raised her hand.

"Gallade conceits defeat, decidueye wins!" She announced.

Ash than walked up to decidueye as the kanto native patted his first alola pokemon.

"Great job buddy." He praised as gallade stood up straight.

"You are as strong as gardevoir said you are, and for that I'll go with you ash ketchum." Gallade requested with ash smiling at him.

"Alright, welcome aboard gallade." Ash accepted while holding out a pokeball.

Gallade instantly tapped it as the blade pokemon got sucked in with the ball clicking instantly, as he tossed the ball again to re-summon the psychic and fighting type.

Gallade soon emerged from his pokeball as ash spoke.

"How about you stay out a bit?" He asked as gallade nodded, before stopping them.

"Wait a minute master ash." Gallade spoke making ash turn while sweat dropping at the remark given.

"For one gallade I'm not your master, and second what is it?" He corrected before asking.

Gardevoir soon faced lillie and gallade with ash, as the two psychic types pulled out their hands to show two shiny stones, one gallade's hand was a stone that was the color of his body and on gardevoir's was the color of its body.

And beside those stones were two rainbow stone making ash widen his eyes.

"A key stone and mega stone? Why do you have those?" Ash asked with gardevoir speaking.

"We got it from a woman in kalos, but we don't know what to do with them so i assume you would know." Gardevoir explained as ash nodded.

"But before that, how about we go get ourself a room in the pokemon center?" He asked as the gang went inside.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center, Bedroom(Alola)

After booking a room, ash took out all of his pokeballs as he launched them into the air.

"Come on out, everybody!" He yelled

The balls burst open to reveal all of his pokemon as they gave out their own battle cry, before facing ash.

"First of all, guys I would like you to meet gallade and gallade this are all your friends." Ash introduced as they begun talking.

"And I would like you guys to relax for the entire day today." Ash announced as the pokemon gave out a happy cry.

"But just do-"

Ash was cut when salazzle took the blanket and went to the side to relax, as mimikyu snatched the pillow from the bed to go to a corner to sleep as araquanid laid on the empty bed with mudsdale to the side and oricorio on top of her.

"Mess..up..the..bed." Ash said slowly before facepalming.

"Nevermind." He sighed.

He then turned around to meet mew who nuzzled his face making him laugh as the same happened with latias.

"Alright, now go and relax for the day." He said as the two psychic types flew away to rest.

After all the pokemons settled down, ash turned to lillie who was sitting on her bed.

"Why don't we go check out the town?" He suggested

"Sure, why not and I wonder what kind of shops there are." Lillie wondered as hau spoke up.

"While you two have your date, I'm going to go find where the trial is!" He yelled while running off, leaving a blushing ash and lillie behind.

"Anyways, let's go." Ash said while gesturing to the door as the two left.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City(Alola)

The duo soon arrived at town outside of the pokemon center.

"Why don't we visit where you want to go?" Ash suggested as lillie turn to him.

"Are you sure, I mean it was your suggestion." She asked making the kanto native nod his head.

"Yup, besides you were always going where I want to go now this time it's your turn." Ash explained making the girl smile.

"Alright." Lillie said while walking towards a shop that seems like a jewelry store.

The two entered the store as they could see many glittering jewelries around, although they each took a sight as a certain accessory but decided to buy for one another with each other knowing as they left the store.

"So where to next lillie?" Ash asked as lillie was in thoughts.

"Why don't we visit the malie garden? I heard that it's the best attraction in whole of ula'ula island and there's a ice cream shop there too." Lillie expressed her thoughts as ash smiled at her.

"Sure, why not I could hunger for some ice cream." He said jokingly as the couple went towards the garden at the center of the city.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Malie Garden(Alola)

The couple stepped foot into the garden of malie city, as they could see a long golden bridge with a ice cream shop at the end side of it.

"So this is malie garden huh? It sure is beautiful although i don't mind staying here for the night." Ash exclaimed as lillie smiled.

"Is that so? I don't mind staying the night here though." Lillie said making ash look at her.

"I was just joking, I think we would be kicked if we sleep here." Ash said with a shock expression as lillie laughed.

"Alright alright, let's cross the bridge." She spoke while pulling ash along.

As they crossed the bridge, ash could see many people around either taking pictures or eating ice creams, the duo soon walked up to the stand as ash turned to lillie.

"What flavour would you like?" He asked.

"I think I would like vanilla but why did you ask?" She questioned curiously as ash turned to the shop owner.

"I'll take two vanilla ice creams please." Ash ordered as the shop owner nodded his head.

The shop owner son went to work, and after a few minutes he returned with two ice cream cones on hand as he passed it to ash who passed him the bills.

"But ash I could have paid for my own." Lillie exclaimed with ash passing her the ice cream.

"I can't just let you pay during our date, I would feel bad if I do as such." Ash explained as he sat down on the chair.

Lillie giggled as she took a taste of her ice cream as did ash with his own.

"So ash?" Lillie started, making the kanto native turn to her.

"What is it lillie?" He asked as the girl looked down.

"You went to the aether foundation right?" She asked making him nod again.

"So how do you find the president there?" She asked as ash sigh.

"You can stop lying to yourself lillie, I know who she is to you." Ash said as lillie looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked as he smiled while looking at the sky.

"The president there, lusamine she's your mother right? As well as gladion's?" He asked with lillie looking a bit sad.

"Yeah, she is but how did you know?" She asked.

"Simple, for one your hair colors are the same and second your kind attitude and hers are the same so comes lastly you wouldn't have known so much if you weren't related to her." Ash pointed out each point while explaining.

Lillie nodded as ash begun to face the front.

"I wouldn't find her all that bad though." Ash answered her previous questions.

But before more could be words can be spoke, ash could spot a few skull grunts walking around the garden making ash groan, that his date was close to being ruin if they were to spot him.

But luck didn't go his way as two grunts walked up to them.

"Yo lookie here homie, I found a trial-goer that needs a beating!" The grunts yelled to his buddy who walked up to him.

"And it seems like his on a date yo, so why don'twe just ruin it homie!" the second one suggested as ash sighed before speaking.

"I forgot all my pokemons are at the pokemon center." he whispered.

The two grunts tossed their pokeball as it burst open to reveal a golbat and arbok.

"So homie, get out your pokemon!" The grunt yelled as ash was nervous to think he was careless to leave all his pokemons behind.

But the anxiousness broke apart as a sound was heard.

"RAWR!" A roar came from the skies.

Ash lifted his head to see a charizard land on the ground as a sceptile leaped off its back, this made ash widen his eyes.

"Charizard? Sceptile?" He asked as the two pokemon nodded, acknowledging their trainer.

"Before anything else, we got a battle to go so what do you say?" Ash asked as the two pokemon were at ready.

"Golbat use air slash/arbok use poison tail!"

The bat pokemon immdiatel launched blades of wind at the two pokemons direction, as arbok charged at them with tail glowing in a purple light.

"Charizard you deal with golbat with flamethrower and sceptile you deal with arbok with leaf blade!"

The flame pokemon soon launched a projectile of fire burning through the flying type attack and send golbat to a tree, as sceptile avoid arbok's tail as the forest pokemon slashed the cobra pokemon in the body with blade of grass.

The two poison types soon fainted as the grunts recalled them in fear.

"Just you wait homie, we're gonna get you back real good so get that in that you thick skulls of yours!" One of the grunts yelle before the two took off running earning applause from the crowd.

"Just great, our date just got ruined by a pair of idiots." Ash groaned while scratching his head as lillie went to him.

"Ash are you alright?" She asked as he nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks charizard and sceptile but what are you two doing here?" He asked cautiously.

"But before anything else let's go back to the center and we'll talk there." He said as they nodded.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center, Bedroom(Alola)

The group soon arrived at the bedroom as charizard was flying outside.

"So why are you two here, and how did you find me?" Ash asked as sceptile started talking.

"Tile, scep sceptile." The forest pokemon answered as gallade translated.

"Ash, their saying that a girl with psychic power according to charizard she was called sabrina helped them from their trouble and told them to come here." Gallade translated completely.

"Wat do you mean trouble? You've lost me." Ash asked.

"Rawr!" Charizard spoke.

"Charizard's saying that sabrina told them that they were somewhat hypnotized by a hypnotizing pokemon, although only the two of them were affected it seems." Gallade once again translated completely.

Ash soon growled before slamming his fist on the wall.

"THE NERVE OF THEM!" He yelled as lillie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down ash." She soothed him as he sighed.

"Anyways, would you two like to come back with me on my journey again?" He asked as the two pokemon nodded, as they handed ash their pokeballs which he gladly accepted.

The kanto native soon turned to his girlfriend as he handed her a box.

"Here you go lillie." He said as she took it.

"What is it?" She asked as he smiled.

"Why don't you open it?" He asked as lillie smiled before handing him too another box of the similar size.

"Here you go as well, so we get to open themat the same time." She said as ash took it.

The couple soon opened their boxes as ash received a necklace while lillie received a ring.

"You were looking at it so I bought it." Ash explained as lillie giggled.

"I was thinking the same too actually when you couldn't get your eyes off of it." She said as the two started laughing.

Soon enough hau walked through the door.

"A-lo-la!" He greeted as the waved.

"Alola!"

Soon enough hau sat on his own bed as he faced the two.

"So how was your day?" he asked as ash sighed.

"Was going great until a pair of idiotic grunts appeared." Ash groaned as hau snickered.

"While you two were having your date, I found out where the trial was and took it." He explained as lillie looked at him.

"Did you beat it?" She asked.

"Sure did and I got this." He said while showing them a yellow crystal.

"So I assume you're going there tomorrow ash?" Hau asked as the kanto native stood up.

"You bet but first I'm going to sleep." He yawned out before lying on his bed as araquanid leaped out of the way letting his trainer flop on it.

Lillie giggled before going to her own bed and soon did the rest.

* * *

Ash got back two of his old pokemon and acquired a new one, so how was that?

This fanfiction is written by me but no clai is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Connection by Bond

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Forest Near Lumiose City(Kalos)

Within a forest during the night where greninja and the rest resides, a blink in the skies was seen a long distance away from them.

"Did you guys see anything?" Squishy questioned the small group as they shook their heads.

"You must still be as imaginary as ever." The blue core waved off the red core's question.

As they went back into the hole within the tree, a net-like portal with cracks around it appeared in the skies with a creature with huge muscles soon emerging from it.

The creature took a look around its environment before flexing its arm and soon enough causing destruction with the part of the forest it was in, chasing away all the nearby wild pokemons.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center, Lobby(Alola)

As the new morning rose, lillie and hau were now sitting inside the lobby as the melemele native spoke up.

"Where's ash?" He questioned.

"You could say that his bed was a huge mess when we woke up, so he has to clean the room." She explained before letting out a huge sigh.

After a series of minutes, ash finally came out of the room tired looking before he slump on a sofa near him.

"Man, that took forever!" He whined as lillie looked at him.

"Well your pokemon did carry each a pillow and blanket." She explained as he sat up straight.

"So why don't we get breakfast?" He asked while walking to the café within the center.

As the gang got their breakfast, they soon sat around a table before hau look at ash.

"So when do you want to do your trial?" He asked as ash was thinking.

"I was thinking of doing it in the afternoon, while I train in the morning because there's something I want to perfect first." Ash explained his plan.

"But how can you be so sure that it'll work in the within a few hours?" Hau questioned once again.

"I got my own way hau, there's no need to worry." Ash answered.

"Well you are easily the strongest among us here." Lillie stated a fact making hau nod his head in agreement.

"I wouldn't say that though, some trainers can easily beat me if they wanted too." Ash corrected, as the two knew he was referring to the kahuna's.

"The kahuna's can easily the strongest if they want to be." Ash stated another fact as the two nod their heads in agreement.

The trio soon ate their breakfast, with ash eating the fastest making the two watch in shock while freezing all movement of eating.

After they were done, the gang than went to the back of the pokemon center for ash's morning training.

* * *

Location: Lumiose City(Kalos)

Serena, dawn and leon were on their way to the airport as a explosion can be seen a distance away from them.

"I wonder what happened there." Dawn wondered as serena turned to her.

"Let's check it out, we can pick the rest up later." She suggested as danw nodded.

"I'll pick up the rest when they arrive, so serena take this with you and be careful." Leon offered, as serena took a pokeball off his hand.

Leon than ran towards the airports direction, meanwhile serena and dawn ran towards the explosion scene.

The two girls soon arrived at the scene of the explosion, as they could see trainers with ther fallen pokemon.

"What happened here?" Dawn asked a trainer.

"We were just having a friendly battle with my friend, when this weird muscle bug appeared to punch my pangoro." The trainer explained.

"Where's this bug right now?" Serena asked as the trainer point inside.

"My friend is still battling it, they're inside that building." The trainer said while pointing to a badly damaged building.

* * *

Location: Forest Nearby Lumiose City(Kalos)

Meanwhile inside a tree hole, goodra was watching the city.

"Dra!" He yelled catching their attention.

"What's wrong goodra?" Squishy asked as the dragon pokemon pointed outwards.

The group jerk their head out one by one to see smoke within lumiose city.

"What do you think is happening?" Z2 questioned as squishy look at the blue core.

"Why don't we go and check it out?" Z2 nodded before the group left.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center, Battlefield(Alola)

Lillie was now sitting on the bench alongside ninetales, zoroark and gardevoir with the rest of ash's pokemon except gallade while watching a parctice battle with ash and hau.

"Are you ready hau!" Ash called out as he nodded with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's do this!" He yelled.

"Gallade let's do our best!" Ash said as gallade stood on ready.

"Alright, incineroar let's do our best!" Hau yelled while tossing his own pokeball.

The ball burst open to reveal the melemele native's fire and dark type cat, who stood on the opposite side of gallade.

"Alright start off with swords dance!"

Gallade nodded as he summoned a circle of swords increasing his own attack power.

"Incineroar, use throat chop!"

The heel pokemon soon begin charging towards the blade pokemon with hand glowing purple, as ash put out his hand.

"Match that with brick break!"

Gallade and incineroar than clashed as the hell pokemon was pushed backwards, the two pokemon soon looked at each other before getting out of their battle stance.

"Guess that's that." Ash said as hau nodded.

"Well that was fun, but what was the thing you wanted to perfect?" He asked.

"Well that's a secret until our trial fight at mount hokulani." Ash explained.

"I guess so, well that would be a huge advantage for me to know everything on your sleeve." Hau said as ash sat down.

"We still have three hours, and at least 2 has pass by." Ash said as the group begin their rest.

* * *

Location: Lumiose City(Kalos)

Meanwhile in lumiose city, inside a badly damaged building were serena and dawn alongside another trainer.

"Jolteon use thunderbolt on that bug!" The trainer ordered the electric eeveelution.

Jolteon than charged up electricity before firing at the strange creature, who just took it without sign of a single scratch, the creature than charged at jolteon punching it into a wall knocking it unconscious.

"Jolteon!" The trainer called out as he ran to the electric type.

"So that's the bug?" Dawn asked as serena tossed out a pokeball that leon gave her.

The ball burst open to reveal a klefki, as dawn tossed her own pokeball to summon her mamoswine, as the two pokemon face the creature.

"Mamoswine use take down!" Dawn ordered

Mamoswine immediately started charging at the creature with body glowing white, as the twin tusk pokemon made contact the creature stopped the big ice and ground type boar without much effort as it tossed mamoswine away.

"Mamoswine!" Dawn called out.

"That thing sure is strong." Serena complimented.

The creature than charged at klefki with its fist glowing.

"Klefki use protect!"

The key ring pokemon created a green shield to block the creature, but the normal type barrier was smashed to bits as the steel and fairy type was send flying into a wall.

"Klefki!" Serena yelled.

"It even has the strength to crush protect?" She thought.

The creature than flexed its muscles as the girls raised their eyebrows, soon enough a dragon pulse crashed down upon the creature as it stood up straight without a scratch.

"That was a dragon pulse!" Serana exclaimed.

Soon enough greninja slashed down upon the creature with a white knife as the creature showed no sign of fear or pain from the attack.

The ninja pokemon than leaped back as he glared at the creature, the two zygarde core soon jerk their head out from his shoulder.

"We've got to get it out of here." Z2 suggested.

"How do you assume we do that? This thing won't even budge." Squishy asked the blue core.

The creature roared before charging at greninja as the two zygarde core transformed into their canine form, soon ramming into the creature forcing it backwards only by a few distance.

"Greninja? Squishy?" Serena asked.

Z2 soon fired a barrage of arrows into the air as squishy blast a wave of power at the creature, who guarded itself from the arrows with its hands and stood its ground against the wave.

Greninja soon appeared behind it as the ninja pokemon kicked it in the face with feet glowing white, the creature shook its head before punching greninja backwards sending the water and dark type to a wall hard.

"This thing has incredible strength." Z2 joked.

"Not the time brother." Squishy scolded.

Greninja soon stood back up as he charged at the creature with hand and feet glowing white, as Z2 and squishy crashed into the muscular bug making the creature stop them with its hands, meanwhile greninja tossed the creature a barrage of kicks and punches.

The creature roared before grabbing greninja's leg as it tossed the water and dark type frog into the two zygarde sending the trio out the broken door as it continues after them, as the two ladies left the building alongside the trainer.

Meanwhile outside where leon has already gather everyone to the scene, to see the trio landed in front of them as they got out of the way in time with the creature bashing the ground with pure brute strength.

"Is that?" Brock asked while misty froze in fear.

"A BUG!" She screeched.

"But that's a pokemon right?" Cilan questioned.

Greninja and the zygarde immediately ran from town as the creature pursued after them to a mountain cliff top with the human aftering the on foot.

* * *

Location: Mountain Cliff Near Lumiose City(Kalos)

The trio soon reached the mountain top as the creature appeared before them, flexing its muscles.

"Something tells me this thing loves its muscles more than anything." Z2 said sarcastically.

"I don't even understand its speech, can any of you tell?" Squishy asked as they shook their heads.

The creature than lunge at the trio who split up making the creature miss, but to their horror the creature immediately appeared in front of greninja punching the ninja pokemon away as he crashed into a wall.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center, Battlefield(Alola)

Meanwhile the gang were resting at the back of the pokemon center, ash could hear a voice in his head.

"Did you guys say anything?" He asked.

"No not at all, what's the matter?" Lillie asked as ash shook his head.

"It's alright." He answered.

The kanto native soon closed his eyes before re-opening them to see a different view, where he could see a muscular bug charging in his face shocking him.

Ash immediately shut them again before re-opening to see his own perspective.

"What was that? a muscular bug?" He thought with a question.

He then closed his eyes to concentrate on the scene.

* * *

Location: Mountain Near Lumiose City/Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center, Battlefield(Kalos/Alola)

"Greninja is that you?" Ash whispered softly.

Meanwhile elsewhere, greninja opened his eyes before closing them again as he nodded.

Ash than opened his eyes before standing up while stretching, as he smiled brightly.

"Let's give that thing some payback, what do you say?" He asked as greninja smirked from his side.

"Time to show them how far our bond can reach, even when we're not side by side!" He yelled shocking his two alola companion.

Greninja screeched as ash could see greninja's past memory as greninja could see the same for his trainer, a veil of water soon surrounded the ninja pokemon before bursting to show his new form as the two zygarde was in the state of shock.

"Now let's do this!" Ash called out as he got ready.

"Use cut!"

Greninja create two white knifes as he proceeded to slash the creature, with the creature blocking itself with its hands.

"Do it!" Ash yelled.

Soon enough greninja smashed a foot into the creature's abdomen before kicking it once again in the face, and soon punching it in the sides as the creature stumbled backwards before lunging at greninja.

"Dodge it, then use water shuriken!"

With increase speed, the ninja pokemon dashed out of the way before tossing the shuriken on his back at the creature who caught it before throwing it back at its sender.

Greninja and ash barely got out of the way, as the creature smashed a fist into greninja stomach sending it to the ground as both the pokemon and trainer wheezed in pain.

The two zygarde, lillie and hau could only watch in horror from their individual sides, as brock's group reach the mountain peak to see the battle.

"Greninja, can you keep going?" Ash asked as a nod was send as a reply.

"Alright, then use double team and low kick to knock it off balance!"

Greninja soon split into multiple images before appearing below the creature kicking it in the leg, knocking it off balance.

"Alright!" Ash cheered, just than he replaced is current z-crystal with his waterium z just in case a z-move was needed.

Meanwhile serena and her group was watching in shock.

"How did greninja manage to bring that thing to its knees when we couldn't?" She asked.

The creature soon got up to flex its muscle glowing red, before disappearing with incredible speed as it nailed a fist into greninja's stomach sending him into the air as ash and greninja groan in pain.

"Ash!" Lillie called out in concern for her boyfriend.

"I'm alright, it's just that I haven't done this with him for a long time now." He replied.

"With who?" She asked as ash smirked.

"With my old friend, now use hydro pump!"

Greninja soon fired a jet projectile at the creature who created a green shield blocking the water type attack.

Soon enough ash's waterium changed its shape into a four-sided shuriken with a shuriken symbol on it, making the trainer raise his eyebrow.

"What's this, a new crystal?" He asked.

He then smirked before crossing his arm making the z-crystal shine in a bright light.

"Let's show them our bond!" He yelled while raising his hand.

The same happened with greninja as the water and dark type frog raised his hand, making the shuriken on his back vanish into a veil of water which turned into an orb on his raised palm.

The orb soon created has spikes emerging from it, as greninja leaped into the air.

"Now use starfall!"

Greninja immediately tossed the spiked ball as it shattered into many multiple mini shuriken, which hit the creature and exploding on impact and a bigger one sending it into the wall making the creature kneel on the ground panting.

The crystal on ash's z-ring changed back as he was panting hard along with greninja.

"Does he want to go again?" Ash questioned.

Only to see the creature getting up as a net-like portal with cracks around it appear above it with the creature fleeing into the portal.

Greninja soon transformed back as he kneeled on the ground as the same happened with ash.

"Now that was tiring!" He wheezed as lillie and hau approached him.

"Are you alright?" Lillie asked as he nodded.

"I think I'll be fine." He reassured.

The two zygarde's soon approached greninja who slumped to the ground.

"You sure have a rough time." Z2 compliemented as greninja laughed before lying on the ground.

"Now let's get you out of here, the cliff isn't a place for you to sleep." Squishy said as it carried greninja before leaping off the cliff with Z2.

* * *

Location: Forest Near Lumiose City(Kalos)

As they settled down squishy turned to greninja.

"We found him greninja, our cell did though." Squishy said as Z2 turned to the red core.

"Look into cell Z-73." Squishy requested as Z2 did as told to see ash sitting on the floor before lying down.

"Guess our cells got washed ashore to alola huh? No wonder why we couldn't turn into our fifty percent power." Z2 whined.

"We'll get there soon, I mean it's not far." Squishy suggest as greninja stood up no longer going to wait and wanted to find his trainer soon.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center, Battlefield(Alola)

Ash who was now lying on the ground.

"I don't think my body can move on its own now." Ash complained.

"But if you don't get up by afternoon, you're going to miss the trial or lillie's contest." Hau reminded, although ash knew about his trial of course but not about lillie's contest.

"Are you sure!" he yelled as he attempted to get up but to no avail.

"Bewear, I'm sorry but i think yo've got to carry me everywhere now." Ash apologized as bewear shook his head and carried ash away with the rest following.

* * *

Just felt like having my own custom z-move, I mean it's a fanfiction anything is possible I don't really know if you guys will enjoy the fight but I guess I'll get started with the next chapter and hopefully post by tomorrow.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIM IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Electrifying Battle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center, Bedroom(Alola)

The new morning rise as ash slowly woke up from his bed with bewear, decidueye, gallade and sceptile's face near his.

"What? What's wrong?" Ash asked dumbfounded.

"Do you really have to ask?" The kanto native turn to the source of voice which turns out to be lillie's

"You were knocked out when bewear carried you in two and a half days ago." Hau explained.

"Two and a half what? How long was I knocked out for?" He asked.

"Two days, eleven hours, fifty-five minutes and forty-five seconds." Gallade said accurately making ash turn to lillie.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't wake up, what happened at the contest?" He apologized as lillie laughed a little.

"There's no need to worry ash, and in fact I won!" She cheered making ash smile.

"That's a relief, although I still couldn't believe that I was asleep for that long." Ash said shocked.

"So about your trial?" Hau asked as ash immediately got up.

"I'll be right there, I really can use a bath." The kanto native said as he walked to the bathroom as the two left the room.

Ash soon got changed from his previous clothes as he placed his keystone on the necklace he received from lillie, before walking out with the rest of his pokemons.

* * *

Location: Boat to Ula'ula Island(Alola)

On a boat towards the ferry of ula'ula Island, stands gary at the railing as he turned around to face his umbreon and three of ash's pokemon.

"This is the island that his most likely on according to the kahuna, all we can do now is hope that his here." He said as the pokemons nodded.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 10(Alola)

The gang soon arrived at route 10 which was the foot of mount hokulani according to hau.

"So this place leads to the observatory?" Ash asked as hau nodded.

"That's right but of course you're not going to go up there by foot." He explained.

"What excatly do you use?" Lillie questioned as hau smiled while pointing to a distance.

"That?"

The couple turn to see a bus stop sign with three skull grunts in front as ash grinned.

"So we take a bus that's driven by team skull?" He joked earning himself a smack from lillie and decidueye.

"Maybe that wasn't the best joke." He said while rubbing his head.

"No, that was a terrible joke." Lillie said as ash sighed.

"But I don't think all my pokemons can fit in the bus so everyone return." He ordered while recalling all his pokemons.

Afterwards ash and hau approached team skull as lillie stayed at the back, the skull grunts soon took notice of them as the center one spoke.

"Homie look what we got here!" He yelled catching the attention of his fellow grunts.

"Not just a trial-goer but two at that, sheesh what's with people taking this darn tradition?" A female grunt asked.

"Well why we did the trial doesn't concern you, but we need to catch the bus so can you please move?" Ash answered while asking.

"Do I attract team skull everywhere I go?" Ash questioned himself inside.

"If you want us to move than make us!" The third grunt yelled while tossing a nest ball.

The ball burst open to reveal a lurantis, as ash pulled out his own pokeball.

"Mudsdale, I choose you!" Ash yelled while tossing the ball.

The ball burst open to reveal the draft horse pokemon, as she let out a battle cry.

"Solar blade!"

Lurantis soon started to charge up power on one of its sickle-like blade, as ash waved his hand.

"Let's end this quick, use heavy slam!"

Mudsdale nodded as she leaped into the air before coming own full force upon the bloom sickle pokemon, as mudsdale got up the gang could see lurantis on the ground knocked out with its move partially charged as the power dispersed.

"Yo what!" The grunt yelled as ash sighed.

"Come on homie, we gotta go before the boss gets angry again!" The first grunt yelled as they ran off to parts unknown.

"Well that was ironic." Hau said as ash chuckled.

"At least their gone." He stated while recalling mudsdale.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the bus." Lillie said as ash poked her.

"What?" She asked, as ash pointed next to her.

The blonde girl turn to see nebby silently floating away as lillie quickly grab the little starcloud as she pu it into the bag.

"You're not going anywhere mister." She said as the bus arrive with them getting on.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Hokulani(Alola)

As the bus reached the peak of the mount right outside the observatory, as they got off ash and lillie could see a familiar person in sight.

"Alola! Professor kukui!" They yelled as the professor turned.

"Alola ash and lillie." He greeted as hau walked up to them.

"So I see you're hau." Kukui stated as they nodded.

"So you know this two kids kukui?" The couple turn to face a man with blond hair as he was wearing a light blue shirt covered by dark blue long sleeve jacket as well as a black long pants with a pair of shoes.

"Guys let me introduce you to my friend, ash and lillie please meet molayne." Kukui introduced as they bowed.

"Alola!" This made molayne nod his head.

"Alola, so you're the kids that kukui speak of highly?" He asked as as tilted his head.

"Say what?" Ash asked as molayne smiled at him.

"Kukui here said that you're a promising trainer and that you've already cleared the melemele island and akala island trial is that correct?" Molayne asked making ash nod.

"Do you mind if I request a short one on one battle? If you're ever going to fight the kahuna of ula'ula island, you best be prepared cause his no easy feat to get by." Molayne explained.

"There's very least people who defeated the kahuna of ula'ula island, by far only me, guzma and molayne has did it but of course we did get many tries." Kukui added.

"Wait guzma defeated the kahuna here?" Lillie asked as molayne nodded.

"Although he told me something about going easy but can't say I know if that's true." Molayne explained.

"So what do you say ash? Will you take my challenge?" Molayne asked as ash took out is pokeball.

"You're on, this might even be a warm up for my trial later!" He said confidently as molayne laughed.

"That's the spirit." Molayne said as they went to an open field.

"The practice battle between ash and molayne will now begin, each trainer is allowed one pokemons each and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continue, are both sides ready?" Kukui asked as they nodded.

"Very well present your pokemon!" On this queue as took out a pokeball.

"Salazzle, I choose you!"

The ball burst open to reveal the poison and fire type as she stood on ready, with molayne taking out his own.

"Help me out in this fight!"

From molayne's side as his pokeball burst open to reveal a metagross that looks pretty strong.

"What's that?" Hau asked as rotom flew out of ash's bag.

 **Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokemon a Steel and Psyhic Type, Metagross is said to have four brains which works like a super computer even in battle and are able to make complex calculation, metagross are also able to analyze its opponent while in combat and its legs can be tucked in allowing it to fly.**

Hau nodded as kukui raised his hand.

"Salazzle vs metagross, begin!"

As kukui said that, ash begun to put out his hand.

"Salazzle use toxic!"

Salazzle than opened her mouth as she created a purple blob, with molayne grinning.

"Gravity." Molayne said simply.

Metagross's eye glowed sending everything to the ground as salazzle fell face first into the toxic poisoning herself in the process.

"Salazzle has been poison by her own ability!" Rotom screeched.

"Now use gyro ball." Molayne ordered.

Metagross soon started to float in the air with all four legs glowing before spinning towards salazzle at high speed.

"Quick salazzle use protect!" Ash yelled.

Salazzle soon create a green shield as the gyro ball attack clashed with metagross rebounding.

"Now use flamethrower!"

Salazzle than opened her mouth to launch a torrent of hot flames at metagross as molayne was still calm.

"Psychic than use brick break."

Metagross's eye glowed blue as did the fire type attack, metagross than formed a fire ball with the flamethrower before slamming into it with leg glowing white sending the ball back at salazzle with high speed.

"Quick dodge it!" Ash called out.

Salazzle immediately got out of the way as molayne smiled.

"Bingo, bullet punch!"

Metagross swiftly disappeared as it slammed a fist into salazzle sending her back unconscious.

"Salazzle is unable to battle! Metagross wins so the winner is molayne!" Kukui announced as ash recalled salazzle.

"There was nothing we could do." He said sadly as molayne walked up to him.

"Losing a battle isn't what that matters, is the bond and the ability of each other that matters ash." Molayne explained.

"I'm sure your pokemon understands that and I'm sure you understand that." Molayne said as ash nodded.

"Now go on inside and challenge your trial, I'll call the captain for you." Molayne offered as they nodded while entering.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Hokulani, Hokulani Observatory(Alola)

As the group entered, they could see molayne pass through a door to get the captain.

"Hey soffy you have a trial-goer!" Molayne's voice rang.

"I'll be there in a minute, just need to get this thing going." A familiar voice sounded.

"Is that?" Lillie asked.

As the figure of the voice walked through.

"Sophocles!" Ash finished.

Sophocles soon turned to them with a happy expression.

"Ash! Lillie!" He exclaimed as he walked up to them.

"I got a word that ash was supposed to be here two and a half days ago, what happened?" He asked as ash scratched his head.

"Well I kind of got way too tired and overslept for that long?" He embarrassingly said as sophocles chuckled at his words.

"So I assume you're ready for your trial since you're here?" Sophocles asked as ash nodded.

"You bet! So what do I have to do?" He asked as sophocles smiled.

"Quite simple, please follow me."

Ash soon followed sophocles with lillie, hau, kukui and molayne following after them from behind.

The gang soon arrived at a hallway with three doors, as sophocles turned to ash.

"Now please pick which door you want to go through, and a reminder each door leads to a different test." He said as ash was in thought before he entered through the center door.

"May you guys please follow me through the spectator's entrance to see how it goes?" Molayne offered as they followed.

Ash soon arrived inside a room where there was a big screen with six panels and a center box with wires all over the place, as sophocles entered.

"What do I have to do?" Ash asked as sophocles cleared his throat.

"For this test, you'll have to connect the wires to each individual panel correctly that will show you a puzzle on screen and once the puzzle is complete you'll have to place your answer in the box, although if your answer is wrong I'm afraid you'll have to fight your way out." Sophocles explained as ash nodded.

"So this is a puzzle and answer game huh?" He thought.

Ash soon started to pick up each wired before pulling them to see where they end up, after a series of minutes ash finally connected the last wired to the last panel, as a huge picture appeared on screen which was shown to be a floating big beetle.

"What is that pokemon?" Ash thought as a voice rang through his head.

"That seems to be a vikavolt ash, at least that's what oricorio said." Gallade said through mind connection as ash smiled.

"Thank you gallade and oricorio." He thanked before typing in his answer.

The screen soon flashed green as the door opened leading to a huge arena, where there were a bigger screen with three panels and a huge hole on the ceiling.

"Let me guess the same as the previous?" Ash asked as sophocles nodded.

"You got it, good luck."

Ash nodded as he proceeded on with the puzzle, due to the knots on the wires ash took about fifteen minutes to finish compared to the previous room, a picture than flashed on screen showing a luxray as ash type in his answer.

The screen soon flash green as a warning sign appeared on screen as ash read it outloud.

"Warning, the totem pokemon is somewhere near you?" Ash said as he looked around.

"There's no walls or door around so the only way it can get me is." He widened his eye before facing upwards.

The hole on the ceiling spiralled open as a huge luxray jump down to face him, instantly bursting out its orange aura as ash stood back a little.

"That's a luxray!" He yelled as rotom started scanning.

 **Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon a Electric Type, Luxray has a vision that is so powerful that it is able to see through soli objects and wall much like an x-ray vision, the male luxray uses this ability to scout for clean homes or enemies while protecting its offsprings.**

Ash soon took out his own pokeball while tossing it.

"Hydreigon, I choose you!"

The ball burst open to reveal the dark and dragon type as he let out a loud roar as ash waved his hand.

"Use tri-attack!"

Hydreigon powered up as he fired a trio colored beam at luxray's direction making the electric type leap out of the way, luxray soon let out its own roar as electricity filled up the room.

"That's electric terrain, this is not going to be too good." Ash thought.

Luxray immediately let out a deafening roar that made ash cover his ears.

"Quick hydreigon use dark pulse!"

The brutal pokemon than fired a beam of darkness towards luxray who leaped into the air before launching a volley of stars forcing hydreigon to the side.

"That was swift but what was the other move?" ash asked as rotom was searching.

"That was snarl ash." Rotom confirmed as the kanto native nodded.

"Hydreigon use dragon rush!"

Hydreigon let out a roar before diving down upon the gleam eyes pokemon with body covered in draconic energy, luxray than ducked before glowing red as it slammed hydreigon all the way to the ceiling knocking him out.

"Hydreigon!" Ash yelled as luxray growled.

"How did luxray takedown hydreigon that easily?" Hau questioned as kukui turned to him.

"Luxray has the ability rivalry, so any pokemon who is the same gender to it luxray will hate them and thus hitting them more harder." Kukui explained as hau nodded his head.

Ash soon recalled hydreigon before pulling out his second pokeball.

"Mudsdale, I choose you!"

The ball burst open to reveal the ground type horse as ash waved his hand.

"Use earthquake!"

Mudsdale raised her legs as she slammed down on the ground making everything shake, luxray's feet soon took flight with electricity as rotom let out a warning alarm.

"That was magnet rise!" Rotom yelled.

"Then use double team!"

Mudsdale soon split into multiple images as ash was looking around.

"Iron head, go!"

The real mudsdale appeared behind luxray as she slammed her head glowing in a steely light into luxray's side making the electric type slide back.

The gleam eyes pokemon than let out a battle cry as rain cloud formed with water pouring down on the field where electricity is still flowing.

"Rain dance with electric terrain, what is luxray up to?" Ash thought.

But his thoughts was answered as luxray launched a huge volt of lightning into the sky as a devastating amount of electricity came down upon mudsdale.

"Mudsdale quick get out of there!" Ash yelled.

But it was too late as the draft horse pokemon was struck by the huge volt and was unfortunately knocked out on the spot shocking the spectators who were watching.

"But mudsdale's a ground type right?" Lillie questioned making molayne nod.

"That's right, but no matter how much type immunity you have there is always a way to go around, you see by using rain dance it soaked mudsdale's body and with electric terrain in effect it power up thunder by three times the power." Molayne explained as she nodded.

"What are you going to do now ash?" Lillie thought as she watched ash recall mudsdale.

"Good job, but now let's give this a go." He said while taking a deep breath.

"Gallade, I choose you!"

The ball burst open to reveal the psychic and fighting type who has a thin chest plate with his mega stone on it.

Ash once again took a deep breath as he looked at gallade.

"Are you ready?" He asked as the blade pokemon nodded.

"Let's do it." He sounded.

Ash soon took out his necklace as he pressed against the key stone making it shine.

"May this key stone bring us strength to protect the ones we love and care about, now gallade MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash yelled.

A line from his key stone and gallade's mega stone soon connected as gallade begun to change form within a shine of bright light.

The light shattered as gallade's arm blade become twice the length with a long white cape behind him that reached all the way to his feet with his body color turning mostly white.

"That's a mega evolution?" Sophocles muttered under his breath.

Luxray soon charged at gallade with body coated in electricity as ash smiled.

"Teleport than sue close combat!"

Gallade instantly vanished from sight to reappear somewhere else making luxray miss its target, and with new speed gallade appeared in front of luxray to hit it with a barrage of kicks and punches.

"Now use night slash and leaf blade!"

Gallade's left arm blade soon took up a black glow as the right arm blade took up a green glow with the blade pokemon slashing the electric type lion across the face two times making it fall to the ground as gallade stood beside his trainer.

Luxray was shown to be unconscious as gallade reverted back to his old form making sophocles walk up to ash.

"That was incredible, so here." He said while passing ash a yellow crystal.

"The electrium z, it's all yours." Ash nodded as he took the crystal.

"We did it you, hydreigon and mudsdale put in the most effort." He thanked as gallade smiled.

"It was our bond ash, not just us." Gallade coorected as the rest entered.

"You did it!" Lillie yelled as ash nodded.

"That's right, hau I was wanting to give you this three days ago but you left like a bullet train."

Molayne put out his hand to reveal two light grey crystals.

"These are the steelium z, so please take it as prove that you've defeat soffy's trial." Molayne stated as they took it.

"Thanks." The two boys said in sync as sophocles spoke.

"Why don't you guys take a break at the pokemon center before heading to your next trial? I'll have to stay here a bit longer so i can't see you out, please big mo can you see them out for me?" Sophocles suggested before requesting as molayne nodded.

"Of course, now please follow me."

They nodded as they followed molayne outside.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Hokulani(Alola)

By the time the gang reached outside of the observatory it was already noon with sunset as a voice came with a figure.

"Is that you ash?" The voice asked making ash turn his head as he widen his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

* * *

And I'm ending it here with a cliffhanger, well please leave a questions in the review if you have any and i'll answer if possible!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Reuniting with an Old Friend

Continuing on from chapter 38

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Hokulani(Alola)

"Gary!" Ash yelled making everyone turn to him.

"I knew it was you ash." Gary spoke while moving towards him, to only be blocked by gallade.

"Hold where you are!" The blade pokemon warned, shocking gary.

"Telepathy." The young professor stated.

"Stand down gallade, he's a friend." Ash ordered as gallade stood back beside him.

"You know him ash?" Lillie asked as the kanto native nodded his head.

"He's a childhood friend of mine, meet gary guys." Ash introduced.

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is gary oak." Gary introduced himself.

"Oak? Are you saying you're related to principle oak?" Lillie asked while tilting her head.

"Oh, principle samson oak is my gramps cousin." Gary explained.

"By the way, you got some pokemons that wants to meet you ashy-boy." Gary said while handing ash three pokeballs.

Ash immediately tossed them into the air, as each ball burst open to reveal talonflame, hawlucha and noivern.

"Talonflame! Hawlucha! Noivern!" Ash yelled as the three flying types crushed him to the ground with a happy cry.

"It's so good to see you guys again, but why are they with you?" Ash asked.

"Well gramps wanted me to bring them to you." Gary explained.

"Wait professor oak said that?" Ash asked with gary nodding.

"But it's better to talk somewhere safer." Gary suggested as kukui smiled.

"While you guys have agood chat, I need to talk to molayne about something." Kukui said while walking away with molayne.

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Hokulani, Pokemon Center(Alola)

Ash and the gang alongside gary soo stepped into the pokemon center as ash walked up to nurse joy with all his pokeballs while returning his three flying types and gallade.

"Nurse joy could you please look after my pokemons?" Ash asked as the pink hair nurse nodded.

"Of course, please leave them on the tray." She requested as ash did as told.

Ash then walked over to his friends before sitting down.

"What are you going to do now gary?" Hau asked.

"What do you mean?" Gary questioned.

"I mean your job was to pass me my three kalos pokemon and you did, so what do you plan to do now?" Ash explained before asking.

"I might stay here to further up my career as a professor." Gary said making ash raise an eyebrow.

"And how will you do that?" This statement made gary snicker.

"I can study on alolan form as well as the totem pokemons around, at least that's what I heard from gramps before." Gary explained.

The conversation was soon interrupted by nurse joy who walked up to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The nurse apologized.

"But ash ketchum, you seem to have a call from a boy name gladion." The nurse said as ash raised his eyebrow.

"Why call me? Why not lillie?" He asked as the nurse spoke once again.

"He said he needs to talk to you in private." Ash nodded before walking over to the phone booth.

Ash soon reached the phone booth to see gladion inside a dark area waiting a little anxiously.

"So gladion what's up and what's with the dark background?" Ash asked.

"For one you don't need to care about the background, second I got something important to tell you." Gladion answered.

"Sure." Ash replied.

"I got to tell you one thing that I'm working for team skull for a while now." He said while looking left and right.

"Why?!" Ash yelled.

"There's no need to shout! And to answer you I did it to protect lillie and I might have some information that you need to hear right now." Gladion said with a serious tone.

"I just got word that team skull is after lillie for her cosmog." Gladion spoke.

"Who told you that?" Ash asked.

"I overheard some grunts but they didn't tell me much so I knocked them out, although I think I'm being chased." Gladion admitted.

"That has got to be the worse situation for you to be in." Ash said as gladion sighed.

"Remember to keep lillie safe, I'll call you again when I reach a safer place." Gladion ordered as ash nodded.

After gladion hung up on the call, the bell in the pokemon center rang.

"Ash ketchum, your pokemons are now fully heal please come to the desk to retreive them." The voice message requested.

Ash than walked up to the desk to pick up his pokeballs as he clipped them to his belt.

"Thank you nurse joy and sorry for the trouble." He apologized as the nurse shook her head.

"No problem, it's what I do." The nurse reassured as ash walked back to his group.

"So what did big brother talk about?" Lillie asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much just that he told me to take care of you." Ash said while partially lying about the details about the fact that team skull is after lillie.

Lillie nodded as her bag burst open with nebby flying around happily.

"Nebby!" lillie yelled as the small star cloud turn back to her.

"Pew?" It cried out in a questioning tone.

"How many times did I told you not to do that!" She scolded making nebby look ather with the same face.

"Pew!" It cried happily as lillie sighed.

"Now please nebby, in the bag." Lillie requested as nebby shook its body as it sat on her lap instead.

"I think nebby prefers to be with you lillie instead of being inside your bag the whole time." Ash said with a smile.

"What is that pokemon?" Gary asked, which made lillie nervous.

"I can tell you but can you keep it to yourself?" Lillie reuested as gary nodded.

"Sure thing."

"Nebby is actually a pokemon name cosmog but we know so little about it." Lillie answered as gary looked shock.

"But we haven't actually known much about the both of you." Hau pointed out as the two kanto native sweat dropped.

"Now that you said it, ash you haven't told me the REAL reason you came to alola." She said while moving closer to his face.

"Now tell me!" She demanded as ash sweat dropped.

"What's with her attitude?" Gary whispered to ash.

"Have I ever told you gary that she's my girlfriend now?" Ash admitted as gary looked shockbefore falling off his chair.

"It seems like that the dense ash ketchum finally stop being dense." Gary teased after getting up, ash sighed before facing towards lillie.

"I guess I'll tell you." Ash sighed as he sat down.

"Yeah, i want to know why you left as well, when i went home from unova after my research I couldn't find you to congratulate for your placing in the kalos league." Gary said as ash nodded.

"The only reason why I came to alola is because they left me." Ash started.

"They?" Lillie asked as ash nodded.

"Gary would know them as my friends but them to me now are my ex-friends who I wish I never became friends with except for two." Ash explained as lillie nodded.

"What did they do?" Hau asked next.

"They said I was weak so did my pokemons with an exception of three, so I left my home and stumbled upon professor kukui by luck." He answered.

"Luck? Seems more like fate to me." Hau said while smiling.

"True." Ash said as nurse joy came back.

"Let me guess I have a call from gladion again?" Ash guessed as the nurse nodded.

"Indeed." Ash sighed before walking towards the phone booth with the rest.

As they reach ash once again sat down in front of the phone which has gladion's face on it.

"Hello again." Ash joked as gladion sighed.

"Who's that behind you?" He asked noticing gary who smiled.

"My name is gary oak, nice to meet you." Gary introduced.

"The name's gladion, so ash have you been taking care of lillie?" He ask with a glaring look.

"Well yes, of course I have." He said nervously as gladion lower his glare.

"Good." He said simply before sighing.

"Before I get into topic, can I trust him?" Gladion asked as ash nodded.

"Sure you can." Gladion nodded at his response.

"I'll trust your word, and I think I'll have to tell you this lillie." Gladion said before taking in a deep breath.

"I think team skull may now be trying to get you." Gladion admitted.

"I think I already know that." Lillie said as gladion shot up his head.

"What? How?" He asked as lillie sat down on a chair near ash.

"The admin of team skull told me that personally." She replied.

"Admin you mean plumeria?" Gladion questioned as lillie nodded once again.

"But don't they have two?" Ash asked with gladion looking at him.

"What do you mean two? There's only one." He said as ash was in thoughts.

"Team skull's admins all has tattoos on their body, right?" He asked as gladion nodded.

"But don't ken one of our classmates has a tattoo of a skull on his chest?" He asked as lillie nodded.

"That's right." She responded.

"What color was it!" Gladion yelled from the other end.

"Purple." The couples said in sync as gladion slammed his head on the table.

"Damn it, there's another admin but you guys didn't see him much nowadays do you?" He asked as the two shook their heads.

"Are you guys being followed?" He asked once again as gary spoke up.

"What's with the parade of questions gladion, is it that bad?" He asked as gladion looked at him.

"If they get their hands on cosmog, we're all doomed here." Galdion hissed out.

Ash who closed his eyes to think but soon ended up seeing a blue silhouette that resemble that of a lucario, who too noticed and ran away as ash ran outside.

"Who's there!" ash yelled.

As he looked around the kanto native could see no one as the rest went out after him.

"What's wrong." Lillie asked as ash looked at her.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone." He said as they went inside.

"But why do I feel like I saw a blue lucario? Don't tell me it's the presence of aura again." Ash thought before walking back in.

Meanwhile elsewhere, a lucario dropped in front of ken who looked at the aura pokemon.

"Are you alright?" He asked as lucario nodded.

"He nearly caught you didn't he?" Lucario nodded once again.

"Let's get going, big brother and sis are probably at malie garden by now." He said as lucario went with him.

While back at the pokemon center, the rest reappeared in front of gladion who raised an eyebrow.

"What happened, I heard ash screaming was there someone?" He asked as they shook their heads.

"Anyways, I'll meet up with you as soon as I can but I got to finish up some stuff here first so I'll be going." Gladion finished as he hung up.

"We better get some rest if we ever want to make it back to malie city and have a early start." The rest nodded as they went to rest.

* * *

There and ended, ash got back three more pokemons and reunited with an old friend.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIM IN THE NAME OF POKEMON.

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Garden Trouble

If you guys have any questions please place them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City(Alola)

As gary suggested, the gang woke up as they managed to reach malie city early in the morning.

"So which way is it to our next trial?" Ash asked excitedly.

"You're always excited for something ash." Gary said with a small sigh.

"But do you guys hear anything?" Hau questioned.

The group soon went silent to hear some sort of argument a few distane away from them as lillie pointed out her finger.

"It seems like it came from the garden." She said while pointing her finger towards the gardens location.

"Let's check it out." Ash suggested as they went towards the garden.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Malie Garden(Alola)

As they arrived at the garden in malie city, kukui was standing in front of guzma as plumeria and ken watch the two argue.

"Why do you care so much about this stupid island tradition? And what's there for a need for a league?" Guzma asked as kukui snickered.

"And that's something you wouldn't understand guzma, I'm going to build a pokemon league so that trainers can test their skills of course." Kukui responded.

"Like we need one when we know who's the strongest around." Guzma chuckled as kukui shook his head before turning around.

"Alola guys!" Kukui waved.

"Alola!" All except gary who yelled due to not knowing the way of greeting.

Guzma who glance at them to notice the two boys z-ring and with different crystals.

"Tell me, why are you even bothering about the island challenge, why do you even do the island challenge." Guzma said to the two trial-goers.

"I'm only doing the island challenge for fun." Hau immediately responded.

"For me, I'm only doing it to get stronger together with my pokemon." Ash said as guzma shook his head.

"Doing the island challenge doesn't help to get stronger you idiot and there's no point of having fun in it either." Guzma sneered as kukui smiled at guzma.

"Well, why don't they take on you and your skullmates?" Kukui asked as the two boys look at him.

"If you say you are the strongest, your team should have no problem beating them am I right?" Kukui asked as guzma gave off a devilish grin.

"Fine by me, and we'll get the crowd to judge." Guzma accepted as kukui nodded.

"Alright ash and hau, please select a third fighter." Kukui requested as ash was looking at gary.

"Fine by me, I haven't battle in two years now." Gary said as he walked beside them.

As they got ready a member of the crowd when to the center as he spoke.

"Who is going first?" He asked kindly.

He soon got a respond as both gary and plumeria stepped forward.

"We'll be using three each, that's the maximum I got." Gary requested as plumeria shrugged.

"I too only have three so why not?" She said as the man nodded.

"Alright the battle between trainer gary and skull member plumeria will now begin, each trainer is allowed three pokemons and the battle will be over when all three is unable to continue, are both side ready?" He asked, receiving a nod.

"Then please present your first pokemon!"

"Electivire, go!" Gary yelled while tossing his pokeball.

The ball burst open to reveal the thunderbolt pokemon who let out a battle cry.

"I've never seen that pokemon before." Hau said as rotom smiled.

 **Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokemon a Electric Type, Electivire are very reckless and careless regarding enemies attack, although an electivire can shock its opponents with over 20,000 volts by using its tail and according to scientist an electivire is capable of storing electricity in a city for an entire year.**

Rotom explained as they nodded, with plumeria tossing her own pokeball to reveal a evolved nidorina making gary grin.

"A ground type huh?" He said as rotom started scanning once more.

 **Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon a Poison and Ground Type, Nidoqueen are known for its powerful tackles when protecting its young as such, those who touch one of the spikes on nidoqueen's back will be poisoned and if a nidoqueen senses danger near its burrow or home, it will collapse the entrance without hesitation.**

"Electivire vs nidoqueen, begin!" the man yelled.

"Now electivire use iron tail!" Gary ordered.

Electivire soon leaped into the air as he came down upon nidoqueen with tail glowing in a steely light.

"Brick break." Plumeria too ordered.

Nidoqueen soon clashed her fist with electivire's tail as the thunderbolt pokemon leaped back in front of gary.

"Earth power."

Nidoqueen than took up a light brown glow before slamming her fist onto the ground creating a crack which travelled towards electivire.

"Protect than use electro ball!"

Electivire immediately created a green shield blocking off the ground type attack as he created a ball of electricity on his hand.

"You know electric type moves doesn't work on nidoqueen." Plumeria pointed out as gary smirked.

"Who said anything about aiming at you? now toss it to the sky!" he yelled.

Electivire soon tossed the electrical ball into the sky as it dropped down upon the thunderbolt pokemon hitting itself in the face creating a cloud of dust, the dust soon cleared to reveal a perfectly fine electivire who was now crackling in electricity.

"Now use ice punch!" Gary ordered.

Electivire who moved in front of nidoqueen as he slammed a fist glowing light blue into her abdomen, making the drill pokemon stumble backward.

"Fire blast!" plumeria ordered.

Nidoqueen opened her mouth as she launched out a big kanji of fire at electivire as gary grinned.

"Rain dance!"

Electivire who let out a battle cry created a rain cloud as rain started to pour down on the field as the fire type attack hit dealing little bits of damage.

"Now earthquake!"

Electivire nodded as he raised one of his leg as he slammed down on the field causing a huge magnitude, as nidoqueen shook for a few moments before crashing down on the ground unconscious.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle, electivire wins!" The man shouted.

Plumeria soon recalled nidoqueen as gary did the same with electivire before tossing out their second pokeball.

Their ball burst open as a umbreon was standing in front of gary and a crobat in front of plumeria as the man raised his hand.

"Umbreon vs crobat, begin!"

Upon hearing that plumeria took the initiative.

"Haze."

Crobat opened its mouth to spew out a thick black cloud which covered the field as gary ordered his own attack.

"Use double team!"

From within the cloud the crowd could hear the sound of splitting images meaning that double team worked, as plumeria put out her hand.

"Mean look."

Crobat who's eye glowed red before firing a shadow image of its face into the black cloud as a scream from unbreom could be heard.

"Umbreon, no!" gary yelled.

The cloud soon cleared to se umbreon standing down there with fear and unable to move itself.

"If they can't move then we'll help them move, x-scissors!"

Crobat who doved down at umbreon with wings glowing light blue as the bat pokemo struck the moonlight pokemon a few times before sending him flying back to gary.

"Umbreon use moonlight!"

Umbreon than took up a shiny glow recovering its own energy.

"Now let's give them some payback!"

Umbreon who took up a dark glowed as he slammed into crobat as the poison and flying type flew a long distance backwards.

"Roost!"

Crobat who surrounded itself with feathers as it was recovering its own energy.

"Use giga impact/cross poison!" Gary and plumeria shout out their respective attacks.

Umbreon than charged towards crobat with body glowing in a purple aura, as crobat swopp down upon umbreon with wings glowing purple as an explosion occurred as they crashed into each other.

The dust cleared to reveal that both pokemon have fainted on the spot as the man raised his hand.

"Both pokemons are unable to battle!" He announced.

Gary and plumeria recalled their pokemon as gary tossed out his third pokeball.

"Blastoise, you're up!"

The ball burst open to reveal the shellfish pokemon who has a stone attached to his right cannon, plumeria soon tossed out her final pokeball to reveal her toxapex.

"Blastoise vs toxapex, begin!"

"Blastoise use hydro pump!"

The water type turtle immediately launched a jet stream of water at the brutal star pokemon who took in the attack without much effort as plumeria put out her hand.

"Gunk shot!"

Toxapex soon created a black bag of garbage as it tossed the poison type attack towards blastoise.

"Dragon pulse!"

Blastoise who pointed his cannon at the poison type attack, as he launched a draconic pulse which clashed with the poison type attack created an explosion.

"Flash cannon!"

Blastoise once again pointed his cannons at toxapex as he launched out a metallic beam.

"Baneful bunker!"

Toxapex soon closed its tentacles as it glowed in a purple outline blocking off the steel type attack.

"Ice beam!"

Blastoise yet again launched a beam of ice from his cannon as plumeria put out her hand.

"Venoshock."

Toxapex than launched a purple beam as it clashed with the ice type attack.

"Why does he only use the cannon?" Hau asked as they shrugged.

Gary soon took out a rainbow stone from his pocket as he tapped it, the stone soon shined as did the one on blastoise's cannon.

"Now let this key stone show us a new form of battling, now blastoise MEGA EVOLVE!"

A shining line soon came from gary's keystone as it attached itself to the one coming from blastoise's mega stone with the shellfish pokemon changing form under the bright light, as the light died down blastoise was now having three cannons instead of two and he was much larger in size.

"So other pokemon can mega evolve too?" Lillie asked as ash nodded.

"That right, I only know a few that can mega evolve but of course a trainer can only carry one mega evolve pokemon." Ash explained.

"But you have two don't you?" Lillie questioned once again as ash smiled.

"There are some occasion that a pokemon can mega evolve by itself." once again lillie nodded as they turn to their head to the field.

"Now finish this with dark pulse!"

Blastoise soon bend down heavily as he launched a pulse of darkness which was three times larger than a normal dark pulse at toxapex.

"Baneful bunker!"

Toxapex who closed its tentacle and glowed in a purple light as the dark type attack hit creating a massive explosion.

The explosion ended as toxapex was on the ground unconscious with the man raising his hand.

"Toxapex is unable battle, blastoise wins and since all three of plumeria's are unable to battle the winner is gary!" The man declared as the crowd cheered.

Plumeria soon walked back as ken took her place, while gary swapped with hau.

"Be careful hau." Ash warned as the melemele native nodded.

"How many pokemons would you guys like to use?" the man asked as ken spoke.

"As many as his using." He simply said as hau smiled.

"How about a four on four serious battle?" Hau said as ken glance at him.

"You better don't regret your decision." he said sharply as the man raised his hand.

"The battle between trainer hau and skull member ken will now begin, each trainer is allowed four pokemon and the battle will be over when one side loses four pokemon, are both sides ready?" He asked as they nodded.

"Present your first pokemon!"

Ken immedaitely took out his dusk ball.

"Tyrantrum, front and center!"

The ball burst open to reveal a different colored tyrantrum who roared loudly causing the trees nearby to shake and a flock of spearow to fly away as groups of water type pokemon to hide.

"Alright, espeon let's go!"

The ball burst open to reveal the psychic eeveelution as the man raised his hand.

"Espeon vs tyrantrum, begin!"

"Espeon use psyshock!"

The sun pokemon soon created a few blue orbs as it launched several blue beams at tyrantrum who took them head on.

"Dragon tail."

Tyrantrum's tail took up a green glow as it swung it towards espeon knocking the sun pokemon far away to a tree completely out cold.

"Espeon is unable to battle, tyrantrum wins!" The man announced.

Hau recalled espeon while in the state of shock.

"You did say you want me to face you seriously didn't you? What's wrong now? Afraid?" Ken asked as hau took out another pokeball.

"Shedinja, let's go!"

the ball burst open to reveal the shed pokemon flying in the air as the man raised his hand.

"Shedinja vs tyrantrum, begin!"

Hau instantly took the initiative.

"Shedinja use phantom force!"

The bug and ghost type soon retreated into an unknown portal as ken snapped his finger, only for tyrantrum to to charge something in its mouth.

"Use shadow ball!"

Shedinja who appeared to charged up a ball og ghost energy but only to be ended up blast backward into a nearby pond by a large kanji of fire as shedinja floated on the water unconscious.

"Shedinja is unable to battle, tyrantrum wins!" The man declared as gary widen his eyes.

"That was fire blast but i thought tyrantrum can't learn fire blast!" He yelled as kukui nodded.

"That may be true gary but you have to know that even training through hardship can make anything happen." Gary nodded at his statement with understanding.

"Incineroar, let's go!" Hau yelled as the heel pokemon appeared in front of him with a shine of light.

"Incineroar vs tyrantrum, begin!"

"Cross chop!"

The fire and dark type cat soon ran at tyrantrum with arms glowing white as ken waved his hand to the right.

Tyrantrum soon swung its tail at incineroar sending the heel pokemon backwards as hau putout his hand.

"Darkest lariat!"

Incineroar soon gathered dark energy on its hands as he spun towards tyrantrum who roared in reply sending the heel pokemon back to its pokeball and releasing raichu onto the battlefield.

The despot pokemon automatically smashed its head into raichu sending the electric and psychic type mouse into a tree knocked out.

"Raichu is unable to battle, tyrantrum wins!" The man yelled as hau recalled raichu.

"What just happened? Why did?" He stuttered before re-summoning incineroar.

"Incineroar vs tyrantrum, begin!"

"The battle almost over." Lillie said in concern as ash was in thoughts.

"How did he even beat all of hau's pokemon with ease?" Gary asked as a new voice came.

"It's because his pokemon already know what he wants and to tople all off his ruthless when fighting."

The group turn to the source of the voice as they could see someone that is unfamiliar to them except for lillie.

"Mr. Nanu?" She asked as nanu smirked.

"Take a good look in his eyes and tell me what you see." Nanu expressed.

"I see ruthlessness." Gary replied.

"I see sadness." Ash added.

"I see that his already making strategies with his eyes." Lillie finished.

"Excatly, now do you get it that you can't ebat him easily?" Nanu said as ash looked at him.

"Why do you know so much and who are you?" He asked as nanu yawned.

"The reason why I know so much doesn't concern you and you can ask your girlfriend for my name." Nanu said as he sat down.

Back on the field hau waved his hand.

"Incineroar use flamethrower!"

The heel pokemon soon launched a torrent of hot flames at tyrantrum who stood there barely groaning in pain as the rock and dragon type slammed the ground with its feet creating stone pillars which marched towards incineroar.

"Quick use cross chop!"

Incineroar's hands soon took up a white glow as it smashed four pillars before being surround by the rock type move as an explosion occurred at the spot, with the smoke clearing incineroar was on the ground completely out cold.

"Incineroar is unable to battle, tyrantrum wins! And since hau has lost four pokemons the winner is the skull member ken!" The man declared as the crowd gave off a sound of disappointment at the melemele native's lost.

Hau recalled incineroar as he went back to his group.

"There was nothing i could have done." Hau huffed out as ash smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll defeat guzma for us." Ash said confidently.

The kanto native soon walked up front to face guzma who was now smirking as they turn to the judge.

"A four on four battle so that we don't waste any time." The two said simply before facing each other.

"Prepare to see pure destruction brat." Guzma sneered as ash smirked.

"Then let me see it." He challenged.

"The battle between trainer ash and skull member guzma will now begin, each trainer is allowed four pokemons and the battle will be over when all four pokemon is unable to continue, are both sides ready?" The man asked.

"Let's just begin the match." Guzma said hastily.

"Present your first pokemon!"

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash yelled as the forest pokemon emerged from his ball.

"Ariados, show this brat who their dealing with." Guzma called out as the long leg pokemon stood in front of guzma.

"Sceptile vs ariados, begin!"

"Sceptile use leaf blade!"

The grass type pokemon soon created two blades of leaf as he rushed at ariados with full speed.

"Sucker punch this sucker."

Ariados nodded as it rammed its head horn into sceptile's belly forcing the forest pokemon backwards.

"Bullet seed!"

Sceptile opened his mouth to fire a barrage of seeds as guzma grinned.

"Spider web!"

Ariados soon fired a spider web in front of itself as the seeds was caught in it before guzma smirked.

"Toxic threat!"

Ariados soon fired a purple threat as ash waved his hand.

"Quick attack and get out of there!"

Sceptile immediately got out of the way of the poisonous thread as another ariados appeared to bind sceptile as the grass type gecko has purple particles appearing.

"Sceptile's been poisoned!" Gary yelled.

"He mus thave used double team without me hearing it." Ash thought.

"Sceptile use quick attack."

But instead of glowing in a white outline, sceptile glowed in a orange aura before ramming into ariados with full force knocking the poison and bug type upside down.

"What was that!" Guzma yelled.

"That was façade." Kukui answered.

"Sceptile you learned façade cool, now use leaf blade!"

Sceptile soon charged at the toppled spider with hand glowing green as he hit the spider twice before sending it into the air and giving it a final third hit before the spider was rendered unconscious.

"Ariados is unable to battle, sceptile wins!" The man announced.

"Sceptile what happened to your leaf blade?" Ash asked as lillie spoke.

"That was dual chop ash!" This made ash smile at sceptile.

"You've learned dual chop and façade, great job!" Ash yelled as the forest pokemon stood up proudly.

"Go and rest at the side and here." Ash said while tossing a pecha berry as sceptile ate before going to the side as ash took out a luxury ball.

"Araquanid, I choose you!"

Ash yelled as the ball burst open to release the water bubble pokemon.

"Scizor, crush him!"

Guzma tossed the ball as the pincer pokemon stood in front of its trainer.

"Araquanid vs scizor, begin!"

"Araquanid use ice beam!"

Araquanid soon fired off a beam of ice as scizor blocked it with its pincer.

"Oh please, scizor use metal claw!"

The bug and steel type soon flew at araquanid with pincers glowing in a steely light, as ash waved his hand.

"Fire blast, go!"

Araquanid soon gather fire at his hand before launching a large fire kanji at scizor who flew back and dispersed the flames.

"Now use sunny day!"

Araquanid gave out a battle cry as a ray of sunlight shine on the battle field.

"Scizor use x-scissor!"

The pincer pokemon soon flew at araquanid once again with pincer glowing white as ash waved his hand.

"Use safeguard!"

The water bubble pokemon responded by creating a blue shield as scizor was being rebounded.

"End this with solar beam!"

Araquanid soon charged up a green orb on his hand before firing a beam at scizor who got hit and was rendered unconscious.

"Scizor is unable to battle, araquanid wins!"

Guzma recalled scizor as ash patted araquanid.

"Thank you mew, great job." He whispered lightly as the disguised mew hugged him.

"Now hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he tossed his pokeball.

The ball burst open to reveal the wrestling pokemon as guzma tossed a pokeball.

"Masquerain, crush them!"

The ball burst open to reveal a flying moth-like pokemon as hau raised an eyebrow.

 **Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokemon a Bug and Flying Type, the eyespots on masquerain's wings are used to intimidate foes as masquerain is able to fly and hover in the air but this ability is disabled once its wings are wet.**

Hau nodded as the man raised his hands.

"Hawlucha vs masquerain, begin!

"Masquerain use air slash!"

The eyeball pokemon fired a few blades of wind at hawlucha as ash waved his hand.

"Dodge and use flying press!"

The wrestling pokemon leaped out of the way as his body was covered in a white outline gliding towards masquerain.

"Move aside." Guzma said simply as masquerain did as told with hawlucha slamming onto the ground in front of it.

"Silver wind."

Masquerain soon unleashed a glittering wind from its wings as hawlucha was send backwards as ash waved his hand.

"Karate chop!"

The fighting and flying type soon ran at masquerain with hand glowing white as guzma smirked.

"Air slash!"

The eyeball pokemon once again launched a few blades of wind as hawlucha was send to his knee.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked as hawlucha nodded.

"There must be a way to bring it down, if only we got water." Ash thought as he looked at hawlucha with concern.

"Are you sure you're able to continue?" this made the wrestling pokemon nod his head.

"Then let's bring it down!" ash yelled as hawlucha let out a cry which summoned a rain cloud which took over the sunlight with water pouring down.

"Oh no!" Guzma yelled as masquerain was instantly brought to the ground with its wings wet by the rain.

"Now's our chance use flying press!"

Hawlucha leaped into the air as he came crashing down upon masquerain with full force making the eyeball pokemon fall unconscious.

"Masquerain is unable to battle, hawlucha wins!"

Guzma growled as ken sighed.

"You've already lost big brother, golisopod can't beat all four by himself." Ken huffed out as guzma growled.

"WHY CAN'T I EVER BEAT THIS BRAT!" He yelled as ken sighed.

"Why don't you just use your real strength next time?" He asked as he turn to the right.

"Take him back before my brother decided to kill himself." He ordered.

A lucario came from hiding to use psychic on guzma as it ran out with the skull boss as the two admins walked out.

"Don't forget what our goal is ash ketchum." Plumeria said while walking by ash as they disappeared from sight.

"well that was fun, I won the battle and my team learn all sort of new moves!" Ash said happily as they walked up to him.

"I don't remember araquanid being able to use so many moves." Gary said as lillie giggled along with kukui's chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" the young professor asked as lillie waved her hand.

"I'm sorry but that isn't ash's araquanid!" she said in between giggles as araquanid turned back into a mew as it nuzzled ash.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CAPTURE A MEW!" gary screech through the whole garden as ash recalled the new species pokemon.

"I'll fill you in next time but we need a favour of you gary." Ash said as the young professor smiled.

"I'm all ear but we better get to safer ground, who knows if more skulls are around." They nodded in agreement as they went off to the center.

* * *

A three round battle, who liked it? And I'm sorry if you find a lot of weird stuff in my fanfiction but I mean it's just bringing my imagination to life so no harms done right?

 **Q &A**

 **Will lillie and nebby be captured like in the game?**

Yes, but with a different set of scenes of course.

If that is all,

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Talk About the Past

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center(Alola)

The gang arrived at the pokemon center as they sat down at a table, with gary turning to ash the next thing.

"So what was the favor you wanted to ask ash? I'm all ear." Gary said as he nodded.

"Well actually it's both my favor and at the same time lillie's favor." Ash admitted as gary raised an eyebrow.

"We would like you to help us study nebby please!" Lillie pleaded as gary smiled.

"There's no need to plead a friend lillie, anyone who is a friend of ashy-boy's is a friend of mine." Gary responded.

"But in order to start my research I'll need to collect a data sample on nebby, if you don't mind." Gary stated as lillie opened her bag to release nebby.

"Alright little guy, please follow me." Gary said as he looked at the two.

"This might take a while, so why don't you guys do something for a bit?" Gary asked as he walked towards the desk before entering a room.

As gary disappeared through the walls, hau instantly turned to kukui.

"So professor?" Hau asked as kukui turned to him.

"What is it hau?" He replied as the melemele native smiled.

"I would like to know what's your relationship with guzma, you two seem pretty close." Hau questioned as kukui sweat dropped.

"I've noticed that you were trying your best to persuade guzma into coming back to your side, is there a particular reason?" Ash added.

"If you like you can tell us what happened, we might be able to help you." Lillie finished as kukui nodded.

"Actually, by this point in time, guzma was supposed to be melemele islands kahuna you know?" Kukui started as ash widen his eyes.

"What?! What happened?" Ash yelled before asking as kukui sighed.

"It happened ten years ago, where the tapu first rage-"

* * *

Location: Flashback, Melemele Island, Iki Town(Alola)

A twenty-three year old guzma was sitting on the stage in iki town as hala walked up to him.

"So this is where you were guzma." Hala said as the bug type trainer turn his head.

"What's up?" He asked as hala smiled.

"Not going to practice or overlook your team?" He asked as guzma got up.

"Those guys are capable enough to look after themselves, just wanted to know what will happen if I'm not with them ya'know?" This made hala nod his head until a voice came.

"Alola!" Guzma turned his head as hala looked over his shoulder.

As they did they could see kukui waving at them with an incineroar beside him as well as a girl who was wearing a golf ball attire with a toucannon flying above her.

"What's up kukui? Kahili?" Guzma asked as kukui smiled.

"Just wanna check out on my friend." Kukui responded as guzma nodded.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Kahili asked as guzma looked to the side with a hinder of red on his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Guzma asked as kahili looked at him.

"I've heard rumors that you're going to the next kahuna, what do you plan to do when you became a kahuna?" She asked much after clearing her explanation.

"I don't really know, maybe I'll just improve life here?" He said as kukui laughed a little.

"I think you're going to change the entire iki town's atmosphere." Kukui joked as another voice came.

"If you're planning to make a joke kukui, you know that isn't very good."

The group turned to see molayne landing on the ground with his metagross as he got off and walked towards the group.

"At least I'm trying here." Kukui said as hala spoke.

"Well I'll leave you two to your conversation but remember guzma, three in the afternoon tomorrow." Hala reminded as guzma nodded.

"Alright, I got it." Guzma said as hala walked away but as soon as the old kahuna did.

"Sheesh." Guzma huffed out.

"So you're really getting crown tomorrow?" Kahili asked as guzma shook his head.

"Not yet until I fight the tapu, only the tapu holds the crown ya'know." Guzma said as kahili nodded.

"Say I heard that olivia is going through the same thing, although her's is the day after mine right?" Guzma questioned as kukui nodded.

"That's right, although her's will be oversee by kahuna hereign." Kukui said as guzma sighed

"Does every new kahuna have to go through this?" Guzma huffed as kukui laughed.

"At least be happy you're not on poni island." Molayne said as the rest turn to him.

"I heard that there were no kahuna there for at least twenty-five years now, because tapu fini rejected every single on." Molayne explained.

"Why would tapu fini reject every single one?" Kahili asked as molayne shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me, so why don't we have a short little battle?" Molayne requested towards guzma as guzma smirked.

"I have a better idea, why don't we do a battle royal since there are four of us here?" Guzma suggested as they nodded.

"A battle royal it is but no switching for you." They agreed before shooting the same quote at guzma.

Guzma sweat dropped as they found a bigger field with each trainer on one corner, in front of kukui was his incineroar, in front of molayne was his metagross, in front of kahili was her toucannon.

Guzma soon grabbed his pokeball to tossed it as it burst open to reveal his golisopod.

"Shall we begin?" Molayne asked as they nodded.

"Ladies have the first move." Guzma shot out as kahili smiled.

"Why thank you, alright toucannon use beak blast!"

The cannon pokemon soon started to heat up its beak, as kukui put out his hand.

"Inicineroar use throat chop on metagross!"

The heel pokemon smirked as it ran at the iron leg pokemon with hand glowing purple with molayne shaking his head.

"Still open as always I see, very well dodge and use hammer arm."

The steel and psychic type moved to the side before swinging a arm glowing white at incineroar as something got in its way.

Molayne widen his eyes to see golisopod holding down metagross's leg as guzma smirked.

"Now dual razor shell!"

Golisopod created a blade of water on each arm before hitting both metagross and incineroar away, but as it did the hard scale pokemon was send to the ground by toucannon who finished chargin its attack.

"I'm invisible here it seems." Kahili joked as the three boys sweat dropped.

"You guys were too focus on each other that you forgot about me, sucks when I'm the only girl here." Kahili said as they scratched their heads.

"Let's continue, now toucannon use bullet seed on metagross!"

Toucannon opened its beak to fire out a barrage of seed at metagross as the grass type attack proved to be doing so little.

"Rock slide!" Both guzma and molayne yelled.

Metagross soon summooned a hail of rocks as the iron leg pokemon launched them at toucannon with golisopod doing the same but instead it was launching it at incineroar.

"Beat those back with cross chop!"

"You send those back with flash cannon!"

Incineroar smirked before hitting the rocks back with both hands glowing white as toucannon launched a metallic beam which send the hail of rocks back to the sender.

"Hold them with psychic."

"Wash it back with surf!"

Metagross's eye glowed blue as did the rocks while golisopod unleashed a tidal wave upon the field washing the rocks back towards incineroar as metagross started to float in the air with toucannon flying as incineroar was washed to the ground.

"Pretty handy move there guzma, now use flamethrower!"

Incineroar then launched a torrent of hot flames at golisopod with molayne snapping his fingers as metagross dropped the rocks in incineroar's way.

As soon as incineroar's attack was blocked, the iron leg pokemon was send to the ground unconscious by a scorching hot flame as molayne smiled.

"Well one point for kahili." Molayne said as he recalled metagross.

"Toucannon use aerial ace on golisopod."

The cannon pokemon took flight before swooping own upon the hard scale pokemon as guzma grinned.

"Aqua jet with throat chop!"

The bug and water type soon got engulf in water as it charged at toucannon blocking off the flying type attack with its water type attack, as the flying and normal type was send to the ground by a swing of golisopod's claw glowing purple.

"One point for guzma." Kahili said while recalling toucannon.

"Use liquidation/darkest lariat!" Both trainer yelled.

Golisopod immediately charged at incineroar with its entire hand covered in water as the heel pokemon did the same back to golisopod but instead with arm glowing purple while spinning.

The two pokemon clashed to reveal both pokemon knocked out on the ground as kukui laughed.

"Now that was fun, I've never had a real battle royal before!" Kukui exclaimed

"You don't say." Guzma responded.

"We should do it more often." Kahili added.

"This will help us with our skills big time." Molayne finished.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center(Alola)

"That sound more like a happy story." Hau said as kukui looked at him.

"Let the professor finish the story hau." Ash scolded as hau scratched his head.

"What happened after that?" Lillie asked kukui.

"Well, after that day was the day of the kahuna test where everyone was present to see and that's when things didn't go so well-"

* * *

Location: Flashback, Melemele Island, Iki Town(Alola)

"Today is the day guzma, remember what I told you." Hala reminded as guzma nodded.

"Yeah, I will, so how many against one?" The trainer asked.

"You'll see when tapu koko comes but for now get ready." Guzma nodded as he walked up stage.

"KEKOKO!" A screech can be heard as a figure came crashing down the stage before opening the shell.

"At last, let the kahuna test begin!" Hala said as tapu koko pointed at guzma before signalling to all six.

"You sure ya want me to use all six?" Guzma asked as tapu koko nodded.

"Alright, ariados you're up!"

Soon the long leg pokemon appeared as electricity engulfed the field.

"Toxic thread, go!"

The bug and poison type spew out a deadly poisonous thread at tapu koko who retaliated by smashing the ground as a pink field was seen under ariados blasting the spider back to guzma's feet.

"What the?" Guzma stuttered before turning to hala.

"I thought this was supposed to be a test not a killer's game!" Guzma yelled.

Hala couldn't find a response as guzma kept ariados before summoning golisopod.

"Aqua jet!"

Golisopod's body soon got engulf in water as the hard scale pokemon rushed at tapu koko who rushed back at golisopod with body surrounded with electricity.

The two pokemon soon clashed as golisopod was overwhelmed by tapu koko's sheer power and was send flying back to the ground as it retreated back to its pokeball as pinsir came out to only be send flying by tapu koko's electro ball and was too knocked unconscious.

"Could the tapu be angry?" A audience asked as guzma turned to hala.

"You don't tell me you already know this!" Guzma yelled as kukui was among the audience watching.

"But this is not what I expected to happen!" Hala yelled back as guzma growled.

"You already knew this and you call me out here to fight? What am I to you? A tapu anger bag!" Guzma roared.

Soon enough tapu koko flew off as guzma got off the stage.

"No one else except them sees my skills, and now you even put through a tapu's anger." Guzma said as he walked off.

"One day you'll see my actual skills, just you wait old man!" Guzma yelled before running off to who knows where.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Pokemon Center(Alola)

"After that day, guzma created team skull." Kukui finished as ash was in thoughts.

"So the tapu wasn't angry at guzma right?" Kukui nodded.

"We knew that tapu koko wasn't angry at guzma but we just didn't know what." Kukui responded.

"But if we reason with him that should work right?" Hau asked.

"But I think ash should reason with him." Lillie concluded.

"What makes you say that?" Kukui questioned.

"Ash came here because of sadness, which is near to what guzma went through." Lillie said as ash smiled.

"I guess I'll give it a try the next time I see him." They nodded as gary walked out.

"I'm done and thank you, now I can start my research so I'll tell you what I know when i find out something."

They nodded as kukui got up.

"Shouldn't hinder you from your island challenge, so why not head off to tapu village? Your next trial awaits there."

The trio nodded before walking off.

* * *

And finished, if you guys have any questions feel free to leave them in the review.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Looking out for a Friend

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 12(Alola)

Ash and his gang soon walked down a rocky path on route 12 whilst his two companions were having a hard time crossing.

"Ash how are you even able to cross this knid of path!" Hau yelled while having trouble crossing the rocky terrain.

"I got used to it after travelling on foot for six regions." Ash explained while still crossing his.

"Can you at least wait for us!" Lillie yelled as ash turned back.

To only notice that he was further away from them than he imagined and that was five meters away, ash immediately gripped his pokeball and tossed it.

"Mudsdale, give lillie and hau a hand on crossing!"

The draft horse pokemon appeared in front of the two as she bend down for them to get on, as soon as they did the ground type horse got up and started walking to ash's direction.

"Why didn't you think of this sooner?" Lillie asked.

"I just got the info from rotom." Ash admitted as they could hear pokemons fighting.

"I wonder what's up with them." Hau said while pointing to a group of houndoom and manectric.

"Probably over territory." Rotom said while still in ash's bag.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Lillie questioned as a song started ringing in their ears.

The song was calming and nice as the two group of pokemon stopped and walked away as if nothing happened today.

"That was a nice song." Hau chimed.

"It sure was." Lillie added.

"I'm pretty sure that was relic song, don't tell me? No, I must be imagining things first was mew and second was latias I can't be follow by anymore." Ash's shook off his thoughts before walking with mudsdale beside him.

Once they were off the rocky field ash sat on a rock as they two got off the draft horse pokemon.

"Thanks a lot mudsdale, eat up." Ash thanked before passing her a bowl of pokemon food as she sat down to eat.

"Why don't we have lunch?" The two nodded as they sat down only for a ring to break the silence.

They exchanged glances before rotom put out its hand holding what looks like a pokegear that was the source of the ringing.

Ash took it as he clicked a button with a certain voice speaking.

"So I assume you receive the pokegear if you can answer my call." Gary's voice spoke.

"Since when did you even give me a pokegear?" Ash asked as gary's voice can be hear chuckling.

"I snuck it in your bag while you weren't looking at the pokemon center." Gary admitted as ash scratched his head before speaking.

"So why i you call?" Ash asked as gary cleared his throat.

"First thing was about the pokegear, now second is about nebby." Gary said as the three looked at each other.

"What did you find out about nebby?" Lillie asked.

"How much do you know about nebby exactly?" Gary questioned first.

"All we know about so far is that nebby can open a portal to another dimension that's it." Lillie explained.

"From what I know in this huge screen of mine, not only does nebby open a portal to another dimension but nebby BELONGS to that dimension." Gary said as hau raised an eyebrow.

"what do you mean?" Hau asked.

"According to this world chart of mine, I'm sure you guys have heard of the legendary pokemon palkia and dialga right?" Gary asked.

"Of course i do." ash said as gary sighed.

"Not you, them." Gary said reversing the situation.

"I only heard stories of them from professor burnet." Lillie said.

"But what does nebby have to do with them?"

"Palkia and Dialga can open their individual dimensions or mix them together, although for nebby's case, cosmog can open a new dimension that let's both itself and other worldly being to pass through all at once." Gary explained.

"In other words, if nebby was to open a portal not only can it go back to where it started but other worldly beings can pass through as well." Gary finished.

"You mean it's like a all-way portal?" Ash asked.

"Exactly." Gary stated.

"Everything can come and go as they pretty well pleased." Gary said as lillie spoke.

"Thank you for telling us gary, at least now we know not only can nebby pass through but danger follows as well." She said while cuddling nebby.

"You're welcome, and I'll call quite frequently to see how things are going for you guys or when I have information."

"Sure, then we'll be on our way see ya." Ash said as he hung up the call.

"Let's finish our lunch and get back on the road, the faster we finish our trials the faster we can go back to melemele island." They nodded as they ate their lunch.

As the group ate half-way an explosion can be heard somewhere as ash got up.

"Let's go check it out." He said while picking up his bag and running to the source of the explosion.

The group of three arrived a the scene to see a group of kantonian geodude, graveler and golems facing a odd looking golem as rotom flew out of ash's bag.

 **Golem Alolan Form, the Megaton Pokemon a Rock and Electric Type, Golem has a powerful magnetic force that attracts mainly iron sand, the rock on its back is use to fire rocks that it gathered through magnetic force but if no rocks is available as ammo it will use nearby geodude's instead.**

Ash nodded as the alolan golem stumbled backwards, soon enough ash commanded mudsdale to use sandstorm as a rock type weather move covered up the view of the kantonian geodude evolution line, ash pulled the alolan golem behind a rock.

"Are you alright big fella?" Ash asked as golem nodded.

"But why would they attack their own friend?" Hau asked.

"There are sometimes that a pokemon group will attack another member if they are different from them." Lillie exlained.

"How did golem evolve? If its only avaliabe through trades?" Hau asked once more.

"There are at some point that a pokemon evolve through resolve." Ash explained.

"Anyways, what happened back there?" Ash asked as rotom swapped to is translation mode.

"It happened a week ago actually." Golem said

"My group was attacked by a group of bruxish along a beach, but since they were all ground and rock types none of them dared to enter the water to fight back." Golem explained.

"But I thought of protecting them suddenly evolved into this, so thanks to my electric type attack I easily chased away the fishes."

"And that's when things started to change, they didn't like the way I was until today that you came by." Golem finished.

"How could they do that to their own savior!" Hau screeched as ash leaned back against the rock.

"Well we can actually show them who is the strongest." Ash said with a hint of grin on his face.

"How can I beat them? They got all the advantages over me." Golem argued.

"Them having advatages over you doesn't make you useless, say rotom what is golem's main attack and defense?"

"According to the data base, golem's main attack is in its weight and defense it in its body." Rotom explained.

"Heavy slam and gyro ball will do the trick and protect will work just fine, I think I got a plan to go against them want me to help you?" Ash asked as golem looked unsure.

"Don't worry, ash here has a brain of a running tauros when it comes to battling." Lillie reassured as golem nodded.

The group soon went back to the kantonian geodude line as ash called out.

"Why don't I have a battle with your leader?" Ash said as a golem walked up front.

"Want to see who is stronger?" The alolan golem mocked as the kantonian golem growled.

"Bring it small fry!" It sneered as golem turn to ash.

"I'm counting on you." Ash nodded as the kanto native put out his hand.

"Use charge."

Golem soon started to gather a vast amont of electricity as the kantonian golem turned into a ball and rolled towards golem.

"Use your gyro ball."

Golem too formed into a ball but that of a different color as the kantonian golem was forced back.

The kantonian golem soon raised its feet and slammed it to the ground as ash grinned.

"Protect."

Golem formed a green shield as the attack passed through it no problem.

"I thought earthquake target's the feet not the body?" Hau asked as lillie pointed.

"Look there!" She yelled as underneath golem's feet was a stream of electricity.

"Great now use electro web!"

Golem fired a net of electricity at the kantonian golem as the electrical net proved to be of no damage with ash smirking.

"You took it but now can you move?" He asked as the kantonian golem found out that he was right.

"Heavy slam!".

Golem leaped into the air as it slammed down upon the kantonian golem with full force knocking it out cold.

"You did it!" Ash yelled as golem smiled.

"You only won because of that human!" The kantonian golem sneered as the rest got up front.

"Do you think they want revenge?" Hau asked as ash sweat dropped.

The aggression on the kantonian group's face was changed to a relieved face as a song started to play with a beautiful voice.

"Ah it's that calming song again." Hau chimed.

The group started to settle down as the kantonian geodude line started to walk away, as ash sat down.

"I know you're there meloetta, thanks a bunch." Ash thanked as the two started to look around in confusion.

"You can come out, they're a friend of mine." Ash reassured as a small female human-like pokemon appeared on ash's lap.

"How did you know?" Meloetta asked as ash forgot that rotom has yet to swap mode.

"By your song of course, well any human or pokemon would calm down after listening to it." Ash explained as meloettta smiled.

"Whose that pokemon?" Lillie asked.

"Lillie and hau, meet meloetta a mythical pokemon from the unova region." ash introduced.

"And meloetta, meet lillie my girlfriend and hau a close friend." He introduced as meloetta raised its hand.

"Nice to meet you!" The melody pokemon spoke as the two did the same.

"Nice to meet you too."

"But didn't you leave with ridley back to your home?" Ash asked as meloetta smiled.

"I left for my own journey, I can' always be pampered by them you know." Ash laughed at that response.

"So how do you feel now golem?" Ash asked as the megaton pokemon nodded.

"Much better, although a feeling inside me tells me to follow you." It admitted.

"Then would you two like to follow me since you're both here?" Ash questioned as they nodded.

"Sure!" Both pokemon yelled as ash passed meloetta a luxury ball and golem a normal pokeball.

The two pokemon tapped it without a second thought as they got sucked in with the ball clicking signalling a capture, as ash picked them up.

"Nice for the both of you to hop on." He whispered as he kept the ball.

"Just how many rare pokemon did you even bond with!" Hau yelled as ash thought for a moment.

"Let's see, there's mew, latias, lugia if I remebered right, a giratina, victini, meloetta as you both seen and adding a zygarde to the list." Ash finished.

"Can't say if I remember anymore since it's been way too long." He explained as the two in front of him just stared at him with horror and amusement in their eyes.

"Erm, if you're both not gonna move then." He sneakily walked away to only be smacked playfully by lillie as they continued down their road.

* * *

There we have it folks, ash got a new pokemon and reunited with an old friend but if there is any questions please feel free to ask.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!"

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Lesson of Life

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 13(Alola)

Ash and his gang arrived at route 13 with hau breaking the silence.

"For the trial at tapu village, I wonder what we have to do." The melemele native asked curiously.

"We'll only find out when we reach there." Ash said.

The group continued walking as a girl with blond hair that has pink highlights, grey eyes wearing a white shirt that was covered in pain as well as a pair of jeans along with a pair of shoes walked up to them.

The girl soon formed her fingers in a picture frame pointing up at ash, then to hau and the last was lillie before she put down her hand.

"Eh, who are you?" Ash asked.

The girl who continued her motion suddenly stopped as she smiled.

"I'm sorry for doing that all of a sudden, my name is mina." The girl now known as mina introduced herself.

"My name's ash ketchum, and this here is mudsdale." Ash said before gesturing to mudsdale.

"The name's hau, how do you do?" Hau introduced himself.

"My name is lillie, nice to meet you." Lillie introdcued herself last as mina nodded.

"Nice to meet all of you too, so I assume you guys are trial-goers?" She asked.

"They are but not me." Lillie said as mina nodded.

"I see, so in that case you're here for a trial?" she asked as hau tilt his head.

"Are you the trial captain from tapu village?" He asked as mina shook her head.

"I'm not but instead I'm the only trial captain of poni island." She corrected.

"But what's a poni island captain doing here?" Ash asked curiously.

"Our kahuna has the tendency of running around so I don't get much trial-goers to do my trial." Mina explained.

"And besides, I'm an artist and artist don't sit around to wait." She finished.

"So what do we need to do for your trial?" The boys asked.

"I got a task for each of you." She started.

"A two-way trial?" Hau guess as mina nodded.

"Hau I would like to request you to help me gather a dozen of smooth rocks for my brown paint, and I seem to have lost my brushed on my way here may I request you to get them for me ash?" She asked while point to two directions.

"Will do!" They yelled in sync before practically running off.

"Aren't they a interesting bunch?" Mina said amused.

-With ash-

Ash who arrived at a mountain side that was near tapu village as mudsdale got up to him.

"Mina must have passed through here." Ash concluded as he turned around.

"But I kind of forgot to ask what kind of brush those were." He said finally noticing that he didn't ask making mudsdale crash to the floor.

Ash soon sat on a rock before a voice came to him.

"Are you perhaps looking for this?"

The kanto native turned his head to see a man in a white and black kimono as well as a black scarf along with a pair of slippers, as the man was waving a small bag of brushed at his face.

"Who are you and how do you know if that's the one I'm looking for?" Ash asked.

The man smiled as he spoke.

"My name isn't that necessary and for your second question." He said before flipping the bag around to show mina's name printed on it.

"If you want it, it's quite simple how about we play a game?" He asked.

-With hau-

The melemele native arrived near a beach coast as he looked around.

"There has got to be a few smooth rocks somewhere." He said as he spotted a hole.

Hau soon moved towards the hole to see a few light brown stones with yellow crystals stuck to it.

"Found them." He chirped happily as something appeared behind him.

The melemele native turned around to see an aggron what was twice the size glaring at him.

"This doesn't look good." Hau mentally thought to himself.

The aggron gave out a loud roar as a orange aura burst around it making hau gulp as the melemele native took out his pokeball.

"Incineroar, let's go!"

The ball burst open to reveal the heel pokemon as it growled.

-With ash-

"A game?" Ash asked as the man nodded.

"That's right, a game." He said once more.

"What kind of game." Ash questioned once more.

"Simple, we're going to have an automatic battle." This made ash raise an eyebrow.

"Automatic battle is quite simple, your pokemon will fight on their own without your command." The man explained.

"But if you win I'll hand these brushes to you." The man offered.

"And if I lose?" Ash asked.

"I want you to give up all that you deem is important to you." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"Give up what's important to me?" Ash said shocked as the man nodded.

"There's no way I can give up on my friends and pokemon, there's just no way I can do it." Ash thought as the man looked at ash.

"Will you accept the criteria?" He asked.

"There's no way I'll give up my friend who are important to me,so I refuse that criteria!" Ash yelled.

"And why's that?" The man questioned once more.

"Those brushes means nothing to you so of course you'll give it up, but for me it's different and those are my friends I'm giving up on so there's no way I'll do it!" Ash yelled out his explanation as the man snickered.

"Very wise choice my dear friend, I was just testing to see if you really treasure your friend." The man explained his plot.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want my battle." The man said as he took out a pokeball.

"Battles fine by me, but the criteria flys away." Ash said while holding his own pokemon.

"Very well, my name is grimsley what about you my friend?" The man now known as grimsley asked.

"The name's ash ketchum, so the battle starts now!" He yelled as they btoh threw their ball.

-With lillie-

Lillie who sat down on a rock with mina beside her as the blonde girl turned her head to the trial captain.

"Mina your trial was just a test right?" She asked as the trial captain turn to her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked as lillie pulled out a photo.

"You dropped this when you were sitting down." She said as the photo was that of grimsley and aggron.

"You're quite sharp for not being a trial-goer, yes it was just a test." Mina confessed.

"This man, isn't he a member of the unova elite four?" She asked as mina nodded.

"That's right, and his a very unfair person and yet at the same time can put you up for a test with his unfairness." She said.

"Then the location you put them in?" Lillie asked as mina nodded once more.

"I lead hau to aggrona and ash to grimsley." She said as lillie has a worried look on her face.

"Please be save you two, especially you ash." She thought.

-With hau-

"Incineroar use double kick!"

The heel pokemon leaped into the air as it gave aggron two hard kicks, as the iron armor pokeon showed no sign of pain.

Aggron soon fired a steely beam from between its horns at incineroar who leaped out of the way.

"Brick break!"

The fire and dark type cat then charged at aggron with hand glowing white as the steel and rock type bipedal pokemon cast out a sound from its horns making incineroar and hau to cover their ears.

"Quick use flamethrower!"

The heel pokemon immediately fired a torrent of hot flames at the iron armor pokemon fired a water sphere from its horns.

"This aggron sure is one tough totem, now use cross chop!"

Incineroar once again charged at aggron wih hands glowing white as the steel and rock type retaliated by swinging its tail covered in water making incineroar fly back to hau's feet.

"Incineroar return, alright shedinja let's go!" Hau recalled before having the shed pokemon swap places with incineroar.

"Use phantom force!"

Shedinja immediately retreated into a mysterious portal as aggron cleansed itself having glowing in a red light.

"Now!"

Shedinja who appeared only to be blast away by a rock pillar caused by aggron as the shed pokemon was knocked out.

-With ash-

The ball burst opened as an absol stood before grimsley and gallade before ash, this made the elite four class trainer grin.

"A mega gallade, interesting."

"How many pokemon would you like to go?" He asked as ash put up his hand.

"One will do just fine." He replied

"Very well, night slash!"

The disaster pokemon soon leaped into the air as it formed a purple claw in its hand to swipe at gallade.

"Counter that with your own night slash!"

Gallade too formed a puple blade on his hand clashed with absol's as the two rebounded back.

"Swords dance."

Absol soon summoned a parade of swords raising its own attack.

"Close combat!" Ash yelled.

The blade pokemon soon charged towards absol to fling kicks and punches as the disaster pokemon manages to dodge the attack.

"shadow claw."

Gallade was then send backwards by absol's attack as ash put out his hand.

"Use your own swords dance!"

Gallade too did the same motion to increase his own attack as grimsley smirked.

"Foul play."

Absol who grabbed hold of gallade's arm tossed the blade pokemon into the air before crashing down on his body.

"Gallade you alright?" Ash asked as gallade nodded.

"Don't worry ash, why don't we finish this already?" Gallade said using mind communication as ash nodded.

The kanto native soon took out his necklace which has his key stone on it, he then tapped it as it shined.

"May this key stone bring us strength to protect the ones we love and care about, now gallade MEGA EVOLVE!"

Gallade was soon engulf in a bright light as it shattered to reveal gallade in his mega form with grimsley smirking.

"Interesting, but two can play that game my dear friend."

The unova elite four soon pulled out his book which has a key stone embedded on the corner as he tapped it.

"Let us show them whose strength is smaller or bigger in number, absol MEGA EVOLVE!"

A bright light engulfed absol as it changed to its mega state with absol's horn sctye and tail changing shape as more fur covered its body with two wings made of fur on its back.

"Let us continue."

-With hau-

"Incineroar, you're up again!"

Once again the heel pokemon apeared as aggron roared out loud.

"We've got to wait for a big opportunity." Hau plotted as incineroar nodded.

Aggron soon fired out a purple beam from its horns as hau waved his hand.

"Get low and use low sweep!"

Incineroar rushed at aggron before sliding on the ground and kicking the iron armor pokemon on the leg making it kneel on the ground in pain.

Hau soon crossed his hand as his z-ring has the fightinium z embedded on it and him doing a dance.

"We've got to do this with all we got!" He yelled as a yellow aura appeared from him as it was transferred to incineroar.

"Use ALL-OUT PUMMELING!"

The heel pokemon soon fired out a barrage of fist towards aggron as the iron armor pokemon was send flying back with swirl for eyes as hau jumped into the air.

"Alright!" he cheered before turning around.

"Time to get myself some smooth rock."

-With ash-

"Now absol dark pulse."

Absol soon launched a beam of darkness at gallade as ash waved his hand.

"Teleport then use aerial ace!"

Gallade who teleported away only to reappeared underneath absol as the blade pokemon send a fist glowing white to absol's underbelly sending it flying into the air.

"Night slash!" Both trainer's yelled.

Absol soon created a purple claw with gallade creating a purple blade as they clashed with at each other with equal power.

"Other hand!" ash yelled shocking grimsley..

Gallade soon brought a fist glowing white at absol's face sending the disaster pokemon to the ground, as ash crossed his hand.

"Time to show them what we got!" He yelled as he did a dance.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!"

A yellow aura appeared from ash as it was transferred to gallade.

"Use GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

Gallade charged up a powerful orb of electricity before firing it at absol's direction, as the attack clashed with the disaster pokemon's body creating a huge cloud of dust.

The dust cloud cleared as absol was unconscious before reverting back as grimsley clapped.

"Very, very well done." He congratulated as he recalled absol.

"And here, you can keep these feeble brushes." He said while tossing the bag to ash who caught it as a ringing sound can be heard.

"You might want to leave before your ears get blown." Ash nodded as he rode away on mudsdale while recalling gallade.

-With lillie-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FEEBLE BRUSHES YOU GAMBLE ADDICT!" Mina screeched as lillie was watching her scream into the pokegear she had.

"We're ba-" ash and hau kept their mouth shut just to watch mina continue screaming into her pokegear.

As soon as she was done, the trail captain turned around to she two familiar faces.

"I'm sorry for that unsightly spectacle."" she apologized.

"So did you get what i asked for?" she asked as ash held up a bag of brushes while hau held up dozen of smooth rock with mina nodding.

"Alright, but before I hand you your reward i need to do something for you in exchange since it was two favor for one item." she stated as they nodded.

"What do we do?" the two boys asked as mina smiled.

"I would like all of you to stand there and that includes you." mina said as lillie pointed to herself.

"Me too?" She asked as mina nodded.

Lillie soon walked up to the two boys as mina looked t them.

"Please let out your pokemons if you want." Mina added.

Ash nodded as he tossed out all his pokeballs to summon everyone on his team, as the same thing happened with hau and lillie.

All the pokemons gave out their cry as three were glued to ash making lillie laughed as mina was stunned with a small expression on her face as she easily shook it off.

"Alright, please stay a pose." She said as they did as told with mina taking out her brush, paints and a big white board as she started painting.

After fifteen minutes, mina walked up to them and gave them a painting each which was the one they posed for.

"Thank you mina." they said as mina nodded.

"Well, see you around." She said while walking away as the group walked towards tapu village.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 17(Alola)

Meanwhile outside the gates of po town were the captains all except acerola were there.

"So are you guys ready?" Kiawe asked as ilima nodded.

"Seven years since i last fought him, maybe this will be interesting." ilima said as sophocles spoke.

"We know he has a lucario and tyrantrum, so let's be careful." The rest nodded as they opened the door.

* * *

And cut! any questions leave the in the reviews and I'll answer if possible!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMONS!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Base Invasion

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Po Town(Alola)

An explosion was heard near the gate shocking all the skull grunts who reside in po town as the captains came into their sight of view.

"Yo, how did you punky caps get in!" One of them demanded

"We walk in through the door of course." Ilima replied.

"And we blew down your barricade." Kiawe said pointing to the broken barricade behind them.

"And now if you don't want any trouble I suggest you cooperate." Mallow stated as a chuckled was heard.

"You think just because you blew down our barricade we will talk with you? Dream on!" The captains looked towards a big mansion to see guzma standing there with ken and plumeria by his side.

"Now that you've entered, we ain't letting you go unscathed." Guzma threatened.

"Is that a threat guzma?" Ilima asked as guzma snickered.

"IT's not a threat but a warning." He said as the grunts all tossed out their pokeball to summon all their pokemon.

The captains threw two of their own pokeball as marowak and turtonator was in front of kiawe, tasreena and lurantis in front of mallow, primarina and araquanid in front of lana, togedemaru and vikavolt in front of sophocles with eevee and gumshoos in front of ilima.

"We know what you're going to do when you get your hands on lillie!" Kiawe roared as guzma laughed.

"So what?" He asked as lana glared at him.

"We aren't letting you do that, that's what!" Lana yelled as guzma snickered.

"How about we make a deal here?" He asked as sophocles raised an eyebrow.

"A deal?" He asked.

"That's right punky captain, if you manage to beat all my grunt and my two admins I'll do as you say but if you lose than too bad." He offered.

"In other words, we just have to get to you right?" Ilima asked as guzma chuckled.

"You catch on fast, that's right." He replied as ilima smiled.

"We'll take you on that offer, although you better don't go back on your words when we win." Ilima stated as guzma laughed before walking.

"I assure you I won't that is if you can even reach me, now GET THEM!" He yelled with his back facing them.

A few grunts instantly took their chance to attack first.

"Venoshock!" Three of them yelled.

A two trubbish and a zubat fired out a purple beam at the captains.

"Use bubble beam!" Lana commanded.

Primarina and araquanid then launched a beam of bubble which destroyed the poison type attack.

"Flamethrower and bone rush!" Kiawe yelled.

Turtonator then launched a torrent of hot flames at them knocking out the two trubbish as zubat was knocked out of the sky by a bone which was thrown by marowak.

"Psychic!" Two grunts yelled with two drowzee doing their commands.

"Attract please." Ilima asked as eevee winked as a volley of hearts flew at the two drowzee making them fall in love.

"Now tsareena trop kick!"

The fruit pokemon immediately send a hard kick towards the two drowzee knocking them backwards as the grunts recalled them.

"Crunch!" A grunt called out.

A yungoos soon emerged from behind the grunt as it summoned a white jaw in front of itself making ilima smile.

"Use your own crunch."

Ilima's gumshoos leaped into the air as it summoned a white jaw making the two normal type clash as the grunt's yungoos was send to the ground.

After a good twenty minutes.

"Are you guys done on your side?" Sophocles voice rang.

"Almost done here!" Lana yelled back.

"I'm finished!" Kiawe called out.

"Make it two!" Mallow yelled.

"I was done for ten minutes now." Ilima said as everyone sweat dropped.

As soon as they were done ilima looked towards the mansion.

"The only thing left is towards guzma." He said as the captains ran towards the mansion.

As they were near the mansion a lucario dropped down as kiawe looked at it.

"That's ken's lucario!" he yelled as ilima looked up.

"I see you're here to stop us." He said as ken put out his hand.

"Bullet punch."

Lucario immediately executed his command as lucario rammed a quick fist into gumshoos's and tsareena's belly making them topple over.

"Why are you doing this! Aren't you lillie's friend!" Kiawe yelled as ken closed his eyes.

"Right now I'm in team skull, so don't bring in any other matters." He said as he looked at lucario who nodded.

The aura pokemon soon created a blue sphere as it threw it into the air before creating a metalic claw the sphere soon fell as lucario swiped it making the move fly towards the captains at high speed.

"Quick use protect!"

Vikavolt flew in front of them as it created a green shield blocking the attack as ken grabbed one of his dusk ball.

"Kommo-o front and center."

The ball burst open to reveal the scaly pokemon which was twice the normal size.

"If we can't reason with you then we'll just have to beat you!" He yelled as ken smirked.

"That is if you can." He said as kaiwe crossed his arm as he did a dance.

"May the fire of akala burn brightly!"

A yellow aura appeared from him as it was transferred to turtonator.

"INFERNO OVERDRIVE!" He roared.

Turtonator soon created a giant fireball before firing it at lucario and kommo-o as ken sighed.

Lucario leaped in front of the fire type z-move as it put out its hand freezing the attack on the spot shocking the captains.

"What?!" They yelled as ken chuckled.

"A z-move is still an attack, and an attack can always be stopped or did you forgot this ilima?" he asked as lucario reformed the attack into a big dragon.

"Give them back their present." Ken said as lucario nodded.

The aura pokemon soon fired the attack back towards the captain's group as lana ordered.

"Surf quickly!"

Primarina and araquanid then summoned a tidal wave each which classed with the reflected fire type z-move as a huge cloud of steam can be seen coming out as lana crossed her arm next with her own dance.

"Wash the ocean wave towards the next horizon!" she said as a yellow aura emerged from her and was later transfererd to primarina.

"HYDRO VORTEX!"

Primarina soon summoned a huge tidal wave bigger then the surf attack as it swallowed kommo-o in the attack as ken shook his head.

"You simply don't learn, even if i can't reflect it that doesn't mean I can't hit you." he said as kommo-o smirked within the spiralling vortex which primarina was spinning in.

The scaly pokemon soon unleashed a powerful wave of electricity shocking the enitre attack with primarina in it as the attack dispersed with primarina falling unconscious.

"You simply think that z-move is a last resort?" he asked as he chuckled.

"Don't make me laugh, z-move are just like any other ordinary move, can be blocked and dodged nothing more and nothing less." He said as his lucario passed him a z-ring which was a different shape from their's.

"Let me give you all a demonstration." He said as he looked at his pokemons who nodded back.

Lucario soon send out a psychic wave holding all the opposing pokemons in place as ken crossed his arm as he did a dance.

"May the dragons of poni island roar mightily." he said as a yellow aura appeared from him and was transferred to kommo-o.

"Use devastating drake." He said while sitting down.

The dragon and fighting type soon created a orb on its hand before launching a dragon which flew towards the opposing side as ken snapped his fingers.

On sound of the snap lucario released the hostage before firing a pulse of draconic energy with kommo-o locking the targets in place by ringing its scales.

"What's that sound!" Mallow screamed.

"That's clanging scales!" Sophocles replied as a huge explosion can be heard in front of them.

The captains raised their head to see all their pokemons on the ground completely out cold and badly hurt as they recalled them.

"You still want to continue this fight?" Ken asked.

"We aren't going to give up this easily!" Mallow screamed as he sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this to you, clanging scales and stone edge." He ordered.

Kommo-o unleashed yet another deafening sound as lucairo slammed the ground with its fist creating stone pillars which exploded near the captains knocking them out cold.

Ken soon walked towards them as he kneeled down to their level.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." He apologized as he looked at lucario.

"Bring them to somewhere where they can't get hurt, or better yet send them to route 16's pokemon center." He ordered as lucario nodded.

Lucario soon lifted the captains with psychic as it teleported away from the place.

"You sure are one heck of a guy aren't ya?" Guzma asked as ken leaned against the window frame.

"What can I say? I'm still in team skull after all and since hey invaded po town it's considering that they invaded my home." He said as guzma chuckled.

"You haven't told us why you joined us yet." Plumeria reminded as ken shook his head.

"Tell me that again when we are done helping the aether foundation." He responded before recalling kommo-o as he handed his z-ring to lucario.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Tapu Village, Pokemon Center(Alola)

Ash, lillie and hau along with ash's mudsdale are now sitting inside the pokemon center with their painting which mina gave them during the afternoon.

"I think there's something stuck to your painting guys." Lillie said as the boys look at the side of their painting to find a small pink crystal stuck to it.

"I think you have one as well." Ash said as he pointed to the corner of her painting as lillie found the same similar crystal.

"Why did mina give me one when I'm not even a trial-goer?" She asked as ash shrugged.

"If she gave it to you, I'm sure she has her reasons anyways we should wake up tomorrow morning to see if we can find the trial." Ash suggested as they nodded.

The gang soon walked to their own rooms as they were unaware of what happened in po town during their stay.

* * *

I know this is a short chapter yet again, but the next one will be more longer then the last, although it you guys have any questions please state them in the review.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIM IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Magician's play

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Tapu Village(Alola)

Ash and the gang sooon walked out from the pokemon center as ash turned to lillie.

"I heard you clicking on your pokegear yesterday, who were you texting?" He asked as lillie smiled.

"She'll be here soon." The blonde girl said simply.

After her quote was finished a familiar girl to her ran up to the group.

"Alola!" She yelled as lillie waved.

"Alola acerola!" She yelled back.

"I assume this is our first time meeting." Acerola asked as ash nodded.

"My name's ash ketchum." Ash greeted.

"The name's hau, how do you do?" The melemele native too greeted as acerola nodded.

"I'm doing fine, and I'm acerola."

"Lillie told me that you two are going to take my trial?" She asked.

"Wait, you're a trial captain!" he yelled in shock as acerola giggled.

"Shocked?" She asked while walking to a direction.

"Please follow me." She said as the group followed her.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 14(Alola)

As they were walking to their destination acerola started talking.

"I heard from lillie that you're one tough trainer ash." She said as ash scratched his head.

"Can't say I'm all that tough because I'm sure there are others who are tougher than me." He admitted.

"Don't cut yourself short ash, you're a tough trainer at least to me." Lillie said as ash smiled.

"Alrighty, we're here now!" Acerola yelled while raising her arm.

The group lifted their heads to see her pointed at what looked like a destroyed thrifty megamart.

"This is where our trial will be?" Hau asked as acerola nodded.

"yup." She simply replied.

"What's the criteria?" Ash asked.

When he did, the purple hair girl simply passed them a camera each.

"Take these, and please don't break it." She said as ash and hau took the camera off her hands.

"What happen before we reach here?" They asked regarding to the cameras.

"I have ten other trial-goers before you guys, and they return with my camera either smashed, destroyed or even lost it." She explained.

"And it took a lot of expenses to get those cameras." She sighed as ash and hau nodded.

"We got it, we'll take care of the camera." Ash reassured.

"Alright, now time for me to explain what you need to do." She started.

"First you'll need to take a picture of the totem pokemon either its sleeping, knocked out or standing and secondly you can only bring two of your own pokemon with you." She explained as they nodded.

Ash immediately tossed out all his pokeball with all his pokemon giving their battle cry with acerola opening her mouth in shock.

Ash thought for a mooment before smiling.

"Alright, mimikyu and salazzle let's go, although can you guys wait out here for me?" he asked as they nodded with hau picking raichu and shedinja.

"Once you enter the trial begins." Acerola stated as the two boys entered the building.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Abandoned Thrifty Megamart(Alola)

Ash and hau alongside their pokemons were now at the door within the abandoned building.

"This place looks abandoned no matter how you look at it." Ash said as hau nodded.

"Say ash, wanna have a competition?" Hau questioned.

"Competition? What do you have in mind?" Ash questioned back.

"I was wondering if you want to have a race to see who can get picture of the totem pokemon the fastest." He stated the competitions criteria.

"Alright, first to take and go out wins how about it?" Ash finished as hau nodded.

The two soon went their separate ways as the kanto native ended up near a place where there were many shelves.

"And I think we're lost." Ash said jokingly as salazzle looked at him.

"lazzle?" She asked as ash laughed.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He apologized as they continued walking.

Mimikyu soon started to wonder on his own.

"Where do you think mimikyu is going, salazzle?" Ash asked as the toxic lizard pokemon shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you follow him? I'll try taking a look around." Ash said as salazzle went after mimikyu.

Ash soon started to look around a bit more as he picked up an empty box.

"Something tells me that we aren't alone in here." ash concluded before he heard a strange voice in his head.

The kanto native then fell to his knees clutching his head.

"What is this headache!" he asked before fainting on the ground.

Meanwhile somewhere else hau was walking around in the abandoned building as he took picture of a haunter.

"I got a picture, although it wasn't a totem." He said as raichu poked him.

"Yes?" He asked sa raichu pointed in front.

Hau turned around to meet a very angry as the melemele native started running away as his pokemons followed after him.

"I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOUR MEAL!" Hau yelled while running away.

* * *

Location: ?(?)

Ash opened his eyes to find himself in kalos as he got up.

"What the? I thought I was in alola doing my trial." Ash wondered.

"Isn't this the kalos league conference?" He asked as he looked around.

When he did the kanto native could see the kalos league conference as his surroundings and alain who was in front of him, as he didn't notice that he was being watched.

"Are both competitors ready?" The judge asked as ash nodded slowly unsure of what was going on anymore.

"I couldn't have possibly slept during the kalos league now could I?" Ash thought as alain tossed out his first pokemon which was tyranitar.

"So it's the same." Ash thought before looking at his pokeballs.

"I forgot I left everyone outside the abandoned thrifty megamart!" He realized.

A few pokeballs appeared on his belt as ash picked it up.

"Aren't this?" He mumbled.

Within the balls were his old kalos pokemons.

"Hawlucha, I choose you!" Ash yelled while tossing the pokeball.

The balls burst open as hawlucha came out.

"Tyranitar vs hawlucha, begin!" The judge yelled.

As soon as he did, a sandstorm immediately covered the field.

"Hawlucha use karate chop!" Ash yelled.

The wrestling pokemon then charge at tyranitar as alain put out his hand.

"Stone edge!"

Tyranitar slammed its fist into the ground as stone pillars erupted from the floor charging at hawlucha.

"Jump and use flying press!"

The fighting and flying type leaped into the air as he crashed down upon tyranitar but the attack proved to be futile.

"Use x-scissor!"

Hawlucha soon charged at tyranitar with hand in a X formation glowing light blue with a magenta outline as he rammed it into the armor pokemon.

The attack once again proved to be futile as the scene changed in a blink of an eye with a strange light forcing ash to shut his eyes.

Ash opened his eyes to see his own home town.

"Now I'm in pallet town? Just what is going on." he wondered.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 14(Alola)

As lillie and acerola waited outside for ash and hau, the doors swung open to reveal a electrified hau who laughed sheepishly.

"What in the world happened to you?" Lillie asked as he smiled.

"Well-"

* * *

Location: Flashback, Ula'ula Island, Abandoned Thrifty Megamart(Alola)

Hau soon stopped running after running away from haunter, he looked around while panting as he spotted a glowing spot.

"Guys what do you that is?" he asked as they walked towards the glowing light.

As they did the group of three could see a rotom that was twice the size sleeping with one of its hand plugged into the switch.

Hau slowly raised his camera as he pointed at the sleeping rotom before clicking the button as a snapping sound can be heard.

The rotom immediately shot opened its eyes as hau tossed the camera to raichu who caught it before being electrocuted by the totem electric and ghost type.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 14(Alola)

"And that's what happened." he concluded his story.

"So where's the camera?" Acerola asked as hau passed it to her

"Here it is, still good as new." He said as acerola accepted it.

The trial captain soon scrolled through the gallery as she nodded.

"That's the totem pokemon, good job." Acerola spoke as lillie looked around.

"But have you seen ash?" She asked.

"Ash hasn't come back?" He asked making the girl nod her head.

"I'll go back and look for him, is that fine acerola?" He asked as she nodded.

"Please go ahead." She said as lillie stopped him.

"Bring me and decidueye with you, i need to see if ash is really fine." She said as hau nodded as he ran back inside with lillie and decidueye following behind him.

* * *

Location: ?(?)

Ash wondered inside his hometown as he went to his house.

"Is anybody there?" He asked.

When he entered no one was there as he looked around the house more.

"Looks like there really is no one here." He said before walking out of the house.

"Let's go see professor oak's lab." He thought before walking towards the ranch.

Once he arrived at the ranch he knocked on the door as it swung open to reveal professor oak.

"It's good to see you again ash my boy." He said as ash nodded.

"It's good to see you again professor." Ash greeted.

"May I come in please?" He asked as professor oak nodded.

"Of course." He said as ash entered the door.

The scene immediately changed again to where before ash went to alola as he was shocked.

The horrifying memories of losing his friend flooded his head.

During that course of scene ash noticed brock's and dawn's eye as he shook his head.

"This can't be real!" he yelled out loud as a voice reached his head.

"Ash!" Lillie's voice rang.

"That's lillie." He thought as he looked around.

"Where are you lillie!" he yelled as something appeared in front of him.

What appeared in front of him was decidueye.

"Decidueye? What are you doing here, what's happening here?" he asked as the arrow quill pokemon shot a arrow at a direction which a cry of pain can be heard.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Abandoned Thrifty Megamart(Alola)

In reality ash shot opened his eyes as he got up quickly.

"Ash!" Lillie yelled as she hugged him which he returned.

"Was that all just a dream?" He asked as hau pointed.

"And that was the culprit." He said.

Ash lifted his head to see a purple floating ghost with a large witch cap on its head as rotom started to scan.

 **Mismagius, the Magical Pokemon a Ghost Type, Mismagius can put people to sleep and give them a blissful or tormenting dream by its will and according to rumors whoever heard a cry of a mismagius shall suffer a terrible headache or horrifying hallucinations.**

Ash soon got up as he looked at mismagius.

"You have given me a dream you wish you haven't given me, although I still want to thank you for showing me a part of it which I was very unsure but now I'm sure of what I need to do."

He then looked at decidueye who was now with mimikyu and salazzle.

"Now let's give it some payback, that it wish it knew who it was dealing with!" Ash yelled.

The kanto native then swiftly replaced his electrium z with his fairinium z.

"Let's do this mimikyu!" He yelled as he did a dance.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!" He yelled as a yellow aura appeared from him as it was tranferred to mimikyu.

"now use TWINKLE TACKLE!"

Mimikyu glowed in a shiny pink light as it ran around mismagius for a few rounds before slamming into the magical pokemon with full force knocking it out cold as ash quickly took a photo of it before collapsing on the ground once more.

"Ash!" Lillie yelled as she held onto him.

"I feel like I just woke up from a nightmare." He groaned.

"At least you woke up from your nightmare by your beauty." Hau said as ash smiled before the two carried him out.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 14(Alola)

Once they were outside acerola ran to them.

"What happened to you?" She asked as he sighed.

"A mismagius was playing a mind game with me, and it still hurts oh and here's the camera." Ash explained before passing acerola the camera.

"That's the totem pokemon, good job how about a rest at the aether house?" She offered.

"We'll take you on that offer." Lillie said as ash and hau recalled their pokemon before the two helped ash to the aether house.

* * *

And that reps it up for the ghost trial, hope you guys enjoyed it thus far, remember to state your questions in the review if you have any and I'll answer if possible!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Skulls Plan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula island, Route 15, Aether House(Alola)

Ash soon woke up inside a white backgrounded room as he blinked his eyes.

"I remember having a dream by mismagius, maybe I can forgive them when i see them again." He thought before getting up and exiting the room.

As ash stepped into the lobby of the aether house he saw lillie and acerola putting down food on the table.

"Alola!" He yelled as they turned around.

"Alola, ash!" They said as he spoke.

"So what excatly is the aether house?" he asked curiously.

"The aether house is a place where orphan stays." Lillie explained.

"So I take it that you're an orphan?" He asked while looking at acerola who nodded her head.

"I am, although uncle nanu is my guardian." she explained.

"A-lo-la!" Hau's voice rang as they waved.

"Alola!" They said in sync as lillie spoke.

"Let's eat, so come on out everyone!" She said while tossing all her pokeballs.

"You guys too!" Ash yelled as all his pokemon appeared, three which were invisible.

"Let's have breakfast!" Hau yelled as all his pokemon came out.

"Here's your meal." Lillie served a plate to ash as he smiled.

"Thanks, man after a trial you sure can get hungry!" He exclaimed out loud making lillie laugh a little.

"So I assume you're going to challenge the grand trial right ash?" Lillie asked as he nodded.

"I don't think you're quite ready for uncle nanu yet." Acerola interuppted.

"Wait you mean mr. Nanu is the kahuna here!?" Lillie yelled as acerola nodded.

"What do you mean not quite ready acerola?" Ash asked as she smiled.

"Uncle nanu is one of the five strongest trainers here, he took care of two islands before poni islands kahuna was found." She explained.

This made the rest stare at her in the state of shock.

"You mean his stronger then the kahuna of poni island?" Hau asked as she shook her head.

"Their equals, one in power and the other in strategy." Acerola explained as hau nodded his head.

"But where can I find him for my grand trial battle?" Ash asked.

"His usually always wondering around, so his pinpointed location is not known." She said as ash hung his mouth open.

But before the conversation could last, two kids ran through the automatic door with sign of panic in their eyes.

"Sister acerola!" They yelled loudly.

"What's the matter you two?" Acerola asked while bending own to their level.

"Big beartic is getting attacked!" The little boy screamed.

"You don't mean the beartic that uncle nanu brought back!?" Acerola screeched as they nodded.

"I'll be right back." Acerola said to the group as ash stood up.

"I'll go with you." She nodded as ash turned to hau.

"Please take care of the place while we're gone." He requested as the melemele native smiled.

"You can leave it to me." Ash nodded before he left with acerola to a nearby forest.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 15, Forest(Alola)

The duo soon arrived at a forest as they could see a ice beam being launched.

"They're there!" Ash yelled to acerola who ran there first.

As they arrived they could see three men, one with a scrafty, the other with a gigalith and the third with a togekiss.

"Judging from them, they're not from alola." Acerola concluded.

"What do you think you're doing!" She screeched as the trio turned.

"Great, now we're caught." The first one said as acerola glared at them.

"Leave that beartic alone!" She yelled as the second one chuckled.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked as acerola fished out a mobile phone before turning to ash.

"Can you help hold them off? I need to make a quick phone call." She requested as the kanto native nodded.

"Erm sure." He ssaid before pulling out three pokeball.

The kanto native soon tossed them to summon bewear, salazzle and oricorio.

"Scrafty, get him with focus punch!" The first one ordered.

Scrafty soon charged at the group with hand glowing white as ash smiled before facing oricorio.

"Double slap!"

The dancing pokemon soon flew towards scrafty as she gave the hoodlum pokemon four hard slaps across the face before sending it flying with the fifth slap.

"Gigalith use stone edge!"

Gigalith soon raise its large feet before slamming down with stone pillars emerging from the ground towards the group.

"Bewear, crush them with hammer arm!"

Bewear squealed loudly before smashing the rocks with arm glowing white, the group soon heard a very loud noise.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMING, DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT THE ONE THAT IS GETTING HURT IS THE BEARTIC YOU BROUGHT BACK!"

Ash could hear acerola's screaming at her phone before he went back to focus on the battle.

"Hit gigalith with focus blast!"

Bewear soon created a blue ball before tossing it at gigalith with full force sending the compressed pokemon backwards hurt hurt by his attack.

Once again ash could here another round of screaming.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME TO BRING THEM TO YOU, YOU BROUGHT THAT BEARTIC BACK SO YOU COME AND GET THESE THUGS!"

Ash sweat dropped as he was facing acerola with everyone present sweat dropping as well.

"So, keep them at bay? I guess that's fine but you better hurry up and get here." Acerola said in a much happier tone before hanging up.

"Togekiss use dazzling gleam so we can run!" The third man ordered.

Togekiss nodded before it released a blinding light forcing the two to shut their eyes as a sound of being hit can be hurt.

The light died down as acerola looked happy.

"Uncle nanu!" She yelled as nanu was holding one man to a tree.

A strange looking persian lying on the other two as if they were its bed for the morning.

"So this are the idiots?" Nanu asked as acerola nodded.

"Explain yourselves, you don't look like trial-goer or poachers." Nanu said as the one that was pinned to the three nodded.

"We'll explain." he said as nanu released him.

"Start with your names."

"I'm carl, that's gale and his brother dale." Carl replied before pointing to the second and third men beside him.

Nanu nodded before carl opened his mouth.

"It started two days ago at the beach area near tapu village-"

* * *

Location: Flashback, Ula'ula Island, Route 14(Alola)

Carl, gale and dale were staring at the sea as a man in black cloak appeared behind them.

"You over there." The man called out as carl turned.

"Who are you?" He asked as the man chuckled.

"You don't really need to know, but you are going to help me." The man replied.

"Help you? And why should we?" Gale asked as the man spoke.

"We'll have a battle, three on one and if I win you're going to help me." The man replied.

"And if we win?" Dale asked.

"If you win than I'll leave you, that is if you can." The man said while smirking under his cloak.

Carl, gale and dale tossed out a pokeball each, in front of them were a salamence, sawk and excadrill in front of them respectively.

The man took out a dusk ball before tossing it to summon a kommo-o twice the size as the dragon and fighting roared loudly.

"Salamence use dragon claw!" Carl ordered.

"Sawk use focus blast!" Gale ordered.

"Excadrill use metal claw!" Dale ordered.

Slamence and excadrill charged at kommo-o with claws of draconic and metallic energy respectively as sawk tossed a blue ball dead center at kommo-o.

Kommo-o was then hit by the fighting type attack as kommo-o held down salamence and excadrill before tossing the two away as the man put out his hand.

"Clanging scales."

Kommo- released a defeaning noise as the three pokemon were hit by an explosion and was rendered unconscious, as the man looked at them.

"You've lost or it's unless you want to go for another round." He said as the three recalled their pokemon.

"Fine you win, what do we have to do?" Carl said in a defeated tone.

"In two days, I want you guys to attack a beartic that resides in the forest near route 15." He explained.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 15, Forest(Alola)

"And that's what happened, we couldn't beat him so we had no choice." Carl said as nanu sighed.

"Fine, you may go." Nanu said as the three got up and ran away.

"You fine big bear?" Nanu asked as beartic nodded.

"So who's this kid?" Nanu asked curiously.

"This here is ash, a trial-goer and he already finished my trial." Acerola explained.

"My name's ash ketchum, and this are my pokemons bewear, salazzle and oricorio." Ash introduced.

"I assume you heard my name." Nanu said as ash nodded.

Suddenly there was an explosion near aether house as acerola screamed out loud.

"The aether house!?" She screeched before running off with extreme speed.

Ash and nanu soon followed as they ran out of the forest.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 15, Aether House(Alola)

The trio entered the house to see all of hau's fallen pokemon as he was in the state of shock.

"Hau!" Ash yelled as he shook the boy.

"Hau!?" Ash yelled once again as hau shook his head.

"I'm sorry ash, I can't smile now, they took her!" He yelled out loud.

"Took her? Who took her!?" Ash yelled.

"Team skull took lillie! And there was nothing i could do!" The melemele native screamed as ash was shocked.

"Ash!" a familiar voice sounded as they turned to see the rest of the captains.

"Kiawe? Guys? What are you all doing here?" Ash asked.

"Long story." Mallow said as ilima spoke.

"They must have already reached po town by now." He concluded.

"Po town?" Ash asked.

The rest of the captains nodded as ash could see their injuries that was caused by their battle at po town.

"If lillie's there, then that's where I'm going!" Ash yelled.

"You must be crazy boy." Nanu said while smirking.

"I don't care what you think, I have to save lillie!" He yelled as nanu sighed.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Nanu said.

"Be ready by two in the afternoon, don't make me wait." Nanu said before walking away.

But unknown to them that a certain boy was outside and have heard everything that they have said.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Po Town(Alola)

Inside a mansion guzma was sitting on his chair with lillie standing in front of him as the admins were by the side in case she tried anything.

Soon enough the door swung open to reveal faba walking in as he smirked at guzma.

"I see you've found her, nice to see you again young miss lillie." Faba greeted sacarstically.

"Take her and leave." Ken spoke as guzma looked at them.

"You guys are going with him and be sure she keeps her promise." Guzma said with a grin.

"Why do we have to go?" Ken groaned loduly as plumeria sighed.

Faba soon brought lillie away as she walked passed ken she could hear him whisper something.

"I'm sorry, lillie." He apologized before walking off and boarding the helicopter that was brought by faba.

Guzma soon walked out to the open as he smirked.

"This place will be the last place we take our final battle, I'll be sure to crush you this time little punk." He declared before walking off.

* * *

And finished! Any questions? Feel free to ask in the review and I'll answer if possible.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Persuasive Battle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 16(Alola)

Ash was now walking towards the meadow of ula'ula as his pokeon turned to him.

"We will save her, don't worry." He said.

"But what worry me most was gladion." Ash thought.

* * *

Location: Flashback, Ula'ula Island, Route 15, Aether House(Alola)

Ash and the rest of the gang were now inside aether house after nanu left with a voice sounding.

"What do you mean lillie have been taken!" The voice roared.

The person who appeared from the door was gladion who looked more than mad, as ash was silent not knowing how to answer the blonde girl's brother.

"Answer me!" Gladion yelled to ash as one of his pokeball burst open.

Came out frrom the ball was the same chimera-like pokemon which ash saw before but with a huge face change.

"Lillie was taken by team skull, and that's where I will be going!" Ash answered as gladion looked at him.

"And my other question what if she's not there?" He asked.

"Then I'll just simply go to the place where she once went to!" Ash answered before running out of the door.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Ula'ula Meadow(Alola)

Ash soon reach the meadow as he could see three skull grunts.

"Oricorio, I choose you." Ash said as the dancing bird appeared.

"Could you distract those grunts?" He asked as he notice that oricorio was drinking from a nearby nectar flower that was the only different color..

The dancing pokemon soon started to change form as it was now a pink bird with a fan on one hand each with ash tilting his head.

Oricorio soon started dancing before glowing in a blue light before feather descended upon the grunts making them fall to the ground.

"Was that feather dance?" Ash asked as rotom flew out.

"That's right, but alert more of them are coming!" Rotom quietly screeched.

Ash soon hid inside a flower bush as the grunts were around.

"Bewear, come on out." Ash said as the strong arm pokemon appeared.

Bewear looked at him as the big bear could see the grunts around.

"Do you think you can take me to po town without being notice much?" Ash requested.

Bewear thought for a moment before nodding his head, he then picked up ash on one hand and oricorio on the other hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ash whispered to oricorio who nodded back.

Bewear first lowered his legs, before jumping all the way into the air towards route 17 as ash and oricorio were screaming.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 17(Alola)

Bewear soon landed on the ground out po town as he let ash and oricorio go, the two soon lumped to the ground.

"Bewear, next time a warning please." Ash requested as bewear nodded.

A footstep was soon heard behind him along with a voice.

"I see that you made it, not bad."

Ash turn around to see nanu smirking at him.

"But I still can't believe you actually came." The ula'ula kahuna said.

"I'm not going to stand aside as my friend was taken away." Ash replied.

Nanu smirked as he walked towards the door, in front of po town.

"You sure you're ready?" Nanu asked as ash nodded.

"Well okay, even if you die I'll be sure your remains get back home." Nanu said while unlocking the door.

"Like I have a home to go back to, even if I want I never want to go back." Ash spoke as the door clicked open.

Nanu then slide the door to the sides as he smirked.

"Let's go." he said while walking in with ash following closely behind.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Po Town(Alola)

The duo soon walked into the occupied town, in front of them was a destroyed barricade as nanu looked around.

"Those guys sure made quite a ruckus here." Nanu complemented.

Nanu soon turned to ash.

"You make your way to the mansion, those idiots seem to be pulling a red carpet for you to enter." Nanu stated before walking off.

Ash soon ran towards the mansion, as he bashed open the door with guzma sitting on the stairs smirking widely at him.

"Where's lillie!" Ash demanded.

"If you want to know, you'll have to beat me." Guzma said as he stood up.

"This place shall be our last fight, where I will crush you!" Guzma yelled.

"If you won't tell me i guess I'll just have to beat you!" Ash yelled as he pulled out his pokeball.

Guzma smirked as he too pulled out his own pokeball, as the two trainers toss it in front of guzma was his ariados while in front of ash was his golem.

"Fell stinger!"

Ariados soon shot a stinger from its abdomen at golem as ash put out his hand.

"Rollout!"

Golem soon formed into a ball as he charged towards ariados destroying the bug type attack in the process.

"String shot!"

The long leg pokemon immediately spew out a webbing at golem who was wrapped within the web as he stopped rolling.

"Free yourself with fire blast!"

From within the webbing a huge fire kanji burst out as ariados was send flying.

"You know the tapu wasn't angry at you, and kahuna hala wasn't trying to play you!" Ash yelled.

"If that wasn't the case, that if he knew that the tapu why did still put me up for it!" Guzma yelled.

Ariados turned serious as it rammed poison with horn glowing purple.

"Even if he did, kahuna hala didn't know tapu koko would go overboard!" Ash yelled back.

Golem soon punched ariados with fist crackling with electricity.

"Ariados, use toxic thread!"

"Damn, nothing is getting through that head of his."

"Use electro web!"

Ariados soon fired a string of poisonous thread, as golem formed a ball on his hand before tossing at net at ariados's direction with the two attacks colliding.

"Finish this off with stone edge!"

Golem smashed the fist with his hand as rock pillars erupted from the ground marching towards ariados.

"Smart strike!"

Ariados looked around before running at golem but unexpectedly to be hit by the underbelly by a rock pillar which erupted from the ground.

The long leg pokemon was then send back to guzma's feet knocked out as he angrily recalled the bug and poison type.

Ash too recalled golem with a word of praise before both trainers once again toss out their own individual pokeballs.

In front of guzma was his pinsir, and in front of ash was his lycanroc both pokemons glared at each other before their trainer gave their command.

"Brick break!"

"Crush claw!"

Pinsir immediately charged at lycanroc with hang glowing white, whist lycanroc charged at pinsir with a crimson red claw.

The two pokemon soon clashed as lycanroc's attack was proved to be more powerful as the wolf pokemon pushed the stag beetle pokemon backwards.

"Throat chop!"

"Iron head!"

Pinsir once again rushed at lycanroc with but this time with hand glowing purple, lycanroc's head took on a metallic glow.

The two pokemon immediately clashed, though once again lycanroc was victorious in power as pinsir was once again send back to guzma.

"Why isn't any of my attacks working!" He yelled out loud.

"The reason is simple, my lycanroc has the ability tough claws." Ash explained.

"And to show you what i mean, use accelerock!"

Lycanroc's eye took on a red glow as he rammed into the bug type with full force knocking it out as guzma was shocked.

The skull boss then recalled pinsir as he growled.

"Why can't I seem to crush you!?" He roared.

Ash then closed his eyes.

"It's not that you can't crush me, it's because you don't want to crush me." He said.

"I've seen it in most of our battles, your pokemons were taking it easy but why I do not understand until now guzma." Ash started.

"Your pokemons know that you are feeling betrayal and loneliness and i for one can rally your feelings because that happened to me once." Ash explained.

"There's no way you can know how I feel, you weren't even there!" Guzma yelled.

"I can say the same to you! How would you know that I'm lying when you weren't even there!" Ash yelled back.

"You think you were betrayed but you weren't but for me it's different." Ash said with sadness.

"What do you mean?" Guzma asked.

"When the people who betrayed me did it, I could see that they meant it only for the exception of two." Ash explained.

"And when that event of that day ended I thought I could start a fresh and abandon those hurtful days, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't forget that day." Ash stated.

"So that's why I'm fighting! Because in my new live there is someone important to me who I need to protect!" Ash yelled as he tossed his forth pokeball.

The ball burst to reveal his charizard as guzma took out his ball.

"Now I see, maybe I was wrong about that old man!" Guzma yelled as he tossed his pokeball which came out masquerain.

"You'll never learn the truth until you face them guzma." Ash said as guzma sighed.

"Let's finish this battle then we'll talk later, water sport!"

The eyeball pokemon immediately started spraying water all over the place as ash put out his hand.

"Let's try your new move! Inferno!"

Charizard unleashed a fiery degreed flame from his mouth at masquerain who was engulf by the fire type attack as the water sport attack evaporated into steam.

The attack ended as masquerain was badly burnt, guzma immediately recalled it as he sat on the stairs that was behind him.

"Maybe I can't beat you after all, but this is such a disappointment." Guzma said while looking upset.

"Why? you are a good trainer." Ash replied.

"Good? Don't joke, I'm pathetic I mean no one on melemele island recognized my skills and surely them too." He explained.

"They weren't disappointed in you but the brightest side is that the strongest trainer in melemele island th kahuna there recognized your skill." Ash said as guzma looked at him.

"You sure know how to persuade someone don't ya?" he asked.

"Well it's easy if you can rally the person's feeling." Ash explained.

"But can you please tell me where lillie is, please." Ash said as guzma sighed.

"I'll take you there by my boat, meet me at the ferry by at most before nightfall, don't wanna waste too much time got it?" He offered as ash nodded.

"And the place we're going is something she knows." He added before walking up to his room.

Ash immediately tossed out gallade's pokemon as the two teleported back to aether house.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 15, Aether House(Alola)

Ash and gallade soon appeared as everyone turn to them.

"Well, did you find her?" Mallow asked.

"No i didn't, but someone will bring us to her although the area is a place she knows and I'm sure you know too." Said replied while facing gladion who nodded.

"I guessed as much." He said as he looked out the door.

"We don't have much time, what time will the person wait until?" He asked.

"Before nightfall." Ash replied.

"Who's taking us there anyways?" Kiawe asked.

"Team skull leader guzma." Ash said simply before looking at gallade.

"I'll meet you all at the ferry." He said.

"Lillie please be safe, I'm coming to save you now." Ash thought as gallade teleported himand himself away.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Laboratory(Alola)

Lillie who now confined within a small room as lusamine walked in with faba.

"You sure have the guts to run away with my cosmog brat." She sneered.

"You don't even know what will happen if you do that! So please mother stop!" Lillie begged as lusamine shook her head.

"Like your words are going to work now, faba see to the preparations." She said as the scienctist nodded with rubbing his palm together.

"Of course, madam president, I'll see to it immediately and you two make sure she doesn't escape." Faba replied before ordering.

Outside were the two skull admins as ken glared at him.

"Order me one more time and I swear I will sink this island with you in it." He growled before walking away.

"Only he can order me around."

The two admins soon walked out of sight as lusamine and faba walked out of the room locking it before walking towards the elevator with a box in hand.

* * *

And this wraps it up for this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed and if you have any questions please state them in the review.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Saving a Friend Part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Boat Towards Aether Paradise(Alola)

Ash and the company was now sitting on guzma's boat towards their destination, the gang soon put on a small device into their ears as they were closing in on the gates of the dock with gladion turning to face them.

"Remember the plan." Gladion said as they nodded.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Ferry(Alola)

Ash soon arrived in front of guzma with gallade as the skull boss chuckled.

"Only you're coming?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm bringing a few allies." Ash said as he clicked on his pokegear.

"Gallade bring gary here, please?" He asked as gallade nodded.

"Certainly." The blade pokemon replied as he disappeared with a flash.

Another second later gallade reappeared with gary by his side as the ferry door slide open.

"Glad you guys can make it." Ash said while facing his friends.

"Of course, lillie is our friend." Mallow replied.

"And any friend of ash's is a friend of mine." James's voice spoke as he passed through the door.

"You sure came fast." Ash said as james smile.

The rest soon gather on one side of the ferry as gladion spoke.

"Before we go, we'll need to make a plan first." He suggested.

"You know a lot, so what's the plan?" Kiawe asked.

"The aether foundation has four areas." Gladion said.

"The docks where we will arrive, the entrance, the pokemon conservation area and lastly the laboratory area." He explained.

"Me and ash will take the laboratory area." Gladion offered.

"I'll be taking the docks with hau." Guzma replied.

"Me, kiawe and mallow will take care of the entrance." James offered.

"Then we'll take the conservation area." Lana finished.

"If you guys are going I suggest you bring this." Kukui said while handing them a earpiece each.

"What are these?" Mallow asked.

"Communication devices, it allows you to chat when you're far away." Kukui explained.

"Right thanks, is there anyone else that is going to come?" Guzma asked as nanu entered.

"I don't think you're entering, are you?" Guzma questioned.

"I'm not going to bother but take these with you." Nanu chuckled while tossing a crystal to ash, hau, gladion and james each.

"If you're happy to receive them yet, feel free to challenge me when you get back, now count me out." Nanu waved as he walked off.

"Alright, everyone on the boat we're leaving as soon as possible." Guzma said.

Everyone soon boarded the boat as guzma started it as the team went off to sea.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Docks(Alola)

The boat stopped as everyone got off.

"alright, we're here at aether paradise." Gladion announced.

"Welcome back young master." A familiar voice to ash and hau sounded.

This made gladion turn around with a smile on his face.

"How are things around wicke?" He asked.

"I'm afraid is not that good, young mistress is kept at the laboratory area as I heard from faba, and cosmog has been taken by the president while guards are on the alert for you." Wicke explained.

Gladion nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright, let's move group by group can't have too much attention on us." Gladion said as he turn to ash.

"Let's go to the laboratory." Ash nodded.

Before the two could run off they were stop by wicke.

"Wait young master!" She yelled making gladion stop.

"What is it?" He asked.

Wicke soon passed him a card which he accepted.

"What is this? For what I remember only faba can carry this." Gladion said.

"I kind of snitched it from faba, I knew you were going to need it to access the laboratory." Wicke explained as gladion smiled.

"Thank you, alright ash let's go!" He yelled as the two run off.

Along the way the team run into a few exployee to which the two defeated easily.

Ash and gladion soon arrive at the elevator, with gladion putting in the card and messing around with a few buttons.

After a while gladion turned to ash.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Born to be." He replied

Gladion nodded as the elevator proceeded to go down to a deeper level.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Laboratory Area(Alola)

The elevator stopped as ash and gladion stepped out.

"So, this is the laboratory?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and the place where the aether foundation does their research." Gladion explained.

"But enough of that, let's go find lillie."

The two soon approached the door with gladion pushing the button as the door slide open.

As the door open the two trainers could see the two admins staring at them.

"So, you came after all." Plumeria said while straing at them.

"Where's lillie!" Gladion demanded.

"If you want to know then you'll have to beat us punk." Plumeria sneered.

"Then bring it on!" Gladion challenged.

The two soon tossed out their pokeballs to release their pokemon as ash turn to ken.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"What do you mean why? It's just my job to do it." He replied.

"Is this job of yours related to guzma?" Ash questioned.

"You could say that, although I don't think you have the time to be chatting, do you?" Ken replied.

"And I know who you are." Ash spoke.

"Oh?" Ken said rasing an eyebrow.

"Kahuna of poni island, I challenge you to a grand trial challenge!" Ash yelled as ken smiled.

"How did you ever figure it out, hm?" Ken asked.

"When I first met mina when she said that the kahuna loves running around, aside from us who are normal trainer and captains you are the only that runs around." Ash explained.

"Interesting, but this place isn't suited for our grand trial." Ken replied.

"But I'll gladly take you on to a six on six full battle." This made ash grin.

"Bring it."

The two soon took out the balls containing their pokemon as they tossed it, with ash summoning golem and ken with hydreigon.

"Golem use stone edge!"

Golem slammed his fist to the ground as rock pillars emerged while marching towards hydreigon.

"Dragon pulse, go."

The dark and dragon type unleahed a beam of draconic energy as the stone pillars were destroyed.

"Dark pulse."

Hydreigon once again launched a beam of dark energy at golem as ash waved his hand.

"Defend yourself with iron defense!"

Golem formed into a ball as he glowed in a metallic light, the beam soon made contact as it exploded on impact creating a cloud of dust.

"Thunder and fire punch, go!"

The megaton pokemon soon ran at hydreigon with fist burning in flames while the other crackling with electricity.

"Crunch with tri attack."

Hydreigon created a white jaw as it fired out a beam of orange, yellow and light blue beam.

The attacks soon clashed with golem flying backwards.

"Golem are you alright?" Ash asked as he nodded.

"Alright, then use electro web!"

Golem then created a yellow orb before firing out anet of electricity at hydreigon as ken put out his hand.

"Tear it apart with flash cannon."

Hydreigon did as commanded as it fired a beam of metallic energy tearing right through the electric type net as golem rolled to the side.

"His tough but there must be a way to win, and golem can't last." Ash thought.

Golem looked at ash as golem grinned.

"Wait, golem!" Ash yelled.

Golem soon rolled towards hydreigon.

"Brutal swing."

Hydreigon latched onto golem's hand as the megaton pokemon started to glow white shocking ken.

"Quick let it go!"

But the call was too late as golem exploded with hydreigon trapped within the blast radius, the explosion ended as golem was unconscious alongside with hydreigon.

"Quite a loyal pokemon, willing to sacrifice itself to beat another opponent." Ken complimented while recalling hydreigon.

"Thank you golem." Ash said as he recalled the rock and electric type.

"Now lycanroc, I choose you!"

Soon enough the wolf pokemon appeared on the field as ken summoned his garchomp.

"Accelerock!"

Lycanroc's eye turned red as he rammed into garchomp's chest making the mach pokemon grinned, lycanroc who leaped back to ash growled in pain.

"Damn it, garchomp has rough skin."

"Use stone edge!"

"Earthquake."

Lycanroc immediately slammed the ground summoning stone pillars which march towards garchomp, who stomp on the ground causing an earthquake to appear.

Both side were hit by their individual attack as lycanroc's stone edge was shown to dealt very little damage to garchomp.

"I got to be careful." ash thought once more.

"Use crush claw!"

Lycanroc once again leaped at garchomp with claws glowing in a crimson red light, as ken put out his hand.

"Dragon claw."

Garchomp roared as it created a claw of draconic energy as the two clashed with lycanroc proving to have a little bit more power as the mach pokemon was pushed back.

"Not bad, you've improved from when we last met." Ken complimented.

"Thanks, now use crunch."

"But you'll get to see why they say my pokemons are different, use foul play." This made ash's eye widen.

Garchomp immediately got hold of lycanroc as it tossed the wolf pokemon away before stomping on his side.

"End this with hyper beam."

Garchomp opened and fired out a purple beam as lycanroc yelled in pain.

"Lycanroc!" Ash yelled.

The attack ended with lycanroc on the ground unconscious.

"Training with hardship always get you somewhere, and by your display you didn't beat or challenge nanu did you?" Ken asked.

"Saving lillie is much more important than my island challenge or my chances to take on the league!" Ash yelled.

"I see, now then dragonite front and center." Ken replied while tossing his dusk ball.

The ball burst open to reveal a green colored dragonite.

"Decidueye, I choose you!"

The arrow quill pokemon soon appeared as he glared at the dragon type pokemon in front of him.

"Hurricane, go."

Dragonite smirked before whipping up a huge gust of wind as it sends the tornado towards decidueye's direction.

"Phantom force, now!"

Decidueye soon retreated into a unknown portal as the tornado missed its target.

"Leaf blade!"

Decidueye soon appeared from the portal as he sliced dragonite with blades of leaf, with ash seeing a vision.

The vision he saw was something that was running within aether paradise as he smiled.

"I see you finally came, old friend." Ash spoke.

Gladion turn to him with a confused face as ash smile.

"Go to the elevator and smash straight down." He directed before facing decidueye.

"Let's finish quick!" He yelled as he crossed his arm.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!" He yelled while doing a dance.

A yellow aura appeared as it was transferred to decidueye as ash put his fist up.

"Use SINISTER ARROW RAID!"

Decidueye leaped into the air as he summoned a volley of arrows as he flew at dragonite.

"Try to defend yourself wih dragon rush."

Dragonite nodded as it charged at decidueye with body covered in draconic energy as a massive explosion was created on impact.

Dragonite fell from the sky as decidueye landed on the ground barely standing his own, soon enough the ceiling above their head was smashed as debris fell to the floor.

From within the smoke ash smiled.

"Glad you can make it, although you smashed a bit too much greninja." He said as greninja stepped out from within the smoke.

"Ninja!" He yelled.

Greninja soon handed ash two pokeballs as he accepted.

"Shall we finish this fight together, old friend?" Greninja nodded as goodra stood beside him.

"Now we'll show you what we can REALLY do!" Ash yelled.

"Goodra let's go!"

Goodra yelled as he went into the field as ken summoned a haxorus who glared at goodra.

"Dragon pulse!" Both trainers yelled.

The two dragon type opened their mouth to fire a beam of draconic energy as the attack collided.

"Dragon claw."

Haxorus roared before charging at goodra with claws of draconic energy.

"Bide and hold out!"

Goodra gave a determined look as he took the attack straight on.

"Guillotine."

Haxorus's tusked grew twice as large while glowing white as it charged at goodra who gave a even more determined look.

Haxorus soon charged through goodra as ash waved his hand.

"DO IT!"

Goodra immediately unleashed a devastating attack as haxorus was send all the way back to a wall with an explosion.

The explosion ended as haxorus fell to the ground unconscoius from the devastating normal type attack.

"I'm impressed that your goodra managed to hold its ground against my haxorus's guillotine attack." Ken complimented.

"We've been through a lot together, now greninja let's go."

Greninja nodded as the ninja pokemon ran into the field.

"Why don't we fight with your strongest with your strongest?" Ash asked as ken took out a dusk ball.

"Very well."

The ball burst open to reveal ken's white lucario who has a z-ring on its left wrist, ken soon reveal a rainbow stone on his collar.

"Key stone, help us with this fight as we claim our victory as one, now lucario MEGA EVOLVE!" Ken tapped the stone as he said the quote.

The stone shined along with lucario's as the aura pokemon was enveloped in a white light, the light soon died down as lucario was now in his mega state.

"Greninja, we'll be stronger together, so HERE WE GO!" Ash yelled as did greninja.

The ninja pokemon was soon enveloped by a huge torrent of water, the water soon burst apart with greninja changing form to look like ash.

"Let's get started, use night slash!"

greninja ran at lucario with high speed as he created a blade of darkness.

"Bone rush, match him."

Lucario did the same except it created a blue bone as the two clashed their weapons together.

"Water shuriken/aura sphere!" Both trainer yelled their respective attacks.

Greninja immediately flung a point blank shuriken as lucario fired a point blank aura sphere, the attack collided with their body as both pokemon were send backwards with great force.

"Not bad." Ken complimented.

"You too, now aerial ace!"

Greninj soon ran at lucario with hand and leg glowing white as ken smiled.

"Close combat."

Lucario too charge at greninja as the two traded kicks and punches before ash did an unexpected attack.

"Ice beam!"

Greninja immediately charged a beam of ice.

"Infuse it!"

He launched it as his fist became encase in ice as he send the two type fist at lucario who was send backwards.

"Do it."

Lucario nodded as he ran at greninja with fist glowing white and crackling with electricity.

"Use cut and night slash."

Greninja charged at lucario with a white and black knife on each hand as they clashed attack rebounding themselves.

Both pokemon were now panting a bit but greninja was harder as ash could tell that greninja ran here.

"Then let's end this with our bond."

Ash said as he replaced his current z-crystal with his waterium z as ken looked at him.

"You know you can't use two z-move in a straight row, you might just collapse you know." He warned.

"But I won't know unless I try and I definitely WON'T FALL!" He yelled while crossing his hand.

"Let's do this one more time!" Ash yelled.

Ash did a dance as a yellow aura appeared and was transferred to greninja who summoned a huge tidal wave as lucario was engulf in it.

"HYDRO VORTEX! FINISH IT!"

Greninja rammed into lucario with full force as lucario was send out severly injured as ken recalled it.

Greninja tranformed back as he fell to the ground as did ash, the kanto native soon stood up as he walked towards the skull admin.

"Where's lillie?" He asked as ken smile.

"She's in the door to the right, but why are you so determined?" Ken questioned.

"Why I'm fighting is not to win or recognized, but to protect the ones that I love a lot." Ash explained as he walked off.

"His right you know." A female voice came as ken sighed.

"Maybe you were right crystal, but please go on ahead to poni without me, I have other things to do here." The girl sighed.

"You better keep to it." She said before going away.

Ash soon entered the room where lillie was.

"Lillie!" He yelled as the girl ran to him.

"Ash! Are you okay?" This made the kanto native nod.

"I'm fine, but let's get you out of here, gladion's outside waiting." Lillie nodded as she followed her lover outside.

* * *

And this is it for one part the other will be out soon, please be patient :)

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIM IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Saving a Friend Part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Laboratory Area(Alola)

Ash and lillie soon stepped out of the laboratory room to see gladion standing outside.

"Are you alright lillie?" Gladion asked as she nodded.

"I'm fine really." She replied.

"But nebby's in trouble! Mother has nebby!" She cried out.

Their earpiece soon has kiawe's voice ringing.

"The entance is clear, how's the rest?" He stated.

"The conservation is cleared, it looks like they didn't come here." Lana replied.

"The docks empty, although guzma has ran on ahead of me." Hau informed.

"The laboratory is clean, and we got lillie." Ash informed the rest as well.

"But where will she keep nebby?" Ash asked.

"Most likely her own room, behind the entrance door."

"Then that's where we'll be going." Ash stated as he started panting a little.

The group started walking and to only be stop by ken's voice.

"Wait a second."

The group stop as gladion turned around.

"Now what do you want?" He sneered.

"Brother calm down, he didn't mean to do this." Lillie reassured.

"Before you go, please take these." Ken said while passing them three black rings.

"This looks like a z-ring, but why is it black in color?" Ash asked.

"Tapu fini made this with the rest of the tapu's, it's another version of your current z-ring." Ken explained.

"It's called the z-power ring, and I gave you each a crystal with it but I'm sorry lillie I didn't have one for you." He stated.

"Why does my crystal have a lycanroc's face on it?" Gladion asked.

"And mine has a mimikyu's face on it." Ash stated.

"They're a lycanium z and mimikium z respectively, each allowing said pokemon to use their z-move." He explained once more.

"So are this the only one or?" Gladion questioned.

"You can get another one, but you must win against the trainer who specializes with them, but I'll see you on my island, good luck." He stated as he released his salamence as he flew off.

"Let's go quickly, we have to get cosmog." Gladion said as they nodded.

The trio soon reached the elevator with a still panting ash as they went up to the entrance.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Entrance(Alola)

The elevator stopped as the group could see james, mallow and kiawe in sight in front of the locked door.

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled, catching their attention.

"Ash! Lillie!" Mallow and kiawe yelled.

"Nice to see that you're doing fine gladion." James said as gladion chuckled.

"Hau said that guzma ran on ahead of him, but where is he?" Ash asked.

"His guzma, I'm sure his fine." Gladion stated.

The group soon walked up to the locked door, as a voice rang from behind them.

"My, my and here I thought, who it was that was so bold to infiltrate aether paradise."

The group turn around to see faba walking up to them with dozens of employees.

"Faba." Ash and gladion said in sync.

"Long time no see, young master." Faba greeted sarcastically

"Like I want to see you." Gladion said.

"And I know you have the key to this door, now hand it over." Gladion demanded.

"Do you really think that I'll give you the key, just because you want it?" Faba said with sarcasm.

"Then I guess we'll just have to beat you, ash you rest for now." Gladion said as ash stood up.

"No way, I'm not going to sit aside while my friends fight." He said.

Although the rest could see that his leg was shaky, and he was barely standing for using two z-moves.

"You're already shaking ash, just rest and leave this to us." James said as he nodded.

"Alright then, I'll leave this fight to you." Ash said as he sat back down.

"I'll take faba on, you guys take on the employees." James informed.

"Alright, good luck." The rest said in agreement to the term.

"You are going to challenge the me faba who is known as the aether foundation's last line of defense?" Faba said as he took out a pokeball.

"Yup." James said as he tossed a pokeball which contained his cacturne.

"You'll have no chance." Faba said as he released an alakazam.

"Cacturne use needle arm!"

"Alakazam miracle eye!"

Cacturne immediately charged at alakazam with arm glowing white as alakazam's eye glowed blue swiping away cacturne's hand with its spoon.

"Drain punch, go!"

Cacturne then charged at alakazam with hand spiraling with energy.

"Focus punch!"

Alakazam then charge at cacturne with hand glowing white.

The two pokemon soon clashed their fist together as cacturne send alakazam flying without much of an effort.

Soon enough another pokemon stood behind james.

"Tree!" It screamed.

James turned his head as he took something out from the pokemons mouth.

"Good job victreebel, thank you with this we can pass through the door."

Faba soon hecked his own pocket.

"How did you, since when!" He yelled.

"Sorry to break it to you, but we have a friend to save so we'll be leaving." James apologized.

"Ash! Catch!" He yelled as he threw a card to him.

Ash soon caught the card as he stood up, he then walked towards the door as he swipe the card on the pad as the door was unlocked.

The elevator got up as hau ran up to them.

"Gladion let's go!" Ash yelled as gladion recalled his current pokemon.

The blond boy then ran towards ash's directio with hau as they ran up to the mansion alongside lillie, with the rest guarding the entrance.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Entrance, Lusamine's Mansion(Alola)

Ash and the trio soon entered the mansion as they looked around, with lillie walking up to the door in the center.

"Mother!" The rest could hear her scream.

They immediately ran into the room to see lillie in front of lusamine who was holding a box, with horror on her face as lusamine was grinning.

Lusamine immediately noticed them but pay no heed of attention to gladion.

"I see that you came ash and hau." Lusamine spoke.

"Where's nebby lusamine!" Ash demanded as lusamine raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know why you care so much, you don't even belong here ash." Lusamine said.

"And I'm so disappointed in you hau, you could have been a good person here." Lusamine said once more.

"But nowyou are all too late, try and get cosmog if you can." She said as she walked through the mirror and disappeared.

Lillie was the first to run in, follow by ash who was second, hau was third and gladion was the last to pass through.

As they did, the team could see pokemon frozen in containers as lusamine was in the center of the room in front of a big screen.

She then put out her hand as the look at the group.

"Welcome to my trophy room, do you like it?" she asked.

"What in the world did you do to this pokemons!" Ash yelled.

"Don't you like it? This way they'll be preserved forever for all eternity." Lusamine replied.

"But I don't think you hav the time to worry though, take a look." She said as she pushed a button.

Soon enough news articles appeared, to show a wire-like creature in kanto, a lady looking bug in sinnoh, a bamboo-like airship in unova and a big black creature in johto, an origami-like creature in hoenn and a muscular mosquito in kalos to which ash remembered.

"You see those?" She asked.

"look just how beautiful they are." Lusamine spoke.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Gladion yelled as lusamine glared at him.

"You have no rights to talk to me like that, not after you stole my type: null" she hissed at gladion.

"Please mother, let nebby go." Lillie pleaded.

"If only you behaved I would have listened to you, but you just have to go and still steal other people's property!" She sneered.

"But now there's no one to stop me, not you or anyone else." she said as she held up the box.

"I'll make cosmog unleash its power and make a paradise, a true paradise where everything will listen to me and ugly things like you can go."

"Mother please don't! If you do that nebby, nebby could die!" Lillie begged.

"So what? I'll just go find myself another one."

Soon enough lusamine activated the box as the whole room became a distorted dimension as a huge spiral net-like portal opened behind lusamine with the same jellyfish-like creature appearing.

On screen the rest could see portals ripping out everywhere on each island respectively.

* * *

Location: Melemele island, Mahalo Trail(Alola)

"Taking a stroll once in a while sure is nice, but the sky looks awfully dark today." Hala said as he was walking up the stairs.

As soon as he reached the entrance of the peak, a lady looking bug appeared before him at super high speed as hala stood at ready.

"Who, no, what are you?" Hala asked.

The creature screeched as hala released the pokemon kept in his pokeball which was revealed to be a hariyama.

"Kokeko!" A loud screech was heard.

Soon in front of hariyama came a yellow shell as it opened to reveal tapu koko as hala looked at it.

"Are you here to fight for the island or entertainment?" Hala asked.

"But if it's either one, I hala the kahuna of melemele island shall back you up in this battle!" hala yelled.

He then look at the sky to see multiple light flying around.

"Please stay safe my friends."

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Ruins of Life(Alola)

Olivia who is now praying heard a loud crash as she ran outside.

As soon as the akala kahuna did she could see a wire-like creature in front of her before it limb down to the ground standing crookedly.

"So what are you?" She asked.

"Xurrrrrr!" The creature roared.

Olivia soon summoned her midday lycanroc as it growls at the enemy.

"As long as you're a threat, I'll have to defeat you in the name of tapu lele." She challenged.

"Please watch over us in this battle, tapu lele." She prayed in her thoughts before lycanroc charged at te creature.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Ruins of Abundance(Alola)

Nanu who was walking towards the ruins was stopped by a large stomp as he raised his head to see a big black creature in front of him.

"So i see we meet again, this time you aren't going anywhere." Nanu said glaring at the creature in front of him.

"Guzzz!" the creature screeched.

Nanu soon tossed a pokeball to summon a sableye.

"If you want to play, then bring it but I have to warn you that it is not the past me that you're facing."

Nanu then look behind him and soon the sky.

"I wonder how the rest are doing, but their probably fine." He said it out loud.

"If that's out of the way, let's get this started." Nanu said as sableye charged up an attack.

* * *

Location: Poni Island, Poni Wilds(Alola)

Ken who was resting was disturbed by an attack launched at him as he rolled away, he then got up to see a big bamboo-like airship across him.

"What in the world? So this is what that witch was doing." He said before holding up a dusk ball.

"I guess I'll just have to make you have a crash landing." He said as he tossed it.

Soon his lucario appeared before him as it passed him a black z-ring.

"The rest should probably be fine, now then."

He then tapped his key stone.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Entrance, Lusamine's Mansion(Alola)

Ash and the rest was shocked as hau look at ash.

"I need to get to my gramps!" He said as ash nodded.

"Gallade help hau out!" he yelled as the blade pokemon appeared.

"Transport hau to melemele island, and help him for a while." Ash ordered as gallade nodded before teleporting alongside hau.

Lusamine than smiled widely.

"How do you like it? Isn't it more beautiful with them around?" she asked.

"You're crazy!" Ash yelled.

"How can it be beautiful when danger is everywhere in alola? There's no happiness." lillie added.

"You're delusional mother." Gladion argued.

"Like you have any rights! Especially you two little devils." Lusamine growled

"Ash you take care of my mother, leave that monster to me, after all my partner silvally was meant to be a beast hunter!" Gladion yelled as he ran passed lusamine releasning his silvally.

"Why do you keep interfering!" Lusamine growled as she turn to ash.

"It seems like they need you to be their encouragement, but let's see how they'll continue fighting when I'm finished with you." Lusamine said as she released a salazzle

"That should be my line, all this will be finished when I'm through with you." He said as he released his own salazzle.

"Flamethrower." Lusamine ordered.

"Dragon claw and combine it!"

Ash's salazzle nodded as she created a claw of draconic energy, ramming it into the flamethrower as her claw turned into a little orange.

Ash's salazzle soon slashed lusamine's salazzle as lusamine ordered.

"Dragon pulse!"

Lusamine's salazzle immediately fired a beam of draconic energy as ash put out his hand.

"Stay low and use toxic!"

Ash's salazzle nodded ash she prom down very low avoiding the dragon type attack as she fired a blob of poison affeecting the opposing salazzle.

"Use acrobatics!" Lusamine ordered.

Lusmaine's salazzle's hand and leg glowed shite as she ran at ash's salazzle.

"Fake out follow up by dragon tail!"

Ash's salazzle managed to stop lusamine's salazzle with a clap of her hand as she swat the opposing salazzle away with tail glowing in draconic energy.

As soon as lusamine's salazzle hit the ground in front of her, the toxic lizard pokemon was shown to be unconscious.

Lusamine recalled her as she tossed out another pokeball, which was shown to be a mismagius.

Ash soon recalled salazzle to release his mimikyu as he ordered.

"Play rough!"

With high speed mimikyu ran up to the enemy as lusamine put out her hand.

"Mystical fire."

Mismagius soon created a few rings of fire before firing a stream of hot flames through the center of the flames.

"Counter that with mimic!"

Mimikyu than proceeded to do the same motion as mismagius, as the two fire type attack clashed with mimikyu bashing mismagius hard and soon knocking away the magical pokemon.

"Shadow ball!" Lusmaine commanded.

"Hit that back with shadow claw!"

Mismagius immediately fired a ball of shadow energy as mimikyu unleashed a claw of shadow hitting the shadow ball attack away as ash put out his hand.

"Shadow sneak!"

Mimikyu soon left his cloth as he reappeared behind mismagius, swiping away the ghost type pokemon away with a claw before returning back to his cloth.

"End this with wood hammer!"

Mimikyu's tail enlarged as he swung it at mismagius knocking the ghost type pokemon out, as lusamine recalled it.

"Why do you bother so much in other people's affair? lillie isn't someone close to you!" Lusmaine yelled.

"She may not be when i first came to alola, but now she is someone important in my LIFE! And there is NO way I'm letting someone like you destroy her life!" Ash yelled back.

Soon the whole room can hear the creature screeching.

"How is this thing still standing." Gladion wondered.

The creature soon retreated back to the portal as lusamine growled.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she roared.

"Why can't you just stay back and watch? Why must you interfere!" She sneered.

"There is no way we'regoing to sit back and watch this ultra beast go crazy." Gladion retorted.

"And for every beast you send out, i'll beat them with silvally!"

Lusamine then walked towards the portal as it was shaky.

"But this time you can never interfere." She said.

"Mother please don't!" Lillie yelled as guzma's voice rang.

"Hold it right there, who said that you're going anywhere?" The skull boss said as he walked up to her.

"Are you here to help?" she asked as guzma chuckled.

"Help you? No, no, no, I'm here to beat you down!" He yelled as he laughed.

"I like to see you try." lusmaine said as she went into the portal.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Guzma roared as he leaped in.

"Guzma!" Ash and gladion yelled as the skull boss disappeared with the portal shutting.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed.

The two boys looked around before lillie spoke.

"Nebby?" she asked.

The blonde girl was now facing a floating dark blue orb encased in a solid yellow structure.

"What happened?" ash asked.

"It's nebby, it won't move." She said as she was close to tears.

"I think that's a caccoon." Gladion said as ash dialed a text to a certain number on his pokegear.

"Let's go lillie, we'll save your mother." Ash said as she nodded before following her lover out of the room.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Any question please leave them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT HAVE NO CLAIM IN THE NAME IN POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Search for The Flute

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Entrance(Alola)

Ash yawned as he walked out of the room to see the rising sun.

"I wonder how lillie is doing." He thought.

"Good morning ash." He heard a voice.

Ash soon turned around to see lillie in a different set of clothing and hair done like a single ponytail, ash couldn't stop staring at lillie as the blonde girl walked up to him.

"Are you inside?" She asked as ash shook his head.

"Erm, yeah, good morning." He greeted.

"You know ash, if you stared a second longer I would have blast you into the ocean." He two turn to see gladion.

Ash gulped at gladion's threat as gladion turn to lillie.

"I found this in the basement inside mother's mansion." He said as he passed lillie a orange flute with a sun symbol on it.

"What's this brother?" she asked

"According to father's research this s called a sun flute, although the book was locked." he said.

"If it's lock how did you open it?" Ash asked curiously.

"Gary cracked it open." He replied.

"Other than that, we know we have the sun flute in our possession and father's diary didn't really say much, and according to this we need a moon flute." Gladion explained.

"Where are we suppose to find it?" Ash once again quesitoned.

"We're leaving for poni island, the moon flute may be there, I'll meet you at the docks so come by when you're prepared." With this gladion walked off.

"Ash shall we meet with gary first?" Lillie asked as he nodded.

"Might as well, he might know what to do." Ash said in agreement as they went back into the mansion.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Entrance, Lusamine's Mansion(Alola)

The two entered the trophy room in lusamine's mansion as they could spot gary unlocking the frozen tanks.

"Gary!" Ash called out making the young professor turn.

"Oh, morning." He greeted as he unlocked the last frozen tank.

"This should be the last." He said as a slowpoke walked out.

Gary soon turn his attention to the couple as he smiled.

"What can i do for you?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you could tell us more about the sun and moon flute." Ash asked.

"There is currently very little data, but what I do know is that you'll need both the sun and moon flute to do something at the altar of moone, although I still don't know about the something yet." Gary explained.

"But in professor mohn's research book, the two flute is somehow related to nebby or in other words cosmog." Gary once again explained.

Soon a blue sandshrew walked up to ash as the kanto native raise an eyebrow.

"A blue sandshrew?" He asked.

 **Sandshrew Alolan Form, the Mouse Pokemon a Ice and Steel Type, Sandshrew has a very hard body and its claws presents it from slipping on icy or slippery surfaces, and sandshrew's lives in snowy or very cold mountains.**

Rotom explained as it flew out of ash's backpack.

Ash then put down his backpack as sandshrew crawled in without him noticing, a rose-like pokemon soon walked up to lillie.

"Rade!" It called out, catching the blonde girl's attention.

"Aren't you a roserade?" she asked.

 **Roserade, the Bouquet Pokemon a Grass and Poison type, roserade attracts foe by releasing a sweet smelling aroma, as each hand contains different toxins, roserade can jab produce deadly jabs with its flower and attack whist hiding its poisonous thorns.**

Rotom explained as a shine of light appeared in ash's bag.

"What the?" Ash said as something crawled out from his bag.

The thing that crawled out from his bag was revealed to be a blue colore sandslash as rotom once again went back to work.

 **Sandslash Alolan Form, the Mouse Pokemon a Ice and Steel Type, sandslash are able to camouflage out of sight to prevent detection from enemies, despite having a heavy body, sandslash are able to move swiftly while carving out a path at the same time.**

Ash nodded at rotom's explaination.

"Since when did you have a ice stone ash?" Lillie asked.

"When we were on akala island doing our treasure hunting event." He explained.

Sandslash and roserade soon look at ash and lillie respectively as gary spoke.

"I think they want to go with you, why don't you capture them?" He asked.

Ash and lillie soon pulled out an empty pokeball as the pokemon in front of them pressed the button with the ball clicking without any resistance.

"Say, gary?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Could you take care of all my pokemons? I don't want to bring too many." Ash explained.

"Sure thing, so who are you bringing?" he asked.

"I'll be bringing charizard, hawlucha, sandslash, mudsdale, oricorio and salazzle." Ash said as he handed gary the rest of his poke and luxury balls, whist he recalled the six.

"Let's head to the docks, gladion must have waited long." This made lillie nod her head as they went off.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Docks(Alola)

The two reached the docks as they could see gladion.

"So you ready?" he asked.

"Yup, but where are the rest?" Ash asked as he knows that hau is probably on melemele island.

"Oh, them?" Gladion asked.

"The captains, excluding sophocles got scolded for leaving their position without notice, and as for james he went to collect someone." Gladion explained.

The trio got on the boat as a flash of light was seen with hau walking out.

"A-lo-la!" he yelled as they turn their head.

"I see you're back." Ash said as hau nodded.

"Gallade, return to aether paradise and rest, will you? You've done an amazing job out there." Ash explained as gallade nodded.

"Very well." With that gallade disappeared.

"So where are we heading?" Hau asked.

"Poni island, the last island to visit." Gladion replied.

* * *

Location: Poni Island, Seafolk Village(Alola)

The boat stopped as ash, lillie, gladion and hau got off.

"So this is poni island?" Hau asked.

"The scenery here sure is good." Ash added.

"And calm." Lillie finished.

"We're not here for sigh seeing remember?" Gladion reminded sharply.

"You know gladion, you're really just a ray of sunshine sometimes." Ash said as gladion look at him before turning.

"Whatever, let's go get some information, we don't have time to lose." He said as he walked off.

"His way too serious sometimes." Hau said.

"That's like my brother, if our family is in danger his always the first to go." Lillie replied as she walked over to the dockings.

"I'll try the dockings." She said as ash nodded.

"I'll go to the pokemon center." Ash replied.

"Then I'll take the shops." Hau spoke.

"But what are we looking for again?" The melemele native asked, as he did not know what they were here for.

"We're looking for something called the moon flute." Ash explained as they all ran off to different part of the village.

After a good forty-five minutes, the gang gathered back as ash was the first to spoke.

"Got any information?" He asked.

"Nothing, but a bunch of goods recommendation." Hau replied.

"Nothing, other than a bunch of battle requests." Gladion huffed out with a sigh shortly after.

"Nothing, other than a foreigner trying to sell me something, EVEN though I'm a foreigner myself." Ash said while scratching his head.

"I may have gotten something, a sailor said that it might be on exeggutor island." Lillie informed as they turn to her.

"Exeggutor island?" Hau asked as she nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash called out.

The team soon reached the sailing docks as lillie greeted.

"Hello again." She greeted a certain male sailor.

"Oh, hello." He greeted.

"I was wondering if you could take us to exeggutor island." She requested.

"I could but, there is a slight problem." The man said.

"Problem?" Gladion asked.

"The waves has been catching on lately, and it's coming from the island." The man explained.

"I was wanting to bring you there because of your request, but the waves have just been kicking up so much, I'm sorry." The sailor apologized.

"That's alright, I'll go." Ash volunteered.

"You?" Hau asked.

"Yup, me but i can also bring another person with me." He said.

"Let lillie go with you, after all she will be staying with you in near future." Gladion said as lillie turned red.

"Alright, charizard, I choose you!" he yelled as he tossed his pokeball.

The ball erupted as charizard appeared with a massive roar, as he landed on the ground he spotted ash and proceeded to fry him with flamethrower.

"Ash!" Lillie yelled.

"I'm fine lillie, say charizard could you fly us to that island over there?" He asked.

Charizard looked at a distance before nodding his head.

"Cool, come on lillie." Ash said as he leaped onto charizard.

Ash soon extended his hand as he helped lillie up on charizard, the fire and flying type lizard soon took flight as he flew towards exeggutor island at full speed.

* * *

Location: Poni Island, Seafolk Village, Exeggutor Island(Alola)

Charizard who was nearing the island, got caught in a heavy rain as ash looked at him.

"Quickly use sunny day!" Ash ordered.

Charizard gave a massive roar as the rain cloud dispersed and was replaced by a ray of shining sunlight.

The flame pokemon soon landed on the islands edge as ash recalled him.

"Thank you buddy, return." Ash said as he recalled charizard.

"That was certainly rain dance." Lillie said with certainty in her voice.

"But who or what was using it?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Lillie said as they walked around the island.

"If this is called exeggutor island, I wonder if it has any alolan form." Ash wondered.

"They do actually." Lillie said.

"If that's true then I should have brought rotom with me." Ash said.

Remembering that he left the flying pokedex behind in a rush, and who came out of his backpack to describe pokemons.

A rustling sound can be heard behind them as ash turn to lillie.

"Did you hear anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did." She replied.

Soon ash turn around to see.

"It seems to be coming from-" he frozed.

"Behind-"

"Us" he finished.

What he was facing was a foot tall exeggutor.

"And that ash, is what you've wanted to see." Lillie said with a smile while gesturing to the long neck exeggutor.

"WHY IN THE WORLD IS IT SO TALL!" Ash yelled out loud.

"I guess it's due to too much sunlight intake." Lillie said.

The exeggutor soon shook its neck all around as ash looked closely.

"I think something is stuck to it." He said.

"Salazzle, I choose you!" Ash called out.

The toxic lizard pokemon soon appeared as she turns to face ash.

"I need you to get on exeggutor, i think something may be stuck to its neck!" Ash said.

Salazzle nodded ash she crawled onto exeggutor's neck, after a while she came down with something else falling with her.

The object got up and it was revealed to be a pinsir who was now angry to be disturbed.

"Sandslash, I choose you!" Ash called out.

The ice and steel type soon appeared as it stared at pinsir.

The stag beetle pokemon soon charged at sandslash with fist glowing white.

"Use hail!"

Sandslash gave a battle cry as a hail storm fall upon the field, with the mouse pokemon disappearing from sight.

"Snow cloak." Ash said as he grinned.

"Perfect, now use shadow claw!"

Sandslash soon appeared behind pinsir as it slashed the bug type across the body with claw glowing in shadow energy.

Pinsir immediately retaliated by gripping onto sandslash with its pincers.

"Break free with gyro ball!"

Sandslash's claws glowed in a metallic light as it spun around with great force hitting pinsir backwards.

"Now end this with icicle crush!"

Sandslash soon form a blue ball as it tossed it towards pinsir as many sharp icicles came raining down on the bug type knocking it out cold as ash smiled.

"Great job, salazzle and sandslash!" He cheered.

The exeggutor soon walked up to the two as it gave a happy cheer.

"You're welcome exeggutor, but do you perhaps know where we can find a flute with a moon on it?" He asked.

The exeggutor soon shake its head in a nodding matter as it slowly walked up to a cliffs edge, the grass and dragon type bend down and rested its head on the cliff top as it called out.

"I think it wants us to climb on it." Lillie said as ash nodded.

"How about you go first, in case any other pinsir shows up." He said.

But that earn him a look from lillie and a smack from salazzle and sandslash each.

"Ow, what?" he asked dumbfound.

He soon realized what lillie was wearing as he sweat dropped.

"I take back what I said, you two look after lillie." He said as he climbed up exeggutor with haste.

After reaching the top he looked down.

"You can come up now!" He yelled

After a few minutes lillie reached the top as she looked at ash.

"You're really dense sometimes you know." She said as he laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me." He said as lillie sighed.

"The more I'm glad that you didn' bring big brother along, or who knows what might happen." She said as ash gulped loudly.

He then proceeded to recalled his two pokemons as they walked up to a pedestal which has a purple flute with a moon symbol on it.

"Could this be the moon flute?" Ash asked as he picked it up.

Soon enough his pokegear rang as he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked as gary's voice came.

"I think I may know what the flute does now ash."

"Really? What?" Ash asked.

"The sun and moon flute, once played in a harmonious sound it will bring forth the beast who devours the sun during the day and the pokemon who guides the moon during the night." Gary explained.

"Where did you get that information?" he asked.

"I found it in professor mohn's data archive, although it took me a while to find it." Gary explained.

"That will be a great help, thanks gary." Ash said as he smiled.

"You're welcome and be careful not to do anything stupid." gary reminded.

"Alright I won't, see you." He said as he hung up.

"We got both the flute, and we know what they do so the only thing left is the altar." Ash said as lillie nodded.

"Charizard, fly us back!" He yelled as charizard appeared from his pokeball.

The two got on as the fire and flying type took flight and flew back.

* * *

Location: Poni Island, Seafolk Village(Alola)

The flame pokemon settled down as the two got off.

"We got the flute, and we know what it does." Lillie said as gladion raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How?" He asked.

"Gary told us." Ash said as he recalled charizard.

"We'll give you the info as we head to the altar, the faster we get this done the better." Ash said as the group set off towards the canyon where the altar lies.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy it? if you did please leave a review if you wish, but if you have any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIM IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Test of Courage

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Poni Island, Vast Poni Canyon(Alola)

The gang of four soon reached the entrance of the canyon, as they could see a door guarded by two garchomp.

"Now we have dragons on duty?" Hau asked.

"Seems like it, although something tells me we aren't going to pass that easily." Gladion said as a voice came through.

"Let them through, they're my guest."

The four looked around to see no one as the two mach pokemons stepped aside allowing them to pass through.

"Let's go, we have no time to lose." Ash said as they nodded.

They soon entered the canyon to see a long path as gladion took out a map to guide them with them walking into a cave soon after.

"Since when did you even bring a map?" Lillie asked.

"I got it from father's room, although this map looks old but I guess it'll do." He explained.

"But are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Hau asked.

"Because no matter how I look, everything is the same." The melemele native exclaimed.

"This should be right or is unless I'm blind." Gladion said as he turned the map.

"Maybe this cave we're in is meant to be a maze?" Lillie asked.

"Maybe, because I think we're really lost." Gladion expressed while scratching his head.

"If only someone was here to guide us." Ash wished as they could hear a footstep.

"Do you guys need some guidance?" The voice asked.

The team turned around to find a familiar face to ash and lillie and a new face to hau and gladion.

"Crystal?" They asked.

"Yup, ken told me to guide you because he knew you were surely going to get lost." She explained.

"And he was right, WE are lost." Gladion said as hau laughed.

"Too bad for us that the map is old and it doesn't show the inside of the cave." The melemele joked.

"Let us be on our way, the peak of the canyon is this way." She said as they started walking.

As they reached the first exit hau started to open a conversation.

"How do you know this place so well? You live here?" He asked to which crystal nodded.

"In fact, I do." She said as ash raise an eyebrow.

"But aren't you suppose to live in hoenn?" He asked.

"Well I live in both regions, alola with ken and hoenn with my dad." She explained.

"How far exactly is this altar?" Gladion asked.

"The map won't save you, ken's contantly expanding the canyon so that more migrating pokemon can live here." She explained.

"Explains a lot." Gladion huffed out.

The gang and crystal soon arrived at a broken bridge where they could see a few dragon types building the bridge.

"Took you guys long enough." Ken said from across the broken bridge.

"How are we going to cross it?" Ash asked.

"We fly over." Lillie answered.

"You have any flying types?" The kanto native asked.

"In fact, I do." Lillie replied.

Lillie then tossed a dusk ball to release a different colored altaria shocking the boys.

"Since when did you have an altaria?" Gladion asked.

"Ken left it in a letter, he said that altaria wanted to follow me and is somewhat his apology gift." She explained.

"Well we each have on except for hau." Gladion said as ash took out his.

"I'll loan you my charizard." Ash said as he released the flame pokemon.

"Then I'll give ash a ride." Lillie said as he nodded.

"Well let's be on our way, we have no time to waste." Gladion said as he released his crobat.

The gang soon mounted their flying types, as they flew across the broken bridge where ken was waiting.

As they landed on the solid ground ken stood up.

"Time to go." He said.

"Can I come along?" Crystal asked as ken looked above the door.

"Bring her in."

His lucario stood out to the daylight as it teleported crystal across the bridge.

The gang soon entered through the door as it shut close with ken sitting on a huge rock staring down at them.

"If you think you're going to cross easily, first lillie must prove to me something." He said as the place started to shake.

Soon a hand bashed through the wall to reveal a giant kommo-o going through the crack as it gave a loud roar to glow in a red aura.

"This trial is meant for lillie, none of you can interfere." Ken said.

"But why? Aren't we the trial goers?" Gladion asked.

"You guys may be, but one needs to be brave and couragous." he said.

"I don't think lillie can live by sticking and depending on you for the rest of her life, now can she?" He asked.

"I'll do it!" Lillie said aloud.

"Are you sure? You know you don't have to." Ash said as lillie shook her head.

"His right, I've always depend on you to guide and protect me but I also have to stand up for myself." She said with determination.

"Most of all, if this can help me save mother I'll take on any obstacles!" She said as ken nodded.

"Let the battle between totem kommo-o and lillie begin." He announced.

The boys stepped back as lillie pulled out a pokeball.

"Zoroark, help me out!"

The ball burst open to reveal the dark type fox as she growled at the opposing enemy.

"Use focus blast!"

Zoroark soon created a blue ball as she tossed the attack towards kommo-o who took it with its might as the attack prove to be of no effect as kommo-o fired a beam of draconic energy.

"Dodge it!" Lillie called out as zoroark lay on the floor with her stomach dodging the attack.

"Kommo-o has bulletproof." Lilli thought.

"Use night slash!"

Zoroark soon ran at kommo-o with claw glowing crimson red as kommo-o clashed with her attack with its fist glowing white.

Zoroark was soon overpowered as she was send back.

"Are you alright" Lillie asked as she nodded.

"Now use throat chop!"

Zoroark immediately charged at kommo-o with hand glowing purple as the scaly pokemon retaliated by swinging its tail covered by draconic energy.

The two pokemons clashed for a short amount of time before zoroark was thrown backwards into a wall hurt.

"Zoroark, can you still battle?" Lillie asked as the illusion fox pokemon nodded.

"I think this is enough for you, please return." She said as zoroark was recalled back into her pokeball.

"Roserade, help me out!"

The ball burst open to reveal the bouquet pokemon as it stares at kommo-o who roared out loud.

"Roserade, start off with sunny day!"

Roserade let out a short battle cry as a ray of sunlight entered the room as kommo-o's scale rang.

"Protect, quickly!"

Roserade immediately laid down a green shield as it protected itself using the shield.

"Duo solar beam!"

Roserade instantly charged one solar beam on each hand as it fired the powerful grass type attack at kommo-o who retaliated by firing a stream of fire as an explosion occurred.

Kommo-o was immediately seen sending roserade flying with hand and leg glowing white.

"Aerial ace." Ash concluded.

"This kommo-o sure is tough." Hau exclaimed.

Lillie soon recalled roserade as she took out a dusk ball.

"Altaria, help me out!"

The ball burst open to reveal the dragon pokemon who gave out a battle cry.

"Use attract!"

Altaria winked as a volley of hearts went towards kommo-o making the dragon and fighting type fall in love as gladion raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the girl? Altaria or kommo-o?" He asked as the two boys shrugged.

"Disarming voice!" Lillie ordered.

Altaria nodded as it let loose a high-pitched sound as kommo-o fell backwards, the scaly pokemon soon got up to fire an orange orb as it shattered into many more tiny pieces with lillie waving her hand.

"Mist!"

Altaria flapped its wing as a cloud of thick mist covered the field making the attack miss its target.

"Sky attack!"

From within the mist altaria slammed into kommo-o with great force as the scaly pokemon groan in pain as it swung its tail abrely hitting altaria as lillie ordered her next command.

"Sing!"

Altaria sang a song as kommo-o fell asleep but most ironic that the three boys behind her all fell asleep.

"Altaria get a rest for now, I'll be needing you again." Altaria nodded as it was recalled back into the dusk ball.

Lillie soon tossed out a pokeball.

"Gardevoir, help me out!"

The ball burst open to reveal the embrace pokemon as she faced towards kommo-o.

"Moonblast, go!"

Gardevoir soon created a pink ball on her hands as she fired the attack towards kommo-o who woke up jumped out of the way as it slammed down on her.

"Dodge it!"

Gardevoir got out of the way by teleporting away as she appeared somewhere else behind the draogn and fighting type.

"Charge beam!"

Gardevoir immedaitely let loose a stream of electricity as kommo-o once again leaped out of the way as the attack struck and the rest making them open their eyes.

"That was a Very shocking dream." Ash joked as hau and gladion were dizzy.

"What a wake up call." gladion huffed out.

"Not the best alarm, but I guess it helped." Hau whined.

Back on the field lillie out out her hand.

"Icy wind!"

Gardevoir who opened her mouth let out a very chilly wind as kommo-o crossed its arm to protect itself as he ran at gardevoir with fist glowing white.

"Dodge it, then use psychic!"

Gardevoir once again teleported away as she reappeared behind kommo-o as the psychic and fairy type threw kommo-o to a wall.

Lillie soon looked at her ring which has her key stone on it as the blonde girl tapped it.

"May this key stone grant us the courage we need to prevail over this trial and the obstacles in the future, now gardevoir MEGA EVOLVE!" She yelled out loud shocking everyone.

Gardevoir soon got engulf in a bright light as it shattered to reveal gardevoir in her brand new form, as she was now colored mostly white except for her hair, her gown growing much longer as her facial spikes curved up with two spikes on her chest extending like a ribbon.

"Now use moonblast!"

Gardevoir swiftly disappeared as she reappeared behind kommo-o sending the scaly pokemon into a wall with a pink ball as lillie waved her hand.

"End this with hyper beam!"

Gardevoir who fired a purple beam as it soon changed to pink, the attack soon slammed into kommo-o knocking it out cold as ken raised his hand.

"Kommo-o is unable to battle, gardevoir and lillie wins." He declared as he got off the rock.

Gardevoir soon transformed back as lillie smiled.

"We did it!" she cheered as ken walked up to her.

"Take this." He tossed her something which she caught.

What she caught was a crystal with a dragon symbol on it.

"But why are you giving this to me?" She asked.

"You did clear the trial didn't you? and besides i don't think kommo-o will be getting up soon." he said as he walked out of the room to the opposite exit.

"See you on the other side."

Lillie soon recalled gardevoir as ash and the rest walk up to her.

"You did great lillie." Ash praised.

"Thank you, but now the only thing left to do is to save mother!" She said with determination.

"Then what are we waiting for? let's head to the altar as fast as we can!" Hau yelled as he ran on ahead.

"We'll save her, don't worry." Gladion reassured as she nodded.

"Let's go, after this is our grand trial than the league!" Ash yelled as he too ran off.

The gang of four soon ran up the stairs to their awaited destination.

* * *

Enjoy it so far? Please read and review if you wish and leave any questions in the review and I'll asnwer if possible!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Saving a Family

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Poni Island, Vast Poni Canyon, Altar(Alola)

Ash, lillie, gladion and hau got up to the top of the stairs, as soon as they did the team could see the rest alongside with kukui already waiting for them.

"What delayed you?" Ilima asked.

"Professor? Everyone?" Ash asked.

"How did you know we were going to come here?" Lillie asked.

"Professor kukui assumed you guys were going to come here, so we came ahead of you guys." Mallow answered.

Gladion could see someone from the corner of his eye.

"What is plumeria doing here?" He questioned.

"If it involves that idiot guzma, I'm involved." The skull admin replied.

"It's falling night, why don't we get started?" Kukui asked.

"You two play the flute, if what gary said is true then you two are the only ones here." Gladion responded.

Ash and lillie nodded as they each took out their individual flute, the sun flute on lillie's hand and the moon flute on ash's hand.

With two platforms the couple walked to the individual side of as they stood in the center, the two took a deep breath before playing their flute.

A calming sound was played from their flutes as a shine of light appeared around their platform and was soon connected to the symbol at the back center of the entire place.

The circle spun open to reveal a rainbow light as lillie's bag flew to the center platform on the altar, nebby who emerged from lillie's bag was now cloaked within the spiral of rainbow light as it started to change form.

The light broke apart as nebby was now a huge deep blue colored bat with crescents on each side of the wings and a smaller crescent as the head with two pink eyes as it gave a roar.

"NALA!" Nebby screeched.

Ash and lillie stopped playing their flutes as they stepped down from their platforms and walked towards the changed nebby.

"Nebby?" Lillie asked.

Nebby nodded before scratching its head and shaking it before facing lillie.

"Can you hear me?" The moone pokemon asked.

"You can talk?" She asked back.

"Through your minds yes, with my mouth no." Nebby answered.

"But at least it's you can hear me now." Nebby said with a tone of relief.

"Please nebby, can you bring us to where my mother is?" Lillie asked.

"Well I could, but I don't have my powers yet to open neutrally." Nebby answered.

"What do you mean?" Gladion asked this time around.

"To say things in a more simpler way, I can't open it neutrally yet, but something else can HELP me open it for you." Nebby explained.

"What is this thing you talk about nebby?" Ash asked curiously.

Nebby look up to the sky as a crystal flew down towards lillie, the blonde girl soon caught the crystal which has a moon symbol on it.

"Is this a z-crystal?" Lillie asked.

Nebby simply nodded.

"Why don't you try it lillie?" Mallow asked.

"It might work with you." Kiawe too added.

Lillie nodded as she put the newly acquired z-crystal on her ring.

"Before you use it lillie." Nebby said.

"With this body of mine, I can only bring five people along." Nebby stated.

"Well surely me and ash is going." Lillie said as ash walked up to her.

"I'm going as well, after no matter how evil she is, she is still my mother." Gladion chimed in as he walks up to them.

"Like I mention to you before, if guzma's on the other side I'm involved." Plumeria added before walking towards them.

"And the last?" Nebby asked.

"I'm going." Hau responded.

Nebby nodded as it bend down for them to climb up on its wings with lillie on its head as nebby spoke.

"The poses is the same as the ghost type move, but I must warn the rest of you."

"What is it?" Sophocles asked.

"When we pass through the portal, it shall we remain open until we come back and until we do, many more creatures will pass through it." Nebby warned.

"So, in other words we just have to beat them back right?" Kukui asked.

"That's right." Nebby answered.

"In that case I'm calling back up." Kukui said as he dialed a few numbers on his phone.

"Are you guys ready?" Lillie asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." They responded.

"After this is all over I'm either going to have my grand trial here or going on a date with you." Ash said while facing lillie making her turn red.

"A-anyways let's get going." Lillie said as she turned the circle on the ring, crossed her arm and did a dance.

"Let's hope this strength that we give can help those in need." She said as a yellow aura appeared around her.

The aura was later transferred to nebby as a third eye appeared on its head as it roared to summon an ultra wormhole.

"Hold on tight!" Nebby yelled as it flapped its wing to take flight.

The moone pokemon soon charged through the portal towards an unknown destination, as a creature appeared from the portal.

"Let's get started." Ilima said as the trainers send out their pokemons.

* * *

Location: ?(?)

A portal opened as nebby arrived at a deep blue area where they could see many jellyfish-like creature all around.

"Where is this?" Gladion asked.

"Nihilego's home." Nebby answered.

"I'll have to guard the portal, you guys go on ahead." Nebby said as they nodded.

"We'll help you." Hau and gladion offered.

"Then we'll charge on ahead, let's go." Ash said to lillie and plumeria who nodded as they ran forward.

The trio soon ran up till a certain point to see someone lying on the ground, injured and with five pokemon around him.

"Guzma!" Plumeria yelled as she ran up to him.

"What the hell happen to you?" Ash asked.

"What the hell ya all here for?" Guzma asked.

"To take you back of course you idiot, or else why do you think we need to go through all this trouble!" Plumeria screeched.

"Heh." He chuckled before sitting up.

"Mr. Guzma, where's my mother?" Lillie asked.

"Even the little princess is here?" He asked.

"To regards of your question, she's lost her mind." Guzma replied.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"Like I said, she's gone too far gone." Guzma answered as lillie has a look of horror.

"When i say she's gone, doesn't mean she's dead ya fool, that woman still has hope so i recken you guys go now or it WILL really be too late." Guzma explained.

Lillie nodded as she ran up ahead alongside ash as guzma got up.

"Guzma, I know you have him on you." Plumeria spoke.

"Why don't you use him again and be like yourself like the last time?" She asked.

Guzma closed his eyes before taking out a pokeball.

"I'm counting on you now, my old friend." Guzma said as the pokeball jumped.

Meanwhile with ash and lillie.

"I think I see her up ahead!" Ash yelled.

The couple stopped to see lusamine sitting on a rock with a nihilego around her, the aether president soon glance towards the two.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEST DOING HERE?!" She roared.

"We're here to take you back, so please come back mother!" Lillie pleaded.

"Don't think your pleads will work on me, although I will give you another chance." Lusamine said with a grin.

"If you take care of that brat with you, I might forgive you." Lusamine offered.

"No mother, I will NOT!" Lillie yelled, as this made lusamine growl.

"Then I don't even need you here! This place is only meant for nihilego and me!" She yelled.

"If we can't talk you out then we'll just have to beat you out of it!" Ash yelled.

"YOU!" Lusamine hissed.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Lusamine roared.

"IF you haven't came, things might have went well!" She yelled.

"Went well? Don't give me that joke, if things were to go well you wouldn't even need to do harm to them!" Ash hissed back.

"YOU BE QUIET!" Lusamine roared.

"Let's see how you talk when I crush you here!" She yelled as nihilego went to her.

Soon the two merged as nihilego's color turned black with lusamine inside of it as the aether president tossed out six of her pokeballs.

The ball burst open to reveal lusamine's mismagius salazzle alongside with a clefable, absol, milotic and a lilligant.

"Everyone, come on out!" Ash yelled.

His pokeballs burst open to reveal charizard, mudsdale, oricorio, salazzle, sandslash and hawlucha.

"Everyone, help me out!" Lillie yelled.

Her pokeballs burst open to reveal zoroark, ninetales, gardevoir, altaria and roserade.

"Mudsdale and oricorio, help lillie out, the rest we're taking care of that monster." Ash said while glaring at lusamine as mudsdale and oricorio ran to lillie.

"Charizard, flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Charizard opened his mouth to fire a stream of hot flames, as lusamine jab the ground with a tentacle as a huge wall came up to block the attack.

"Sandslash use hail!"

Sandslash gave a cry as a snowstorm came upon the area as she disappeared.

Lusamine soon created a few rocks as she launched it towards ash's side.

"Hawlucha use karate chop!"

The wrestling pokemon soon smashed the rocks with hand glowing white.

"Salazzle and charizard, overheat! Sandslash use metal claw!"

Salazzle and charizard opened their mouth to fire a giant stream of fire as sandslash appeared above lusamine with claw glowing in a metallic light.

The now merged aether president grabbed and tossed sandslash away as she swiped away the fire.

"You're never going to touch me with those weak attacks!" She growled.

"Sandslash use icicle crush to create a wall!"

Sandslash who reappeared created a light blue orba as she tossed it to the skies as ice spikes rained down to create a wall in front of the team.

"Iron tail!"

Charizard and salazzle soon smashed the wall of ice as shards flew towards lusamine.

"Flying press!"

Hawlucha who came from the hailing storm dived down upon lusamine.

Nihilego's sound can be heard as hawlucha was blast away by a nearby nihilego with a purple beam as lusamine smashed the icy shards.

"Hawlucha!" ash yelled as he ran towards the wrestling pokemon.

"You alright?" He asked as hawlucha nodded.

"Man, she's persistent, not only that but more nihilego's showed up and to top it all of even she's merged with one." Ash said with a sigh.

"Charizard steel wing on the extras!"

Charizard gave a loud roar as he charged through while knocking away all the interfering nihilego's.

An epxlosion was heard on lillie's side of the field as ash turn his head.

"Lillie!" He yelled.

"I'm fine ash! Just please focus on my mother!" She yelled back.

Ash could see that the only pokemon standing at her side was ninetales, gardevoir and his mudsdale.

"Man, this is not going too well." Ash said as he recalled hawlucha.

"Guys! We're joining up with lillie!" he yelled to his pokemons as they ran towards lillie.

"But what about my mother?" She asked in concern.

"Don't worry, if we can knock out her pokemons early the earlier we can deal with her, and besides your more important to me then a fight." He said with a smile.

Clefable soon charged a pink ball as ash got ready.

"Here comes a moonblast." He said.

But before clefable could launch the fairy type attack, she was toppled over by a jab to the stomach.

Ash and lillie lift their heads to see who was clefable's assaulter as it was revealed to be a beedrill but of a different form.

The beedrill was much larger with five stingers, two large stinger's on its hands, two smaller stinger as its feet and a fifth at it abdomen with wings and antennae much smaller.

"Is that a beedrill?" Ash asked.

"it is, although that is a MEGA BEEDRILL!" The voice yelled.

The two turns to see guzma walking up to them along with plumeria.

"Ya'all can rest now, I'll take care of this." He said as he marched up front.

"Yo beedrill, fifteen years you ready?" He asked.

Beedrill simply nodded as lillie look at plumeria.

"Since when did mr. Guzma has a beedrill?" She asked.

"When he travelled through kanto." Plumeria answered.

"And you might want to focus on the president ash." Plumeria said finally using ash's name.

"Alright, mudsdale and salazzle return." He recalled the two injured pokemon as he walked up to lusamine.

"Your bad deeds end here lusamine!" Ash announced.

Ash who stood in front of lusamine could see the reflective floor, ash who glance closer to see something else as he smirked.

"Everyone, return." Ash said as he recalled both charizard, oricorio and sandslash.

"Why is he recalling everyone?" Plumeria asked.

"His not planning to fight this with his body is he?" Guzma questioned.

"Ash is not that rash!" Lillie yelled.

"Three years, although i don't know how you got here." He said while confusing everyone.

"You might have followed me by some unknown means that I don't know but GET OUT HERE!" he yelled.

At the sound of his roar a shine of purple light can be seen as something came from the ground flying a huge circle before floating in front of ash.

What came from the ground was a long serpentine dragon with six ghostly streamers on its back with a lot of spikes around its body and two big golden one covering its mouth.

"Yo what the hell is that!" Guzma yelled.

"Ash who is that? A pokemon you know?" Lillie asked.

Ash soon nodded as he looked at the pokemon.

"Giratina, long time no see, three years?" He asked as giratina roared.

"How did you get in here anyways?" He asked curiously.

But he got his answer as giratina disappeared as it reappeared in front of him as ash smiled.

"My gangs too tired to fight, so you want to help me?" He asked.

Giratina responded by releasing the bindings covering its mouth and blasting the nearby nihilego's with a gust of draconic energy.

"Dragon pulse!"

Giratina once again released its mouth from the bindings as it launched a beam of draconic energy.

Lusamine who hurriedly blocked herself as the attack ended to see giratina nowhere in sight.

Soon enough giratina reappeared behind her as the renegade pokemon struck her down with claws of shadow.

"Mother!" Lillie yelled as she ran towards lusamine.

Lusamine who got back up was now angrier then before.

"Lunala, help me!" lillie yelled as nebby came out from behind her.

The moone pokemon screeched before blasting lusamine with a beam as the aether president was seperated from nihilego.

"Giratina, chase that thing away with dragon tail!"

Giratina who complied send the remaining nihilego flying with tail glowing with draconic energy as it gave a loud roar before disappearing.

"Mother!" Lillie yelled.

"Mother, please wake up!" she pleaded as hau and gladion ran in.

"Mother!" Gladion yelled as he ran up to lusmaine.

Lusamine who woke up looked around the place.

"Lillie? Gladion?" she asked.

"Yes mother, it's me and brother." Lillie said with tears in her eyes.

"How did you two come here?" she asked weakly.

"We came here thanks to nebby mother." Lillie answered as lusamine smiled.

"Nebby huh? i see, so cosmog evolved." She said as lusamine looked at gladion.

"I'm so sorry for putting you two through this." She apologized.

"No please don't be mother, but why did you do all this?" Gladion asked.

"It was all in an attempt to find your father." She replied.

"But you could have told us!" Gladion yelled.

Ash, hau, plumeria and guzma could only do so much as watch the scene.

"But I thought you would be disappointed in me for an incomplete family." She replied.

"So, I went through your father's research and opened an ultra wormhole of my own, but it didn't go well." She explained.

"So what if our family is incomplete? you going insane or worse vanish is the last thing we need!" Lillie yelled.

"You sure have grown up a lot, both of you." Lusamine said with a weak smile.

"And I see that you finally got yourself a boyfriend." lusamine said as she faced lillie.

"Are you really alright, miss lusamine?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry for what I've done." Lusamine apologized.

"Don't be, but the one you should be truly sorry to is the two in front of you." Ash replied.

"You sure found yourself a reliable man lillie." Lusamine said as lillie smiled.

"Let's get you out of here mother." Lillie said as both siblings helped lusamine up.

"Nebby please bring us back, I know we have another two more passengers." She said as nebby scratched its head.

"Alright but hang on tighter than before." Nebby said as they flew out of the dimension.

* * *

Location: Poni Island, Vast Poni Canyon, Altar(Alola)

A portal opened as nebby flew out with its passengers, as they landed.

"Is everyone alright?" Ash asked.

"We're all fine." Kiawe answered.

"So I see you came back guzma?" Kukui asked.

"Yeah, my bad for worrying you." He said as a new voice chimed.

"So you don't care about me?" This made guzma tense up.

The skull boss slowly turns his head as he faced a woman wearing a golfball attire.

"Hey there kahili." Guzma responded.

"Ten years?" he asked.

Soon enough guzma earned a slap to the face from kahili making ash, lillie and everyone else present flinch at the noise made.

"That has got to hurt." Ash responded.

"Badly." Gladion added.

"Are woman always this scary." Hau responded.

"Only when you make us angry." Lillie and lusamine replied.

"You have the guts to tell me ten years!" Kahili screamed as kukui who was with molayne could only watch with fear.

"Care to explain." Ash leaned towards kukui as he asked in a whispering tone.

"You can say love." kukui simply responded.

After the catastrophe, kukui cleared his throat as he faced the gang.

"Everyone I have something to say." Kukui spoke getting everyone's attention.

"I have just finish establishing the league, the FIRST ever alola league." Kukui announced.

"And the cost?" ash asked.

"Nothing!" Kukui said with a smiled as the three trial goers went silent.

"That means." Ash started.

"We just wasted." Gladion added.

"Our precious time!" Hau finished.

"Not really." Kukui chimed in.

"You gain new friends, and more battling experience." The professor said.

"And I've given out an announcement to the world." kukui added.

"So, they'll be here?" Ash asked.

"I've heard from gary, yes they will be but if you want-" before kukui could finish ash interupted him.

"No please don't, you've done enough for me and I don't want to give you any unnecessary trouble." ash replied.

"Very well, the league will start in a week, so within then I wish everyone one of you luck." Kukui said as he smiled.

"I've got to go, so I'll see around mount lanakila where everything will be held." kukui finished as he left.

"I guess we should go, too." guzma said as he left with plumeria.

"You're not forgetting about me this time." Kahili growled as guzma silently gulped.

"Guess I'll just go back home." Hau said as he ran off.

"I'm going back to aether paradise, you guys following?" gladion asked.

"Sure, but nebby?" Lillie turned around and asked the moone pokemon.

"I know what you want to ask lillie, so yes I will follow you." Nebby answered.

Lillie smiled as she took out an empty pokeball as nebby tapped it, soon enough nebby was sucked in as the ball clicked without a sign of struggle.

"Welcome to the team, nebby." Lillie whispered.

"Alright let's go." Lillie said as ash called gary to send gallade over.

* * *

Location: Boat to Poni Island(Alola)

On a boat to poni island boards brocks group.

"You guys heard the league is going to be in alola!" max yelled.

"Of course, we did, and the winner gets to be champion." iris squealed as cilan smiled.

"Just remember this won't be easy. After all there will be interesting trainers with interesting recipes." he said as everyone sweat dropped.

"Let's hope that his here." brock whispered to dawn who nodded.

* * *

And that reps it up, and yes, I'm letting the traitors enter the tournament i mean it's worldwide so any questions please leave them in the review and I'll answer if possible!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: A Harsh Beatdown

This chapter focus mainly on the traitor's side, so please no hate.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Poni Island, Seafolk Village(Alola)

The boat stopped at the docks of a fishing village as the traitors slowly got off the boat one by one.

"Where are we anyways?" May asked.

"Apparently according to this travelling guide given by the sailor, it seems that we are on poni island one of the four main island in alola." Brock answered.

"But isn't this place just a fishing village? What's so good on this island?" Max said casually whist insulting.

"It seems that each island has a strong trainer called the kahuna." Brock added.

"What's a kahuna?" Bonnie asked.

"It seems they are trainer who protects the island from any source of danger." Cilan replied while too like brock was reading the guide.

"And to top it all off, the kahuna here uses mainly dragon type pokemons." Cilan finished while looking at iris.

"Dragon type you say? Then he can't be all that strong." She spoke casually.

While in front of them which was the pokemon center, a certain person walked out with three pokeballs on hand.

"So bewear's learning stone edge, decidueye's learning aerial ace and salazzle's is learning poison fang?" He mumbled.

"He sure has a lot planned, but I guess I can repay him by training his pokemon for him." He said as he walked off.

Meanwhile at brock's side of the place.

"I wonder where's the kahuna?" Clemont said in a wondering tone.

"Other than protecting the island, what else do they do exactly?" Misty questioned.

"I don't know, the guide didn't state." Brock answered his red hair companion.

"Then why don't we ask the people of public?" Leon suggested.

"That's a great idea, the people should know." Serena agreed.

Immediately brock walked up to an elderly woman who has two children that seems to be her grandchildren's.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Cilan asked.

"May I help you young man?" The woman asked.

"I would like to asked, what exactly is a kahuna?" He asked.

"I se that your foreigners am I right?" She asked as he nodded.

"That's right." He answered.

"Then please sit down, I'll explain it to you." The woman offered as they sat down.

"As you read from the guide that the kahuna is a strong trainer who protects the island that they look over." The woman started as misty spoke.

"Yeah we know that." She interrupted.

"Let her finish misty." Brock scolded.

"Thank you young man, and aside from guarding the island, much like any other professor's the kahuna gives out starter pokemon for each new trainer on the island." She explained.

"gives out? You mean this region doesn't have a professor?" Max asked.

"No, no, we do have a professor." She corrected.

"So in other words, the kahuna takes the professor's job?" Iris asked.

"Not quite, the kahuna too can send trainer to the professor for their starters." She explained.

"May you please describe about this island's kahuna ma'am?" Brock asked kindly.

"The kahuna here is kind and strong, and people around here calls him a dragon king, for the simple reason that he calms dragon type pokemons with ease." She explained.

"Dragon king? Sounds more like a made-up title if you ask me." Iris scoffed at the elderly woman's description.

"Where can we meet him?" Max asked.

"If you want to meet him young man, his right over there right now." The elderly woman answered while pointing at a distance.

As the group turn their head they could see ken standing near a big tree in the middle of the village.

Soon three kids swarmed around him as he looked around.

"Strange, I was told there would be four new trainers today." He questioned.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A young kid shouted while running to them.

"It's rather alright, we gathered here early." He reassured.

"Now as I said three days ago, have you decided which pokemon you're going to pick?" He asked.

"You mean you'll really give them to us?" A young girl asked.

"Of course, it's my job to give you your starter pokemons but on how you raise them is all up to you." He answered.

"Then can I have an axew?" The first girl asked.

Ken who pulled out a dusk ball opened it, as the small evolution of haxorus appeared but that of a different color.

"Xew?" It asked.

"This girl will now be your new trainer, so be nice to each other." He said as axew nodded.

"This axew loves to wonder around by himself, so please be aware of your surroundings." Ken explained the tusk pokemon nature.

The girl nodded as she carried the small dragon type and ran off with a word of thanks as the second kid spoke.

"May I have a swablu?" He asked.

Ken once again opened a pokeball to reveal the cotton bird pokemon.

"Blu?" It too asked.

"This boy shall now be your new trainer, please look after one another." He said as sawblu nodded.

"This swablu is a massive glutton, so my only warning to you is that you keep your supply in check." He warned.

The kid nodded and like the last took the normal and flying type pokemon and ran off with a word of thanks.

"May I have a dratini?" The third kid asked.

Ken again opened a dusk ball to reveal the small evolution of dragonite.

"Dra?" The small dragon type squealed.

"This boy shall now be your trainer, please be nice to each other." He said as dratini nodded.

"This dratini is a brave child, when she's determine to fight I suggest you don't back down." Ken suggested with a warning.

The boy nodded as he carried the dragon pokemon and left with a word of thanks as ken faced the last girl.

"So what would you like to have?" He asked.

"May I have a tyrunt?" She asked shyly.

Ken smiled as he opened the fourth and final dusk ball as the small royal heir pokemon appeared but that of a different color.

"Runt runt!" The tyrunt shouted.

"Tyrunt, this girl shall now be your trainer so be good." tyrunt nodded at his word.

"This tyrunt has a protective nature but has a habit of biting almost anything in sight" he warned as he held onto the rock and draogn type who was apparently trying to bite a nearby plank.

The girl grabbed the tyrunt as the small dragon type roared softly as she left with a word of thanks.

Brock and his group were now watching the scene in front of them.

"Did he just give away a rare fossil pokemon!" Max exclaimed with shock.

"That's the kahuna, one of the four strongest trainers but I don't know if anyone will surpass him though." She said as she knew ash has beaten three of his pokemon before.

"I'm getting myself a battle!" Iris exclaimed.

"Why? You barely know him?" May asked.

"To get his title of course!" She said smugly.

"I don't think it will be that simple young lady." The elderly woman warned.

After she finished the group has already disappeared leaving brock and dawn behind.

"We're sorry for our friend's rudeness." The duo apologized.

"It's fine, although I wouldn't anger the kahuna if i were you." The elderly woman gave one last warning before the two left.

Max's group excluding brock and dawn who were left behind walked up to ken who was leaning against a tree with a cup of tapu cocoa on hand, as iris jsut stomp a feet in front of him.

"Hey you!" Iris shouted.

The kahuna gave no response as he took a sip of his drink.

"I said HEY YOU!" The dragon girl shouted louder.

Like always got no response from the kahuna as he finished his drink and put down the cup.

"Stop ignoring me!" Iris growled.

"I can ignore you when and wherever I want." Ken said simply as he got up.

The kahuna soon walked away as iris ran up to him.

"Don't you dare walk away!" She yelled attracting a crowd.

Ken who walked into the pokemon center and soon coming out with another cup of tapu cocoa.

"I demand a battle from you!" Iris roared.

"She's going to challenge the kahuna?" A member of the public asked.

"You think his pissed at her persistence?" A woman asked.

"Most likely I hope not." A man replied.

"When a trainer meets the eye they battle, so I demand A BATTLE!" Iris growled.

"I don't remember making eye contact with you, and I sure don't remember you having respect so why should I listen to you?" He said as he drank his cup of cocoa.

Iris soon took out a pokeball.

"I want a battle and that's that! And I'm sure in hell am not leaving till I get one." She persists.

"May, what's going on here?" Brock asked.

"Apparently iris wants a battle but that jerk is just ignoring her." She explained.

"If you ask me, she's looking for trouble." Dawn and brock thought the same idea.

"I'm only going to give you a warning girl, leave if you know what's good for you." He warned.

"The kahuna's ticked off." An elderly man spoke.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"The kahuna can see who has a trainer potential, and really dislikes trainer who has no potential and still persists him." The elderly man replied.

"And to top it all off, that girl has zero respect." The same elderly woman came.

"Like I said I WILL not leave until I get a battle! Unless you're a coward!" She yelled.

Ken soon threw his cup at the tree smashing it to pieces as he stood up.

"I've already warned you!" He said coldly as he took out a dusk ball.

"Please kahuna, take this in the wilds." The elderly man said as ken walked off to the plains.

* * *

Location: Poni Island, Poni Wilds(Alola)

As they reach the plain outside seafolk village iris immediately tossed her pokeball.

"Dragonite, show this jerk!" She yelled.

The ball burst open as dragonite roared out loud.

Ken who just tossed his dusk ball to release his kommo-o who roared much more louder then iris's dragonite.

"Dragon rush!" Iris commanded.

Dragonite soon dived down upon kommo-o who held up its hand and stopped the diving dragon type with only a palm.

"Ice punch." Ken hissed.

Kommo-o gave a roar as it forcefully punch dragonite in the stomach with fist of ice as dragonite was frozen solid.

"Brutal swing, I don't care where he lands."

Kommo-o grabbed the block of ice as it swing three forceful rounds before tossing the frozen dragon and flying type to an unknown direction.

"What in the world is wrong with you!" Iris screeched.

"You're the one who offended him girl!" A man yelled.

"Yeah!" Another agreed.

"Garchomp, go!" Iris yelled as the mach pokemon came out.

"This is brutal." Serena exclaimed.

"Well if only iris showed a little respect, things wouldn't have ended this way." Clemont replied.

"I agree." Bonnied added.

"Garchomp, stone edge!"

Garchomp soon smashed a fist into the ground as stone pillars erupted towards kommo-o, as the rock type attack made contact.

"How do you like that?" Iris taunted smugly.

"iron tail and superpower." Ken commanded.

Kommo-o who glowed in a red light as it slammed a tail of metallic energy at garchomp sending the dragon and ground type flying away a few miles.

"Garchomp!" Iris yelled.

"I wonder where her pokemons went." Brock asked.

"I bet they flew far." Max replied.

* * *

Location: Akala Island, Paniola Town(Alola)

As a few people were walking a frozen dragonite crashed into a building shattering the casing freeing the dragon pokemon.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Malie City, Ferry(Alola)

From within the ferry where trip got off the boat and to his luck of getting off early a garchomp smashed into the boat badly hurt.

"What the hell?" Trip questioned.

* * *

Location: Poni Island, Poni Wilds(Alola)

"Do you still want to continue?" Ken asked with coldness.

Soon a dratini went up to him as it cuddled him.

"You need to put your mouth where your money is girl." a new voice chimed.

The group turn to see mina walking up to the field.

"It took me a long time to find dratini when you opened your mouth." Mina responded.

"Have you calm yet mr kahuna? I don't want to drag her next." She said as ken closed his eyes.

"The next time, you won't be lucky." He said to iris who was in fear as he recalled kommo-o and walking off.

"Serves you right." Mina said as she walked to the boat.

Location: Aether Paradise, Laboratory Area(Alola)

"You found dragonite who crashed into you home town?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and I assume that ken is the one who threw it here." Kiawe answered.

"What makes you say that?" Gary asked.

"Only he can do that, especially when his angry." Kiawe answered.

"Alright, I'll be calling you again." Ash said as the call ended.

* * *

The next chapter will be a revise of this situation but from ash's point of scene, so please again no hate and put any questions you have in the review and I'll answer if possible!

And yes, I know pokemon does not have inhuman strength but I'll just let it be.

 **Q &A**

 **1) Will ash be using a fake name or is he going to show the traitors in the first battle?**

For first part, Honestly, he won't be using a fake name or alias, whist for second all will be showed with on due time.

If that is all!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Day of Relaxation

This chapter shows what ash was doing whist the traitors were on poni island, again please no hate.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Entrance, Lusamine's Mansion(Alola)

Ash group immediately appeared inside the trophy room within lusamine's mansion as gary looked at them.

"Welcome back." He greeted.

"So what's new gary?" Gladion asked.

"Other than freeing all the pokemons, nothing else is new." He replied.

"You must be president lusamine?" Gary asked.

"Yes, I am, may I know who you are?" She asked.

"The name's gary oak, nice to meet you." Gary introduced with a smile.

"We have a day of relaxation, what do we do?" Gladion asked.

"I know for sure I'm sending bewear, decidueye and salazzle for training." Ash explained.

"I know for sure I'm going to train." Gladion spoke.

"Ash, someone wants to speak with you." Gary told his childhood friend.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"Us." The rest turned.

As they turned, the group could see two jumping zygarde cores with ash opening his mouth.

"Squishy? And?" He stuttered to find Z2's name.

"Z2" the blue core responded.

"Right, Z2" Ash finished.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"I need a moment with you and your lover, me and Z2 here has been discussing for a while now." Squishy replied

"Why only us?" Lillie questioned.

"Because we want it in private, and if I know Z2 here humans are not on his list." Squishy replied.

"Go on ahead, I have something to speak with gladion too anyways." Gary replied as they nodded.

Ash, lillie along with squishy and Z2 walked to a quiet part of the entire place.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"We were wondering if we can join you two, one of us to you." Squishy wondered.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"It's as my brother said, one of us will join one of you, because there is no way that a human can take us both together." Z2 said in a confirming tone.

"But why us? And squishy don't you prefer bonnie more than me?" Ash asked.

"To be precise yes, I do like bonnie, but after knowing what she did you think I want to follow?" Squishy asked.

"Guess not." He replied.

"So, who do you plan to go to?" Lillie asked.

"First, we need to know your trainer class, but of course I know ash's class." Squishy replied.

"I'm a coordinator." Lillie answered.

"Very interesting." Squishy said with a small smirk on its face.

"What's the difference between a battler and a coordinator?" Z2 questioned.

"I thought you would ask, I do the battling and lillie does the performing." Ash asnwered.

"Although it would be nice to see you perform though brother." Squishy said with a smirk.

"if you're forcing me to perform I'm going with ash." Z2 immediately replied.

"You're a stick-in-the-mud sometimes you know." Squishy retorted.

"So, have you two decided?" Ash asked.

"Pretty much, I'll be going with you." Z2 answered while looking at ash.

"Don't worry if it's battling you want, I plan to use everyone during the league." Ash reassured.

"Glad to hear." Z2 responded.

"I guess we'll be working together squishy." Lillie said as squishy nodded.

"Looking forward to what performance you can dish out." Squishy replied.

Ash and lillie soon took out a luxury and pokeball respectively as they held it up to the two zygarde cores.

The two cores soon tapped the ball as they got sucked in, lillie's pokeball clicked with no resistance as ash's luxury ball rolled twice before clicking.

The couple soon summoned the two cores as they looked around.

"Why don't you guys enjoy the relaxation?" Ash said as they went back.

The group soon returned as gary look at ash.

"So what do you plan to do now?" He asked.

Ash soon took out three pokeballs.

"I sending them for training, is there a transporter here?" Ash asked.

"Well yes, it's at the back though I have to go look after president lusamine so I guess I'll see you later." Gary said as he walked away.

Ash soon walked to the transporter as he placed the pokeballs inside sending it to someone as he returned back to lillie.

"Who did you send them to?" She asked.

"I send them to ken in hopes of teaching them new moves." Ash replied.

"And those moves are?" She questioned again.

"You'll see at the league." He replied.

"Anyways, what do you say that we go on another date? After all the first one was ruined by team skull." Ash suggested.

"But what about your grand trials?" She asked.

"I did say that I'll either go on a date with you or do my grand trial, but I prefer to have a date because I can have my grand trial anytime." He explained.

"Then I would love to." She said with a smile as ash nodded.

"Shall we take the date at melemele island?" He asked.

"That would be nice." Lillie answered

"Guys come on out!" Ash yelled as all his pokemon were summoned.

"I'll be gone mostly for the entire day, so you guys can do what you want." Ash annonced.

His pokemons soon gave their own batle cry as ash smiled.

"Greninja and charizard, please look after everyone." This made the ninja and flame pokemon nod their head.

"Shall we go?" Ash asked while holding out his hand.

"Of course." Lillie replied as she took his hand with the two leaving.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City(Alola)

The two soon reached hau'oli city as ash turn to lillie.

"Would like to shop first or have a meal?" He suggested.

"I would love to a have meal first." She said as ash nodded.

"Alright, let's go." With that the two walked off inside restaurant.

A receptionist soon looked at the two.

"Welcome." The receptionist greeted.

"I would like a table for two." Ash requested.

"Of course, right this way." The receptionist said with a nod.

As she led the couple to a table for two people as ash helped lillie to sit.

"Why thank you." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Ash replied before sitting down.

Soon a waiter went up to them to get their orders while serving them the menu list with them giving their orders.

A few minutes later their orders arrive with them getting a chansey omelette each along with a cup of drink as they started eating.

"Are you nervous about the upcoming league?" Lillie asked.

"Well a little, I mean if I were to battle either gladion or james that's going to be a challenge." He stated.

"actually, every trainer here is going to be a challenge." He quickly corrected himself.

"But I'm sure you'll do well, after all you have the most experience out of everyone." She comforted.

"Thanks, so what about you?" He asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I heard from professor kukui that he even built a grand festival here, aren't you competing?" He questioned.

"Well I will, but I'm afraid of what might happen, I mean I don't have much of an experience compared to you." She answered.

"Come on lillie, don't sell yourself short, you're experience enough well I mean you did win two contests for being new to it right?" He comforted.

"After hearing you say that I guess you're right." She said with a smile.

"But haven't your other companions done the same?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"You do have your old friends, right? And I know you don't want to talk about it." She started as he nodded.

"Haven't they been through contests like me?" She finished.

"Well all except two, and they were all girls." He started.

"They didn't do so well for starters like you did, they failed many times before getting their achievement, and unlike you who took two days to get so well I would say you're more better than them." He finished.

"I dare say it's because I have you as a teacher." Lillie said with a small hint of giggle.

"But I only taught you for your first contest, and the second was on your own so I'll still say that you're better." He replied with a smile.

The couple soon finished their food as ash paid for the both of them, with lillie facing ash.

"You don't have to you know." She said as ash faced her.

"I am the man after all, I can't have a lady to pay for me, now can I?" He replied.

"I guess you're right, but after today mother isn't going to stop pestering me about our relationship." Lillie said while whining a little.

"What makes you say that lillie?" Ash asked while they were leaving the restaurant.

"My mother has a thing for her children's relationship." She explained.

"So, she's going to pester you, for example a marriage for our future?" He asked.

"You got that right." She said with a sigh.

"Well no time for complaining, time for some shopping of your wish." Ash said as he faced lillie.

"What about you ash? Don't you have anything you want?" She asked.

"Well, I'm planning to make this date your day." Ash explained.

"Then I say you're getting something new." Lillie retorted.

"Alright." Ash said in defeat.

The two soon entered a clothing store by lillie's suggestion.

"Tell me again on why we are here?" Ash asked.

"To get something new to wear of course, I don't want to have to wear the same clothes design every time." She said.

"I guess you're right, we better get some winter clothes as well if we have to climb mount lanakila." Ash suggested.

"True." Lillie agreed.

The couple soon ran through the racks, to find many clothes of different design and a pair of winter wear.

"I might as well get a cloak for our head as well." Ash thought.

They soon put the clothes they wanted to buy on the counter as ash paid the cash.

"I think this is all?" Ash asked.

"What about our hiking supplies?" Lillie asked.

"We aren't going hiking yet, so I guess we'll buy them at tapu village?" He answered.

"I guess that will do, well then let's go back." Lillie said as ash look at her.

"You sure you don't want anything else?" Ash asked.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine." She replied.

"Alright then, let's go." Ash said as he brought lillie back.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Entrance, Lusamine's Mansion(Alola)

Ash and lillie soon entered lusamine's mansion as ash help lillie to where her room was.

"I guess I'll see you later in the day." Ash said as he head off.

* * *

Location: Aether Paradise, Laboratory Area(Alola)

Ash soon entered the laboratory area to see gary.

"Hey there gary." Ash said as the professor turned around.

"Hey there ashy-boy."

"So, how's preparation?" He asked.

"Going well, we'll be hiking mount lanakila tomorrow." Ash replied.

As that finished a phone rang with ash picking it up.

As he did kiawe's face appeared.

"Hey there kiawe." Ash replied.

"What's with the background?" He asked.

"Apparently a dragonite came crashing into town." Kiawe replied.

"You found a dragonite who crashed into your home town?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, and I assume that ken is the one who threw it here." Kiawe answered.

"What makes you say that?" Gary asked.

"Only he can do that, especially when his angry." Kiawe answered.

"Alright, I'll be calling you again." Ash said as the call ended.

"Guess I'll call you again gary, go to prepare to leave for mount lanakila."

"Ash professor kukui said that he wants to meet you in hau'oli city, I don't know why but he asked me to relay the massage." Gary stated.

"Got it, I'll go there right now." Ash said as he brought all his stuff there.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City(Alola)

Ash soon arrive at hau'oli city to see kukui waiting for him at the port.

"So you wanted to meet me professor?" Ash asked.

"Well yes, I was thinking of giving you a home in case you have nowhere to stay." He explained.

"You don't have to go that far as to giving me a house." Ash said as kukui shook his head.

"Not only did you help me with my problems with guzma, but you helped the region a lot as well and you're always caring for others more than yourself so this is more than fine." Kukui explained.

"Come on." Kukui said while leading the way.

The two soon arrive in front of a big house as ash's eyebrow twitched.

"You sure this is fine professor?" He started.

"I mean.. This... is …. HUGE!" Ash yelled.

"Hahahaha, I knew you were going to say that but yes it's fine, and this is now your house." Kukui stated while laughing.

"I hope you like it."

"I sure do, I don't know what to say, thank you." Ash said with gratitude.

"Don't be, but I assume lillie's getting an earful of pestering words from president lusamine." Kukui reassured while speaking.

"I guess I'll go see here when I put down my stuff." Ash said as kukui nodded.

"I'll see you at the peak ash, and don't forget after today there will be six days left." Kukui reminded.

"Six days huh? I guess I can spend four days for crystals." Ash thought.

He walked into the house as he placed his stuff to get ready for later in the day.

* * *

And there it is folks, and please no hate and any questions please state them in the review and I'll answer if possible.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Ice Cavern Battle

I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this fanfiction thus far.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon Center(Alola)

Ash and lillie soon arrive in the pokemon center above the tallest yet coldest mountain in alola.

"Remind me again on how we managed to hike this mountain in a day?" Lillie asked, a little annoyed.

"Rotom was charging and I have a bad sense of direction?" Ash replied sheepishly.

"You got us lost three times in that cave." Lillie huffed out.

"I'm sorry lillie, but about your mother's word the other day?" He asked.

* * *

Location: Flashback, Aether Paradise, Entrance, Lusamine's Mansion(Alola)

After receiving the house from kukui and packing everything, ash decided to go back to aether paradise to collect all of his pokemons, while visiting lillie at the same time.

As he reaches near the president's door to get his pokemons.

"Come on my little baby, what's so bad about a marriage?" Lusmaine's voice ask.

"For the fifteen time, I am NOT A BABY!" Lillie's voice roared.

"And besides, I'm still too young to consider marriage!" She yelled.

"But nothing is too young if both me and him along with gladion can agree to it." Lusamine replied.

"Why only you three, what about my consent?" Lillie asked.

"Don't you want to be with him?" The mother asked.

"I do but isn't still early in age I mean we just met only a couple of months ago." The daughter replied.

"Be it a couple of months or days, it doesn't matter if you truly love each other." Lusamine answered.

Ash who was outside listening gave a small smile.

"But will ash really agree to it?" Lillie asked.

"Well, you'll never know unless you ask." Lusamine replied.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon Center(Alola)

"Wait, how did you know?" She asked.

"Well, I was actually outside the door when I was getting my pokemons." Ash replied.

"So that's why I met you when you were about to leave." She said as he nodded.

"But what do you think?" She asked.

"I don't mind marrying young, I mean if you want it and it's not like I care about my parents consent." He replied with a smile.

"Then I guess we'll tell this to my mother?" She replied.

"But what about gladion's consent?" He asked.

"If this was to suddenly happen, he isn't going to be happy." Ash reminded.

"I'll phone him, in the meantime why don't you heal our pokemons?" She offered as he nodded.

Ash soon took all his pokeballs along with lillie's as he walks towards the reception desk.

"Can you take care of our pokemons?" Ash asked.

"Certainly, please leave them on the tray." She replied as ash did as told.

A chansey soon walked into the room, grabbed the tray and walked into the recovery room.

Ash soon sat on the couch where lillie was as he took off his winter cloak and hat.

As he did he could hear a phone click as he turn to lillie.

"What did gladion say?" He asked.

"Well, he said he'll agree if you can make me happy." She replied.

"Which of course I know you will." Lillie answered herself as she leaned on him.

The door slides open as guzma and kahili appeared through it.

"Yo, you guys made it early." Guzma greeted.

"Nice to see you too, actually we could have reached here yesterday noon if I hadn't gotten lost." Ash replied while scratching his head.

"So, where are your admins?" Lillie asked.

"Plumeria's going to come here later or maybe tomorrow, although ken is still pissed over the top for I don't know what reason." Guzma answered.

"Kiawe was right when he said he was pissed, but I wonder why." Ash wondered.

"Maybe something bad happened?" Lillie asked.

"Did you guys hear the news lately?" Kahili asked,

"About a dragonite crashing into paniola town and a garchomp crashing into malie city's ferry?" Ash asked as kahili nodded.

"We heard about that yesterday, but I wonder who's pokemon were those." Lillie answered.

"You guys don't, but I fully well know whose." ash mumbled softly.

"Did you say something?" Lillie asked while facing him.

"Um, no nothing." He quickly replied.

"But you guys are participating right?" ash asked.

"If we aren't going to participate, we wouldn't be here, now would we?" Kahili replied.

"True." He replied.

"Ash ketchum and lillie, please come to the front desk to retrieve your pokemon." The speaker rang.

Ash and lillie got up as they walked towards the desk.

"Thank you nurse joy." They said with gratitude as she smiled.

"It's my pleasure." The nurse replied.

"So we still have four or five and a half days or so, what'cha gonna do?" Guzma questioned.

"I'll spend nearly three or more days doing crystal hunting." Ash replied.

"What do you mean?" Kahili questioned.

"I still need the flying, ice, ground and psychic type crystal." Ash replied.

"What about the dragon type crystal?" Lillie questioned.

"Ken said his going to put give it to his pokemon." Guzma replied.

"Oh, and ash take this." Kahili called out.

Kahili put out her hand, on her hand was a crystal with a flying symbol on it.

"It's the flyinium z, with this your pokemon are able to use the flying type z-move." Kahili stated as ash took it.

"Is it really fine for me to receive this?" He asked.

"Of course, if it wasn't for you who knows what this idiot might be doing." She answered.

Ash soon took the crystal as he smiled.

"Thank you, so I guess I'll be going back to the cave to search." He thanked before facing lillie.

"I'll be back before lunch, hopefully I'll able to find a crystal." Ash said as she nodded.

"Alright, be careful!" She yelled as ash took his winter cloak along with his hat and walked out.

"Something new seems to have happen between you two." Guzma mumbled while eyeing at lillie.

"And something new has happened with you." She retorted before walking away.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila(Alola)

Ash soon arrive at the entrance of the exit cave as he took out two pokeballs.

"Charizard, sandslash, I choose you!"

The two balls burst open as the flame and mouse pokemon emerged.

"I'll need sandslash to guide us into the cave safely, meanwhile charizard can you warm us up if we're too cold?" He requested.

The two pokemons nod their head as ash put his hood over his head and tightened his glove.

"Let's go."

With the word the three of them entered the cave with sandslash up front as the guidance.

The team soon reached a part of the cave where they could see multiple ice type pokemons playing together.

"This place sure is lively, don't you guys say so?" Ash asked.

"Slash, sand!" Sandslash called out.

"What's wrong girl?" Ash asked as he walked towards the area.

Sandslash soon pointed to an area above them.

The team looked up to see a higher section of the cave, and on the top section lies a brown object.

"Let's head up, but which way is up?" Ash questioned.

In front and the side of him lies three tunnels as ash thought of an idea.

"Noivern, I choose you!"

The sound wave soon appeared as ash looked at him.

"Can you help us reach the top of the cave with your soundwave?" Ash asked.

Noivern thought for a moment before nodding, as he proceeded to close his eyes.

The group could hear a soundwave sounding from noivern as the flying and dragon soon opened his eyes.

"Did you hear anything?" Ash asked.

"Vern, noi." Noivern exclaimed while nodding.

"Think you can lead the way to the top?"

Noivern soon took flight as ash look at his team.

"Let's go." They nodded as they ran after noivern.

Upon reaching the top area, noivern landed as ash looked forward to see the brown object.

The brown object turns out to be a pedestal, the same pedestal for holding a z-crystal as ash raised an eyebrow.

"Why is there a pedestal here? is this perhaps a trial site?" Ash questioned.

"Rawr!" Charizard called out.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

The fire and flying type soon pointed his finger at the pedestal, as ash took a closer looked to see a blue crystal with an ice symbol on it.

"Isn't that an ice type z-crystal?" Ash questioned.

The kanto native soon walked towards the pedestal.

As he got closer a loud cry can be heard through the cave as something dropped from the ceiling forcing ash to cover his eyes.

Ash then opened one eye to see an avalugg which was twice the original size glaring at him as ash stood back to his pokemons.

"That is definitely a totem avalugg." Ash said in a confirmation tone.

Rotom soon flew out of ash's bag.

"Glad you're fully recharged."

 **Avalugg, the Iceberg Pokemon an Ice Type, avalugg's body is made entirely out of reflective ice, the cumbersome frame on its body is so hard that it will crush anything and everything that avalugg runs into breaking it to pieces.**

"That must be one hard body." Ash remarked.

Ash soon took out a luxury ball.

"Meloetta, I choose you!"

The ball burst opened as the melody pokemon appeared, it gave a happy cry before hugging ash.

"Sorry meloetta that you didn't get to come out often, but can you help me with this battle?" he asked.

Meloetta quickly nodded as ash smiled.

"Alright, hyper voice!" He ordered.

Meloetta soon unleashed a high-pitched voice as avalugg created a green shield blocking off the normal type voice attack.

The iceberg pokemon soon slammed the ground as a huge ice wave crashed from the ceiling above meloetta.

"That's avalanche!" Rotom yelled.

"Quickly use psychic!"

Meloetta's eye glowed blue as it stopped the entire ice attack, slamming it to the ground safely without causing much damage to te surrounding area.

"Relic song!"

Meloetta soon started to sing its melody as the totem avalugg slowly drifted to sleep with the melody pokemon changing form.

An attack soon shot out from the ground nailing avalugg in the face waking it up, ash turn to face the area to see a weavile jumping out from the patch of snow.

"Now it's two against one." Ash thought.

Weavile soon charged at meloetta with claws of shadow as ash put out his hand.

"Sandslash, match that weavile with metal claw!"

The ice and steel type soon charged at weavile with claw glowing in a metallic light as the two clashed on the spot, the ice type totem soon fired a beam of ice at meloetta as ash put out his hand.

"Beat that back with shadow ball!"

Meloetta immediately charged and fired a ball of shadow as the attacks clashed on the spot with sandslash jumping back to his side the same goes for weavile.

"I have a plan, but I need both of you to work perfectly on your timing." Ash said as they nodded.

"Sandslash use brick break, meloetta use drain punch aim for weavile and avalugg respectively!" Ash ordered.

The alolan mouse pokemon soon charged at weavile with claw glowing white as meloetta charged at avalugg with fist spiraling with energy.

Weavile immediately created a claw of shadow as avalugg opened its mouth to charge a beam of ice.

"Now! Ally switch!"

Meloetta glowed in a blue outline so did sandslash as the two swapped area, with meloetta punching weavile knocking it out cold as sandslash brought her claw upon avalugg who was forced backwards.

"Great job!" Ash yelled.

Sandslash soon went back to ash as meloetta took back its place on the field in front of the totem pokemon.

Avalugg gave out yet another loud roar as something came from the wall launching spikes made of ice at the team.

"Chariard flamethrower quickly!"

Charizard opened his mouth to burn away the spikes of ice as ash looked closer.

"That's a cloyster!" Ash yelled.

Cloyster soon gave a smirk before launching a beam of ice.

"Meloetta sunny day! Charizard solar beam!"

Meloetta soon gave out a singing tone calling forth a ray of sunshine, as charizard immediately fired a powerful grass type attack smashing the ice type beam to dust along with his own.

"Now charizard let's see the result of your strength, blast burn go!"

Charizard glowed in an orange outline as he slams his fist into the ground projecting pillars of fire towards cloyster engulfing the water and ice type pokemon in flames.

The attack ended with cloyster badly hurt as avalugg fired a beam of ice at meloetta.

"Dodge it and end this with dual chop!"

Meloetta soon got out of the way of the ice type attack as it flew at avalugg with hand glowing in draconic energy.

It then slammed the first chop onto its face before slamming the second at its underbelly toppling the huge ice type totem over knocking it out cold.

"Alright, we did it!" Ash cheered.

"Well done everyone." Ash praised.

All of his pokemon gave out a happy cry as meloetta was glued to his hand not moving an inch.

"Since the totem is down, I guess I get the crystal." Ash said as he moved towards the pedestal.

As he did the kanto native took the ice type crystal off the pedestal as he smiled.

"I could give this to lillie as a gift." He thought.

"Alright, everyone let's head back so lead the way sandslash and noivern." Ash spoke as the two pokemon started to lead everyone back.

As they left a man in a weird suit walked towards the three fallen ice types, as he took out a strange ball.

"Well done my friends, please come back and rest up." He praised as he recalled them before walking off.

As ash was leaving the area, he passed by a certain group of people that he doesn't want to see again except for two.

"Isn't that ash?" Cilan pointed out.

Ash averted his attention to the traitors group before turning his head.

"sandslash, lead the way." Ash ordered as sandslash nodded.

"Hey, wait up!" Max yelled running up to him.

"Icicle crush." Ash's voice rang.

Sandslash immedaitely blocked their road with ice of spikes as he walked off.

"Why that jerk." May growled.

"But wasn't that a meloetta i saw?" Iris reminded while shivering.

"He got himself some rare pokemon, maybe we can convince them as well?" Misty pointed out her plan.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon Center(Alola)

Ash soon arrived back in the pokemon center as he took off his snow drenched cloak and hat.

"I'm back as I promised." Ash called out.

"Welcome back, I just finished making lunch and please don't tell me you're going to go out after lunch?" She said as ash sighed.

"Not really, I have no clue on where the psychic and ground type crystals might be" He pointed out.

"You don't look so well, did something bad happen?" Lillie asked in concern as ash's face look dark.

"I met them along the road of the cave." Ash replied.

"What happened after?" She asked once again.

"I got sandslash to cover their road." He replied.

Ash soon stood up as he walked towards lillie.

"But enough about that, here." He said as he put out his hand.

Lillie soon look at the object on his hand which was the ice type z-crystal.

"Isn't this an icium z?" she asked as he nodded.

"Happy birthday." He said with smile.

"How did you?" Lillie asked in confusion.

"I contacted gladion the other day before coming here, I was thinking of getting this icium z for you as a present." Ash explained.

Lillie soon took the crystal as she hugged him.

"Thank you so much ash, and sorry for causing you the trouble of getting it." She spoke.

"The one that is supose to say thank you is me, if it wasn't for you my journey in alola would have no purpose." Ash said while smiling.

"Let's eat our lunch, we still have to work on our contest and battle strategy." Ash reminded.

"Sure."

"But about your mother words?" Ash asked about their conversation in the morning.

"We're going through it soon." Lillie huffed out.

"So, in other words, we're engaged?" Ash asked as she nodded

The two soon settled down and ate their lunch along with their pokemon while knowing that another group of people were near.

* * *

And clear, the league and contest will begin in another few more chapters hope you guys can wait a while more longer.

And yes ash and lillie has a cloak each its just that i didn't write it in.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Start of a Tournament

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon Center(Alola)

Ash and lillie who were inside the pokemon center as the kanto native finished his lunch.

"Say lillie?" Ash called out.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Where's guzma and kahili?" He asked.

"They went out a few minutes after you left." She answered.

"I see, although I just remembered something." Ash spoke suddenly.

"And that is?" Lillie asked.

"The room that we had borrow from nurse joy yesterday." The kanto native replied.

"Let me guess, they made a mess while you were asleep." Lillie answered with a guessing tone.

Ash simply nodded, lillie soon pulled out three pokeballs at his face.

"They came back." Lillie stated.

"It took him only at least a day and a half to train them?" Ash asked.

"It was two days and a half." Lillie corrected.

"Thanks, but I'm going to leave my pokemons in the lobby while bringing three for packing." Ash stated.

He soon threw all his pokeballs except his luxury balls to summon all of his remaining pokemons as ash looked at them.

"Araquanid, sceptile and greninja, may you guys help me pack the rooms?" ash asked as they nodded.

The small team soon left as lillie remained in the lobby.

An hour passed by quickly as the blonde girl could hear a voice from the door.

"No time to waste, let's go!" The voice yelled.

Soon a figure ran through the door crashing into her as bewear held onto to her before she could touch the ground.

"Thank you bewear." Lillie thanked.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The person yelled.

Lillie looked at the person which turns out to be max, although lillie doesn't know who he was.

"Excuse me, but you were the one that ran into me." Lillie replied politely.

"Like hell I did!" Max screeched.

"Lillie!" Ash's voice rang.

The blonde girl turns around to see him running towards her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, all thanks to bewear." She answered.

"What happened?" Ash continued his questions.

"Somehow this boy ran in through the door and bump into me, and the next thing is he started screaming." Lillie explained.

"You're the one that bump into me!" Max continued his yelling.

"Max, what happened?" Clemont asked as his group entered the room.

Ash soon let out a voice of annoyance of seeing them again.

"Great." ash said while rolling his eyes.

"This girl crashed into me and refuses to apologize!" Max explain his part of the story which they believe easily.

"Like hell she did you short stuff." Ash retorted.

"Language." Lillie said calmly as ash sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to keep my words in place." Ash apologized.

"We are speaking to her and not you, so you butt out!" May yelled.

"If you think you can get away by falsely accusing someone, think again." Ash retorted.

"Lillie, let's go."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" Iris yelled as she blocked their path.

Ash let a groan of annoyance.

"Unfortunately, we don't have much time to waste on you people, so please move." Ash who tried to be kind said.

"Not until she apologizes!" Max persists.

"You know what?" Ash asked.

"What?" misty daringly answered.

"Ice ball and flame burst." Ash ordered.

Sandslash immedaitely tossed a ball of ice as salazzle shattered it with a small trickle of flame making a huge smoke covering the traitors sight.

Ash immediately and instantly recalled all his pokemon while bringing lillie outside.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila(Alola)

The couple soon got to a big rock as ash stopped hitting his fist against the rock hard.

"Ash, calm down." Lillie tried to comfort him.

"Of all times, why must they be here now." ash growled.

"Please just calm down, ignore them and everything will be fine." Lillie reassured.

"Easier said than done, now that they know I'm here they're just going to pester me." Ash explained.

"They can try, but it won't end well for them and besides the tournament is about to begin very soon." Lillie explained.

"Alright, I'll try." Ash said.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon League(Alola)

After a few days, ash and every trainer were now waiting in the pokemon league stadium as professor kukui walked up to the microphone.

"Welcome and thank you trainers for coming to alola's first ever pokemon league!" Kukui yelled as the trainers cheered.

"We will start off with a qualification round, each trainer will be pair with a partner and some with a kahuna but as the qualification round end, the kahuna's will not be joining the league rounds." kukui explained.

"The first round of the qualification battle will now begin shortly, now if you please!" Kukui yelled as he faced the big screen.

A hundred of pictures shuffled around as four pictures appeared on screen.

One was ash and the next to him was trip, opposite their pictures were max and clemonts as ash put his palm at his face.

"I knew the professor will want me to go early." He mumbled.

Ash soon walked towards the stage along with the ther three trainer as a referee took his palce on the stand, as he soon raised his flag.

"The qualification battle between max of petalburg city and clemont of lumoise city vs ash ketchum of hau'oli city and trip of nuvema town will now begin." He started.

"Each trainer is allowed two pokemons and substitution is allowed, are both sides ready?" He asked with all trainers nodding.

"Then please present your pokemons!" He yelled.

"Infernape, go!" Max called.

"Heliolisk, come on out!" Clemont called.

"Decidueye, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Jellicent!" Trip yelled.

All four pokemo immediately took their place in front of their respective trainer as the announcer next to kukui spoke.

" **It looks all every trainer is going off with a very strong pokemon, how will this battle end?** "He asked.

"Alright, battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Infernape start things off with mach punch on that bird!" Max yelled.

Infernape's fist glowed white as he charged at decidueye, but to max's horror the fire monkey went right through the arrow quill pokemon.

"Close combat!"

Infernape tried all the kicks and punches in his possession but nothing seemed to work as ash sighed.

"For some big shot you sure don't do your research, acrobatics."

Decidueye's leg glowed white as he rammed his feet into infernape's stomach send the flame pokemon into the air.

"Brave bird." Ash ordered once more.

Decidueye then raced into the air at infernape send the fire monkey back to the ground.

" **With infernape's attack not working out, decidueye manages to beat it with its own counter attack, what other plan does max have up his sleeve?** " The announcer asked.

"The answer to you is none." ash mumbled softly that only trip could hear.

"Pardon?" the unova native asked.

"Heliolisk, dragon tail on decidueye!" Clemont ordered.

Meanwhile up in the stands.

"Those guys!" Mallow growled.

" that's their mistake." Gladion answered.

Back on the field.

"Hydro pump!"

Immediately heliolisk was send to the ground by a huge torrent of water as trip looked at the kalos gym leader.

"I know my jellicent may be a ghost type, but I'm not." He joked as the stadium went into a little laughter.

"Spirit shackle."

Decidueye soon fired an arrow at infernape and heliolisk as the two pokemon were send flying back by a sudden explosion as heliolisk took no damage.

"Decidueye, return." Ash recalled the grass and ghost type.

"Lycanroc, I choose you!" Soon the wolf pokemon replaced the arrow quill pokemon.

" **It seems with decidueye's sudden attack, ash decided to switch out.** " The announcer spoke.

"Infernape, return." Max called as infernape was surrounded by a red beam.

Although the red beam immediately shattered as ash snickered.

"What's so funny!" Max roared.

"Spirit shackle prevents you from switching out." He explained.

"Now use accelerock on heliolisk!"

Lycanroc's eye turned red as he rammed into heliolisk hard, sending the generator pokemon to a wall completely out cold.

"Shadow ball!"

Jellicent immediately created and launched a ball of shadow at infernape knocking it out easily with all the damage he already took.

"Both infernape and heliolisk are unable to battle, please send out your second pokemon." The referee called.

" **It seems that both opposing trainer are too strong for max and clemont to handle.** " The announcer announced.

"Snorlax, go!" Max yelled.

"Luxray, come on out!" Clemont called.

"Alright, begin!" the referee yelled.

"Snorlax, hyper beam!"

"Luxray, thunder!"

Snorlax immediately fired a purple beam at lycanroc as luxray shot an high voltage of volts at jellicent.

"Protect." Both trainer countered.

Both the wolf and floating pokemon created a green shield blocking away their enemies attack.

"Stone edge!"

"Shock wave!"

Lycanroc glowed in a brown outline before slamming the ground with his feet as stone pillar's erupted towards luxray.

Jellicent soon fired a stream of volt at snorlax.

"Dodge it!" Max and clemont yelled.

Luxray soon leaped away from lycanroc's attack as snorlax stood like a statue taking in jellicent's attack.

" **It seems that hyper beam is preventing snorlax from moving!** " The announcer yelled.

"Lycanroc, let's finish them!" Ash yelled as he held up his ring.

Ash proceeded to cross his arm as he did a series of dances.

"What in the world is he doing? Dancing?" May asked from the stands.

A yellow aura appeared from ash and was transferred to lycanroc who gave a loud howl.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!" Ash yelled.

Lycanroc gave a loud howl before leaping into the air collecting rocks that was as big as an island.

"USE CONTINENTAL CRUSH!"

Lycanroc immediately brought the attack down with full force crushing snorlax and luxray as a giant explosion occurred.

The attack ended as both pokemon were unconscious as jellicent was hurt by the attack.

"Snorlax and luxray is unable to battle, lycanroc and jellicent wins so the victory goes to ash and trip!" The referee declared.

Ash and trip recalled their pokemon as ash turned to trip.

"Sorry about hurting jellicent, continental crush's radius is huge." Ash apologized.

"It's alright, haven't see you in a long while." Trip replied.

"We'll talk somewhere else." Ash spoke as they walked away with the crowds cheering.

Ash went to his friends as lillie hugged him.

"Who's next by the way?" He asked.

"It seems it's ken and misty." Kiawe answered.

"Oh dear." Ash replied.

On the field the trainers took their place as the referee looked around.

"Explanations needed?" He asked.

"No." All trainers replied.

"Then the battle between zeal of hau'oli city and luciel of nimbasa city vs ken of poni island and misty of cerulean city will now begin, are both side ready?" he asked.

All the trainers nodded.

"Please present your pokemon!" The referee requested.

"Golisopod, your up!" Zeal called.

"Eelektross, charge up!" Luciel called.

"Haxorus, front and center." Ken called.

"Corphish, go!" Misty yelled.

"Alright, begin!" The referee announced.

On the stands.

"Do I see a guzma wannabe?" Gladion joked.

"Is that an insult or a joke." Guzma asked.

"If I say both?" Gladion answered.

"You're toasted." Guzma huffed out.

Back on the field.

"Water pulse!" Misty yelled.

Corphish immediately fired a sphere of water as luciel put out his hand.

"Tear through that with charge beam!"

Eelektross fired a stream of electricity breaking through the water sphere and striking corphish dead on.

"Use brick break on golisopod!"

Corphish once again got up as he charged at golisopod with pincer glowing white.

"First impression." Zeal ordered calmly.

Golisopod immediately slammed its claw at corphish's face send the ruffian pokemon to the ground injured as ken stood there with haxorus.

"You're my partner, do something!" Misty screeched.

"A ruffian pokemon for a ruffian trainer, swords dance." Ken answered simply as the crowd laughed.

Haxorus summoned a parade of swords raising its attack power.

"Use brick break once more!"

Corhpish once again slammed a pincer on both eelektross and golisopod each, eelektross flinched slightly but golisopod did not flinch the slightest.

"Wha-?" Misty asked dumbfoundedly.

"Golisopod is a bug and water type, fighting type moves won't have any affect." Zeal explained.

"NO WAY THAT THINGS A BUG!" Misty screeched a loud.

"Haxorus use earthquake."

Haxorus raised its foot as eelektross was send to the ground with its ability nullified, the axe jaw pokemon soon slammed the ground as all three pokemons were affected.

The attack ended as golisopod was the only standing as it was swapped out with a random pokemon who came to the field which was revealed to be a machamp.

"Corphish and eelektross are unable to battle, please present your second pokemon!" The referee requested.

" **It seems that the pokemons could not take haxorus's attack!** " The announcer yelled.

Misty recalled corphish in rage as luciel recalled eelektross.

"Gyarados, go!" Misty yelled.

"Electrode, charge up!" Luciel called.

The two pokemon burst out as the referee raised his flags.

"Begin!"

"Gyarados, flamethrower!"

The atrocious pokemon opened his mouth to fire a stream of flame at the opposing side as ken snapped his fingered.

Haxorus ran to the center of the field as it fired an orange sphere into the air with it shattering in the air as smaller spheres came down.

"Machamp quick protect electrode with wide guard!" Zeal ordered.

Machamp soon created a long rectangular shield block the attack for them both as gyarados was hit hard.

" **It seems that machamp has protected electrode from a devastating attack, meanwhile kahuna ken is giving misty a tough time.** "The announcer spoked.

"Give them something they can't block my friend."

Haxorus proceeded to smash the ground creating a magnitude as luciel quickly act.

"Electrode quick hold onto machamp and use magnet rise!"

The ball pokemon immediately went underneath machamp and lift it off the ground with electricity under electrode's body.

Meanwhile gyarados was having a hard time getting up as a magnitude went through his body.

"Bingo, now catch those two."

Haxorus swiftly ran through the two opposing pokemon with tusk glowing white as they limb to the ground.

"Gyarados, electrode and machamp is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

Zeal recalled machamp as he raised his hand.

"I give up." He announced as the referee nodded.

"Zeal has forfeited the match, so misty and ken is the winner!" The referee yelled.

The crowd cheered as ash stood up from his seat.

"I'm going out to chill." He said as they nodded.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila(Alola)

Ash arrive at an empty area near the league, ash sat down as he turned around

"I know you're there pikachu, come out." He said.

A small pair of yellow ears came out of a rock as the small mouse appeared looking a bit nervous.

"Come here, I won't hurt you or more less I know everything."

Pikachu nodded as he walked up to ash.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Why did you ever think I'll be disappointed in you?" He asked.

"I thought you might be upset with me, I mean all our battle I can only manage to beat one opponent, I who trained for more than FIVE YEARS!" Pikachu's voice rang.

"I have never been disappointed in you or anyone!" Ash yelled.

"Tell me, have I ever showed you guys a disappointed look before? At you? At anyone?" Ash asked.

Pikachu shook his head slowly.

"B-but." Pikachu called out.

"No buts." Ash interrupted as he pulled out a pokeball.

"What do you say buddy? Will you think of coming back?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded as he tapped the ball while crying as he was sucked in as a click appeared.

"Welcome back, old pal." Ash whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Let's head back to the center, they probably already ended." Ash thought as he stood up.

* * *

Sorry for the short and not so good battle chapter, will improve with time.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Festival At its Finest

A/N: I'm not entirely sure if a totem can be captured, but since they can be trained I think I'll leave them as capturable but just harder.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila(Alola)

Ash was sitting on a rock within mount lanakila in the morning waiting for the rest to wake up as he opened a pokeball to summon his old friend.

"Do you think we're going to win this league pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pikapi." The yellow mouse replied.

"I guess you're right, if we do our best I'm sure everything will work out."

"Why don't you head back first, I want to look at the morning moon for a while longer." Ash suggested.

Pikachu soon got up as he ran towards the pokemon centers direction, as the kanto native proceeded to lie down on the rock.

A few minutes after pikachu left, ash could hear footsteps behind him as a person came into view.

"Why are you two up so early, hmm?" Ash asked.

The person that stood before him was brock along with dawn behind him as ash sat up.

"We just erm-" Brock stuttered.

"We want to say that, we're sorry." The doctor finally managed to say.

"We're so sorry for the things we said to you." Dawn too spoke up.

"I know you find it hard to forgive us, or even if you don't want to forgive us, we just hope that we can redeem for what we did." Dawn pleaded.

"You can yell at dawn, hit me if you want, anything that can make you forgive us, so please." Brock too pleaded as he bowed.

As ash raised his hand, the doctor shut his eyes thinking of the pain but only to see seconds later was ash's hand in front of his face.

"Wha-what? You're not going to hit me?" Brock asked.

"Come on brocko, I'm not about to freeze here waiting for you to shake my hand you know." Ash replied.

Brock nodded as he shook ash's hand, with the kanto native smiling.

"You mean you forgive us?" Dawn asked.

"mm-hmm." Ash nodded.

"But only you two, no one else." Ash replied.

"It actually took me a long time to think this over rather to forgive you two or not, but when something happened to me I knew you two were feeling guilty." Ash explained as he remembered his ghost trial.

"It's good to have you two back, too bad that the rest is still, how should I put this? Idiotic." Ash spoke up.

"But about the rest of your pokemons." Dawn asked.

"What about them?" Ash asked.

"The rest are planning something on them, they found out that you have pokemons they have never seen before." Brock answered.

"Of course, those idiots never seen them, 85% of my team is all alola natives." Ash retorted.

"But anyways, let's talk inside, man I'm freezing and I said I want to gaze at the morning moon." Ash suggested as he shivered a few times.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon Center(Alola)

The morning sun soon came up as everyone got up slowly as ash, brock and dawn were in the lobby with mimikyu walking around.

"Mimikyu, go and wake everyone please, but please don't slap someone in particular." Ash requested as the disguise pokemon went away.

Lillie soon entered the lobby as she soon noticed ash.

"Morning ash, where did you go last night?" She asked.

"Outside, gazing at the moon." He replied.

"Have you heard the rules for your grand festival?" Ash asked her as she sat beside him.

"I guess, the performing round is a double pokemon performance, then comes up with the battle round one single and one double and the final is double with a partner." She answered.

"Who is she ash?" Brock asked.

"This is lillie, one of my many alola friends and too is my girlfriend, but you can also say wife to be." Ash introduced.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" The two yelled.

"Keep it down, will you? I don't want them knowing." Ash scolded.

"It's a good thing those idiots wakes up late." Ash mentally thought.

"And lillie, this two here are my sinnoh companion's brock and dawn." Ash went back to the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Lillie greeted.

"Likewise." The two replied.

"So, you're a performer too lillie?" Dawn asked.

"You could say that, I only started a few months ago." The blonde girl answered.

"And ash was the one who taught me." She added.

"Since when did ash learn to be a teacher?" Brock teased.

"Speaking of which." Ash said while fishing out his pokegear.

The kanto native dialed a number.

"Why don't you go and sign up?" Ash suggested as lillie nodded.

Lillie and dawn soon walked towards the reception desk as someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" Gary's face soon appeared on the device.

"Sorry for not calling back gary." Ash apologized.

"I was thinking when you'll call, what happened?" He asked.

"Got lost in the mountains, went to fight a totem and met a few people that I don't want to meet." He replied.

"But from the looks of things, you reconciled with brock?" He asked.

"Dawn as well." He added.

"How's the league going?" The professor asked.

"The qualification round just ended, now only waiting to see who goes through." Ash answered.

"The grand festival is now, I honestly can't wait to see lillie perform." Ash added.

"Have you seen gramps yet?" Gary asked.

"Honestly, not yet I haven't seen him around but I've seen her around." Ash replied but saying the last part with anger.

"Just don't think about them, but anyways I got to go."

"See you around."

The call soon hung up as ash got up and walked to his room before exiting again and soon the center.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Contest Hall(Alola)

Ash and brock soon entered the contest hall with lillie and dawn walking up to them.

"Took you guys long enough to get here." Dawn huffed out.

"Where's your pokemon ash?" Lillie asked.

"Here?" He answered while holding up his pokeballs.

"When does the contest start?" Brock questioned.

"In two hours?" Dawn answered.

"That's long." Ash replied.

The door once again slides open to reveal the traitors walking in as ash let out a slight growl.

"Great." Ash said while rolling his eyes.

"Is that you ash?" Delia asked.

"No, I'm not." Ash replied.

"Lillie, let's go." Ash said as he grabbed lillie along.

They were unfortunately stopped by misty who stood in front of them.

"Is that a way to talk to your mother?" She said with a growl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"You very well know what I'm talking about." She retorted.

"No, I do not, now please get out of the way as we have somewhere to go." Ash said.

"No, I will not." Misty retorted.

Soon someone came from behind them.

"What's going on here?" The group turn to see nanu.

"These guys just don't want to leave us alone." Ash replied.

"You guys might want to stop, I don't want to have to end up arresting anyone during my holidays." Nanu advised.

With that misty got out of the way as nanu walked away.

"I think I'll go rest up in the waiting room." Lillie spoke up.

"Alright but be careful." Ash replied as she nodded.

Lillie soon went into the waiting room unknowingly follow by one of ash's pokemon as ash walked somewhere else followed by brock and dawn.

"Who does he think he is anyways?" May asked.

"Why is brock and dawn with him? Are they perhaps trying to gain their trust to follow up our plan?" Iris asked.

"Hey I got a plan." Max spoke up.

"What is it?" Cilan asked.

"If she is resting then that means we can see what pokemon she has right?" Max asked as they nodded.

"If that's the case, then we'll just take any pokemon from her that looks good to us." Max finished.

"That makes us no different from thieves you know." Cilan added.

"Who say we have to take? Convincing them works like how it worked on his old pokemons." Misty replied.

"So, the plan?" Iris asked.

"If she's asleep then we do as max said." Clemont answered.

"But if she's not?" May asked.

"Then too bad." Bonnie replied.

Unknowingly to them that one of nanu's pokemon was near them as it walked away.

"Eye!" The pokemon called out.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Contest Hall, Waiting Room(Alola)

Lillie who entered the room begin to sit on a bench, whist unknown to her that she was being followed.

The shadow figure leaped above the door keeping an eye on her.

"I'm so nervous about the contest, what am I going to do?" She asked.

"I guess I'll do my best, if ash believes in me then I can believe in myself!" She mumbled to herself with determination.

"But I guess I'll get more rest." She mumbled as she begins to fall asleep.

May and serena soon entered the room as may look at serena.

"Looks like she's asleep." May whispered.

"Good thing leon's out, I don't want him to see me like this." Serena whispered back.

"Hey guys, come on." May whispered.

Soon max, misty and iris walked in.

Max soon slowly approached lillie reaching for her pokeballs to only be crushed to the ground by a shadow figure, as this scared lillie awake.

"What's going on?" She asked.

She turns her head to see gallade crushing max to the floor, misty and iris who turn around as they got bang to the floor by a big persian.

"Gallade? And persian? Did ash and mr nanu send you?" She asked.

"I knew this was going to happen." Ash's voice rang as he walked in.

"Ash!" Lillie yelled.

"How did you know boy?" Nanu's voice rang as he walked in.

"If I know them, this is easy but I'll leave the arrest or not to you." Ash replied.

"I'll give them another chance boy, if they do this again the next place they'll be staying is behind bars." Nanu said.

"Fine by me." Ash replied.

"Now you people get out." Nanu warned as the three left.

"You people just don't know when to give up do you?" Ash asked.

"First my pokemon, next was me and now my friend?" Ash started.

"Do you people have no pride and shame? And I feel shameful for norman really, having to kids as a thief, no make it all your parents." Ash finished.

"My only warning to you, hurt her and I won't hesitate to send you flying like team rocket in the past." Ash warned before going to lillie.

"The contest is about to start, do your best lillie." Ash cheered as she nodded.

"You think a newbie is better than us professionals?" May asked.

"To me she's fifteen times better then you." Ash retorted before walking off.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Contest Hall, Stage(Alola)

Ash and everyone were now sitting at the seats as brock look at ash.

"What's with the look?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ash shrugged it off.

A lady soon took her place on the stage with a microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the alola regions first ever grand festival!" The announcer yelled.

"My name is judas and I'll be the host for today, and now can we bring our hands to the judges, the first judge is melemele islands kahuna hala!" She yelled as the crowd cheered.

Hala walked into stage waving at them before sititng.

"Our second judge is akala islands kahuna, olivia!" She yelled once more as the crowd cheered.

Olivia walked out as she sat down waving at the crowds.

"Our third and fourth judge are the trial captain of ula'ula island and a trainer of poni island, sophocles and crystal!" Judas yelled as the alola natives and ash fell off their chair.

"Say what!?" They yelled.

The two remaining judges walked out as they waved at the crowd before sitting.

"Since when did sophocles became a judge?" Kiawe asked.

"Don't know." Hau answered.

"Sorry I'm late." A new voice chimed.

They turn their heads to see james sitting down.

"Your just on time actually." Ash reassured.

"Although, where's the girl you were always with?" Mallow asked.

"You don't want to know." He replied.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila(Alola)

Nanu who was sitting on a chair outside of the contest hall, watching persian getting chased by eunice.

"Come here!" The girl yelled out loud.

Persian immediately continued running whist shouting for help.

"Why can't i have a peaceful holiday?" Nanu asked.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Contest Hall, Stage(Alola)

"May we welcome our first contestant lillie!" Judas yelled.

Lillie who ran on stage tossing out two pokeballs.

"Roserade, zoroark, help me!" She yelled.

The ball burst open to show stars and hearts as roserade and zoroark appeared.

"Roserade use sunny day!"

Roserade soon unleashed a ray of sunlight as the whole place shined brightly.

"Roserade use solar beam! Zoroark use dark pulse!"

Roserade soon charged a solar beam on one hand as he launched it to the sky as zoroark fired a beam of darkness.

The two attacks shattered as dust fell down.

"Now!" Lillie yelled.

Roserade immediately fired a ball of fire energy as zoroark burst the field with darkness shattering the orb creating a multi colored dust under the sunlight as the whole field shine.

The crowds cheered as judas walked up to the stage.

"Well now isn't that a great performance?" She asked.

"Let see how our judges think." Judas said as she looks at the judges table.

The screen soon started to display random numbers, the screens number soon stopped at a big yellow 35 as judas faced the crowd.

"It's a thirty-five! Today's highest score but we'll see if anyone can get a higher score!"

Lillie recalled her pokemons and left as ash, gladion, hau and the captains went to see her.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Contest Hall, Waiting Room(Alola)

The group soon walked into the room as ash went to lillie.

"Great performance out there." Ash congratulated.

"Thank you, although I didn't think it was all that great." Lillie replied.

"What are you talking about? You were better than the last time you did it, and that was three weeks ago." Hau Spoke up.

"But who are you going to pair up with in the final round if you make it?" Ash asked.

Their group was silent as everyone eyed at the questioner which was ash.

"What? Why is everybody looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Of course, she's pairing up with you." Gladion answered.

While they were talking a lot of trainers has already went for their turn.

"The performance round already ended?" Mallow questioned.

The gang turn their head to see the pictures of eight trainers, one which was lillie with the traitors passing which doesn't surprise ash as he coul also see dawn's picture.

"Eight trainers, so after the first round there will be left with four and final has two so the final two has to choose a partner." Gladion concluded.

"Interesting." Ilima said with interest.

"Well, good luck lillie!" They yelled as the gang left.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Contest Hall, Stage(Alola)

Ash soon went back to the seats as judas went back to her place on stage as she speak through her microphone.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen! Time for the battle round, and for the first round we have!" She yelled.

The pictures shuffled to show may against another male trainer.

"We have may vs gord!" Judas screamed as the two trainers took their place.

"We have five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May yelled.

"Malamar, shine!" Gord called.

The two pokemon appeared as may waved her hand.

"Blaze kick!"

Blaziken leaped into the air as he dived down upon malamar with leg blazing in fire.

"Reflect!"

Malamar soon created a shield as balaziken bounced off causing her points to drop.

"Blaziken, overheat!"

Blaziken opened his mouth to fire a huge torrent of flames at malamar causing gord's point to drop.

"Light screen."

The overturning pokemon created a rainbow shield causing the attack to fly back to its sender, as this cause more of may's point to drop.

"Dodge it and use sky uppercut!"

Blaziken leaped out of the way as he ran at malamar with fist glowing white.

"Topsy-turvy."

Malamar soon turned upside down as the same happen with blaziken causing the fire and fighting type to land on the floor head first.

"Now psybeam."

Malamar immediately launched its attack at blaziken sending the blaze pokemon backwards knocked out as the buzzer sounded.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, malamar wins so the one moving onto the next round is gord!" Judas announced.

"Gord sure has a good defense strategy." Brock complimented.

"Light screen for special, reflect for physical and topsy-turvy?" Ash stated as he asked.

"Beats me." James replied.

"The second round we have lillie and lokita!" Judas announced.

"Ninetales, help me!"

"Exeggutor, right on!"

The two pokemons appeared as ninetales gave a call with a hailstorm following.

The alolan exeggutor appeared as it sways its head left and right.

"Five minutes on the clock and begin!" Judas started the battle.

"Exeggutor use Psyshock!"

Exeggutor immediately fired a few beams from a few orbs as lillie's point dropped a little.

"Aurora veil!"

Ninetales gave a beautiful cry as a rainbow aurora appeared dispersing the attack.

"Now use blizzard!"

Ninetales counter reacted fast by blasting a snowy blizzard at exeggutor.

"Leaf storm!"

Exeggutor countered by blasting a tornado full of leaves at ninetales as exeggutor's attack was proved to be futile as the attack was frozen causing lokita's point to drop a lot.

"Dazzling gleam!"

Ninetales soon ran at the grass and dragon type with body covered in a rainbow veil.

"Wood hammer!"

Exeggutor's tail extended as it glowed purple with the two pokemon colliding, ninetales was send backwards as exeggutor stumbled backwards causing both side to lose a little point.

"Telekinesis!"

Exeggutor's eye glowed as did ninetales as the ice and fairy type was send to the air, as lillie's point went down.

"Finish this with moonblast!"

Ninetales who was spinning int he air created a pink ball as fired it at exeggutor who was hit in the face and was send to the ground.

The grass and dragon type was now on the ground out cold as the buzzer sounded.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle, ninetales wins so the one moving to the next round is lillie!" Judas announced.

Ash and the company watched the next few battles unfold as dawn managed to move on to the next round but was unfortunately taken out by serena as lillie took out gord.

Ash who was now beside lillie waiting for the final round to start.

"You nervous?" Ash asked.

"Not really when I'm with you." Lillie replied as she lean on him.

"May i now present the final battle, on my left with have lillie and her partner ash ketchum!" Judas introduced as the two walked on stage with the crowds cheering.

"And on my right we have serena and her partner may!" Judas too introduced as the two appeared from the hall.

"We have five minutes on the clock, please present your pokemon!" Judas yelled.

"Gallade, I choose you!"

"Gardevoir, help me!"

"Delphox, dazzle!"

"Snivy, take the stage!"

All four pokeballs burst open as gallade and gardevoir appeared on ash's and lillie's side and delphox with snivy on the oppposite.

The crowds could see a visible stone on gallade's thin chest plate and gardevoir's wrist band.

"Snivy, leaf storm!"

Snivy leaped into the air as she launched a tornado full of leaves at the two psychic types causing their points to fall a little.

"Shatter it." Ash ordered.

Gallade who stood in front of gardevoir shattered to grass type attack with his bare hand easily, as this caused serena's and may's point to fall a lot more than theirs.

"Mystical fire!"

Delphox created two fire rings as she fired a beam of fire at them.

"Psychic and turn it back."

Gardevoir's eye glowed blue as did the attack as she turned it the other way round forcing the enemy to dodge and dropping their points.

"Shall we?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Lillie replied.

Lillie and ash soon crossed their arms together touching their individual keystones as it shined.

"May our love and bond for each other bless us with a whole new strength, now gallade/gardevoir MEGA EVOLVE!" They quoted out before yelling.

The two psychic types got engulf in a bright light before it shattered revealing their mega state as serena's and may's point dropped further.

From within the seats.

"Their bound to fail their mega evolution." Max exclaimed.

"I don't think so." Clemont answered.

Back on the field.

"Gallade teleport and send them flying with drain punch!"

The blade pokemon disappeared in a flash as he send the opposing pokemon flying towards gardevoir.

"Coming at you." Gallade spoke shocking the crowd.

"Gardevoir moonblast!"

The embrace pokemon fired a pink ball as the enemy flew the other way.

"Back at you." Gardevoir replied.

"Shock wave!" both yelled.

Gardevoir and gallade immeidately fired a stream of lightning at the two pokemon knocking them out as the buzzer went off.

"And that's it! Delphox and snivy is unable to battle! Gardevoir and gallade is the winner!" Judas announced.

The two pokemon soon reverted back as ash smiled.

"Good work." He praised.

"You should have let pikachu go." Gallade responded.

"Oh, is too busy dating something else." Ash replied.

On the seats where brock was, pikachu was licking while hugging a bottle of ketchup while purring.

Meanwhile on the stage ash was standing by the side with gallade as lillie was on the pedestal.

"Congratulations lillie." Kukui spoke on stage.

"Well not only me, my pokemons helped me and most of all." Lillie stopped to pull ash on the pedestal.

Gallade who did not so as budge was forcefully lifted on stage by gardevoir's psychic.

"Thank to you ash for teaching me and helping me." She said.

"You did most of the work for the grand festival, I only did the assistance." Ash replied.

"But if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be doing anything." She replied.

"Congratulations to you two." Kukui said as he passed her the trophy.

Soon lillie kissed him on the lip making him freeze as the crowd awed at the sight.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Ash nodded as they left the area, leaving a few shocked and fuming traitors behind.

* * *

And that's it, apologies for a huge battle skip for the second battle round and jumping straight to the final round because I don't usually write contest battles, anyways all that's left is the league so please stay tune!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Battle of the day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: ?(?)

Within a dark area lillie opened her eyes to see lunala or in other words nebby, screeching at a darker area of the place.

The moone pokemon flew into the air as it fired a moonlight beam at the area.

"Nebby?" Lillie asked.

From the darker area a figure fired multiple beams into the sky as it rained down upon nebby causing the area to shake with nebby lying on the ground unconscious.

The figure flew into the light, what lillie saw was a big black creature that has a prism on its back at it screeched before grabbing nebby's head as it flew off into a portal.

"Nebby!" Lillie screamed!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon Center, Guest Room(Alola)

Back in reality where everyone was.

"Nebby!" Lillie who was screaming in her sleep.

Ash immediately bash open the door and went to lillie.

"Lillie! Wake up!" He yelled.

"Nebby!" Lillie who didn'twake up.

"LILLIE!" As screamed louder as this scared her awake.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

Lillie who immediately checked her pocket to find nebby's pokeball still in place as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Everything was a dream, thank goodness." She responded.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"I had a really bad dream." She answered.

Brock who entered looked at them.

"What happened? I heard screaming." The doctor asked.

"Lillie had a bad dream." Ash answered for her.

"If you don't mind me asking lillie, what did you dream about?" Ash asked in concern.

"What happened here?" Dawn's voice sounded as she entered.

"Lillie had a terrible dream." Brock answered.

"In my dream was a dark area, a cave or some sort." Lillie started as ash nodded.

"Within the room I saw nebby, yelling at something which I don't know that was." She said before continuing.

"Nebby started to attack the figure who retaliated against nebby, blast nebby to the ground and kidnapped it." Lillie finished still shaky from her dream.

"What took nebby?" Dawn asked.

"It was a black creature or something, and it looks like a prism in all ways." Lillie tried to describe her dream.

"A big prism creature?" Brock asked as she nodded.

"I'll share this with the rest." Brock offered.

"I'll follow." Dawn too offered.

"I'll check with gary if he knows anything, in the meantime lillie, you get more rest." Ash said as she nodded.

As soon as brock and dawn left, ash pulled out his pokegear as he dialed a number with lillie going back to sleep.

"Hello?" Gary's voice rang as he answered the phone.

"Hey there gary, sorry for the early call." Ash apologized.

"No, it's fine, so what's up?" The professor questioned.

"Think you can do me a favor?" Ash requested.

"Sure, what do you need?" Gary asked.

"Lillie had a bad dream just now, and she mention something about a big black prism creature, do you think you can find out what that is?" Ash asked.

"I should be able to, and I'll try to get mr faba to help me, although it's going to take at least two weeks or even a month, think you can wait that long?" Gary asked.

"Sure, I can, if it can help us in the future." Ash replied.

"Alright, then I'll get to work now and good luck with the league because the results are out." Gary said with a smile as he hung up.

Ash soon turned around to face lillie as he smiled.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon League(Alola)

A few hours passed as the rest of the participants entered the arena, ash who entered could see the bottom of the platform as he sweat dropped.

Ash could see gladion and the rest when he looked around, and a few of the traitors who managed to pass the qualification round.

"Some of the kahuna must have picked them, at least this way I'll have more fun." Ash thought to himself.

"Welcome trainers, and congratulation on making pass the qualification round!" Kukui yelled.

"Now i shall explain the rules of the battle, the battle will be picked between three to six pokemon each! And usage of the same species of pokemon is not allowed." He explained.

"Is there any questions?" He asked.

"Is it really safe for us to battle up here?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Kukui answered.

"Are you sure that we won't fall?" Hau questioned next.

"I am very sure you won't fall." Kukui answered again.

"And if we do fall down to the bottom when battling?" Gladion asked.

"I'll gladly let you throw me down." Kukui replied.

"We'll hold you to that." Guzma finished.

"Any other questions besides that?" He asked.

All kukui received was silent as he smiled.

"Alright, then let's see the first round!" He yelled.

The screen moved in picture with numbers above them as ash could see his round was third and he was facing max again.

The first was iris again mina as ash smirked.

"This is going to be nice to watch." He thought.

The rest of the non-participating trainers moved to the stands as ash sat beside lillie.

Mina and iris soon took their place as the referee raised his flags.

"The battle between mina of seafolk village and iris of village of dragons will now begin!" He yelled as the screen moved to a number four.

"This will be a four on four battle, and substitution is allowed, are both side ready?" He asked, receiving nods for an answer.

"Then please present your first pokemon!"

Mina took out her pokeball as she tossed it.

"Granbull." She called out.

The ball burst open as the fairy pokemon roared.

"Haxorus, go get them!" Iris yelled.

Her pokeball burst open to reveal the axe jaw pokemon who too roared.

The two pokemons picture soon appeared on screen.

"Granbull vs haxorus, begin!" The referee announced.

"Haxorus, dragon pulse!" Iris immediately started her attack.

Haxorus opened his mouth to fire a beam of draconic energy as mina said nothing.

The attack collided with granbull as the fairy type dog stood tall and proud.

"Scary face." Mina ordered.

Granbull gave a devious look towards haxorus who flinched heavily at the sight of granbull.

"Don't be scared and use guillotine!" Iris yelled.

Haxorus soon recomposed himself as he charged at granbull with tusk glowing white.

"Roar."

Granbull gave a loud roar as haxorus turned red and returned to his pokeball as dragonite took his place as his picture appeared with haxorus's greying out.

"Granbull vs dragonite, begin!"

"Dragonite use thunder punch!" Iris yelled.

But to iris's horror dragonite did not move at all.

"Dragonite what are you doing?" Iris questioned.

Dragonite soon fired a beam of ice at granbull.

"Flamethrower." Mina countered.

Granbull opened its mouth to fire a torrent of hot flames as the ice dispersed.

"Dragonite, use dragon rush!" Iris ordered.

Dragonite once again did not move as he charged at granbull with fist crackling with electricity.

"Match that with ice fang."

Granbull too charged at dragonite but with fang of ice as the two collided with granbull throwing dragonite backwards.

"Dragonite, listen to me!" Iris demanded.

Dragonite roared before ignoring her as he did not so as move from the spot as the referee raised his flag.

"Dragonite refuses to battle, granbull wins!" He announced.

"Why didn't dragonite move?" Brock asked.

"Dragonite must be unhappy with her again." Ash answered.

"What do you mean?" Gladion questioned.

"That dragonite is actually a rogue pokemon and a very prideful one." Dawn answered.

They turn their attention to the field as mina has already made quick work of iris's haxorus and excadrill by using her granbull and klefki respectively.

"Garchomp, go get them!"

The pokeball burst open as garchomp appeare with mina taking out her pokeball.

"Klefki, return." She recalled the key ring pokemon.

"Ribombee." She called out.

The pokeball burst open to reveal the bee fly pokemon.

"Ribombee vs garchomp, begin!" The referee announced.

"Garchomp use dragon claw!"

The mach pokemon roared before charging at ribombee with claw of draconic energy.

"Pollen puff."

Garchomp who swipe down to hit nothing as ribombee tossed a purple puff into his mouth causing the dragon and ground type to cry in pain.

"Draining kiss."

Ribombee then flew towards garchomp as it gave him a kiss on the cheek draining his energy as he kneeled on the ground.

"Garchomp use earthquake!"

Garchomp immdiately slammed his hand on the ground shaking it as ribombee was unaffected.

"Dazzling gleam." Mina ordered.

Ribombee immediately rushed at garchomp with body surrounded with a pinkish aura as garchomp was send to the ground unconscious.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, ribombee wins! And since all four of iris's pokemon is unable to battle, mina is the winner!" The referee declared as the crowd cheered.

"That battle sure was fast." Hau spoke up.

"You don't say, that was clearly one sided in mina's favor." Kiawe replied.

"Who's next?" Ash asked.

"It's gladion against a guy called kyle."

Gladion soon got up as he went down.

"This battle between gladion of aether paradise and kyle of cherrygrove city will now begin!" The referee started.

The number rotated before landing at three.

"This will be a three on three battle, and substitutions are allowed, are both sides ready?" The referee asked.

The two trainers simply nodded.

"Then please send out your first pokemon!" The referee requested.

"Umbreon, go!" Gladion called.

"typhlosion, battle ready!" Kyle yelled.

The two pokemons soon emerged on the field as their pictures appeared.

"Umbreon vs typhlosion, begin!" The referee announced.

"Umbreon use mean look!"

Umbreon immediately fired a shadow figure of itself at typhlosion who froze in fear.

"Typhlosion don't be scared, use eruption!"

Typhlosion gave a loud roar as it fired a beam of fire into the sky as multiple lava rocks rained down upon umbreon.

"Dark pulse then use swagger!"

Umbreon fired a beam of darkness repelling any incoming rocks against it before giving typhlosion an intimidating look with the volcano pokemon's eye turning red.

"Umbreon return." Gladion called out as he recalled the moonlight pokemon.

"Lycanroc, go!"

The midnight form of the wolf pokemon soon appeared as umbreon's picture grayed out with lycanroc's picture shining.

"Lycanroc vs typhlosion, begin!"

"Lycanroc use stone edge!"

Lycanroc soon raised its fist before slamming the ground as multiple rock pillars erupted from the round marching towards typhlosion.

"Typhlosion use protect!"

Typhlosion shook its head before creating a green shield as it was still hit by the rock type attack.

"Now crush claw!"

Lycanroc immediately charged at typhlosion with claw glowing red as it made contact hitting the volcano pokemon backwards where it fainted.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, lycanroc wins!" The referee declared.

"Gladion sure is good." Sophocles complimented.

"I'll have to admit his strategy is great." Ash added.

"But are you sure his better then you?" James asked.

"I don't know, you all seem strong." Ash replied.

"Stop cutting yourself short." Lillie scolded.

"Yes ma'am." Ash gulped.

Back on the battlefield gladion's crobat was up against kyle's darmanitan.

"Cross poison!" Gladion ordered.

Crobat's wings soon glowed purple as it flew at darmanitan.

"Fire punch!"

Darmanitan gathered fire to its fist as the fire type attempted to punch crobat who flew to the side before slamming its wings into darmanitan's stomach knocking it out.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle, crobat wins!" The referee declared.

Both trainers recalled their respective pokemon as gladion tossed out his lycanroc once again as kyle send out an arcanine.

"Lycanroc vs arcanine, begin!"

Arcanine immediately gave lycanroc an intimidating look as lycanroc growled.

"Calm own, swords dance!"

Lycanroc howled as a parade of swords appeared raising the wolf pokemons attack.

"Flame charge!"

Arcanine howled as fired surrounded its body as the legendary pokemon charged at lycanroc.

"Counter."

Lycanroc side stepped the attack as it plants a fist into arcanine's underbelly sending the fire type dog into the air.

"Use stone edge!"

Lycanroc instantly slammed the ground with its fist as rock pillars emerged with arcanine landing on one of them before it exploded.

The smoke cleared as arcanine was on the ground with swirl for eyes.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, lycanroc wins! And since all three of kyle's pokemon is unable to battle the winner is gladion!" The referee declared.

The crowd cheered as gladion walked off stage.

Ash from the stands stood up as pikachu leaped up to his shoulder.

"My turn." He spoke.

"Good luck ash." Lillie cheered as he smiled.

"Thanks, although this will be easy." Ash replied.

Ash and max then reached the field as he sighed.

"I have to beat you down, twice?" He asked.

"This I will be the one who beat you down!" Max yelled.

"The battle between ash of hau'oli city and max of petalburg city will now begin!"

The numbers rotated as it landed on five.

"This will be a five on five battle, and substitutions is allowed, are both sides ready?" The referee asked.

All he received was a nod.

"Then please present your first pokemon!" The referee requested.

"Torterra, make them pay!"

"Salazzle, i choose you!"

the two pokemons appeared as salazzle paid no heed at torterra as she gave a yawn taunting them early.

"Salazzle vs torterra, begin!"

"Torterra, crush that thing with wood hammer!"

Torterra smashed the floor as a huge tree structure appeared to smash salazzle as ash put out his hand.

"Sludge wave!"

Salazzle got on all fours as she flicked her tail flooding the area with poison as she got hit by the large tree.

The attack ended to reveal a still fine salazzle.

"But how!" Max yelled.

"Salazzle use dragon tail!"

The toxic lizard pokemon leaped into the air as her tail glowed with draconic energy, she soon slammed her tail on torterra's head toppling the continent pokemon.

"Now get on its body and use overheat!"

Salazzle immediately climbed on torterra's toppled body as she erupted herself with flames burning the grass and ground type who yelled in pain.

"Even if it's my torterra, I'm not going to show pity to it max." Ash casually said as the crowd went to murmur.

"After all he is the one who left me under YOUR words." Ash finished as he turns to salazzle.

"Let's see the results of your training, poison fang, go!"

Salazzle who was still on top of torterra bite down on the continent pokemon with mouth covered in poison.

The continent pokemon tried to get up but with no avail as he laid back unconscious.

"Torterra is unablet to battle, salazzle wins!" The referee declared.

"Great job, now come on back."

Salazzle then ran back to ash as her picture greyed out with torterra's blacking out.

"Infernape, payback time!"

"I'd said I use you so Z2, I choose you!"

In front of max was his fire monkey meanwhile in front of ash was a canine-like pokemon as serena, bonnie and clemont known it as zygarde's 10% form.

"Do I really have to use this form only?" Z2 asked.

"If you go any bigger, I can't see the battle." Ash replied.

"Oh, brother." Z2 huffed out.

"That pokemon is?" The referee asked.

"It's a zygarde." Ash replied as the referee nodded.

"Zygarde vs infernape, begin!" The referee announced.

"Infernape, beat them with close combat!"

The fire monkey immediately charged at Z2 as ash sighed.

"Land's wrath."

Z2 roared out loud as the ground shattered with a green light as infernape was thrown off his feet onto the ground.

"Extreme speed."

The dragon and ground type instantly crash into the flame pokemon as infernape stood up once more.

"Flamethrower!"

Infernape opened his mouth to launch a torrent of hot flames at Z2 as ash raised an eyebrow.

"Mind showing me thousand waves?" He asked.

Z2 glowed in a flashy green light as it unleashed a flashy green wave from its boy destroying the fire type attack while at the same time washing infernape away.

The fire and fighting type got up once more as ash spoke.

"Quite impressive, but I guess it once again chose the wrong trainer to go with." Ash muttered.

"End this with thousand arrows."

Z2 once again glowed in a flashy green light as it shot out hundreds and thousands of arrows which all rained down upon the flame pokemon.

The whole field shook as infernape yelled in pain before collapsing hard on the floor.

"Infernape is unable to battle, zygarde wins!" The referee declared.

Max then recalled infernape as Z2 walked back beside ash.

"Like i said before max, if you're planning to make me go soft on my old pokemons you can try as many times as you want." Ash pointed out.

"I have no pity for those who chose to leave me willingly and will kick me away when I need them the most." Ash said as he looked at his shoulder.

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

The yellow mouse hopped off his shoulder as he ran into the field.

Max who was in shock tossed out yet another pokeball.

The ball burst open to reveal snorlax.

"Pikachu vs snorlax, begin!" The referee announced.

"Snorlax use focus punch!"

Snorlax's hand glowed white as he ran slowly at pikachu.

"Knock it down with iron tail."

Pikachu who was too fast for snorlax ran around the sleeping pokemon as he knocked the normal type pokemon down with tail glowing in metallic energy.

"Now use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu immediately unleashed a huge volt of electricity.

"Snorlax defend yourself with hyper beam!"

The sleeping pokemon opened his mouth as he fired a purple beam which clashed with the electric type attack.

"Now that it can't move." Ash said as he pulled out his ring.

"It's now a sitting target for us." Pikachu then gave a devious look.

Ash who crossed his hand as he did a dance making max snicker and the traitors laughing.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!" He yelled.

A yellow aura emerged as it was transferred to pikachu.

"USE GIGAVOLT HAVOC!"

Pikachu then created a huge orb of electricity as he fired it towards snorlax who was hit full force by their z-move as snorlax laid on the ground completely knocked into next week.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, pikachu wins!" The referee declared.

"Does ash really have to go as far as using a z-move?" Lana questioned.

"His angry that's why." Lillie answered.

"So, when's the wedding?" Gladion asked, this made lillie jolt up as the captains faced her.

"What?" They asked.

"Nothing and brother!" Lillie growled.

Back on the field pikachu ran back to ash as max recalled snorlax.

"Golem, I choose you!"

"Krookodile, payback time!"

The two pokemons emerged as krookodile glared at golem who doesn't seems fazed.

"Golem vs krookodile, begin!" The referee announced again.

"Krookodile sand tomb!"

Krookodile gave a roar as a quicksand appeared underneath golem.

"Rollout and get out of there!"

Golem formed into ball as he spins quickly and rolled out of the trap crashing into krookodile.

"Give it the taste of its own medicine!"

Golem soon grabbed hold of krookodile's tail as he spun three rounds before tossing the ground and dark type into its own trapping attack.

"Ash's battling style is I don't know what to say." Mallow said amazed.

"Ash unlike most trainer is always thinking outside of the box, so making him counter your strategy takes him no time at all." Brock explained.

Back on the field where golem was above krookodile whose inside his own trap.

"Earth power!"

Golem gave a cry as a pillar of ground power erupted from the ground around krookodile who was send flying into the air and back into his own trap.

"Like a prey in a cage finish this with rock blast!"

Golem's back glowed white as he sucked up a bunch of iron sand to form into a rock as he fired it towards krookodile who got knocked out.

"Krookodile is unable to battle, golem wins!" The referee declared.

The two trainers recalled their pokemon although all of ash's were just around him.

"Gallade, I choose you!"

"Heracross, let's win this!"

The two pokemon appeared as ash could notice a stone on heracross's horn.

"Gallade vs heracross, begin!" The referee announced.

"I see you can mega evolve my old heracross." Ash questioned.

"And with this victory is ours!" He replied with over confidence.

Max immediately fished out a key stone as he tapped it with it reacting with heracross's stone.

A veil of light appeared around heracross as it shattered to reveal a newly changed heracross.

The single horn pokemon's horn and hands grew massively and has a more bulkier build on his body.

"Aren't you going to mega evolve gallade?" Max asked.

"I don't need to use it to win you." Ash replied casually.

"What are you talking about?" Max questioned.

"Take a good look." Ash answered whist pointing at heracross.

Heracross's eye turned red as he started to blast three hyper beam all around the area.

"Max control your pokemon or you're disqualified!" The referee demanded.

"Don't bother referee, heracross can't control his own power because of their weak bond." Ash replied.

Heracross soon turned around to charge at gallade as ash sighed.

"Hold it down with leaf blade."

Gallade who stood his ground stopped the out of control pokemon with one hand with a green blade extending.

"Knock it out with psycho cut."

With his free hand gallade made heracross fly across the field by hitting his head with a blade of psychic energy as heracross turned three rounds before fainting.

"Heracross is unable to battle, gallade wins! and since all five of max's pokemon is unable to battle, the winner is ash!" The referee as the crowd cheered.

"Alright guys let's head back to our room, if I see them for another second I might go crazy." Ash sugegsted as they walked away leaving a shocked max behind.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon Center, Guest room(Alola)

Ash who entered his room sat on his bed as lillie walked in.

"Ash?" She asked.

"I'm fine lillie, sorry about the ugly display." Ash apologized as she shook her head.

"It's fine, I know how you feel." She replied as she leaned against him.

"So, what will you be doing now?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe train more while waiting for the first round to end or i could stay with you throughout the first round." He replied.

Lillie smiled as she stood up.

"Let's go." She said as ash got up to follow her.

* * *

Few of the first round battle is over, some traitors are out and some maybe will still be in? Although the league event is going to cover up I may not know how many chapters so please continue to read if you enjoy it so far!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Battle Against a Legend

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila(Alola)

Ash and lillie who were having a stroll after his match against max.

"How long has it been in silence after the incident with my mother? I mean aside from the new trouble we aren't being chase by team skull no more." Lillie decided to strike a conversation.

"I would say a week or more." Ash replied.

After a while the couple could hear a voice that belonged to iris and she didn't sound too happy.

"Why didn't you listen to me? We could have win if you did!" Iris said demanded to know.

Ash and lillie who were watching saw in dragonite's eye that he has the least interest in her now.

"I wonder what happened?" Lillie asked.

"Probably angry because he lost to someone who didn't even need to budge to beat him." Ash answered.

"I mean even if I wasn't there to watch the battle, ken's pokemon probably didn't even need the slightest effort to win." Ash explained.

"Too top it all off, dragonite is prideful and losing a one-sided battle was enough to tarnish his image." Ash finished.

"I see." Lillie replied.

The two continued to watch as someone approached them from the front.

Ash who turned around to see two man, one in a white and red shirt wearing a pair of jeans with a red hat and has another pikachu on his shoulder.

The other man was wearing a black shirt and green pants with a pair of sunglasses on his head.

"And you are?" Ash asked, giving away his position to iris.

"My name's blue, and this is red." The brown hair man replied, whist point to the man with the red hat.

"Red and blue? Where have I heard those names before?" Lillie thought.

"Your pokemons." Red said softly.

"What about them?" Ash asked.

Red soon took out a pokeball.

"Do you want a battle, six on six." Red replied softly.

"Dude your match is in twenty minutes." Blue cut in.

"It's fine, just a short battle." Red retorted.

"Besides even after twenty, I still have another fifteen before disqualification." Red answered his friend softly.

"So how about it?" Red offered.

Ash immediately looked determined as he fished out his own pokeball as lillie smiled at his attitude.

"You're on!" He yelled.

The two soon went to a field as a small crowd gathered with iris and max involved, lillie who was being the judge as more and more people appeared as gladion walked up closer to watch their battle.

"The full battle between red and ash will now begin, each trainer is allowed six pokemons and substitution is not allowed, are both sides ready?" She asked with them nodded.

"Present your first pokemon!" The blonde girl requested.

"Go." Red called as he tossed a pokeball.

The pokeball burst open to reveal a alakazam.

"Hydreigon, I choose you!" Ash called.

The ball burst open as the brutal pokemon appeared.

"Alakazam vs hydreigon, begin!" Lillie announced.

"Hydreigon start things off with focus blast!" Ash ordered.

Hydreigon immediately formed a blue ball as he launched the attack towards the psi pokemon.

"Miracle eye." Red ordered softly.

Alakazam's eye glowed blue as the psychic type shattered the fighting type attack with ease with its spoon.

"Dark pulse!"

Hydreigon opened his mouth to launch a beam of darkness as red looked at alakazam who teleported behind the brutal pokemon.

"Ice punch."

Alakazam soon zeroed in on hydreigon with fist of ice as the dark and dragon type was send to the ground with his wings frozen.

"Hydreigon!" Ash yelled.

"Psychic."

Alakazam's body glowed in a blue outline as did hydreigon as the brutal pokemon was send to the other end of the field opposite ash.

"Try to regain your composure and use dragon rush!"

Hydreigon roared as he flew upwards and soon dived down upon alakazam with body surrounded with draconic energy.

"Gravity."

Alakazam's eye glowed blue as hydreigon was immediately brought to the ground with the force of gravity.

"Oh no!" Ash yelled in concern.

"I forfeit hydreigon." Ash announced.

"Hydreigon has been withdrawn, alakazam is the winner!" Lillie declared.

"Ash didn't even get to strike his alakazam once." Gladion said shocked.

"Yeah, who is this red person anyways?" Hau replied.

Red who recalled alakazam took out an ultra ball.

"Go." He called.

The ultra ball burst open to reveal a nidoking who looked just as strong as alakazam.

"Mudsdale, I choose you!"

His pokeball burst open to reveal the draft horse pokemon who looked ready.

"Nidoking vs mudsdale, begin!" Lillie announced.

"Earth power." Red ordered.

"You use earth power too!" Ash replied.

Nidoking glowed in a light brown outline as did mudsdale as the drill pokemon slammed his fist into the ground whist mudsdale slammed her feet on the ground.

Soon a huge line on the floor flow towards both pokemon making them sink into the ground.

"Megahorn."

Nidoking roared as he charged at mudsdale with horn glowing white.

"Iron defense and aim for a counter attack!" Ash ordered.

Mudsdale's body soon blink in a metallic energy.

Nidoking who made contact with mudsdale's body, tossed the ground type horse backwards making her crash in front of ash.

"Mudsdale!" Ash yelled in concern.

"What happened? How did nidoking overpower mudsdale's defense?" Ash thought eagerly.

"How did nidoking toss mudsdale that easily?" Lana asked.

"That's because nidoking's ability is sheer force." A voice answered.

The group turn to see paul who was standing a few feet from them.

"Sheer force?" Mallow asked.

"Instead of using his brain and tatics, nidoking simply used brute force to win." Paul explained.

"Mudsdale use earthquake!"

The draft horse pokemon raised her feet as she slammed the ground making a huge magnitude.

"Take it then counter it." Red ordered.

Nidoking who stood there took the powerful ground type attack as he showed a sign of pain before quickly and swiftly dashing through mudsdale with horn rotating rapidly.

Mudsdale immediately limb on the ground with swirl for eyes.

"Mudsdale is unable to battle, nidoking wins!" Lillie declared.

"Oh man, another one down." A trainer exclaimed.

Red recalled nidoking as did ash who recalled mudsdale.

"Thank you." The two praised.

Red soon took out a safari ball as he tossed it.

"Go."

The ball burst open to reveal a kangaskhan who looked just as strong as the previous two.

"Hawlucha, i choose you!" Ash called.

The pokeball burst open as the wrestling pokemon did his poses.

"Kangaskhan vs hawlucha, beign!" Lillie announced.

"Start things off with low sweep!" Ash ordered.

Hawlucha who ran forward kicked kangaskhan on the feet toppling the parent pokemon as she hit the floor hard due to her weight.

Red who kept silent and watched the battle.

"Flying press!"

The fighting and flying type leaped into the air just to dive down upon kangaskhan as red finally ordered.

"Rest and go to sleep."

Kangaskhan soon sat down and closed her eyes to sleep as she glowed in a green veil.

"Quick while she's resting use high jump kick!"

Hawlucha leaped higher into the air as he dived down upon kangaskhan as red gave a small hint of grin.

"Thunder punch." This shocked ash.

Kangaskhan immediately opened her eyes as she punched hawlucha away with fist crackling with electricity.

The wrestling pokemon kneeled in front of ash as he groan in pain.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked in concern.

Hawlucha soon nodded ash smiled.

"Alright, let's give this all we got!" He exclaimed.

Hawlucha yelled as many glitters of feather spiraled around him as he glowed in a green veil.

"Now let's win this, use karate chop!"

Hawlucha gave a battle cry as he charged at kangaskhan with hand glowing white but upon reaching the veil of white light around his arm turned red as kangaskhan slammed full force into kangaskhan.

Kangaskhan who slide back and looked badly hurt as red tossed in a white cloth.

"Kangaskhan has been withdrawn, hawlucha wins!" Lillie declared.

Red recalled kangaskhan as ash recalled hawlucha.

"Go." Red called as he tossed a premium ball.

The premium ball opened as a big blue bird flew above the field as ash looked at it.

"Is that an articuno?" He asked.

"Charizard, I choose you!"

The ball burst open as charizard appeared with a loud roar.

"Articuno vs charizard, begin!" Lillie announced.

"Blizzard./flamethrower!" Both trainer ordered.

Articuno soon unleashed a huge gust of snowstorm as charizard melted the storm with a stream of fire that came from his mouth.

"Sheer cold."

Articuno gave a huge flap as the whole field froze in ice that was as cold as an absolute zero temperature.

"Quickly charizard defend yourself with inferno!"

Charizard spun a huge circle as he shot out a stream of red flames melting any incoming ice going his way.

"Aerial ace." Red ordered.

"Steel wing!" Ash yelled.

Articuno immediately charged at charizard with body glowing white as charizard flew at articuno with wings glowing in a metallic light.

The two soon clashed as ash put out his hand.

"Now grab it!"

Charizard instantly cancelled his attack as he grabbing hold of articuno's wing shocking red.

"Seismic toss!"

Charizard hugged onto articuno as he twirl in the air three times before tossing the ice and flying type to the ground hard.

To the shock of everyone, articuno was still able to fly in the air as ash let out a short growl.

"That is one tough pokemon."

"End it with hurricane." Red ordered.

Articuno flapped its wings to summon a huge tornado around charizard as the flame pokemon groan in pain.

"Come on buddy! You can do it!" Ash yelled.

Charizard soon took out an orange glow as the fire and flying type dove to the ground and slammed his fist against the floor.

Soon enough a huge pillar of fire marched towards articuno, soon the freeze pokemon was surrounded by the pillars as an explosion occurred with articuno yelling.

Charizard who kneeled on the ground as articuno fell from the sky and landed on the ground unconscious.

"Articuno is unable to battle, Charizard wins." Lillie declared.

"So are your warm ups done?" Blue asked red who nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean by warm up?" Ash asked.

"You'll see." Blue answered.

Red soon took out a pokeball as he launched it into the air as it burst open to reveal a pikachu.

"A pikachu for a serious battle? This guy must be ash want to be." Max insulted.

"Shut up shorty and watch." Guzma cut in.

"Lycanroc, I choose you!"

The ball burst open as lycanroc appeared looking at the opposing pikachu.

"Pikachu vs lycanroc, begin!" Lillie announced.

"Lycanroc use accelerock!"

The wolf pokemon's eye glowed red as he charged full force at pikachu.

Without a single word of command, red's pikachu put out his hand to stop lycanroc on his tracks as he punched the wolf pokemon's face with fist glowing white.

The rock type wolf flew back to ash as he growled.

"Are you okay boy?" Ash asked in concern as he nodded.

"That was fake out and brick break." Ash thought.

"Stone edge!"

Lycanroc slammed the ground with his feet as pillars of rock marched towards pikachu who disappeared as the mouse pokemon reappeared behind lycanroc, the wolf pokemon received a tail glowing in a metallic light to his face as he slides back.

"What speed!" Brock complimented

"Quick use rock tomb!"

Lycanroc immediately summoned a array of rocks as he tossed them all around the field, meanwhile red's pikachu was charging up power.

"Use brick break!"

The rock type wolf immediately leaped at pikachu with claw glowing white as red's pikachu easily overpowered lycanroc with his own brick break, forcing the wolf pokemon to retreat.

"Lycanroc use iron head!"

The wolf pokemon once again charged at pikachu with head glowing in metallic energy as the mouse pokemon easily punch lycanroc away with his hand glowing in a light blue light.

Lycanroc soon appeared in front of ash unconscious.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle, pikachu wins!" Lillie declared.

"Great work boy, get a good rest." Ash thanked as he recalled the rock type wolf.

"Alright buddy, you're up." Ash said as pikachu leaped off his shoulder.

"A pikachu fight eh? This is going to be nice." Blue complimented.

"Pikachu vs pikachu, begin!" Lillie announced.

"Start things off with iron tail!" Ash ordered.

Ash's pikachu immediately swung his tail glowing in metallic light at red's pikachu who matched the power with fist glowing white.

"Thunderbolt!"

Ash's pikachu leaped into the air as e unleashed a bolt of electricity at red's pikachu who did the same as a cloud of discharging bolt appeared.

"Quick attack, go!"

Ash's pikachu immediately ran at red's pikachu with high speed as red's pikachu ran back at ash's pikachu but instead with body surrounded with lighting.

The two crashed before leaping backwards.

"This battle is tougher than I thought, who would have thought that his pikachu was this tough." Ash though in a worrying tone.

"Electro ball!"

Ash's pikachu leaped into the air as he fired a ball of electricity at red's pikachu who simply moved aside to dodge.

"Let's try a new move, thunder punch!"

Ash's pikachu leaped at red's pikachu with fist crackling with electricity as red's pikachu clashed his fist against ash's pikachu but his was glowing white.

Immediately both pikachu smashed each other's head with tail glowing in a metallic light.

"Nothing seems to be working." Ash thought.

Red soon lift up his left hand to reveal a z-ring with a strange crystal on it as he crossed his arm.

Red did a dance soon after as a yellow aura appeared around him and was transferred to his pikachu as he hugged the yellow mouse before tossing him into the air.

Ash soon took a deep breath to recompose himself as he look at pikachu who looked back at him with determination.

"Alright buddy, let's give this all we got!" Ash said with determination.

Ash looked at his z-ring something flashed in his pocket, the kanto native reache in to grabbed it to find a strange crystal as he looked at pikachu who nodded back.

Equipping the crystal, pikachu took his hat and wore it as they fist bumped before pikachu slapped his tail against ash's palm.

"No time for us to worry any longer, so let's end this battle with one huge BANG!" He yelled.

"Pikachu USE 10,000,000 VOLT THUNDERBOLT!"

Ash's pikachu leaped into the air to absorb electricity before unleashing them as red's pikachu charged at him with body surrounded with just an almost equal amount of electricity as a huge cloud of smoke burst out three times.

Two pikachu's soon dropped down on the ground barely standing as ash and red both raised their hand.

"Both pikachu's are withdrawn, and since red has three wins while ash has two, the winner is red!" Lillie declared.

Red and blue soon walked up to ash as red spoke.

"Great battle." He said softly.

"Thanks, but i think I know you now." Ash replied.

"Hmm?" Red hummed.

"You're the kanto champion red right?" He asked.

"That's right he is." Blue answered.

"And red alongside you blue are both known as battle legends who has hardly lost any battle other than against each other, isn't that right?" Lillie asked while walking to them with the rest behind her.

"I guess you found out." Blue replied.

"You're right." Red answered softy.

"I want to challenge you to a full serious battle someday!" Ash challenged.

"That day will come surely, but you see to have other matters to worry about so I'll be going." Red accepted as he walked away with blue.

"That battle sure as a tough one huh?" Hau asked.

"No kidding, he even pulled out an articuno." Kiawe replied.

"Well that battle sure was fun, so what are you guys up to? Is the first round over already?" Ash asked.

"Well, not really we still have three matches to go before the first round ends." Gladion answered.

"I see, then let's get out of here before I go crazy seeing them." Ash suggested as te rest perched on eye backwards to see that he was referring to the traitors as they nodded.

"Say where's brock and dawn?" Lillie asked.

"I think they went to chat with someone, who was his name again?" Lana asked.

"He didn't say his name." Mallow and sophocles replied as they entered the pokemon center.

* * *

This cut for today's chapter and I'm sorry if you guys were expecting a league battle, but I hope this will suffice for the loss of the league battle.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: A Confusing Domination

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon League(Alola)

The next morning came for the second round as ash and his alola gang was sitting in the waiting lobby waiting for the second round matchups to show.

"Did you guys here the rumor of them using other people's pokemon?" Gladion asked trying to rake up a conversation.

"You mean max's group?" James asked.

"mm-hmm." Gladion nodded.

"It all started after ash's battle with that short stuff." Guzma added.

"I don't really care about their image." Ash replied.

"All I was doing was stating the truth." He finished.

"Ash have you met paul?" Brock asked.

"You mean his here!?" Ash Said with enthusiastic.

"Well, yeah." Dawn answered.

"When will the second match start?" Hau asked.

Just when the melemele native said "start" kukui's voie started to speak through the speaker towards every trainer present in the lobby.

"Welcome back trainers to the second round to the alola league, the rule will now be a six on six full battle and same speices of pokemon are not allowed." Kukui explained.

"Best of all to every trainer during the league and may the best of the best climb up to the top, that is all so good luck trainers!" He yelled as the voice stopped rining.

"Well hau, your wish came through." Mallow replied.

They soon shot their attention to the screen as the pictures started to shuffle.

The pictures move to pairs as ash was the last round of the day against someone he knew.

"Why am I the last for the day." Ash whined.

"Stop whining ash, you can't always be first." Lillie scolded.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"So I'm first eh?" Guzma spoke.

"Looks like your opponent is going to be an amusement to watch." Ash added.

"Huh, we'll see." Guzma retorted before they all left for the stadium.

As they went into the stadium ash and his group went to the seats while guzma walked to the stage.

As he did the referee took his place in the middle as he raised his flag.

"The battle between misty of cerulean city and guzma of melemele island will now begin, each trainer is allowed to use six pokemons and substitution is allowed, are both sides ready?" The referee asked getting nods as an answer.

"Then please present your first pokemon!" The referee requested.

"Palpitoad, I need you!"

"Ariados, make this quick!"

The two pokemon soon appeared on the field as misty tense up from her toe to her head.

"IT'S A BUG, THERE'S NO WAY I'M FIGHTING ONE!" She screeched.

"Palpitoad vs ariados, begin!" The referee announced.

"Ariados, spider web!"

The long leg pokemon immediately fired a webbing as palpitoad got stuck to the ground.

"Electroweb!"

The bug and poison type yet again shot a webbing but it was coated in electricity as palpitoad was locked under two webbings without having to do a single command.

"Sticky web and lock it tight!"

Ariados nodded as it fired an additional four sticky webbing as palpitoad was fully locked to the floor.

"Why isn't misty giving a command?" Mallow questioned.

"Because she's scared of bugs." Brock answered.

"And to make things worse for her, all of guzma's pokemon looks intimidating." Ash added.

Back on the field ariados was staring down on the immobilized palpitoad.

"Palpitoad use mud shot!"

To her horror palpitoad did not move as his face was facing the ground.

"Come on you idiot, how is that frog supposed to use an attack from its mouth WHEN its facing the ground with its face!" Guzma yelled.

"Use, um-" Misty was trying to find a move as guzma was laughing away.

"Rain dance!" Misty ordered.

Palpitoad who managed to let out a cry as a rain cloud appeared as rain poured down upon the field, soon a cry of pain was heard as palpitoad was shocked by the electroweb.

"Wait how? Palpitoad is part ground type!" Misty yelled.

"You clearly are stupid for a gym leader, of course that frog would be shocked! You just made it wet!" Guzma retorted.

Back on the seats.

"I wonder how this battle will end?" Gladion asked.

"Definitely in guzma's favor." Ash answered plainly.

"Anyways, I'm going for a short training." Ash said as he stood up.

"Guess I'll see you all later." Ash waved as he walked off

"You're not going after him?" Kiawe asked lillie.

"He needs his own private space, I'm sure everybody does." She explained.

"Aside from misty whose down there, I haven't seen max and the rest in a while since yesterday." Brock pointed out.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila(Alola)

Ash who walked towards the pokemon center where his pokemons were until he heard a voice.

"I heard that ash left his pokeballs in the guest room." May's voice sounded.

"Why don't we go and get it?" Max's voice sounded.

Ash who clenched his fist decided to hide behind the wall to listen.

After about six minutes he could hear their footsteps as he could hear the pokeballs opening.

Without a second he could hear lycanroc fired a barrage of rock throws, as well as golems rock tomb.

"Why did they attack without hearing us out!" Max asked.

"We don't need to." Gallade growled.

"Now what do you people want?" Gallade asked.

"Pika." Pikachu yawned as he walked out of the center.

When the yellow mouse was fully awaked he could see all his new and old friends out glaring at a certain group of people as he got on all fours.

"Now leave or we WILL make you." Gallade warned being the only one able to talk.

"You can come out now." Gallade spoke.

Ash took a deep breath as he stood out from his hiding place.

"How did you know?" The kanto native asked.

"Have you forgotten about our bond?" He asked.

"You people sure don't learn your lesson." Ash said as he looked around to find three people missing.

"So where did serena and that pretty boy go? Left you and your shenanigans? And that applies to her." He asked coldly.

"Like hell they did!" Iris yelled.

"I recon you haven't seen the matchups?" He asked.

"And I'm surprised that some of you are still in this tournament, considering you WERE not using your own pokemons, aside from a few of you idiots." He mocked.

"So, gallade where's zygarde and its gang?" He asked.

"Hiking." He answered simply.

"Say what? Since when did they get out?" He asked.

"When we were confined? I think you can ask pikachu for that." Gallade answered.

Ash than turn his head to the traitors.

"I'll give you a slight warning, try anything funny and I won't hesitate to force you off this mountain." Ash threatened.

He then recalled everyone.

"Tell bonnie that she better don't cry like a baby." He waved behind as he walked off towards the mountains.

Up on the mountains he found the four of his pokemons.

"So this is where you guys were!" He yelled.

Mew instantly flew to nuzzle him the same goes for latias and meloetta.

"Alright, alright." Ash laughed.

"Let's have some lunch and we'll go for our match."

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon League(Alola)

After fifty minutes ash was now at the lobby.

"And in the end of those catastrophe." Gladion started.

"You didn't get any training done?" Lillie finished.

"That sums it all up, they just kept on pestering me." Ash explained.

"Say lillie?" He started.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If you don't mind so as squishy can I lend it for a moment during this battle?" He asked.

The pokeball in lillie's bag burst open as squishy appeared.

"I don't mind, just as you don't throw Z2 and me together at once." It offered.

"Alright." Ash accepted.

Squishy returned to its pokeball as lillie passed it to ash.

"Good luck." She cheered as she kissed him on the cheek.

The kanto native then stood up as he moved towards the platform.

"The match between ash of hau'oli city and bonnie of lumiose city will now begin, each trainer is allowed six pokemon and substitutions are allowed, are both sides ready?" The referee asked from his spot as they nodded.

"Then please present your first pokemon!" The referee requested.

"Alright then, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he tossed the pokeball.

"Swellow, get them!" Bonnie called.

The two pokeball burst open as squishy appeared in its core form meanwhile swellow was in the air as both their pictures appeared.

"Is that you? SQUISHY!" Bonnie yelled.

"I don't think she understands her situation." Squishy started.

"Then why don't we show her?" Ash asked.

Squishy glowed green as it appeared in its canine form.

"Want to add a little more power?" Ash asked.

"Zygarde vs swellow, begin!" The referee announced.

"Nope." Squisy replied.

"Alright, thousand arrows and bring that bird down!" Ash ordered.

Squishy glowed in a green light as bonnie put out her hand.

"Double team so that it misses!"

Swellow nodded as he split into multiple images as squishy fired all the arrows as it rained down upon swellow destroying every copies while pummeling the swallow pokemon to the ground.

"Use brave bird!"

Swellow flew into the air as he swoop down upon squishy with body covered in an orange veil.

"Grass knot."

Squishy glowed green as a small vine of grass hit swellow by the wing making the normal and flying type crash to the floor once more.

"Block."

Squishy roared as a "X" mark appeared on swellow's body.

"Swellow, return." Bonnie called as the veil of red light disappeared from swellow.

"Stone edge!"

Squishy glowed in a brown light as it slammed the ground with rock pillars crashing into swellow making it fall from the sky out cold.

"Swellow is unable to battle, zygarde wins!" The referee declared as swellow's picture blacked out.

Bonnie recalled swellow as ash was sticking to squishy.

"How many do you want to go?" Ash asked in a whispering tone.

"Why don't we pull a prank?" Squishy asked.

"Now we're talking." Ash smirked as he recalled squishy with the picture greying out.

"Araquanid, I choose you!"

"Scraggy, get them!"

The two pokemon appeared as their pictures appeared.

"Araquanid vs scraggy, begin!" The referee announced.

"Scraggy use headbutt!"

The shedding pokemon immediately dashed at araquanid but to only be locked inside the huge water bubble around araquanid's head.

"What?" Bonnie asked dumbfounded.

"Drown it." Ash ordered.

Araquanid closed his eyes as scraggy can be seen visibly suffocating before fainting inside the bubble as araquanid tossed him out.

"Scraggy is unable to battle, araquanid wins!" The referee declared.

Bonnie who recalled scraggy as ash signaled for araquanid to return as he did with their picture blacking and greying out respectively.

"Squishy, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he faked tossing a pokeball but was actually tossing a luxury ball as zygarde 10% appeared on the field with its picture brightening up.

"Infernape, get them!" Bonnie called out.

"She must have borrowed infernape from max." Ash thought.

"Zyagrde vs infernape, begin!" The referee announced.

"Infernape use dig!"

The fire type monkey immediately borrows into the ground as ash smirked.

"Earthquake!"

Squishy lift up its foot as it stomped the ground with infernape flying out of the hole hurt by the huge magnitude.

"Quickly use flamethrower!"

Infernape opened his mouth as he spews out a torrent of hot flames at squishy.

"Earth power!"

Squishy glowed in a light brown light as it roared making a hole underneath infernape as a huge pillar of ground energy blast the flame pokemon into the air.

"End it with stone edge!"

Squishy glowed in a brown light as it slammed the ground with its feet with infernape crashing into one of the rock pillars knocking him out.

"Infernape is unable to battle, zygarde wins!" The referee declared.

Bonnie recalled infernape as clemont stood up from his seat.

"His clearly using two of the same species!" The lumiose gym leader yelled.

Ash who ignored him stared at bonnie waiting for her to pick her forth pokemon as he recalled squishy to throw back squishy's pokeball while hiding his luxury ball from sight.

"Gliscor, get them!"

The pokeball burst open to reveal ash's old fang scorpion pokemon.

"He must still be timid in nature right? Let's test it out."

"Glare." Ash ordered.

Squishy gave a terrifying glare as gliscor backed up a lot of steps before tripping over his own tail as everyone laughed at the sight.

"I thought you would train it well, but i guess you just gave it false hope." Ash concluded.

"Glare once more but this time more scarier."

Squishy gave an even more terrifying glare as gliscor ran out of the box as the referee raised his flag.

"Gliscor refuses to battle, zygarde wins!" The referee declared as the whole stadium burst into laughter.

Bonnie soon recalled gliscor with embarrassment as ash was laughing away the same goes for squishy.

Ash soon recalled squishy as he tossed out the luxury while hiding it with squishy's actual pokeball.

"Oshawott, get them!"

The pokeball burst open as the sea otter pokemon appeared.

"Zygarde vs oshawott, begin!" The referee announced.

"Razor shell!"

Oshawott took his scalchop as a blue blade appeared as he rushed at squishy.

"Focus blast on the scalchop."

Squishy created and shot a blue ball at oshawott only pride and joy his scalchop out of the field as the water type otter started to panic.

"Oshawott calm down!" Bonnie yelled.

"Oh man, I wonder how did you even pass the first round." Ash mocked.

"You took MY pokemon and can't EVEN do a decent job against me." Ash pointed out.

"I hate to say this to any trainer but you are pathetic." Ash concluded.

"Come on oshawott use hydro pump!" Bonnie pleaded.

But the command fell to a death ear as oshawott was still panic as he started running to his scalchop.

"Stone edge and make it bounce."

Squishy slammed the ground as rock pillar erupted from the ground as oshawott and his scalchop was send bouncing around like a ball.

"Dragon pulse."

A draconic beam was seen hitting oshawott as he fell unconscious with his scalchop landing on his face.

"Oshawott is unable to battle, zygarde wins!" The referee declared.

Bonnie who recalled oshawott without knowing that ash was switching between squishy and another pokemon.

Ash who recalled the current squishy at the same time tossing out squishy's pokeball as bonnie released torterra.

"Zygarde vs torterra, begin!" The referee announced.

"Torterra use giga drain!"

Torterra slammed the ground with his feet as huge green vines appeared before rushing at squishy.

"Extreme speed."

Squishy immediately rammed into torterra's face as the continent slide backwards.

"Quick use energy ball and eat it!"

Torterra who created a green ball as ash let out a disappointing sigh.

"Extreme speed and make him eat something special."

Squishy immediately rammed into the energy ball forcing torterra to swallow his own attack before creatng a blue ball and blasting it into torterra's mouth.

The grass and ground type soon toppled over as squishy land on his belly.

"Stomping tantrum and end it."

Squishy immediately started stomping on torterra's belly as the continent pokemon started screaming in pain before fainting as squishy jumped off.

"Torterra is unable to battle, zygarde wins! And since all six of bonnie's pokemon is unable to battle the winner is ash of hau'oli city!" The referee declared.

"But didn't you-" An audience started before being cut.

"I know what you wanted to ask, I did not and as proof." Ash explained.

The kanto native soon took out a pokeball as he recalled squishy before letting it out again as he revealed a luxury ball on the other.

"The pokeball is the housing ball, but I think I'll let you guess what's in the luxury ball." Ash finished as he recalled squishy and left.

As bonnie recalled torterra in shame of what ash has proven to her.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila(Alola)

Ash who gotout of the stadium as he faced lillie.

"Thanks lillie and squishy." He said as she smiled.

"You're welcome but are you sure that was the right thing to do?" She asked.

"I'll let the people here be the judge." Ash explained.

The two soon started to walked around the mountain.

* * *

I know you guys are going to be confused during ash's battle so I'll give you a little hint, and the hint is that one of ash's pokemon can change shape and size so I think you'll know.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: A Mother's True Words

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila(Alola)

It was still in the early morning for the third as ash was having a stroll near the pokemon center.

"Third round is almost starting, trainer's number are decreasing." Ash thought.

"Just a few more rounds before the finals." He thought once more.

"Man, I'm nervous!" He yelled but not loud enough until everyone can wake up.

He then laid on the snowy floor while looking at the sky.

"Who will I be fighting during the finals?" He mumbled.

"So, this is where you were!" A voice yelled as lillie's face appeared above him.

"Did I wake you up lillie?" Ash asked as he sat up.

"Not really." She answered.

"So I guess even the most experience person can be nervous huh?" She asked.

"Well, even if I'm experience who knows if someone else might just beat me." Ash answered.

"Don't worry too much ash, I believe you'll win this league." She said while holding his hand.

"Thanks lillie, although gary said that I'm suppose to meet someone here by now." Ash wondered.

"Who are you meeting?" She asked.

"You'll see soon, do you want to lie down or should I?" Ash said while questioning.

"I think you lie down, considering you snuck out of bed one in the morning and next time you do that I'll drag you back myself." She answered while threatening as ash tensed up.

Ash nodded as he laid on lillie's lap until a voice sounded.

"it does seem we're at the top, professor." A familiar voice to ash sounded.

"It seems so tracy and gary told me that he'll meet me at the top." Another familiar voice to ash sounded.

Soon enough tracy and professor oak came into ash's view as he was lying on lillie's lap who was sitting on the snowy ground.

"I suppose you're looking for me?" Ash asked.

The two man in front of him started looking around as ash sighed.

"To your right!" He yelled.

Professor oak and tracy soon noticed ash lying on someone's lap.

"Is that you? Ash?" Tracy questioned.

"No, I'm the spirit." Ash jokingly replied.

"It's good to see you again ash my boy!" Professor oak said happily.

"It's good to see you again too, though I would like to hug you but I think I'm going to lie here." He replied.

"As who are they?" Lillie asked.

"That's professor oak and too is gary's grandfather, beside him is tracy sketchit." He introduced.

"Professor oak and tracy, I like you to meet lillie my girlfriend." He too introduced as tracy could be seen visibly shocked.

"Why do I get that reaction all the time?" He asked.

"That's because it's surprising." Tracy answered.

"Why don't we talk more inside ash?" Professor oak suggested.

"I guess you two are freezing from this mountain?" Ash asked.

The two nodded as ash got up, as he faced lillie.

"I assume your legs are cold, so." He started.

He than picked lillie up as he smiled.

"I can walk ash." She replied.

"Don't worry, I'll have to do this more often soon." He answered as the group started walking back.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon Center, Lobby(Alola)

The group soon entered the pokemon center as ash put lillie down on the chair while sitting down himself.

"So, what took you guys so long to come here?" Ash asked.

"The cave was a maze and this mountain was by far the tallest I've climb yet." Tracy answered.

"Why am I not surprised." Ash replied.

"But I'm sure you're not here to just have a casual talk." Ash said sharply.

"I guess we can hide nothing from you, we have two things actually." Professor oak answered.

"And that is?" He asked.

"I presume you know about your old pokemons." Professor oak started.

"I already know that, so what's the problem? Is it about them using my old pokemon or them being passed around like dolls?" He asked.

"Well yeah." The elder professor replied.

"And I also know that they hypnotized charizard and sceptile, is there anything else I should know about?" He asked.

"If you know that much, then is on to topic two we go." Professor oak answered.

"We actually brought someone along." Tracy started.

"Let me guess, it's her you brought along?" Ash asked.

"Well, yes." Professor oak replied.

"Who's this her that you're talking about?" Lillie asked.

The door opened as delia walked through with ash leaning against the sofa.

"Why is she here?" Ash asked.

"If you would take the time to listen." Tracy replied.

"I got all the answers I need, you can find me again when the league is over." Ash answer easily.

The kanto native then stood up to walk away but to only be stopped by lillie who grabbed his hand.

"Maybe listen to her this one time ash." Lillie requested.

Ash looked into her green eyes before sitting back down.

"Fine." He answered.

"If you find my answer unsatisfactory then I will gladly leave forever." Delia replied as ash signaled her to sit as she complied.

"Start talking." Ash said sharply.

"Actually, the truth is that I didn't want to quit as a trainer." She started as ash was still listening.

"Then what was your intention?" He asked.

"My intention was for you to stay at home, I mean after you became a trainer you hardly spend any time at home and will leave for a new journey after one or two days." she explained.

"Why did you side with them and didn't tell me directly IN my face?" He questioned once more.

"I thought that they might be able to find a way to let you stay home but I guess I was wrong." Delia said with sadness.

"Let me get everything straight." Ash started.

"You went ahead to side with them in order for me to stay home, when you could have find an easier time to tell that in my face? And to makes things worse when I disappeared you waste no effort to look for me?" Ash concluded.

"Ash." Lillie mumbled

"Actually, I tried! I've gone from kanto to kalos but i couldn't get a clue of where you were!" Delia yelled.

"Not until long ago that professor kukui released the first ever pokemon league in the alola region so I accompanied them to come here." Delia explained.

"But our conversation was always stopped by them and I guess that ruined your mood to most." Delia finished.

Ash who scratched his head and was in thoughts.

"What do you think?" He asked turning to lillie.

"It's honestly up to you to forgive who you want to forgive, but just remember that I will always be by your side." She answered.

"And being forgiving is always a good thing, you can't always let hatred control your actions." She riddled.

Ash who closed his eyes to take a deep breath before facing delia.

"Alright, I'll forgive you mom but DON'T you dare do something like that again." He said as delia nodded before they hug.

"By the way ash?" Delia asked.

"Hmm?" Ash hummed.

"Who is that pretty girl beside you?" She asked.

"Mom I would like you to meet lillie, my girlfriend." He introduced.

"And lillie please meet my mom, even though you already met her like three times." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Lillie greeted with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you too." Delia greeted.

"It's almost eight already, might have to get ready for the league soon." Ash said as he stood up.

"I'll meet you all at the stadium."

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon League(Alola)

The sun rose as ash was standing at the battlefield opposite of another trainer.

"The battle between draith of striaton city and ash of hau'oli city will now begin! Each trainer is allowed six pokeon and substitution is allowed, are both sides ready?" The referee asked as they nodded.

"Please present your first pokemon!" The referee requested.

"You're going down this time, excadrill go!" Draith yelled.

"Yeah, whatever, Oricorio, I choose you!" Ash yelled back.

The two pokemon appeared on the field as excadrill was glaring at ash.

"Excadrill vs oricorio, begin!" The referee announced.

"Excadrill use horn drill!"

Excadrill closed up and formed a drill as it rushed at oricorio.

"Psychic and make I go the other way!" Ash yelled.

Oricorio started dancing as excadrill was stopped mid-air and was tossed against a wall, as the subterrene pokemon hit the wall the ground and steel type got stuck instantly and was not able to open.

"Come on excadrill stop playing and use fissure!" Draith yelled.

Excadrill who wiggled but was not able to get unstucked.

"Oricorio while it's still stuck use swords dance!"

Oricorio started to dance around with a parade of swords as excadrill was finally unstucked.

"Swords dance!" Draith yelled.

Excadrill who unleashed a parade of swords with oricorio immediately the same as ash smirked.

"Alright, agility and use double slap!"

Oricorio immediately reappeared behind excadrill after disappearing as she slapped excadrill four times sending the subterrene pokemon flying.

"Now end this with air slash!"

Oricorio swing her hands along with the fan sending out multiple blades of wind as excadrill was hit hard before falling down on the ground unconscious.

"Excadrill is unable to battle, oricorio is the winner!" The referee declared.

Draith recalled excadrill as ash was keeping oricorio.

"Bisharp, get them!"

The sword blade pokemon appeared as it glared at oricorio.

"Bisharp vs oricorio, begin!" The referee announced.

"Oricorio, baton pass my girl."

Oricorio summoned and tossed a baton before disappearing back into her pokeball as ash took out a pokeball.

"Decidueye, I choose you!"

The arrow quill pokemon appeared as he picked up the baton on the floor as he glowed in a red light.

"Bisharp vs decidueye, begin!" The referee announced.

"Bisharp use night slash!"

The dark and steel type created a blade of darkness as it charged at the grass and ghost type.

"Leaf blade!"

Decidueye who created a blade of grass managed to outpower bisharp's night slash forcing the sword blade pokemon backwards.

Ash and decidueye who made an eye contact as the arrow quill pokemon nodded.

"Bisharp, metal claw!"

Bisharp's hand formed a claw of metallic energy as it charged at decidueye slashing the grass and ghost type as he fell backwards.

After a while nothing happened.

"I think decidueye is down." Draith said smugly as ash grinned.

"Do it!" Ash yelled.

Out from behind bisharp a portal of darkness opened as the arrow quill pokemon kicked bisharp's feet making it fall on its face.

"What?!" Draith yelled.

"Let's see the result of your training, aerial ace!"

Decidueye took flight as he disappeared before reappearing in front of bisharp kicking it in the stomach before kicking it in the face.

The sword blade pokemon soon stumbled backwards as it stood back up straight.

"End it!" Ash yelled.

Decidueye nodded as he kicked bisharp once more at its feet as it fell down unconcsious.

"Bisharp is unable to battle, decidueye wins!" The referee declared.

Draith recalled bisharp as he tossed another pokeball.

"Lapras, get them!"

The ball burst open to reveal the transport pokemon.

"Lapras vs decidueye, begin!" The referee announced.

"Decidueye, baton pass."

Like oricorio decidueye created a baton as he tossed it before disappearing into his pokeball as ash picked up a luxury ball.

"Alright meloetta, i choose you!"

The ball burst open as meloetta came out to hug ash as the crowd awed at the sight as ash patted it.

"Alright meloetta, I need you to help me." Ash requested as the melody pokemon nodded.

It went onto the field and picked up the baton as it glowed in a red light.

"Lapras vs meloetta, begin!" The referee announced.

"Relic song!"

Meloetta started to sing a peaceful melody as lapras fell sleep with the melody pokemon changing form.

"Come on lapras, wake up and use hydro pump!" Draith yelled.

The command fell to a death ear as lapras did not wake up.

"Close combat!"

Meloetta charged at lapras as it harshly beat up lapras as the water and ice type woke up.

"Sheer cold!"

Lapras soon unleashed a field of devastating ice as ash waved his hand.

"Protect, go!"

The melody pokemon immediately laid down a green shield as the ice type attack passed through without causing any damage.

"Alright now use sing!" Ash yelled.

Meloetta soon started to sing a melody as majority of the people on the seats fell asleep as did lapras while ash was barely awake.

"Now use wake-up slap to finish it, while you're at ithit me too please." Ash requested.

Meloetta flew to lapras to give it one hard slap knocking it out as it went back to slap ash as well waking him up.

"Thank you." Ash said with gratitude as his face was glowing red.

"Lapras is unable to battle, meloetta wins!" The referee declared to find that no one was awake other than the battlers and himself.

Draith recalled lapras with anger as ash patted meloetta.

"Rhyperior, get them!"

The pokeball burst open as rhyperior was roaring at them.

"Let's make this quick, meloetta return."

"Greninja, I choose you!"

The pokeball burst open to reveal the ninja pokemon as he stood on ready.

"Rhyperior vs greninja, begin!"

"Let's get stronger and win this league!" Ash yelled as greninja was surrounded by a veil of water.

The veil burst apart as greninja was in his ash-greninja form with draith ordering.

"Horn drill!"

Rhyperior's horn start to rotate as it charged at greninja.

"Water shuriken!"

Greninja soon grabbed the shuriken behind his back as he flung it at rhyperior with great force and a force that great it knocked the drill pokemon out with one hit.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle, greninja wins!" The referee declared.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon Center, Guest Room(Alola)

Lillie who woke up found ash right next to her as he smiled.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Ash said as she got up.

"Did the day pass already?" She asked while yawning.

"Well actually, no, during my match I accidentally put you all to sleep with meloetta's sing attack." Ash explained.

"Where are the rest?" She asked.

"They woke up early for their matches, do you want to go and watch gladion's or plumeria's match?" He asked.

"Can I somehow watch both?" She asked.

"Sure, rotom!" Ash yelled.

"You got it!" Rotom saluted before flying out.

"Let's go catch plumeria's match." Lillie nodded as they left.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon League(Alola)

The two reached the stadium where plumeria was as they found paul who was with lana and guzma.

"How's the match?" Ash asked.

"Well, apparently you know the guy who crushed you?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, red was his name right?" He questioned.

"Look down there and you'll know." Paul answered.

The two looked down to see red opposite of plumeria, meanwhile on the screen five of plumeria's pokemon were taken out by red's sole blastoise.

"What the? His in the tournament!" Ash yelled.

"Toxapex, use venoshock!"

The brutal star pokemon immediately spew out a beam of poison as red looked at blastoise.

"Gyro ball." He ordered softly.

Blastoise got into its shell as it spun with metallic energy at toxapex knocking to the brutal star pokemon to a wall while destroying its attack.

As toxapex hit the wall, the poison and water type fell unconscious.

"Toxapex is unable to battle, blastoise wins! And since all six of plumeria's pokemon are unable to battle the winner is red!" The referee declared.

Plumeria recalled toxapex as she let out a huge sigh.

The two trainers left the field as the everyone left the stadium.

* * *

Apologies for the shortest league chapter.

A/N: Yes, i'm putting red in he tournament.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Battle Between Old Friends

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City(Alola)

Ash who arrived at his own personal house in hau'oli city as he invited the rest in.

"So, guys, what can I say? Welcome to my house?" He welcomed.

"And when I thought the outside was big." Kiawe started.

"The inside is much more bigger!" Mallow finished.

"Are you sure that professor kukui gave you this?" Lana asking curiously.

"He did, the professor even looked me up on it." Ash said with a confirming tone.

"If you already forgave your mother, are you going to stay in both houses?" Lillie asked.

"Well I'll be living here of course, but I'll be visiting my mom once in a while once the tournament is finished." Ash explained.

"So who will you be fighting?" James asked.

"Let me see." Lillie answered while fishing out a laptop.

She opens the laptop to scroll through the list of battles before practically looking at james.

"Your opponent is fifteen degrees in front of you." She replied.

James nodded and did as told, he turned fifteen degrees and face in front to see ash who looked at him.

"You don't tell me!?" The two yelled in sync.

Lillie who casually turned the laptop as the two notice they were indeed against each other.

"This is going to be fun." James said with a grin.

"You might be the first challenge I will face during this tournament." Ash answered as they were having fire in their eyes.

"The match is in thirty, better get ready." Ash suggested to himself.

"Fight me with your best team ash, and I'll use my best." James challenged.

"Deal." Ash accepted.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon League(Alola)

In thirty minutes, ash and his friends were watching the first match displaying, and that was gladion against cilan.

"Surprising they made it this far." Ash complimented.

"But too bad his going down." Hau replied.

"The battle between gladion of aether paradise and cilan of striaton city will now begin! Each trainer is allowed six pokemons, and substitution is allowed, are both sides ready?" He asked as they nodded.

"Then please present your first pokemon!" He requested.

"Lycanroc!" Gladion called.

"Stunfisk, it's evaluation time!" Cilan called.

The two pokemon appeared as their pictures appeared on screen as the referee raised his flag.

"Lycanroc vs stunfisk, begin!" The referee announced.

"Stunfisk use discharge!" Cilan ordered.

Stunfisk soon unleashed a volt of electricity at lycanroc as it let out a devious grin.

"Go ahead." Gladion ordered.

Lycanroc who dodged the eletric type attack as it let out a roar, as the trap pokemon returne to his pokeball with crustle exchanging places with him.

"Lycanroc vs crustle, begin!" The referee announced.

"Crustle use shell smash!"

"Stealth rocks while it's busy." Gladion ordered.

Crustle soon smashed its shell to gain a vast amount of power as lycanroc's eye glowed in a darker red as gladion closed his eyes.

"Do it."

Lycanroc who gave a loud roar as crustle returned to his pokeball with pansage taking over as invisible rocks smashed against the grass type monkey.

"Stone edge."

Lycanroc raised It's fist as it slammed te ground with rock pillars erupting towards pansage who was hit directly.

"Pansage!" Cilan yelled.

The attack ended as the grass monkey pokemon was on the ground unconscious.

"Pansage is unable to battle, lycanroc is the winner!" The referee declared.

Cilan who recalled pansage as gladion recalled lycanroc with their picture blacking and greying out respectively.

"Umbreon!" Gladion called.

"Crustle, it's evaluation time!" Cilan called.

The two pokemon appeared as the referee raised his flag.

"Umbreon vs crustle, begin!" He announced.

Upon the word of "begin", crustle was smashed by invisible rocks as he was visibly in pain.

"Shadow ball."

Umbreon charged and fired a ball of ghostly energy as crustle was send flying backwards.

"Quick use shell smash!"

Crustle once again smashe his shell as gladion grinned.

"Foul play!"

Umbreon who ran up to crustle grabbed his pinsers and tossed him into the air as the stone home pokemon was send flying back to the ground full force.

The smoke cleared as crustle was unconscious beside a standing up proud umbreon.

"Crustle is unable to battle, umbreon wins!" The referee declared.

Cilan who recalled crustle as gladion was still going with umbreon.

"Stunfisk, It's evaluation time!" Cilan called.

The trap pokemon soon appeared as he stared at gladion's umbreon.

"Umbreon vs crustle, begin!" The referee announced.

The same thing that happened to crustle happened to stunfisk who was slammed by invisible rocks leaving him harmed.

"Stunfisk use water pulse!"

Stunfisk who created and fired a sphere of water as umbreon leaped out of the way.

"Throat chop."

Umbreon's paw glowed purpleas it slammed into stunfisk neck.(A/N: I have no idea where his neck is.)

"Stunfisk!" Cilan yelled in concern.

"Psychic!"

Umbreon's eye glowed blue as it slammed the trap pokemon onto the ground repeatedly as the ground and electric type fell unconscious.

"Stunfisk is unable to battle, umbreon wins!" The referee declared.

Cilan who was stumbling as he scratched his head.

"That was actually my last pokemon." He admitted as gladion stared at him before facepalming.

"Due to the lack of pokemon in cilan's possession, the winner is gladion!" The referee announced.

Gladion who walked off with umbreon by his side as cilan too walked away.

A few minutes after ash was now inside his locker room looking at six pokeballs in his hand as he smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road!" He yelled within the room.

He soon stood up as he moved towards the stage.

As he arrived he could see james just opposite of him as the referee took his spot.

"The match between ash of hau'oli city and james of oathstar city will not begin! Each trainer is allowed to use six pokemons and substitution is allowed, are both sides ready?" The referee asked.

"More than ready." They replied.

"Very well, please present your first pokemon!" He requested.

"Growlie, let's fight!"

"Charizard, I choose you!"

James's and ash's pokeball burst opened respectively to reveal an arcanine and charizard as they stared at each other.

"Charizard vs arcanine, begin!"

"Growlie use sunny day!"

Arcanine soon let out a howl as a ray of sunlight shine down upon the battlefield.

"Charizard use flamethrower!"

Charziard who unleashed a stream of hot flames at arcanine who stood there proudly taking in the attack as he glowed in an orange light.

"Isn't that?" Ash stated shocked.

"Yup, flash fire." James answered with a grin.

"Charizard use dragon claw!"

Charizard created a claw of draconic energy as he let out a devastating roar before charging at arcanine.

"Growlie use flame charge!"

Arcanine;s body was now burning with fire as he rammed into charizard's claw with both of them flying backwards.

"Use flamethrower!" Both of them yelled.

Arcanine and charizard immediately unleashed a stream of high degree flame as arcanine's attack was prove to be more powerful as ash grinned.

"Do it!"

From within their fire attack, a green beam soon pierced through the fire attacks as arcanine was struck in the face as he stumbled backwards.

"So, you hid a solar beam within the flamethrower, just as I expected of what you will do ash." James said with a sound of amusement in his voice.

"But I think this match is set for me, now growlie let's show them what we did during our years!" He called as arcanine nodded.

"Flame pillar, go!" He yelled.

Arcanine let out a howl as he slammed the ground with his feet with body glowing orange, as pillar of flame soon appeared from all four sides marching towards charizard.

"Charizard get into the air and use earthquake!"

The flame pokemon flew into the air as he slammed down with full force before being struck by arcanine's unseen fire type attack.

The whole field shook as the referee could also be seen visibly shaking and sweating profusely, with the attacks ending arcanine was barely standing as did charizard with the two fire types panting hard.

"Steel wing/Flame charge!" Both ash and james ordered respectively.

Charizard soon flew at arcanine with wings glowing in metallic energy as arcanine charged at charizard with body covered with fire.

The two clashed to create a mini explosion in the center, soon enough the two pokemon flew out unconscious as the referee raised his flag.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, please send out your next pokemon!" He declared before requesting.

Ash and james recalled their respective pokemon with a word of thanks as they pulled out a second pokeball.

"Lycanroc, I choose you!"

"Gyarados, let's fight!"

The two pokemon appeared as lycanroc was staring at gyarados who let out a roar of intimidation with ash's lycanroc not flinching from the sight.

"Lycanroc vs gyarados, begin!" The referee announced.

"Lycanroc use accelerock!"

Lycanroc's eye soon change from green to red as he immediately rammed into gyarados who flew back a few feet.

"Now that's what I called speed, alright gyarados use water fall!"

Gyarados who let out a roar as ajet of water pillar up form lycanroc's feet launching the wolf pokemon into the sky along with the water as gyarados swam up the water.

"Lycanroc match it with crush claw!"

The rock type wolf soon regain his composure as he let out a red claw before clashing with gyarados who was below him.

The two pokemon immediately seperated as they went back in front of their respective trianers.

"Gyarados, rain dance!"

"Lycanroc, roar!"

Before gyarados could act, lycanroc let out a roar as the atrocious pokemon went back inside his pokeball as cacturne took his spot.

"Lycanroc vs cacturne, begin!" The referee announced.

"Cacturne, drain punch." James ordered calmly.

Cacturne who's hand took up a spiraling glow before disappearing with speed and punching lycanroc to the side as he reappeared.

"That's fast!" Ash thought.

"Lycanroc try to match cacturne with crush claw while using accelerock!" Ash ordered.

Lycanroc nodded as he created a red law before disappearing to match with cacturne who was now having a clashing battle with lycanroc.

"Cacturne match him with brick break!"

The two pokemon soon reappeared at the center as the they were clashing with red claw and hand glowing white respectively.

Not long until cacturne out powered lycanroc smacking the wolf pokemon to the side of the field as ash recalled him.

"Lycanroc, come back." Ash ordered as lycanroc leaped back beside him.

"Alright, sceptile, I choose you!"

The ball burst open to reveal the forest pokemon as the referee raised his flags.

"Sceptile vs cacturne, begin!" He announced.

"Use brick break!" Both trainer yelled.

Cacturne and sceptile clashed with each other with hand glowing white as ash waved his hand.

"Aerial ace!"

Sceptile's hand and leg took on a white glow as he kicked and punched cacturne multiple times as james smirked.

"Pay him back with double times!" He snapped.

Cacturne took on a black glowed before sending sceptile flying all the way to the wall who his fist as ash turned around.

"Sceptile!" He yelled in concern.

The forest pokemon soon got out of the rubbles as he went back to the field.

"Can you still fight?" The question made sceptile nod his head.

"Alright, let's try our training, use dragon claw!"

Sceptile soon created a claw of draconic energy as he charged at cacturne with high speed.

"Don't let up cacturne, drain punch!"

Cacturne too charged at sceptile with hand spiraling with energy as the two clashed with power as cacturne's strengh was still unmatched as sceptile was pushed backwards.

"Sceptile, return!" Ash yelled as the grass type gecko leaped back to him.

"Greninja, I choose you!" Ash yelled as greninja appeared on the field.

"Greninja vs cacturne, begin!" The referee announced.

"Greninja use cut!"

"Cacturne use needle arm!"

Greninja who created a small knife as he clashed with cacturne's arm glowing white.

The two pokemon soon leaped backwards as ash clenched his fist.

"We will get stronger, even stronger and win this fight!" He yelled as too did greninja.

The ninja pokemon soon got engulf in a veil of water before it dispersed revealing his new form.

"I've seen it in action before, but I wonder how does it feels like when you are in combat with it." James wondered.

"Want to test it out?" Ash asked.

"Bring it." James challenged.

"Greninja who water shuriken!"

"Cacturne use venoshock!"

Greninja who immediately flung his shuriken at cacturne who retaliated by firing a beam of poison destroying the attack.

"Use aerial ace!"

"Spiky shield!"

Greninja who kicked and punch cacturne who protected himself with a shield full of spikes as greninja was visibly hurt.

"Alright, poison jab!"

Cacturne soon punched greninja with arm glowing purple as the current ninja pokemon disappeared.

"Wait, what?" James asked.

"Do it!" Ash yelled.

Greninja who reappeared behind cacturne gave him a hard kick to the face sending the scarecrow pokemon to the floor unconscious due to his fatigue.

"Cacturne is unable to battle, greninja wins!" The referee declared.

"Well done cacturne." James gave a word of thanks.

"If I were to rate my team, cacturne was my fourth strongest." James warned.

"Wait then that means?" Ash asked.

"Yup, gyarados, let's fight!" James called.

Gyarados soon appeared as he gave a loud roar as greninja was on alert.

"Greninja vs gyarados, begin!" The referee announced.

"Gyarados use rain dance!"

"Greninja, double team!"

Gyarados who called forth a rain cloud as water started pouring on the field with greninja duplicating.

"Hurricane." James ordered.

Gyarados immediately unleashed a torrent of strong wind as all the copies disappeared.

"Greninja use dark pulse!"

"Hydro pump."

The ninja pokemon fired a beam of darkness as gyarados fired a high pressured water as the two attacks clashed.

"Greninja use ice punch!"

"Gyarados, ice beam!"

Greninja who threw a fist of ice at gyarados before practically getting hit by a beam of ice himself as greninja kneeled on the ground th leg frozen in ice as ash growl in pain.

"Greninja, let's finish this with our new move, hydro cannon!"

Greninja who grabbed his shuriken and formed it into a ball of water before launching it at gyarados with full force.

"Gyarados, hyper beam!"

Gyarados who fired a purple beam as the pokemon attack hit the opposing sides knocking each other out as ash kneeled on the ground in pain.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, please send out your next pokemon." The referee declared before requesting.

"Are you alright ash ketchum?" The referee asked in concern.

"I'm alright, this is neutral." Ash replied as he stood back up as he recalled greninja.

"Sceptile, you're up." Ash wheezed out.

Sceptile nodded as he walked into the field as james took out his pokeball.

"Leafeon, let's fight!"

The pokeball burst open to reveal the grass type eeveelution as it went to snuggle james with affection as the crowd awed at the sight.

"Alright girl, think you can help me?" He asked.

Leafeon nodded as she went to the field opposite sceptile.

"Sceptile vs leafeon, begin!"

"Leaf blade!" Both trainers ordered.

Leafeon's head leaf created a green blade as sceptile's and too created a blade as the two clashed with each other.

"Sunny day!"

Leafeon let out a cry as a ray of sunlight took over the rainy cloud.

"Solar beam!" Both of them ordered once again.

Leafeon and sceptile immediately fired a green beam at each other as the attack exploded on contact with each other.

"Giga drain!" The two trainer ordered in sync again.

The two grass types slammed the floor with their hands and paws respectively as huge vines burst out of the ground flying at each other as the vined tand against each other.

"Grass knot!" Both trainers ordered as the crowd sweat dropped.

Below sceptile's and leafeon's feet appeared a small trickle of vine as it snapped at their feet making them fall as sceptile took a much bigger damage due to his size and weight compared to leafeon.

"Sceptile you alright?" Ash asked as he nodded.

"Energy ball!" Both ordered again.

Sceptile and leafeon created and fired a ball of grass energy as the attacks exploded.

"Iron tail!"

Both pokemon immedaitely clashed with each other with tail glowing in a metallic light as leafeon was prove to be superior in power as sceptile got bounced back.

As sceptile hit the ground the forest pokemon was shown to be unconscious.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, leafeon is the winner!" The referee declared.

"Sceptile return, now lycanroc, I choose you!"

Sceptile got recalled by a red light as lycanroc leaped into the field.

"Lycanroc vs leafeon, begin!"

"Leaf blade!" James ordered.

Leafeon who lycanroc with the blade of leaf as ash smirked

"Counter!"

Lycanroc's head mane glowed as he send leafeon flying into the sky as she landed on the ground.

"Accelerock!"

Lycanroc's eye changed into red as he rammed into leafeon as james put out his hand.

"Don't let it escape, hyper beam!"

At point blank, leafeon unleashed a devastating purple beam as it exploded on impact with lycanroc creating a cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared as both pokemon were now lying on the ground unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" The referee declared.

"Leafeon return and i'm sorry." James apologized.

"Lycanroc return." Ash called.

"Two more pokemons left." They said as they were looking at two pokeballs.

"Shaymin, let's fight!"

"Pikachu let's go buddy."

The ball burst open as pikachu hopped off ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu vs shaymin, begin!" The referee announced.

"Magical leaf!"

"Electro ball!"

Pikachu fired a ball of electricity shaymin launched a volley of rainbow leaves at the electric type attack cutting it to shreds.

"Iron tail!"

Pikachu ran and leaped into the air as he slammed tail first on shaymin as james snapped his finger.

"Take flight!"

Shaymin who flew away as pikachu missed his intented target.

"Air slash!"

Shaymin swinged its head to fire a barrage of wind blades as ash raised his hand.

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed a volt of devastating electricity as the blades of wind were destroyed one by one as ash put out his hand.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Since when did you relearn that!" James asked in a shock tone.

Pikachu soon slammed into shaymin with body surrounded with electricity.

"When we were practicing." Ash answered.

"Now use thunder!"

Pikachu charged up and fired a huge volt of electricity as james smiled.

"You never seem to stop amazing me, psychic!"

Shaymin's eye glowed as did the thunder attack, with the electric type returning back at pikachu.

"Try to absorb it if you can!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu who gathered his might as the electric type attack hit, with the attack ending pikachu was now panting as he was coated in a golden armor.

Ash soon put a new crystal on his z-ring ash as he looked at pikachu.

"Let's do this!"

Ash soon did a dance as did pikachu who followed after him.

"This is the power of our full spirit and bond!" He yelled.

Pikachu soon got into his arm as he tossed the golden yellow mouse into the sky.

"Use . .ka." Ash said through his numbness.

Pikachu who rolled up more electricity as he dived down on shaymin as james prepared his ring.

"With our might and friendship from our friend, we shall win this battle!" He yelled as he did a dance.

"Use BLOOM DOOM!" He yelled.

In front of shaymin appeared a giant flower as pikachu successfully hit shaymin as the flower exploded.

The attack ended as pikachu was panting on the ground with his armor dispersing as shaymin was on the ground knocked out.

"Shaymin is unable to battle, pkachu wins!" He declared.

Not long pikachu too fell on the ground knocked out.

"Nevermind, both pokemons are unable to battle!" The referee retracted his words.

"Alright buddy, great job." Ash said as he picked up pikachu to only be shocked.

As james recalled shaymin.

"Thank you, my friend." He thanked.

"Alright, gallade, I choose you!"

"Sceptile, let's fight!"

Both pokemons appeared as gallade has a visible stone on his chest plate as sceptile too have a visible stone on its wrist band.

"Gallade vs sceptile, begin!"

"Brick break!" James ordered.

"Night slash!" Ash ordered.

The two pokemon clashed as they quickly leaped backwards.

"Gallade, ready?" Ash asked.

"Sceptile, ready?" James too asked.

"May this key stone bring us strength to protect the ones we love and care about, now gallade MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash yelled.

Gallade soon got engulf in a white light as it broke apart to reveal his mega state.

"Sceptile, with this key stone out strength shall reach new height, now MEGA EVOLVE!" James yelled.

Sceptile too got cloaked in a white light as it broke apart to reveal it's mega state.

"Leaf blade!" Both ordered.

Sceptile and gallade immediately clashed with each other with blade of grass.

"Quick use leaf storm!" James ordered.

"Psychic!"

Sceptile immediately launched it's drill-like tail at gallade who control and redirected it with his psychic powers.

"Dragon pulse!"

Sceptile opened it's mouth as it fire a beam of draconic energy.

"Teleport and use dual chop!"

Gallade teleported away as he reappeared behind sceptile as he hit the forest pokemon twice with his hand glowing in draconic.

"Dragon claw!"

Sceptile who too hit gallade twice but with claw of draconic energy.

Gallade who reappeared in front of ash as the kanto native raised his hand.

"Swords dance, twice!"

Gallade did the same motion of summoning a parade of swords twice.

"Sceptile leaf storm!"

Sceptile again fired it's drill-like tail as ash smirked.

"Teleport sceptile and yourself to the air!"

Gallade disappeared as he reappeared and disappeared once again with sceptile as he reappeared in the air.

"Store power!"

"Leaf storm and dragon pulse!"

Gallade who blast sceptile to the ground with power stored within him as sceptile blast him twice with it's drill-like tail and beam of draconic energy.

Both pokemon fell from the sky as they were motionless.

"Um?" The referee stuttered.

"Are both pokemon unable to battle?" He asked.

"Wait for it." Both trainer said.

Sceptile immediately transformed back as the current gallade disappeared with the real one appearing.

"That was too close." Gallade called.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, gallade wins! And since all of james pokemon are unable to battle, the winner is ash ketchum!" The referee declared loudly as the crowd cheered.

Both trainer recalled their pokemon as they smiled before shaking hand.

"Great battle, best one I had yet in this tournament." Ash said as james smiled.

"Me too, although i got this feeling I'm going to be teased all day." He said as they both left.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, james vs ash, so how do you guys find it?

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CALIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Fun of a battle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon League(Alola)

Waiting in the lobby the gang could hear james being teased from a distance.

"Say, who's next on the line? Who else is still in this tournament anyways?" Ash asked.

"Well let's see, there's still you, hau, brother, red, mallow, trip and clemont." Lillie answered.

"How did you guys lose that early in the tounament?" Hau asked facing the captains.

"We might be tough hau, but we still have a limit of where our pokemons can go." Ilima answered politely.

"Besides that, I think three of us faced red in battle." Kiawe added.

"Me, plumeria and guzma did, who else?" He asked.

"I did too." Brock added.

"I have to say, despite using a jolteon, he managed to beat me quite easily." Brock said amazed.

The sound of shuffling cards can soon be heard as they turn their heads to see their matchups and it was as followed.

Red vs Clemont

Mallow vs Trip

Fertine vs Gladion

Hau vs Ash

"How unfortunate for that gym leader." Gladion said with pity.

"I'm not surprise if that word backfires on you brother" Lillie retorted.

"And his match is first." Ash replied.

"Besides, where's hau?" Mallow asked.

They look around to notice that hau was missing.

"He ran off when the cards were shuffling." Lana answered.

"And where did he go?" Ash asked.

"Outside." Lana answered pointing outside.

"One day, one match, how nice." Guzma complimented.

"Let's go watch today's match." Kahili suggested.

"How many pokemon do you think red will need?" Brock asked.

"My guess, one." Ash answered simply.

The gang soon reached the stadium as red and clemont took their spot on the stand as the referee moved to the center.

"The match between red and clemont of lumiose city will now begin! Each trainer is allowed six pokemon and the battle will be over when all six pokemon are unable to battle, substitustion is allowed, are both trainers ready?" The referee asked.

They nodded.

"Alright, present your first pokemon!" The referee requested.

"Go." Red said softly as he tossed a safari ball.

"Luxray, come on out!" Clemont called.

Both ball burst open as a rhydon stood in front of red and luxray in front of clemont as the referee raised his flags.

"Rhydon vs luxray, begin!" He announced.

"Luxray, use wild charge!"

Luxray surround himself with electricity as he ran at rhydon who stood there, moments later the electricity coating luxray's body disappeared into rhydon's horn which made luxray harmlessly bump into rhydon.

"Earthquake." Red ordered softly.

Rhydon immediately slammed the ground as a wave of magnitude went through luxray's body knocking him out.

"Luxray is unable to battle, rhydon wins!" The referee declared.

"Luxray, return." Clemont called out.

"Heliolisk, come on out!" He called in.

The ball burst open to reveal the generator pokemon as he stood in front of rhydon.

"Rhydon vs heliolisk, begin!" The referee announced.

"Heliolisk, focus blast!"

Heliolisk then created a blue ball as he tossed it against rhydon.

Rhydon who got struck as it looks almost unharmed.

"What? How?" Clemont asked.

"Nevermind, heliolisk use dragon tail!"

Heliolisk who leaped at rhydon with tail glowing in draconic energy.

"Counter."

Rhydon who shifted its head to dodge the tail as it slammed a fist into heliolisk stomach sending the generator pokemon all the way to the wall.

As heliolisk fell down, he was shown to be unconscious.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle, rhydon wins!" The referee declared.

"I wonder after the four matches, who is going to fight him?" Ash asked.

"You mean red?" Lillie asked.

"Yup." He replied.

"I really hope I don't get him." Gladion prayed.

"I'm not surprise if you do." Lillie added.

While they were talking, red has already done a quick work of clemont's magnezone, magneton and bunnelby.

"Chespin, come on out!"

The ball burst open to reveal the little tiny nut pokemon.

"Rhydon vs chespin, begin!"

"Chespin use pin missile!"

Chespin who shot several pin-like missiles from his head as rhydon just took the attack.

"Megahorn."

Rhydon's horn soon took up a green glow as it rammed into chespin with a high enough speed despite its enormous size.

Chespin who flew to the wall like heliolisk and was knocked out in an instant.

"Chespin is unable to battle, rhydon wins! And since all six of clemont's pokemon are unable to battle, the winner is red!" The referee declared.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon Center(Alola)

Lillie who was sitting inside the lobby as she turn to face mallow.

"So you lost to trip?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was a close match though, I didn't think his lopunny could mega evolve like my sceptile did." She explained.

"But the stone was visible on it's ears." Lillie pointed out.

"I know, but it was still tough, and by the way lillie?" She asked.

"What is it?" Lillie replied.

"Where's ash? In just two minutes his going to be late." Mallow reminded.

The two girls could here shouting from a certain room as ash ran by them with all of his pokemons out of their pokeballs.

"OH MAN! I'M SO GOING TO BE LATE, GUYS LET'S GO!" He yelled as he ran out of the door first.

Followed by his fastest and smallest pokemon, second group was his moderate size pokemon and lastly was golem who rolled pass the two girls chasing after his trainer.

The two girls immediately got up as they pursued after ash.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon League(Alola)

Ash who ran into the stadium after recalling all of his pokemon, he ran to his box wheezing and panting hard as he looks at the referee.

"I-I-I'm h-here!" He wheezed out as hau faced him.

"YOU'RE MY OPPONENT!"

"Did you have to take that long to guess? But I don't blame you." Ash said while panting as he sat on the ground from exhaustion.

"The match between hau of iki town and ash of hau'oli city will now begin! Each trainer is allowed six pokemons and the battle will be over when one sides pokemon are unable to battle, are both sides ready?" He asked as they nodded.

"Alright, present your pokemon!"

"Shedinja, let's have fun!"

"Bewear, I choose you!"

The two balls burst open as both the shed and strong arm pokemon appeared in front of hau and ash respectively.

"Shedinja vs bewear, begin!"

"Phantom force!" Hau ordered.

Shedinja immediately retreated into unseen portal as ash was still calm while sitting on the ground.

As shedinja reappared behind bewear.

"Stone edge!"

Bewear squeal before slamming his fist onto the ground as multiple rock pillars emerged from the ground smashing into shedinja, knocking out the bug and ghost type.

"Shedinja is unable to battle, bewear wins!"

"Hold no barred hau, let's do this with our all!" Ash yelled as he stood back up.

"Shedinja, return." Hau recalled.

"Espeon, let's have fun!"

Hau's pokeball burst open as the sun pokemon appeared.

"Espeon vs bewear, begin!" The referee announced.

"Bewear use thunder punch!"

The strong arm pokemon than rushed at espeon with fist crackling with electricity.

"Attract!" Hau yelled.

Espeon who winked as several hearts flew at bewear making him fall in love with the female psychic type eeveelution.

"Bewear!" Ash yelled.

"Psyshock!"

Espeon then created several orbs as beam flew out slamming into bewear as he was still in love.

"Bewear, return!"

Bewear soon disppeared into the ball as ash took out a luxury ball.

"Alright porygon, I choose you!" He called.

The virtual pokemon appeared with a bright light as it stared at espeon.

"Espeon vs porygon, begin!"

"Shadow ball!"

Espeon created a ball of ghost energy as she launched it towards porygon who got hit as nothing happened.

"Porygon is a normal type hau." Ash reminded.

"But that isn't really porygon is it?" He asked.

Porygon who glowed in a white light as it changed to a much smaller size as the light disappeared to reveal mew.

The picture on the screen immediately swap pictures as mew was giggling away before snatching ash's hat wearing it.

"Come on mew, you can have fun after this fight." Ash offered.

Mew put back his hat as it flew back into battle.

"Espeon use psychic!"

"Mew use your own psychic!"

Both espeon's and mew's eye glowed as espeon was the one who has her feet off the ground as she was thrown to the wall.

"Espeon quick use shadow ball!"

"Water pulse!"

The sun pokemon created and fired off a ball of ghost energy as mew created and fired off a sphere of water as the two attack collided.

Soon espeon was hit back by a blue ball as she fainted.

"Espeon is unable to battle, mew wins!" The referee declared.

Mew immediately flew to ash to steal is hat as it wore it on its head while lying around his neck.

"Espeon, return." Hau recalled.

"Alright minior, let's have fun!"

The ball burst open to reveal the meteor pokemon in its shell.

"Alright lycanroc, I choose you!"

Ash's pokeball burst open to reveal the wolf pokemon as he looked at minior.

"Minior vs lycanroc, begin!" The referee announced.

"Minior use charge beam!"

The meteor pokemon soon fired a beam of electricity as ash waved his hand.

"Accelerock!"

Lycanroc's eye turned red as he rammed into minior with full force as the rock and flying type was send back.

"Crush claw!"

"Tackle!"

Both pokemon crashed into each other as lycanroc leaped back to ash as the audience could see a crack on minior's shell.

"Shell smash!" Hau yelled.

Minior shook for a while before practically bursting out of it's shell as it was a green minior.

"Alright minior, use gyro ball!"

With a sudden burst of speed and power, minior spun and slammed into lycanroc sending him to a wall as lycanroc got back on his feet.

"Lycanroc use accelerock!"

Lycanroc immediately ran at minior as hau smiled.

"Dazzling gleam!"

Minior who was faster rushed at lycanroc with body surrounded in a rainbow light as the wolf pokemon was send to a wall again as he stood up slowly.

"Lycanroc, you don't have to continue if you're hurt so come on back!" Ash yelled.

Lycanroc who looked at him before walking back and lying on the ground beside him.

"Lycanroc has been withdrawn, minior wins!" The referee declared.

"Bewear, I choose you!"

The ball burst open to reveal the strong arm pokemon as he squealed loudly.

"Minior vs bewear, begin!" The referee announced.

"Bewear use stone edge!"

Bewear immediately slammed his fist onto the ground as rock pillars marched towards minior who flew out of the way.

"Zen headbutt!"

Minior who glowed in a blue light, charged at bewear who got hit pretty hard as ash smirked.

"Got where I want you, now grab it!"

Bewear instantly got a good hold of minior as ash grinned.

"Thunder punch and send it home!"

Bewear immediately punched minior with his fist crackling with electricity as minior was paralyzed by shock as hau quickly returned it.

"I'm withdrawing minior." Hau announced as bewear slummed to the ground.

"I'm withdrawing bewear, so come on back big guy." Ash too announced as bewear walked next to him.

"Both minior and bewear has been withdrawn! Please pick your next pokemon!" The referee declared.

"Incineroar, let's have fun!" Hau called.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash called putting out his hand.

Incineroar who appeared with a shine of light as pikachu ran off ash's hand and leaped into the field.

"Incineroar vs pikachu, begin!" The referee announced.

"Incineroar, start things off with darkest lariat!"

The heel pokemon's hand took out a purple glow as it spun towards pikachu.

"Get underneath and use iron tail!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu who ran underneath incineroar due to his size as the yellow mouse hit incineroar's leg with his tail glowing as the heel pokemon stopped to hold on to it's leg.

"Incineroar don't give in, use flamethrower!"

Incineroar who glowed in an orange light as ash smiled.

"Use iron tail on it's leg!" Ash ordered.

"Knew you would try that, do it!" This puzzled ash.

Incineroar who smirked as it fired the flamethrower from it's belt as pikachu was hit as he slide backwards.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"Use electroweb!"

Pikachu who leaped into the air as he fired a ball of electricity, the ball soon shattered to expose a net of electricity as incineroar got tangled up.

"Incineroar free yourself with scratch!"

Incineroar who scratched open the net to see pikachu missing.

"Now!"

Out of nowhere pikachu rammed into incineroar with body coated in electricity as incineroar was send to the wall.

Soon incineroar stood up as hau ordered.

"Throat chop!"

Incineroar who made successful contact with pikachu as the small mouse was send to the wall, upon dropped the current pikachu was prove to be a doll as ash put out his hand.

"Use quick attack to get close and use thunderpunch!"

Pikachu who ran at incineroar with high speed punched the heel pokemon into the stomach with fist crackling with electricity.

Incineroar who kneeled on the ground as it was surrounded with electricity.

"I'm withdrawing Incineroar!" Hau yelled.

"Incineroar has been withdrawn, pikachu is the winner!" The referee declared.

"Pikachu, return!" Pikachu who ran back to ash and hopped onto his shoulder.

"Komala, let's have fun!"

The ball burst open as a sleeping koala hugging a log appeared.

"Araquanid, I choose you!"

Ash's pokeball burst open as araquanid appeared.

"Komala vs araquanid, begin!" The referee announced.

"Komala use earthquake!"

Komala soon raised it's log as ash put out his hand.

"Stop it with spider web!"

Araquanid immediately fired a line of webbing as he tangled up komala's log and took it away.

With no other options, komala used it's handas it slam repeatedly on ground causing an earthquake.

"Quick araquanid use liquidation!"

Araquanid who leaped into the air to slam down on komala with hand surrounded with water as komala was spinning in circle.

"Use that momentum to use acrobatics!"

Komala immediately slam into araquanid with a high amount of power as araqanid stumbled backwards.

"Ice beam!"

Araquanid who fired a beam of ice as komala was turned into a block of ice.

"How would we know if komala is defeated?" Ash asked.

"Komala is down." Hau spoke.

As ash look closer he could see komala sleeping in the block of ice without a swirl in it's eyes.

"But it's still sleeping hau." Ash pointed out.

"Erm." Hau said as he walked up to komala.

The melemele native then poked the ice as it shattered with komala lying on the ground as it turned left and right sleeping.

"Komala?" Hau asked.

Komala soon rolled to ts log to hug it as hau picked it up.

"Let's just say that his out." Hau laughed out as the audience laughed.

"According to hau, komala is unable to battle, araquanid wins." The referee declared with uncertainty.

Hau recalled komala as he took out his last pokeball.

"Raichu, let's have fun!"

The ball burst open to reveal the alolan form of raichu.

"Oricorio, I choose you!"

The ball burst open to reveal the pa'u style of the dancing pokemon.

"Raichu vs oricorio, begin!" The referee announced.

"Raichu use rain dance!"

Raichu who gave a cry as a rain cloud appeared with rain pouring down.

"Thunder!"

"Hurricane!"

Raichu who fired a large amount of electricity as oricorio whipped up a huge hurricane as the electricity dispersed.

"What!?" Hau yelled.

"Now use sandstorm!"

With her fans, oricorio whipped up a huge sandstorm around raichu as the electric and psychic type was blinded by the sand.

"Signal beam!" Hau yelled.

"Mirror move!"

Raichu who fired a streaky pink beam as oricorio did the same as raichu was hit.

"End this with icy wind!"

With the rain pour and sandstorm around raichu, oricorio whipped up a small amount of icy wind as the sandstorm froze within seconds with raichu in it.

The ice coating the sandstorm shattered as raichu fell out unconscious.

"Raichu is unable to battle, oricorio wins! And since all of hau's pokemon is unable to continue the winner is ash!" The referee declared as the crowd cheered.

Hau recalled raichu as oricorio flew back to ash with the two leaving the stadium.

* * *

That's it, the end of the league is near.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: The Semi Finals Part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokemon League(Alola)

Within the huge lobby ash and his gang sat down as the kanto native looked at gladion.

"We won our matches, I hope to see you in the finals." Ash started.

"You better don't get knocked out before I do." Gladion retorted.

"You two, the matches are showing!" Lillie yelled.

The two faced the screen as it rotated with four pictures as they went into a pair, the first row opened to reveal gladion's and red's face as the boy froze.

"Well, well, well, looks like you're against the strongest guy in this tournament." James teased.

"Like how you lost?" A girl beside him retorted making him hang his head in shame.

"I'm against trip huh?" Ash questioned.

"Might be fun." He said with a smirk.

"Good luck gladion, you're going to need it big time." The whole group said to him.

"I'll try my best not to lose in this tournament." Gladion answered.

"You better don't try, I want to see you in the finals." Ash retorted.

"Fine." He huffed out before standing up.

Upon reach the stage, ash and his friends proceeded to sit down as gladion and red took their spot on the stage.

"The battle between gladion of aether paradise and red will now begin! Each side is allowed six pokemons and the battle will be over when both sides pokemon are unable to continue, are both sides ready?" The referee asked.

They nodded as red spoke.

"Three will be enough for me." He offered.

"Alright, this will be a six on three battle, please present your first pokemon!" The referee explained before requesting.

"Lycanroc!"

"Venusaur."

Both pokeball burst open as lycanroc appeared in front of gladion and venusaur in front of red, with the referee raising his flags.

"Lycanroc vs venusaur, begin!" The referee announced.

"Lycanroc use stone edge!"

Lycanroc growled before slamming its fist into the ground as pillar of rocks erupted from the ground.

"sunny day."

Venusaur gave a cry as a ray of sunlight shined down on the field, with the stone edge making successful contact.

The smoke cleared to reveal venusaur still active and going.

"Now use crush claw!"

Lycanroc howled before creating two red claws as it leaped at venusaur.

"Solar beam."

Venusaur who immediately fired a green beam as lycanroc was send a few feet back as it landed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Gladion asked as the wolf pokemon nodded.

"I see your lycanroc managed to guard itself." Red complimented.

"Earthquake."

Venusaur raised its feet as it continuously stomped the ground making constant magnitudes.

"Quick leaped up and use crunch!"

Lycanroc leaped into the air as it created a big white jaw with sharp teethes.

"Vine whip."

Venusaur immediately shot out two green vines as it wrapped around lycanroc to toss it towards a wall.

"Double edge."

Venusaur's body took on a white glow as it ran at lycanroc as gladion grinned.

"Let it get in close and use counter!"

Lycanroc who stepped to the sides as it rammed a fist into venusaur's face forcing the seed pokemon to slide a few feet backward.

"Now while it's recovering, use scary face!"

Lycanroc's eye took up a red glow as it shot venusaur a creepy glare, but to only receive no sense of fear from venusaur who stare right back at it.

"It's not scared?" Gladion wondered.

"Solar beam and finish it."

Venusaur immediately fired a green beam as gladion waved his hand.

"Quick use stealth rock!"

Lycanroc took up a brown glow before practically getting hit by the solar beam as it fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle, venusaur wins!" The referee declared.

"Lycanroc, return." Gladion called out.

Gladion was now looking at the field for two minutes before pulling out another ball.

"Aggron!"

The ball burst open to reveal the iron armor pokemon as it roared out loud.

"Aggron vs venusaur, begin!" The referee announced.

"Metal sound!"

Aggron's horn soon started to let out a deafening noise, forcing the entire crowd to cover their ears as venusaur only stood one step back as it stared at aggron.

"What?" Gladion said shocked.

"Double edge." Red ordered.

Venusaur immediately charged at aggron's direction with boy glowing in a white light, but the seed pokmeon rammed into an invisible wall as it was revealed to be lycanroc's stealth rock.

"I see." Red complimented.

"Seed bomb."

Venusaur soon started to shake the flowed on it's back as seed-like bombs started to fly at aggron's direction.

"Endure that attack and use surf!"

Aggron who embraced itself for the attack as it fired a wave of water towards venusaur's direction before getting hit by the flying seed bombs.

"Thunder wave!"

Aggron's horn started to let out small sparks before practically firing out a stream of electricity which was amplified by the wave of water as venusaur started to have electricity all around it's body.

"Now aggron, heavy slam!" Gladion ordered.

Aggron who ran at venusaur, leaped in the air just enough to crush on venusaur who was smash to the ground by aggron's weight.

"your venusaur is nowhere near as heavy as my aggron." Gladion said as red closed his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that my venusaur is nowhere near stronger than your aggron." He retorted.

"Show him, my friend." Red spoke.

Venusaur who rebounded aggron off it's back, stomped the ground with huge vines erupting from the floor as it tied themselves around aggron.

"Finish it."

Venusaur soon fired a green beam at aggron as gladion ordered.

"Hyper beam!"

Aggron who fired a devastating purple beam as the two beams flew by each other to hit their respective opponents creating a dust of cloud.

The smoke ended to reveal a knocked out aggron and a badly hurt venusaur as red raised his hand.

"Aggron is unale to battle and venusar has been withdrawn, please send out your next pokemon!" The referee declared.

"Aggron, return."

"Venusaur, return."

Both pokemon were soon recalled back to their respective ball as the trainers pulled out another one.

"Crobat!"

"Dragonite."

"Crobat vs dragonite, begin!" The referee annonced.

As the word was said, the rocks around the field soon lifted itself off the ground as they slammed against dragonite.

"Cross poison!"

Crobat's wing soon glowed in a purple light as it charged at dragonite.

"Thunder punch, go."

Dragonite immediately collided it's fist with crobat's wing as the bat pokemon was send to the wall.

"Despite being hit by stealth rock, it still has that much strength left?" Gladion thought.

"Air slash!"

Crobat's wing soon took up a glow as it launched out several blades of wind at dragonite who just smacked them away with it's bare hands.

"Hurricane."

Dragonite soon flapped it's tiny wings to whip up a huge tornado as the tornado surrounded itself around crobat.

"Quick use double team!"

Crobat immediately split into multiple images of itself as the tornado missed it's mark against the bat pokemon.

"Steel wing!"

Crobat's wing soon glowed in a metallic light as it flew at dragonite.

"Dragon tail."

Dragonite's tail soon smacked down upon crobat while glowing in a draconic light as the two pokemon flew back.

"Venoshock!"

"Dragon pulse."

Crobat soon shot out a purple beam as dragonite fired out a draconic beam as the two attacksS collided.

"Shadow ball!"

Crobat soon created and fired a ball of shadow energy as dragonite smacked it away.

"Dragon rush."

Dragonite immediately rushed at crobat with body covered in a draconic veil as gladion grinned.

An explosion was occurred, although the unfortunate thing was that dragonite crashed into the stealth rock attack that was behind a crobat duplicate.

"Hyper beam!"

"Defog."

Crobat immedaitely fired a purple beam as dragonite flapped it's wing to call forth a hazy fog before getting hit.

The fog ended to reveal the missing stealth rock and a fainted dragonite as well as an exhausted crobat.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, crobat wins!" The referee declared.

"Just one more win, and ash will be seeing gladion in the finals!" Mallow cheered.

"Don't forget, ash still has trip to beat." Dawn reminded.

"Charizard, time for battle."

Red's final pokeball burst open to reveal a charizard who let out a devastating roar, the roar stop as gladion could notice a blue stone that was on charizard's wirst bang.

"So, it can mega evolve, just like ash's gallade."

"Crobat vs charizard, begin!"

"Crobat use air slash!"

The bat pokemon immediately flapped it's wing as it launched several wind blades at charizard.

Without a word charizard roasted the blades of wind as crobat was struck by it's flamethrower, as the poison and flying type fell from the air and onto the ground unconscious

"Crobat is unable to battle, charizard wins!" The referee declared.

"Crobat, return"

The bat pokemon was soon recalled as gladion pulled out a friend ball.

"Umbreon!"

The ball burst open to reveal the moonlight pokemon.

"Umbreon vs charizard, begin!" The referee Announced.

"Umbreon use dark pulse!"

Umbreon soon fired a beam of dark energy at charizard who fired a torrent of hot flames in retaliation destroying the dark type attack.

Red soon fished out a key stone from his pocket as charizard glowed in a white light, as the light shattered to reveal charizard's mega evolve state.

"So that's a mega charizard." Gladion thought.

"Umbreon use feint attack."

Umbreon soon rolled towards charizard in an affectionate way as the mega evolved flame pokemon stared at it, immediately umbreon leaped to attack the fire and dragon type as charizard guarded itself by creating a claw of draconic energy.

"So, it doesn't let down it's guard that easily."

Charizard soon flew at umbreon with white razor claws as gladion put out his hand.

"Foul play!"

Umbreon immediately held onto charizard's left hand as the moonlight pokemon kicked the flame pokemon towards a wall as charizard managed to land perfectly on two feet.

Charizard immediately summoned multiple rocks as it launched them at umbreon.

"Snarl!"

The dark type eeveelution soon let out a snarl as charizard launched a big fire kanji as it tore through the dark type attack and landing a direct hit on umbreon knocking the dark type eeveelution.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, charizard wins!" The referee declared.

"Return, my friend."

Gladion soon pulled out another ball.

"Lucario!"

The ball burst open to reveal the aura pokemon as it stared intensely at charizard.

"Lucario vs charizard, begin!" The referee announced.

"Bullet punch!"

With intense speed, lucario disappeared to punch charizard in the stomach as the flame pokemon doesn't show much facial appearance of pain.

In retaliation the fire and dragon type swiped the fighting and steel type away with claws of shadow.

"Use your shadow claw too!"

Lucario immediately created it's own claw of shadow as it clashed with charizard, only for charizard to push lucario away before launching a torrent of hot flames.

"Aura sphere, quickly!"

Lucario immediately fired a small blue sphere as an explosion occurred during the impact of the two attacks.

"Use your power and find charizard, when you do use flash cannon!"

Lucario immediately closed it's eyes as it's appendages started to float before lanching a metallic beam after a few seconds.

Within the smoke, a sound of impact was heard as a beam of draconic energy came flying out only for lucario to leap away from the oncoming attack.

"Dual chop!"

Lucario's hand glowed in a draconic light as it punched charizard twice before being swipe away by a white razor sharp claw made by charizard.

"Damn, this guy's charizard is tough." Gladion thought.

"Now lucario close combat, don't let up!"

Lucario immediately rushed at charizard punching the mega evolved flame pokemon several times as it gave it one final kick before being send flying across the field by charizard's fist of fire.

Lucario was revealed to be unconscious as the referee raised his flag.

"Lucario is unable to battle, charizard wins!" The referee declared.

On screen where the scoreboard was, gladion lost all except one pokemon as red lost two except his charizard.

"I wouldn't imagine if red uses all six of his pokemon." Dawn started.

"If not, this would have ended badly." Hau finished.

"Silvally!"

Gladion's last ball burst open to reveal his most trusted partner as silvally let out a devastating shout as gladion pulled out a disc.

"Silvally, use this!"

With immediate effect, silvally's ear shot open as the disc flew in changing silvally's eye, head mane and tail colour to that matching of a dragon type.

"Silvally vs charizard, begin!" The referee announced.

"Multi-attack!"

Silvally immediately burst out an aura before charging at charizard who clashed with silvally's claw with it's own claw of draconic energy.

"Now air slash!"

Within a point blank range, silvally let loose several blades of wind at charizard's face forcing the fire and dragon type backwards.

Charizard immediately swung it's tail at silvally forcing the synthetic pokemon backwards.

"Are you alright silvally?" Gladion asked.

Silvally nodded as gladion smiled.

"Good you ready for our plan?" He questioned once more.

"Silva." Silvally gave an agreeing tone of reply as gladion smiled.

"Do it!"

Silvally immediately fired out several blades of wind at charizard who tore through them with a big fire kanji.

Following up the flying type attack, silvally leaped at charizard as the now dragon type pokemon gave the flame pokemon two hard slash with it's claw before leaping backwards.

"Not bad." Red complimented.

"Now draco meteor!"

Silvally immediately launched an orange orb into the air as it shattered dropping down several smaller orange orbs as charizard launched it's own draco meteor as the attacks dropped everywhere on the field.

"Not what I have in mind but I could use those meteors to my advantage." Gladion thought.

"Thunder wave!"

From the head fur, silvally launched a stream of electricity as charizard took flight.

"Ice beam on the stone!"

Silvally immediately launched a beam of ice as the surrounding stones were encased in ice.

"Now, flamethrower!"

Silvally instantly unleashed a torrent of hot flames as charizard fired it's own flamethrower, the two attack clashed as the flame disperse with the crowd seeing silvally nowhere in sight.

"Where's silvally?" Lana asked.

"I don't know." Ash answered.

"Look up there!" Brock pointed.

The gang looked up to see silvally holding onto a rock that was shaped like an island.

"Isn't that?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, that's continental crush." Ash confirmed.

"Bring it down now, silvally!" Gladion yelled.

Silvally gave a loud yell as the synthetic pokemon brought down the rock type z-move hard on charizard as a huge explosion was heard.

The attack ended as silvally was panting very hard, charizard who stood back up too was panting hard as it fell to one knee before fainting.

The flame pokemon soon transformed back as the referee raised his flag.

"Charizard is unable to battle, silvally wins! And since all three of red's pokemon are unable to continue, the winner proceeding to the final round is gladion!" The referee declared.

The crowd cheered as red recalled his charizard.

"Not bad, it's been twenty years since my charizard lost a fight." Red complimented.

"You wanted to use three pokemon on purpose, now didn't you?" Gladion asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, who knows, I guess I'll see you around." Red replied as he walked off.

"Silvally, return and thank you my friend." He thanked as silvally vanished into the ball.

"Alright, it's my turn tomorrow and I'll be sure to win it!" Ash yelled as he bump his fist to his palm.

* * *

Here's the first round of semi finals and the second one will be out soon, so please be patient and I know this update is a bit late from when I always do things for that i apologize.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMONS!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: The Semi Finals Part 2

Back with the second round or other words second part of the semi finals!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Route 17, Police Station(Alola)

Within the Ula'ula Police Station laid Nanu on his couch as he could hear a knock on the door which rose him from his ideal nap as he opened an eye to look at the door's direction.

"I have no time for my duties now, come back when the tournament is over." Nanu groaned.

"It's me Nanu, it's an emergency!" The voice yelled.

"Hmm?" Nanu hummed as he stood up.

"Ugh, can't I have a nice holiday for myself." He groaned.

The Ula'ula Kahuna walked to the door to open it, as the door swung open the police officer could see a man in a brown cloak who looked serious enough for any duty.

"It's good to see you again Nanu." The man greeted.

"Oh, it's you, so what do you want?" Nanu asked.

"I don't think it's ideal for us to talk here, so may I come in?" The man asked.

"Sure, sure, just be careful of where you step." Nanu agreed as the two went in with the man closing the door shut.

"So, what's so urgent that you have to come all the way here from base? On some sort of a special holiday?" Nanu chuckled.

"Actually, no I'm not here for a vacation." The man answered.

"Don't tell me it's something stupid again, cause I'm telling you and the boss that everything is no." Nanu retorted.

"But this time we really need your help Nanu." The man said seriously.

"How many times have I heard that already Looker? And all the time that you guys need my help is to only stop what? Small fries?" He said while sitting back down.

"And I was to say that this involves UB-05 Glutton?" Looker retorted, which made Nanu look at him.

"I'm listening." Nanu replied.

"We have sufficient data that Glutton and other UB's will be arriving into this world, although we do not know where." Looker started.

"And let me guess, you're planning to use them as bait? Like how our superior cause a life to be lost?" Nanu asked which silenced Looker.

"I'm ashamed to say this but yes, we are." Looker said sadly.

"Look here Looker, it's not that I'm not wanting to help you because I DO want to, but the only problem is that we haven't even told the truth to her family, who still thinks she will return one day." Nanu replied.

"But we have sign of another four of them here in the Alola region, do you think you know who they are?" He asked.

"In fact, Looker, I do know who the four of them are." Nanu replied

"And if you're telling me to help when you're going to use them as bait, tell this to the boss that I'm not interested." Nanu added as he walked back to the couch he was sleeping on.

"I'm sure you too can see yourself out." Nanu stated as Looker nodded as he left, as Looker left Nanu let out a deep sigh.

"Fools nowadays, I had enough of sacrificing innocent people." Nanu mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokémon League(Alola)

"It's time Pikachu, man I'm cite to fight Trip again." Ash exclaimed.

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu waved.

"This time, I'm going all out, are you guys with me!" Ash yelled as his whole room of Pokémon cheered.

The kanto native stood up as he recalled all his Pokémon whist walking onto the open stage as he could see Trip already there waiting for him with a smile.

"This is our first full battle in a league, hope you're ready." Trip started.

"More than ready, but remember that I'm not going to go easy." Ash retorted.

"Alright, the second round of the semifinals between Ash of Hau'oli City and Trip of Nuvema Town will now begin! Each trainer is allowed six Pokémon and the battle will be over when all six are unable to continue, are both sides ready?" The referee explained before asking as he received two nods as an answer.

"Very well, present your first Pokémon!" He requested.

"Let's give this all we got, Charizard, I choose you!" Ash called.

"Right back at you, go, Chandelure!" Trip called.

The two poke balls burst open as the two fire types emerged on the field with the referee raising his flags.

"Charizard vs Chandelure, begin!"

"Chandelure, Sunny Day!" The Luring Pokémon immediately cast a ray of sunlight upon the field as Ash smiled.

"Let's play this the safe way, Dragon Claw!"

Charizard gave a roar as e created two claws of draconic energy before swooping down upon Chandelure who was waiting.

"Fire Blast!"

As Charizard got closer, Chandelure fired a big fire kanji towards him as the Flame Pokémon was forced to slice the attack in two, as he did the ghost and fire type was nowhere in sight.

"What the?" Ash thought.

Out from nowhere a Shadow Ball appeared to hit Charizard on the back as the Flame Pokémon turn to see nobody in sight.

"Why can't we see it?" Ash thought.

"Charizard try using Roar!"

Charizard gathered all his might before releasing a mighty roar, from a side of the field a small red beam shot out as Chadenlure went back into its ball before being replaced by Trip's Jellicent.

"Charizard vs Jellicent, begin!"

"Hydro Pump!" Trip ordered.

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

The two Pokémon shot out their individual attacks as a huge steam of smoke appeared from the two attacks.

"Ominous Wind!"

From the fog of steam came a ghostly wind as Charizard was forced back which Ash gave a another ordered, a shocking order.

"Use Fire Blast and eat it!"

Charizard opened his mouth to create a large sphere of fire before closing his mouth to swallow the attack shocking the crowd, Trip and Jellicent.

During the after effect of the attack, Charizard glowed in a bright orange outline as Ash smirked.

"Jellicent use Hydro Pump!"

The Floating Pokémon immediately fired a jet stream of water from his mouth as the attack made contact with Charizard whose body evaporated the water with his temperature.

"Alright, use Solar Beam!"

With a shining green orb, the Flame Pokémon fired a shining green beam as Trip waved his hand to counter Charizard's attack.

"Blizzard!"

Jellicent immediately launched a storm of ice towards Charizard who's attack froze within the snow storm, as this made Ash stare intensely.

"Overheat!" With the command said, Charizard unleashed a devastating stream of fire that was periodically twice the size then a normal Overheat.

"Oh no, quick use Hydro Pump!" This prompt Jellicent to fire a jet stream of high-pressured water.

The two attacks clashed as Jellicent's Hydro Pump was evaporated within seconds, while Jellicent was hit on impact as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Jellicent is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" The referee declared.

Trip recalled Jellicent with a word of thanks as Ash decided to stay with Charizard who's power was still on the increase state.

"Chandelure, go!" Trip called.

Trip's poke ball burst open as Chandelure retook its spot on the field as the referee raised his flags.

"Charizard vs Chandelure, begin!"

As the referee said the word 'begin' the sun ray around the field immediately faded, as Ash waved his hand.

"Shadow Claw!" Ash ordered.

Charizard immediately created two claws of shadow energy as he swooped down upon Chandelure as Trip grinned.

"Trick Room!"

Chandelure's eye glowed as a box of psychic energy appeared around the field, Charizard immediately became slower as Chandelure simply got out of the way dodging the Flame Pokémon's attack.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed.

"Use Aerial Ace!"

Charizard soon swooped down upon Chandelure at a very slow pace as the Luring Pokémon simply moved to the side dodging his attack.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" Trip ordered.

Chandelure instantly fire a beam of dark energy as Charizard was struck by the attack.

"God damnit, there must be a way to go around this." Ash thought.

"Wait, if he can't see where I'm coming from then there's no way of dodging right?" He thought.

"Charizard time to try something out, use Defog! Use it on the walls, floor and every corner of the place!" Ash ordered.

Charizard nodded as his wings took up a light blue glow, while firing a crescent like wind at the room's walls, floor and every single corner of the place, during the onslaught of Defog from Charizard the whole Trick Room was now covered in thick fog that even the participant couldn't even see.

Ash grinned at his handiwork as he waved his hand.

"Alright, use Air Slash!"

"Use Dark Pulse, pay him back!"

From within the fog came multiple flashes of light, black and avian as some attack blast the wall while some hit their target, after a few minutes the wall broke apart as two figures fell from the air.

Near Ash was a very exhausted Charizard and near Trip was a knocked out Chandelure with Ash raising his hand as the referee nodded his head.

"Chandelure is unable to battle and Charizard has been withdrawn!" He declared.

The two trainers recalled their individual Pokémon before they pulled out a second ball as Trip tossed his first.

"Samurott, go!"

Ash immediately tossed his luxury ball.

"Latias, I choose you!"

The two Pokémon came out as Latias came out to snuggle Ash with affection which made the crowd awe at the sight.

"Alright, Latias you can play with me later but do you think you can help me?" Ash asked as Latias nodded.

Samurott who too appeared at the same time as Latias took out its blade with pride.

"Latias vs Samurott, begin!"

Ash immediately put out his hand as he closed his eyes.

"Latias with your strength given by the soul dew, MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash yelled.

A blinding light soon surrounded the female Eon Pokémon as she changed form by the shatter of the light.

"Wait, you mega evolve your Latias without a stone?" Trip asked.

"That's right, she's special, isn't she?" Ash asked.

"She sure is, now Samurott use X-Scissors!" Trip replied.

Samurott immediately took out two of its Seamitar as the blade glowed in a bright light with Samurott lunging itself at Latias who was still floating around happily.

"Reflect!" Ash ordered.

With the word of command, Latias created a rainbow shield which rebounded Samurott as Ash waved his hand.

"Use Mist Ball!"

Latias soon gathered a shroud of mist on her right hand to create a ball of mist, as she tossed the psychic type attack towards Samurott.

"Use Razor Shell!"

Once again, Samurott pulled out one of its Seamitar to create a blade of water as it sliced the ball of mist into two pieces making it disperse.

Latias was immediately upset as Ash smiled.

"Don't worry Latias, not all battles are easy." Ash reassured.

"Now use Attract!"

Latias gave Samurott a wink as she fired a volley of hearts towards Samurott who used its Seamitar to cut down the hearts at a rapid succession, after a few minutes the Formidable Pokémon was then caught in the attack as he gave an eye of pink hearts.

"Samurott, no!" Trip yelled.

"Now use Ice Beam!"

Latias again gather an orb of ice energy on her right hand as she shot out a beam of ice, freezing all four of Samurott's feet.

"Samurott, come on use Aqua Jet!" Trip tried to persuade to no avail.

"Now finish this off with Dragon Claw!"

Latias soon created two claws of draconic energy as she slashed Samurott multiple times making the Formidable Pokémon faint on the spot.

"Samurott is unable to battle, Latias wins!" The referee declared.

Trip recalled Samurott as he thanked the water type for his effort.

"Vanilluxe, go!" The unova native called.

Trip's fourth poke ball burst open as Vanilluxe came out, with Ash looking at Latias.

"Alright girl, return." He called.

Latias nodded as she flew back beside him with Ash taking out another poke ball.

"Sandslash, I choose you!"

Ash's third poke ball burst open as his blue Sandslash took her spot on the field opposite Trip's Vanilluxe.

"Sandslash vs Vanilluxe, begin!" The referee announced.

As the word 'begin' was said again, a hailstorm appeared as Ash smirked as Sandslash disappeared from the view of the audience.

"What the?" Trip wondered.

"Use Metal Claw!"

From the hailstorm came a claw of steel that struck Vanilluxe on the side as the Snowstorm Pokémon grunt in pain.

"Quick disperse the hailstorm with Rain Dance!" Trip ordered.

Vanilluxe gave a battle cry as the hailstorm was replaced by a rainstorm, which exposed Sandslash who was beside Vanilluxe.

"Toxic!" Trip ordered.

Vanilluxe launched a glob of poisonous orb at Sandslash who got hit and remained perfectly fine shocking both the trainer and Pokémon.

"What? I thought Sandslash was a ground type!" Trip exclaimed.

"For the Sandslash living in Kanto yes, but not in Alola." Ash explained.

"Now use Icicle Crush!"

Sandslash soon shot out an orb of ice into the air as multiple icicle spikes rained down upon Vanilluxe.

"Quick use Protect!" Trip ordered.

Vanilluxe immediately laid down a green shield as the icicle spikes was destroyed on impact with the shield.

Soon after the shield was let own, Sandslash made a successful contact on Vanilluxe's face with her Metal Claw attack as Vanilluxe got send flying to a wall.

"Vanilluxe!" Trip yelled.

The ice type Pokémon soon fell off the wall unconscious as the referee raised his flag.

"Vanilluxe is unable to battle, Sandslash wins!" He declared.

Trip recalled his fourth Pokémon as he took out his fifth poke ball.

"Conkeldurr, go!" Trip called.

The poke ball burst open to reveal the Muscular Pokémon as Ash told Sandslash to come back.

"Alright, Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu immediately leaped off his shoulder and onto the battlefield as the yellow mouse looked determined to win.

"Pikachu vs Conkeldurr, begin!" The referee announced.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu nodded as he charged at Conkeldurr with breakneck pace as Trip put out his hand.

"Stop him with Earthquake!"

Conkeldurr smirked as it slammed one of its stone pillars on the ground to create a strong magnitude that waved through the floor as Pikachu was now running diagonally.

"Pikachu, do it as we planned beforehand!" Ash yelled.

Piakchu soon stopped in his tracks as he started talking to Conkeldurr who too started talking to him in a friendly way.

"Now!" Ash ordered.

With a blink of an eye, Pikachu stood on one hand as he swung a tail of steel at Conkeldurr's face knocking the Muscular Pokémon backwards a few feet.

"What the? What happened?" Trip asked.

"Not telling until this battle is over, now Thunder!"

Pikachu smirked as he unleashed a huge bolt of electricity as the electric type attack came crashing down upon Conkeldurr.

"Quick use Protect!"

Conkeldurr laid down a green shield as it was still struck by the powerful bolt of lightning which left it paralyzed.

"Now finish it with finish it with Thunder Punch!"

Pikachu'shand started to crack with electricity as he gave the fighting type Pokémon a hard punch knocking him unconscious to the ground as the yellow mouse leaped back to Ash.

"You did it!" Ash cheered.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" The referee announced.

Trip recalled Conkeldurr as he took out his last poke ball as he tossed it.

"Lopunny, go!"

The poke ball as Lopunny appeared with a smile on her face.

"Pikachu, think you can continue?" Ash asked.

Pikachu gave a nod of determination as Ash smile, with the referee raising his flags.

"Lopunny vs Pikachu, begin!" The referee announced.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu nodded as he leaped at Lopunny with tail glowing in a metallic light as Trip put out his hand.

"Fake Out, go!"

With a raise of a hand, Lopunny instantly stopped Pikachu's tail as she tossed him to the ground.

"Pikachu try using Focus Punch!"

"Lopunny you use Focus Punch too!"

The two Pokémon clashed their fist as Lopunny successfully send Pikachu to the wall as Ash caught him.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Lopunny wins!" The referee declared.

"Pika pi." Pikachu muttered.

"No need to be sorry buddy, you did your best." Ash reassured.

He then took out his fifth poke ball as he tossed it.

"Gallade, I choose you!"

Gallade soon appeared as he looked at Ash.

"I'm fighting a girl?" He asked.

"Yup." Ash replied.

Gallade gave a sigh as the referee proceeded to continue the match as the Blade Pokémon look at Ash.

"You're treating me to an ice cream later if i win." Gallade darted.

"And if you lose?" Ash asked.

"I guess I'll be embarrassed in front of Gardevoir for the rest of my life." Gallade replied.

Ash then pulled out his necklace which has his key stone embed on it as he tapped it.

"May this key stone bring us strength to protect the ones we love and care about, now Gallade MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash yelled.

A shine of light appeared around Gallade as he started to change form shocking Trip, as he soon recovered to fish out his camera which has his key stone embed on it.

"May this bond between us teach us more as a team or more, now Lopunny MEGA EVOLVE!" Trip yelled.

A shine of light too covered Lopunny as she started to change form, the light died down as both Pokémon were now in their mega evolved state.

"Drain Punch!" Both trainers yelled.

The two Pokémon clashed their fist which was spiralling with energy as they were equally matched in power.

"Psycho Cut!"

The mega evolved Blade Pokémon then shot out three blades of psychic energy as Trip ordered.

"Bounce!"

With all her leg power, Lopunny leaped high into the air as she bounced on Gallade twice before bouncing away.

"You alright?" Ash asked.

"Better than ever." Gallade said with sarcasm.

"I assume you're fine, use Drain Punch!"

Gallade's fist soon started to spiral with energy as he teleported behind Lopunny and gave her a punch to the knee as Trip put out his hand.

"Use Drain Punch too!"

The two Pokémon clashed and traded blows with one another as there was something else Gallade was using, within a few seconds Gallade's hand and leg motion became faster as he kicked Lopunny away.

"That was Close Combat!" Trip yelled.

"Yup, now Gallade!" Ash yelled as he crossed his arm.

"This the power of our full bond and spirit!" He yelled

The kanto native proceeded to do a dance which Gallade did the same as Ash was surrounded by a yellow aura which was transferred to Gallade as the Blade Pokémon leaped high into the air with sonic speed.

"Use SUPERSONIC SKYSTRIKE!" He yelled.

Gallade soon slammed down upon Lopunny as a huge explosion occured with Lopunny on the ground unconscoious as she, Gallade and Latias reverted back to their normal states.

"Lopunny is unable to battle, Gallade wins! Since all of Trip's Pokémon are unable to battle, Ash is the winner who will enter the finals!" The referee declared as the crowd cheered.

The two trainers recalled all their Pokémon as Ash kept Gallade Pikachu and Latias out with them walking out of the Arena.

"Tomorrow is the day, we will win our first ever league!" Ash said with excitement as he exited the stadium.

* * *

And that's it! The next will be the finals and probably a few more chapters to process.

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I HAVE NO CLAIMS IN THE ANME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Tournament Finals

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila, Pokémon League(Alola)

Ash was now sitting inside his locker room with nervousness going through his veins as Pikachu was patting his shoulder trying to calm him down, as the kanto native turned to face his first Pokémon.

"Pika." The yellow mouse reassured.

"You're right." Ash replied as he slapped himself in the face by both cheeks as he faced his Pokémon.

"In this round, who's ready!" He yelled.

All his pokemon gave their cry for battle as Ash smile, he then took out several poke ball as he faced his team.

"Who wants to enter the finals?" He asked.

The team took the chance to strategize on who should go as Ash sat down looking at them.

* * *

Whist on Gladion's side of the room, the blonde boy was nervously looking at the floor as thoughts were running through his head.

"Aside from Red, Ash will be the next greatest challenge." He thought as Silvally and Lycanroc was staring at him the entire time.

"Bre!" Umbreon yelled running to the boy's lap as Gladion looked at it.

"I guess you're right, I need to stop worrying and come up with a strategy if I'm going to face Ash." Gladion replied.

His Pokémon soon gathered around as he sat in the center, with all his poke ball on hand planning on how they're going to beat Ash.

* * *

On the stands came the spectators as Lillie was nervous for both her lover and brother in this tournament as Mallow put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lillie, they'll both be fine, besides their both strong trainers." Mallow reassured her friend.

"You're right." Lillie replied as James spoke up.

"It would make them more nervous if they see you nervous." The blue haired trainer added.

* * *

The group could see Kukui walked up to the referee box as he had a microphone in hand.

"May we welcome the finalist that has reach here with their hardship and skills!" Kukui started as the crowd cheered loudly.

"On my left we have a trainer who came here from a faraway region in search of new strength and have made thus far with his determination and effort, Ash Ketchum!" Kukui yelled.

Ash then walked into view of the crowd as he waved at them happily with the crowd cheering like a thunder crashing down from the skies above them.

"On my right we have a trainer from a well resort island, and with his strength and perseverance, he managed to climb all the way up the ladder, Gladion!" Kukui yelled again.

Gladion walked into view as the crowd was once again cheering like crashing thunders, he then smiled at the crowd before facing Ash.

"If you know me by now, you should know what I want." He started.

"Of course, it's a six on six battle right professor?" Ash asked.

"That's right." Kukui said with a cheeky smile.

The two boys smirked as they faced each other, with a poke ball on hand.

"Less talk, more fighting!" They yelled as the balls were thrown at the same time.

* * *

The two balls burst open as Ash's Sceptile came into view alongside Gladion's Lycanroc, with a blink of an eye, they just clashed their attack with one another, Sceptile's Dragon Claw against Lycanroc's Throat Chop.

As the two Pokémon land on the ground, Sceptile proceeded to charge at Lycanroc with blade of leaves as the Wolf Pokémon retaliated with claw's glowing white, the two Pokémon stood on equal ground as they retreated backwards.

Once again Ash's Sceptile fired a beam of draconic energy at Lycanroc, while the rock type pokemon proceeded to slam the ground with his fist as a line of marching stone pillars erupted from the ground crashing into the dragon type attack.

From the smoke came a tornado of leaves and a barrage of rocks as another explosion was seen, the crowd was with intensity as a green beam was seen piercing through the smoke as a cracked earth appeared underneath the smoke.

Seconds later, a sound of explosion occurred once again as Sceptile was seen thrown into the air with Lycanroc sliding backwards to the edge of the field.

The two Pokémon decided to charge at each other with hand glowing in a draconic light, though the power was an equal match, Ash's Sceptile still managed to push Lycanroc away with a little effort as the Wolf Pokémon crashed to the ground.

Moments later after crashing Ash's Sceptile was hit by a pillar of rock that erupted from the ground as the grass type Pokémon fell from the sky and onto the ground with a loud crash as he got back up.

"You've trained well." Ash complimented.

"Why, thank you for the compliment, we've been doing some strategizing before this match against you." Gladion replied with a grin.

Sceptile soon proceeded to call down a ray of sunlight as Lycanroc lunged himself at Sceptile with head mane glowing in a metallic light, before Lycanroc could touch Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon evaded the attack with ease making the Wolf Pokémon crash into the pillar he once set down to knock him off the sky.

This shocked the blonde trainer as Lycanroc lunged himself at Sceptile again this time with fist burning with fire as Sceptile still managed to dodge all his attack with absolute ease, before counter attacking the rock type wolf with a devastating green beam.

A huge explosion appeared on Lycanroc as the Wolf Pokémon was seen sliding out of the smoke as he fired an unexpected barrage of rock slide at Sceptile who got hit square root to the face before collapsing, Sceptile who was worn due to fatigue too fell to the ground as both trainers recalled their individual Pokémon.

* * *

The both of them soon tossed their second ball as a sound of clashing can be heard, from the sky came Galdion's Crobat and from the ground came Ash's Mimikyu whose wing and tail were glowing white and purple respectively.

Once again, Crobat fired a volley of wind blades as Mimikyu launched a ball of shadow energy making the two attack explode on impact creating a huge cloud of smoke, from within the smoke came Crobat who was covered in an orange energy as Mimikyu swatted him away with a claw of shadow.

The two Pokémon took a quick glance at each other as Mimikyu decided to abandon his cloth as Crobat swooped pass the Disguise Pokémon who went back into his cloth completely unharmed, moments later the ghost and fairy type managed to hit the Bat Pokémon off the sky with tail glowing in a purple light.

The poison and flying type soon let loose a thick black haze which covered the entire field as Mimikyu came flying out of the Haze with Crobat managing to make a successful contact with his Brave Bird attack.

Mimikyu who seemingly took no damage retaliated with a bolt of electricity as Crobat fell from the sky once more, with a quick recovery Crobat retook his flight as the poison and flying launched a bomb of poison with Mimikyu doing the same while glowing in a white light.

The two attacks made contact as they dispersed splashing poison all over the field as the two Pokémon stared at each other, moments later Mimikyu and Crobat fired a ball of shadow and a beam of poison respectively.

The attack zoomed past each other as they hit their intended target, from the small cloud of dust came a weakened Crobat and slightly damage Mimikyu. The two Pokémon soon fired what seems to be their final attack as a storm of heat came from Crobat and a beam of darkness from Mimikyu.

The two attacks hit their mark again as an explosion occurred in their individual spot, moments later Crobat was on the ground unconscious as Mimikyu went back to his cloth which has burn marks all over it.

Gladion recalled his Crobat as he turns to look at Ash.

"I didn't expect you to use Mimikyu, but I guess that's alright." He pointed out.

"Always expect the unexpected, and that's what you've missed out." Ash retorted.

* * *

Gladion soon tossed his third poke ball as Aggron appeared, the two Pokémon glared at each other before charging at each other, Aggron soon punched Mimikyu with fist crackling with electricity, making successful contact as the Disguise Pokémon's body soon sparked with electricity.

The ghost and fairy type gathered up all his spirit as he fired off a final Shadow Ball, though Aggron merely set down a green shield absorbing the damage as Mimikyu fell.

Ash than recalled the Disguise Pokémon with a word of thanks, as he tossed his third ball which burst open to reveal his Mudsdale as the two glared heatedly at each other, Mudsdale soon took the initiative by slamming the ground with her foot to cause a huge magnitude.

Aggron who withstood the Earthquake, retaliated by letting loose a deafening sound forcing the Draft Horse Pokémon to shake her head left and right, the ground type Pokémon soon withstood the noise shot a bomb of mud at Aggron's face, making the Iron Armor Pokémon stumble backwards.

With a shook of a head, the mud on Aggron's face got removed as he fired a beam of steel energy, as the beam drew closer, Mudsdale immediately turned around, bend down, raised both legs as she kicked the beam back to the sender who got hit square root on the center of the horn.

The steel and rock type who managed to recover, fired a blue ball at Mudsdale who too retaliated by firing the same attack as they clashed creating a cloud of dust in its wake, Moments from the smoke came Mudsdale Mud-Slap and Aggron's Flash Cannon.

Another sound of explosion was heard as the audience was left in suspense due to the constant cloud and explosions, after the cloud cleared to reveal a fainted Aggron and injured Mudsdale as Gladion recalled the Iron Armor Pokémon.

"This is turning out to be quite difficult without giving a word of command." Gladion Exclaimed.

"You'll have to get used to it, sometimes your Pokémon has to fight alone sometimes." Ash explained.

* * *

Gladion soon tossed his forth poke ball to release his Umbreon who was staring at Mudsdale intensely, soon enough Umbreon fired off a blob of poison as Mudsdale did the same, the two blob exchanged targets as the two Pokémon started to glow in a dark purple light.

Mudsdale took all her strength to cast a powerful Earthquake, only for Umbreon to shoot out a barrage of cards at Mudsdale who stumbled backwards from the impact, as she fell sideways collapsing from the poison.

Ash recalled the Draft Horse Pokémon as he took out his forth poke ball, he tossed it to reveal his Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon took the initiative as he dived down upon Umbreon with body engulfed in flames.

As Talonflame drew closer, Umbreon grabbed the fire and flying type by the wing as he tossed the Scorching Pokémon to the ground hard, Moments after hitting the ground, Talonflame retook his flight as he launched a torrent of hot flames at Umbreon.

Umbreon immediately retaliated by firing a high pitch scream as the Hyper Voice attack pelted away the flames, the Moonlight Pokémon immediately lunged himself at Talonflame with hand glowing in a purple light as Talonflame charged at the dark type with intense speed.

As the two got closer with Umbreon's attack getting closer to Talonflames neck, the fire and flying type immediately vanished as he reappeared behind Umbreon giving the dark type eeveelution a hard hit to the underbelly.

As the Moonlight Pokémon was falling from the skies, he launched a beam of darkness upwards to the sky hitting Talonflame square root to the chest right before falling victim to the poison effect from Mudsdale attack.

* * *

Gladion recalled him with a word of thanks as he summoned his Lucario to the battlefront, what seems to shock Ash was that Gladion's Lucario has a Lucarionite on his right ankle as the Aura Pokémon tossed a blue bone at Talonflame who got out of the way, right before getting hit by a Power-Up Punch from Lucario.

Talonflame was then knocked out of the skies as he fell to the ground, Ash recalled him as he sends out Gallade next to face Gladion's Lucario, the two boys soon smirked at each other as Gladion took out a bracelet that has his Key Stone embed on it, with Ash taking out his necklace to reveal his own Key Stone.

"May this Key Stone bring us strength to protect the ones we love and care about, now Gallade MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash yelled.

"May this Key Stone bring forth new strength that will lead us to victory in this battle, now Lucario MEGA EVOLVE!" Gladion yelled.

The two Pokémon started to change form within a blinding rainbow light, as the cage of light shattered from around their bodies the two fighting types stood proudly in their Mega Evolved forms, with Gallade creating a dark purple blade on his right hand and a green blade on his left, with Lucario creating two blue bones.

The two immediately charged at each other with intense speed as the crowd looked as if their breath was going to be taken out of them, Lucario was seemingly winning in terms of speed as Gallade was winning in terms of brute strength.

Right before Lucario could make contact with his attack, Gallade teleported behind the Aura Pokémon as the Blade Pokémon slash him from the back making the fighting and steel type stumble forward, Lucario immediately turned around to fire an Aura Sphere which made Gallade teleport away from the incoming attack.

Gallade soon launch psychic blade at Lucario who rebounded the attack with his Metal Claw, as Gallade was hit by the surprise of his own attack being rebounded, the two Pokémon glared at each other before they went at one and other with pure kicks and punches.

As Gallade managed to land three successful kicks and punches, Lucario managed to do one lesser then the psychic and fighting type, as they leaped backwards before charging at each other again with Gallade's fist spiraling with energy and Lucario's sparking with fighting aura.

* * *

The two soon landed a successful punch as Lucario was send backwards with Gallade panting a little, Lucario soon glowed in a healing aura as Gallade took the chance to do the same, the two soon recovered as they each fired a large blue ball.

As the attack nearly reach their intended target, both Pokémon put out their hand as the attack stopped mid-air as they forced the attack to fly the other way, Gallade immediately teleported out of the way as Lucario was hit by the incoming attack.

Gallade soon reappeared on the field as Lucario stood back up on his feet, the Aura Pokémon then charged at Gallade with fist crackling with electricity, only for Gallade to retaliate by holding down his hand and punching Lucario in the stomach with fist glowing white, effectively knocking out the Aura Pokémon.

Lucario soon reverted back to normal as Gladion recalled him, as he took out his last and final all which was a premier ball as he tossed it to summon his most trusted partner, Silvally who's head fur and tail were colored in light purple.

Silvally soon let loose a loud roar as Gallade covered his face, the Synthetic Pokémon wasted no time as it erupted in a powerful energy before charging at Gallade who leaped to the side, but to the Blade Pokémon's horror, Silvally managed to stop in its tracks as it slammed a claw into Gallade's side.

Gallade managed to stood his ground as he created two blades of leaves, Silvally once again erupted in a powerful aura as it lunged itself at Gallade who challenged it to a fight of brute force, only to be send flying to a wall by the Synthetic Pokémon's pure brute strength.

* * *

Gallade soon came down the wall back in his normal state as Ash recalled him with a word of thanks, with his last ball on hand, Ash tossed it to summon his first ever obtained Pokémon in the Alola Region, Decidueye.

The Arrow Quill Pokémon shook his cloak-like wind as he glared heatedly at Slvally who was directly across him, Silvally once again erupted in a powerful aura as it lunged itself towards Decidueye, who immediately retreated into an unknown portal.

Few moments later, the grass and ghost type came out strike Silvally on the back as the Synthetic Pokémon was force to slide forward, the proclaimed ghost type soon fired out a volley of wind blades as Decidueye leaped into the sky.

Upon reaching the sky, Silvally appeared behind Decidueye as the Arrow Quill Pokémon was brought forcefully to the ground by Silvally's Multi-Attack, the grass and ghost type soon got up on his feet as he shook his body clear of dust.

He then plucked a feather-like arrow before firing it towards Sivally who leaped to the side making the arrow miss its mark, but to its horror, the arrow curved back to strike its shadow creating a purple explosion.

The Synthetic Pokemon was seen sliding out from the smoke as it glared at Decidueye, the two soon clashed their attacks together with Decidueye's Leaf Blade against Silvally's Shadow Claw, moments later, Silvally and Decidueye decided to retreat as they stood in front of their respective trainer.

All the while, Ash swapped out his current Z-Crystal with his Decidium Z, As Gladion swapped is for a Darkinium Z, the two then smirked at each other as they signaled to their own ring.

They turned the ring before crossing their arms, the two did their own individual dance as they said the same quote.

"Let's end this, once and for all!" They yelled.

A yellow aura appeared as they were transferred to their individual Pokémon, Soon the Arrow Quill Pokemon took flight before summoning a volley of arrows, meanwhile the Synthetic Pokemon was charging up an orb of darkness.

Decidueye immediately dived down upon Silvally who unleashed its attack to create a gigantic void that sucked up anything in its range, a huge explosion occurred twice leaving he trainer to worry of who stood their ground.

The cloud cleared slowly as both pokemon were panting hard, really hard as both trainer put out their hands.

"Leaf Blade!" Ash yelled.

"Multi-Attack!" Gladion ordered.

The two pokemon immediately gather their remaining strength as they slashed each other with their full remaining strength, after the attack the two stood in a stand still motion as the whole arena was anxious to know who won.

After two minutes, Decidueye kneeled on one ground as Silvally collapsed to the side unconscious as Kukui raised his hand.

"AND THAT'S IT EVERYONE, WITH SILVALLY DOWN GLADION HAS LOST ALL SIX OF HIS POKEMON, SO THE WINNER OF THE ALOLA LEAGUE AND CHAMPION IS ASH KETCHUM!" He roared as the whole stadium went crazy.

Gladion recalled Silvally as he let out a short depressing sigh, as Ash helped Decidueye to Gladion.

"Thanks for the great match." Ash started extending his hand as Gladion smiled.

"I should be the one saying that, but now that your champion, don't expect me to let you off easily, I'm coming after you every chance I get." Gladion finished, shaking his hand.

Ash turned around to see Lillie as she hugged him with happiness which he returned.

"I did it, as I said I would." Ash claimed.

"You sure did, and I'm glad you're alright." She said with a sigh of relief.

"But why didn't you and Gladion give any commands?" She asked full of curiosity.

"We wanted to give our Pokémon a chance to go wild." Gladion replied.

"Now that your champion, I guess your journey in Alola ends here Ash." Lillie expressed.

Ash shook his head as he faced her.

"I journey in Alola hasn't end." Ash added, which made Lillie look at him.

"Not until we find out what you saw in your dreams, my journey never ends." Ash finished.

The crowd soon went on with the awarding ceremony as Ash received his Alola Leaure winner's trophy from Kukui as well as being proclaimed as champion, as he let out all his pokemon that has helped him so far out for the pubic to see.

Mina soon stepped forward to paint a picture of them to hang in the hall of fame alongside a physical picture.

* * *

Location: Ula'ula Island, Mount Lanakila(Alola)

As the ceremony end, Ash stood outside in the open mountain as he turned around to face his mother Delia who was with Brock and Dawn.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be going home, although I promise to visit every chance I can get." Ash apologized.

"It's fine Ash, I understand, but please be careful and call back whenever you need anything." She waved off.

"I will, and Brock and Dawn, please take care of my mother." He requested.

"Of course, we will, and you take care and don't do anything reckless." Brock answered.

Ash nodded with a smile as he leaped off the mountain to fly away on Charizard as he waved back.

"Bye guys! Take care!" He yelled.

"We will!" They yelled back as Ash disappeared from view.

* * *

Location: Melemele Island, Hau'oli City, Ash's House(Alola)

Charizard landed outside the house as Ash got off to enter the door to see Lillie who was sitting inside tending to all his pokemon.

"I'm back." He said as the door closed.

* * *

And finished with the league! I know it's not the best fanfiction you read by far.

Discaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

This is written by me but no claim is done by me, I REPEAT I DO NOT HAVE CLAIMS IN THE NAME OF POKEMON!

Otherwise,

PEACE!


End file.
